Perfect Strangers
by Immortality Is Overrated
Summary: This isn’t just your typical high school love story. No, not the love of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It’s impossible for it to be typical. After all, they barely know each other, right? I mean, who would fall in love with a complete stranger?
1. Enter: Haruno Sakura

_A/N: hi everyone! Um…all I really have to say is…enjoy the story(:_

* * *

Chapter One: Enter Haruno Sakura

"Oi, Pinky!"

"Hey, Billboard-brow! Wanna advertise for my dad's company?"

"Watch out, everybody! Her forehead might hit a glare and blind you!"

I walked through the halls of my high school, ignoring the insults randomly thrown at me.

The girl beside me scowled softly at the students and turned back to me, giving me a small smile. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan," she said, "Just ignore them."

I smiled back. "Arigatiou, Hinata-chan."

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 years old and I go to Konoha High School. My life isn't what you would call "perfect." Unless your definition of "perfect" is surviving on a six-dollar-an-hour budget and living on your own while attending one of the worse High Schools in Japan, then my life is perfectly perfect.

When I was just two years old, my parents divorced, and neither one wanted to take me into their custody, so I ended up in an orphanage for most of my life. When I turned fourteen and started to go to high school, the orphanage allowed me to live on my own. Ever since then, I've been working part-time after school in a fast food store called Ichiraku, and got paid the minimum wage.

The high school I go to isn't the best there is. Actually, it's the exact opposite of the best. It's one of the worse in the country, literally.

I wanted to apply to Konoha Pre-Med, since I want a be a doctor, but I didn't have the money. So I ended up here.

Even though I'm a junior, people (including some sophomores and even some freshmen) tease be because of my naturally pink hair and my "abnormally large" forehead. But somehow, I've managed to have one really great friend. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. We met in our freshman year and we've been practically undividable ever since. She's also teased, but for her shyness and lack of social ability.

Her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, also goes to our school, but he's a senior. The Hyuuga family (not including Hinata-chan) isn't the most…merciful family you'll ever meet, and Neji proves it, by being as impassive and stoic as any human being can ever be.

The town I live in a "low-class" neighborhood, and it was the only place where I could actually afford a decent apartment to live in. Most of the kids who go to my school are middle-class, and few of them actually come from decent families, like Hinata-chan, but then decide to send them to schools like this.

-o.o-

_Ring, Ring!! _

The school bell rang and the students who were chatting with each other made no move to settle in their seats, which was typical.

Hinata-chan and I, though, withdrew from our conversation and waited for our usually late sensei to arrive. (A/N: Betcha can't figure out who that is!)

Our first period class, and most of the other periods, were "set up" into sections. In the first few seats were where the smart and actually dedicated students sat. In the next row sat the semi-smart students, such as Hinata-chan and I. In the last seats sat the "unconcerned" kids. You know, those kids who don't care weather or not they actually get an education. About 93 of the class is back there.

I was startled a bit when someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and was face to face with no one other than Uzumaki Naruto, the class screw-up. He had an obnoxiously loud voice but had somewhat good looks. Hinata-chan told me in our sophomore year that she had developed a crush on him! He is also a regular customer at the ramen place I work at, so we're sort of familiar with each other. (But still, I don't know how he can maintain his weight with the diet he's on…)

"Ohiayo, Sakura-chan!" he greeted with a wide grin. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Naruto?" I asked, trying to imitate Neji a bit.

"Actually, I have a question," he said, sitting down on the desk.

"If it's anything about ramen, I'll--"

"No, no, it's nothing about ramen!" he assured, putting his hands up as if to defend his self.

"Then what do you want?" I said, getting a little peeved.

His grin increased. "Wanna make out?"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I yelled at him, shooting out of my seat, my eyes rolling back and a vein popping out of my raised fist.

Naruto, who was still smiling, scratched the back of his head. "Anou…what I meant to ask is if _I_ can make out with _you_…" (I swear, behind me, Hinata must of fainted).

With my anger blocking my vision, I punched the sick bastard square in the jaw, sending him flying across the classroom and hitting the chalk board. The students around me were whispering as I stood there with my fist still raised, panting.

I looked around and saw every eye on me.

Now would be one of those many times where I wish I could just disappear.

Suddenly, there was a soft "Ahem" from the door, and all the heads snapped back to find our teacher, Hatake Kakashi, standing at the door.

All was quiet for what seemed to be an eternity, but was actually a very long 3-second time period.

Kakashi's visible eye (his other one was covered by his bangs) scanned the room and fell on the unconscious Naruto. Everyone (except for Hinata-chan again) pointed their fingers at me. "She did it!" they all chorused.

**Pssh…tattle tales…** my Inner Sakura pouted. I silently agreed with her.

"Yare, yare…" Kakashi-sensei sighed as he started to make his way over to me. "…too bad for Uzumaki, and you, Haruno." He stopped just a foot in front of me and leaned down so he could meet my eye level (which was pretty low compared to him.)

Needless to say, I was blushing like mad, especially with my trigonometry teacher's (A/N: yeah, Kakashi teaches the most hated high school subject!) face just mere inches away from mine.

Kakashi-sensei smiled from underneath his mask (weirdly enough, he wears a mask. Everyone says, mostly girls, that his face it too beautiful to show).

"De-ten-tion…!" he said, pronouncing each syllable as if I were a four-year-old.

**WHAT?!** my inner self raged, **WHY SHOULD WE GET DETENTION?! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT BASTARD WANTED TO MAKE OUT WITH US!!  
**A few of the students, "Ooo"-ed, and some snickered, being the immature freaks they are.

I opened my mouth to object, but closed it with a sigh, knowing that someone would go against me if I even tried to make a point. "H-hai…" I muttered, keeping my head down and ignoring my alter-ego's mental rampage.

Kakashi-sensei stood up straight, his eye never leaving mine. "Hyuuga," he called. Hinata-chan hurriedly stood up from her seat. "H-H-Hai!" she said, I mean, stammered.

"Take Uzumaki to the nurse's office, and take Nara with you," Kakashi said.

A loud and annoyed groan was heard from within the crowd as someone made their way through. "Mendoukusai na…" he muttered, emerging from the crowd.

Nara Shikamaru, the lazy-ass bastard. He's well known among the juniors for his trademark like, "Mendoukusai na," or "How troublesome." Despite his laziness and his habit of falling asleep during class, he's surprisingly one of the smartest in our grade, and maybe the school.

"No complaining," Kakashi-sensei said, his gaze finally ripping from mine as he turned back to the front of the classroom. "Just do it before you join Haruno after school."

Hinata-chan's opalescent eyes went downcast as she muttered, "Hai." Shikamaru muttered the same, but with a lazy sigh.

Hinata-chan shot me an apologetic look. I smiled and gestured towards the knocked out Uzumaki. She shyly smiled back, her cheeks turning a darker red.

She and Shikamaru each slung one of Naruto's arms around their shoulders and lifted him up from the ground. I could tell that Hinata-chan was about to faint due to the proximity between her and her crush.

As soon as the door shut behind them, the chatter broke out once again, and this time, I heard my name mentioned more.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Kakashi-sensei said from the front of the room. "Everyone back in their seats so we can start the lesson."

I sighed and shuffled my way back to my desk, immediately putting my head in my arms.

-o.o-

The rest of the day seemed to lag on as slowly as ever. Period after period I was traumatized even more (but thankfully I didn't get any more detention hours!)

Finally, sixth period lunch came. Hinata-chan and I sat outside under a Sakura blossom tree near the football field and ate our bagged lunches. (neither of us wanted to take a chance with the legendary school lunch.)

"Ne, Hinata-chan," I said, taking a bite out of my udon ball (A/N: I'm not actually sure if there's such thing…but for the sake of the story there is…), "You never told me how your trip with _Uzumaki-kun_ was."

Hinata-chan blushed as she took a bite of her rice ball. "A-Anou… it was alright," she muttered. "The nurse wasn't there, so Nara-kun woke Uzumaki-kun by throwing cold water on his face…"

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!** my inner self cracked up, holding her stomach and rolling on the floor. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"…and so I had to tend to his would and--"

"Wait," I interrupted her, "_you_ had to heal him?" She meekly nodded, the blush growing. I grinned. "So? What happened next?" I asked, getting anticipated a bit.

"T-Then, Nara-kun left us, and the only thing Uzumaki-kun said was, 'Where the hell am I?', 'Who the hell are you?', 'You're Neji's cousin, right?', and 'Thanks Hyuuga.'" Hinata-chan sighed and put her head down. "So much for a first conversation…" she muttered.

I gave her a small smile. "That's okay," I told her, "Now that he knows you, I bet he'll talk to you more often."

She sighed once again. "But what if Uzumaki-kun doesn't remember me?"

"Stop doubting yourself, Hinata-chan," I said to her in a semi-strict tone, "If you keep doing that, you'll never have the guts to talk to anyone you meet."

Hinata-chan looked up, her eyes a bit hopeful. "A-Arigatou, Sakura-chan," she said, a small tingle of red left on her cheeks. I smiled and gave her a short, friendly hug, saying, "No problem. That's what friends are for, ne?" She nodded and sat up straight.

"Anyway," I said, taking another bite of my food and changing the subject, "why do you always call him, 'Uzumaki-kun?'? I mean, no one calls each other with respect here…"

"D-Demo…I was raised to show respect to everyone I meet, Even if I talk about them behind their backs."

I looked at her and cocked my head in confusion. "Anou, Hinata-chan, "I said, sipping my juice, "If your family is so strict, then what are you doing in a school like this?"

Hinata-chan looked at me, then at her half eaten rice ball. "M-My father wanted to send me to Konoha Private Academy, but I refused."

My jaw dropped and nearly touched the ground. "B-B-B-B-But, WHY?!" I asked (more like yelled).

**Oi, I think you're scaring her…she's cringing…** my inner self pointed out.

Ignoring her, I continued, "That's like, the BEST school there is! No, it's the BEST SCHOOL IN THE COUNTRY!!"

"I-I kn-kn-know!," she said, still cringed. I looked at her expression and clamed down a bit, straightening out my sailor fuki (A/N: you know, those uniforms that Japanese school girls wear…I think that's what they're called…). Hinata-chan sat up straight again and continued. "I-I know it's a really good school, but my father wanted to send only _me_ there, and not Neji-niisan. I thought it was unfair to make him go here alone."

"But he's your cousin," I pointed out, "Why should your father make the decisions?"

Hinata-chan looked down again. "Neji-niisan's father, my father's twin brother, died in a car accident when he was eight …" she whispered, and I was just barely able to hear her.

My eyes widened. "…so my father took him in, since he couldn't live on his own at the time. Ever since then, we've been living under the same roof as if we were brother and sister."

I looked at my best friend for a minute, and something came into realization.

**SO THAT'S WHY HE'S SUCH A STOIC BASTARD!!** Inner Sakura proclaimed.

Just then, the school bell rang, signaling the end of 6th period lunch. Hinata-chan and I gathered our stuff and rushed back to the building.

"See ya later, Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan waved as she turned to the to the other side of the school. (We only had first, third, fifth, and sixth period together).

"I can't!" I called back, "I have detention, remember?"

"Oh, okay then, I'll call you!"

"Ok, ja ne!"

-o.o-

Seventh and eight period seemed to lag on like the rest of the day. But I had eighth period biology with Neji, and I decided to act more… "friendly" towards him.

But on top of today's negatives, I'm piled up with homework, and then I have detention, and THEN, I have to take the bus home!!

I sighed and emitted a yarn as I sat in the classroom where I had my first embarrassment of the day.

Kakashi-sensei was late. Again!

**ARGH!!** my alter-ego cried out in frustration. **WHAT DOES THAT BASTARD DO ALL THE TIME??**

_I don't know, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut up just for a while so my brain can be at some sort of peace. _

**Why should I? **

_Because I can always kill you with therapy._

**That therapy shit never works! **

…_good point._

Just then (**AND FINALLY!) **the door opened, revealing the masked trig teacher.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You see, there was this black cat that walled across the hall when I was on my way here, so I had to go aaaaaallll the way around the school--" he made a demonstration with his hands moving in a giant semi-circle, "--and then came here."

I looked at him with an impassive expression. Honestly, does that even sound like a decent excuse? "…Am I supposed to believe that?" I said.

"Unless you want another hour of detention, then yes."

**CHAA!! THE BASTARD IS TRYING TO BLACKMAIL US!! **I mentally groaned. "Fine, I believe you," I sighed.

Kakashi-sensei grinned. "Yosh! Let's get started!" He trotted happily to his desk and pulled out a giant pile of papers. He dropped it on his desk with a big BOOM! and smiled at me happily. I sighed again and slumped down in my seat.

**Ugh…let's just get this over with… **

-o.o-

About two and a half hour later, nearly at six o'clock, I emerged from the school, being one of the few teenagers left outside.

**GAH THAT WAS SO BORING! **

_It was…fun? _

**All we did was grade stupid test papers and clean the desk! **

_What do you mean that's _all_ we did?! Those desks are nearly impossible to clean! And practically all of those papers got a failing mark, and it's all going to be blamed on US! _

**Eh…stop complaining, ya big baby… **

I looked up at the color stained sky. "Kuso…" I mumbled. "By the time I get home, it'll be dark…"

I walked ahead to the bus stop, taking my mp3 player out of my bag and plugging the headphones into my years. Pressing 'play' I let the music soothe my tensed up mind.

_**Where are you walking? **_  
_**What are you staring at now? **_  
_**Are you still chasing that dream **_  
_**you once told me about? **_  
_**I loved your face… **_  
_**…that seemed to tell the future **_

I sat on the bench below the bus stop post, waiting for the godforsaken bus to arrive while listening to one of my favorite songs, Still Alone, by Ayumi Hamasaki.

_**For you to protect that dream **_  
_**I couldn't be with you **_  
_**When you stood here, and watched the scenery, **_  
_**How much anxiety and confusion did you battle with? **_  
_**I've learned a lot… **_  
_**…from being alone.**_

This song made me smile, and not just because of the beat and her voice. It made me think of how…unnatural love is, and how it affects everyone's lives forever.

_**As long as you didn't let go of my hand **_  
_**I felt like I could do anything. **_  
_**When we walked along the same path **_  
_**I believed without a single doubt **_  
_**But even so, why…?**_  
_**But even so, why…?**_

I wondered if a love like this could happen. A beautiful as it sounds, if you really listen to it, it's actually depressing. A broken love and a wandering heart…

_**But I…**_  
_**I remember your promise **_  
_**I remember every day… **_

Finally, the bus came from down the road, and came to a screeching stop. I stood up, taking my bus card out of my bag.

The bus idled for a minute before the doors opened, revealing an overweight bus driver with a indifferent look on his face. I walked up the stairs, letting my card slide through the slot and looked up at the seats, which were pretty sparse, except for three men sitting in the back. They looked about two years older than myself.

They looked up at me, and one by one, their smiles grew into wide grins.

**Omigod PERVERTS!!** Inner-Me yelled, pointing accusingly at the men. **Run away! Run away!! **

_Urusai! _I replied (not out loud). _It's not like we're beautiful or anything. _

**Are you kidding me?! We're ****hot!**

I rolled my eyes and walked to the first row of seats. _There, happy??_ I asked.

Inner Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. **…no…**

I sighed as the bus doors closed again and took off with a lurch.

I heard whispers and a few chuckles from the back, along with some feet shuffling.

**Eep! They're after us! **

_Stop being so paranoid!_

But she was right, though. From my peripheral vision, I could see them two seats away from me. I decided to ignore them, keeping my mp3 player on high and my gaze in front of me. I didn't even dare to look to the side, and pretended I had no idea what was happening.

After a few minutes, the men were in the seat behind me, and their whispers were muffled.

_Ok, maybe you were right…_ I thought, paranoia turning to me.

**I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!! **

The bus came to another stop, the one where I had to get off.

**RUN! RUN!! **

_That'll only make thing worse! _

But I did stand up hurriedly and semi-jogged out of the bus, breaking into a fast walk when my feet touched the concrete.

"Hey princess, where you heading?"

At the voice, paranoia grabbed me, and I quickened my pace, but I heard their heavy steps catching up.

**And you're telling **me** that I'm paranoid… **

Suddenly, one of the guys jumped in front of me, making me shriek and come to a stop.

He had a big pervy-looking smile plastered on his face. "Hey baby," he said taking a step towards me. "Wanna stop for a while?"

I cringed back until I bumped into something hard. I turned around abruptly to find the other man standing there, a similar smile on his face.

I backed away, my mp3 player now laying on the ground and the music still playing.

I spun around once again, trying to find another way out, but say another goon to my right.

"W-What do you want?" I managed to get out, despite my heart knocking dangerously fast against my ribs and making it hard to breathe.

The first one, who seemed to be the leader, chuckled and took a large step forward so his body was now mere inches away from mine.

"We just want to talk, hun…" he said, as his hands suddenly grasped my naked forearms.

**EWW! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH US!! **

For once, I listened to my alter-ego and my senses came back to me. At 150 miles per hour.

Gathering my guts, I raised my knee and slammed it into the man's groin, causing him to double over in pain.

Inner-Me cheered. **WOO HOO! KICK PERVY ASS! **

_Are you kidding me? I'm running! _

And with that, er…thought, I ran, to where, I don't know, all the while clutching my bag to my chest. (A/N: The bag that she has is like those Japanese bags. It's those briefcase like ones. If you need a picture, just let me know.)

I knew very well that those men could easily catch up to me, even if I were running at my top speed.

I kept running until my lungs started to burn, and even after that, knowing my life (and probably my virginity) depended on it.

Just as I was about to turn at the corner of the block, someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me back, slamming me against the wall of a nearby alley. My head took most of the impact, making it throb like mad. I looked up and saw the irked face of the guy I had kneed. He grabbed my chin tightly, making me look him straight in the eye.

"You're gonna pay for what you did back there, bitch," he snarled, his face so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin. I winced as the grip on my chin grew tighter.

"L-Let go of m-me…" I managed to mutter despite my fear and the fact that he was practically holding my mouth shut.

The bastard chuckled and his face got dangerously close to mine. "Don't count on it, bitch," he mumbled and his hands started to wander around my body. I felt dirty and violated, and no matter how much I struggled, his grip was stronger than mine.

_No! I like my virginity the way it is!_

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. But his arms and legs pinned mine against the wall. I looked around and saw that the other two bastards were grinning on either side him.

_Oh, Kami-sama, please,_ I prayed, _I don't want to be here. I don't want to be hurt. What did I do to deserve this? Please, for your love, help me… _

As if my prayers were answered, a voice growled from the sidewalk, "Get the fuck away from her." Both of our heads shot up and looked at the source of the deep masculine voice.

The Bastard (A/N: That's sorta his "name") let go of me and I promptly slid down the wall and onto the floor, holding my probably bruised chin.

"Who the hell are you?" The bastard snarled. I looked back up, and couldn't make out the features of the stranger, except his hair, which was spiked up in the back and his tall frame. Actually, his hair kind of looked like a chicken's ass…

The stranger didn't reply verbally, but he took a step forward.

"Answer my question, you son of a-" The bastard was cut of by a nice hard-looking punch square in the jaw that sent him flying and slamming into the opposite alley wall.

I blinked. **Ahhh…** Inner-Me sighed dreamily with shinny eyes. **Our knight and shinning armor came at last!! **

I looked at the bastard, then back at the stranger.

Just who is this guy?

* * *

_A/N: So, watcha think? Can you guess who this "stranger" is? Actually, I think I made it a little obvious…_

_**SO PLEASE PRESS THAT KAWAII SHINNY GO BUTTON ON THE LOWER LEFT HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN! IF YOU DO, YOU'LL WIN A MILLION DOLLARS!! **_

_(um…sort of…) _

**(Edited: August 26, 2008)**


	2. Knight and Shining Armor?

_A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! Here's chapter two of Dear Heart! __**And I would like to thank Kawaii IceCream for being my very first reviewer!! **__hands out ice cream cones ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!_

_**AND THANK YOU FANTAGRL64 (aka Kristine) FOR GIVING ME THIS TITLE! **_

_Disclaimer: Honestly, do you think I own Naruto? Don't you dare say yes, 'cause I don't._

* * *

(From the last chapter…)

"_Who the hell are you?" The bastard snarled. I looked back up, and couldn't make out the features of the stranger, except his hair, which was spiked up in the back and his tall frame._

_The stranger didn't reply verbally, but he took a step forward._

"_Answer my question, you son of a¾_" _The bastard was cut of by a nice hard-looking punch square in the jaw that sent him flying and slamming into the opposite alley wall. _

_I blinked. __**Ahhh**__… Inner-Me sighed dreamily with shinny eyes. __**Our knight and shinning armor came at last!!**_

_I looked at the bastard, then back at the stranger._

_Just who is this guy?_

Chapter Two: Knight and Shining Armor? Superman? Who is this guy??

To answer my unspoken question, the stranger, in the blink of an eye, was in front of one of the other goons and punched him hard in the gut. He doubled over and spat put blood before slowly falling onto the ground, unconscious.

The other goon, I noticed, was shaking in fear, clearly scared of this…hero.

Suddenly, there was a low groan from the other side of the alley. I zipped my head over and found that The Bastard was still alive **(DAMNIT!!)**, and wiped of a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Y-You…" he spat. "W-Who the fuck a-are you…?"

The stranger, whose face was still not visible to my perspective, turned to him. The bastard struggled to stand up, leaning on the wall, which had a few cracks from the impact that he had took earlier.

The stranger started to walk towards The bastard, the base of his shoes being the only noise within the alley.

The bastard, starting to get the idea that he was going to get beaten up again, suddenly cried to the last remaining goon, "Take her! Take the bitch and run!"

The remaining goon looked at The Bastard, then back at me. _Holy crap, he's talking about us!_ I thought as my eyes widened.

**No shit! Run away, damn it! Don't just sit there!**

I tried to obey, but for some reason, my legs wouldn't move. _I-I can't!_

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?!**

_I MEAN I CAN'T!!_

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my head, sharper than before. I faintly felt my feet leave the ground before my body lost its strength and everything went black.

-o.o-

_**If I don't say this now**_  
_**I will surely break**_  
_**Is our meeting**_  
_**The one I wanna take?**_

_Wha…what…?_ I heard a soft tune suddenly play, but I saw nothing but dark. The volume was soft, like someone was sleeping…_where am I?_

Then it hit me. Wasn't I supposed to be kidnapped? Who would be playing music this soft? Surely not my kidnapper…why the hell would he do that??

_**Forget the edge and see**_  
_**But hurry up and wait**_  
_**My heart is starting to separate.**_  
_**O-oh O-oh, baby, baby O-oh**_  
_**I look after you…**_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up from whatever I was lying on, panting and suddenly sweating as if I had been running. _Wait…I was running…_ I looked around at my surroundings. This surely wasn't one of those bastard's houses. And surely it wasn't mine.

I was in an elegant-looking room, that looked like a master bedroom to a mansion of some sort. Surrounding the bed that I suddenly found extremely conferrable, were soft drapes that covered most of the bed, except for one side, where they were pushed back. There was a large dressing table and mirror opposite the bed, and adjacent to both sides of the bed were table lamps. The walls were colored a deep maroon, that made me almost feel like falling back asleep.

I noticed also that there was a desk next to the dressing table, where my sailor fuki resided looking cleaner that it was before, along with my school bag.

_Hold on…my uniform?_ I ripped off the covers and realized that I was dressed in an over-sized navy blue t-shirt that reached about an inch above my knees.

_**There now, steady, love**_  
_**So if you're coming or goin'?  
Will you want to be the one **_  
_**I'll always know…**_

I looked up, and noticed that the mahogany door to the room was left open a bit, and the music was coming from probably the adjacent room. I got up, and suddenly felt dizzy. _Ugh, my head still hurts…_ I thought, holding my slightly throbbing skull.

I suddenly remembered my saviors from my almost-attempted rape and or kidnapping.

**Holy crap what if this is our superhero's house?!** Inner-Sakura suddenly screamed, making me outwardly jump a bit.

_Where were you all this time?_ I asked (or thought).

**I've been here and I'll always be here!!** she said sticking her tongue out and grinning.

**Anyways, back to our main concern…what if this is our knight and shining armor's place?!**

…_That's our main concern?_

**Well, DUH! Didn't you see how ****hot**** his body looked??**

_YOU PERVERT!!_

**Hey, I'm your alter-ego, so YOU were thinking the same thing!!**

…_Yeah, well…NOT LIKE THAT!_

_**Well, I'm losing my control**_  
_**The city spins around**_  
_**You're the only one who knows  
I'm slowing down…**_

I looked back at the door, and listen to more of the music. _I'm starting to like this song…_ I thought. **WHATEVER! JUST GO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!!**

_Alright, alright, already! Let's at least get dressed!_

I walked to the desk where my stuff was, slipping off the shirt I was wearing, and putting on my school uniform. I left shoes, which were near the foot of the chair, with my bag and checked my self in the mirror noticing that my hair was a mess, and I that really needed a shower. _Ugh…I'll do that when I get home…_

**Speaking of home, what time is it?**

_How should I know?_

**We have school, dumbass!**

_Ughh! I couldn't care less about school right now…_

I hesitantly walked to the door and into the hall. **Omigawd, this really is a mansion!!** Inner-Me observed with shiny eyes.

The hall was adorned with the same maroon color as it had in the room I was in before. The carpet under my feet was a soft texture, and a bit lighter in color than the walls. The walls also adorned a few abstract-looking paintings.

_**O-Oh, O-Oh baby, baby O-Oh**_

_**O-Oh, O-Oh baby, baby O-Oh**_

_**I look after you…**_

…_**And I'll look after you**_

I turned around and quietly peered into the room in which the soft music was coming from. The room was vaguely similar to the one I was in, but a bit smaller, and it had a balcony. There was a stereo system to the left of the door where I noticed the music was coming from. I took a quiet breath in and knocked on the door silently.

"U-Uh…sumimasen…" I mumbled, opening it a bit.

I heard something shift from the other side of the room and soft foot steps and then the door opened more, revealing a familiar figure, but a unfamiliar face.

"You're awake?" he said, his voice cool and deep. **WOW HE'S SMOKIN'!** Inner-Me exclaimed, all the while, drooling.

"Um…hai…?," I replied, looking up at him. He had deep onyx eyes, and his hair was a dark raven color, and his bangs that hung from either side of his face reached his chin. He was about His features were smooth, and absolutely breathtaking.

"A-Anou…you were the one who s-saved me, ne?" I stammered, a bit lost for words. "Yeah," he replied, opening the door fully. His expression was blank and impassive, and all the while H-O-T! "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

_Uchiha?_ I thought. _That sounds familiar…_

"You don't happen to be related to--"

"The founders of Uchiha Industries, yes," he cut me off. "Their my parents."

**OoH, a rich boy with rich parents…**Inner-Me said, rubbing her hands together suggestively.

Uchiha Industries was one of the biggest manufacturing companies world-wide, and mostly here in Japan. It's run by one family, and apparently, this is their son. They have a bunch of sponsors world wide, and is widely popular

"Oh…A-And I'm Haruno S-Sakura, by the way," I said, actually, more like stammered. It's not everyday you met a guy as hot as this one. Then I bowed from my waist, showing my respect and gratitude. "Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha-san," I said sincerely, truly thankful to him.

I heard a sound that seemed like, "Hn," and stood up straight again. Then, he spoke again. "What were you doing in a place like that anyways?" he asked, leaning on the door frame.

I looked down, blushing a bit. "I live around there," I answered.

"And why were you out so late?"

"Look, it's none of your business, alright??" I clamped my hand over my mouth after my sudden outburst that, surprised that I actually said that out loud.

**Good going, genius…**

…_Shuttup…_

_**O-Oh, O-Oh baby, baby O-Oh**_  
_**I look after you…**_

"Oh, that's a nice way to treat your savior," Sasuke said with what looked like a smirk. "I said thank you, what else do you want me to do, go on my knees and bow?" I snapped, showing my bold side and taking a step forward.

"Sure, that sounds good." He smirked again, taking a step forward to our bodies were a few inches away. I wasn't blushing, though, screw the proximity. This guy has quiet the nerve to be treating a girl like this! _I don't care if I just met him, he's a bastard with a stick up his ass!!_

We glared at each other. I could have sworn there were sparks of tension going on between us. After a moment, he spoke. "I'll drop you home," he said, taking a step back. Unless you want to walk again." At this, he smirked.

I clenched my fists tightly. **GAHH! **Inner-Sakura yelled, punching the air as if she were punching the guy in front of me, **Hot or not, you're one son of a bitch!**

I growled outwardly a bit before taking a step back as well. "Fine," I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine," he said, mimicking my gesture. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"Fine!" I said again, turning around and stalking back to the room where I woke up in.

_**It's always half and never whole**_  
_**And you begin to feel like cold**_  
_**What's mine is yours to leave and take**_  
_**What's mine is yours to make your own**_

I grabbed my bag from the desk, slipped on my shoes, and started to stalk out of the room, when something caught my eye. I paused and looked at what was on the desk. There was a picture of what looked like a family, but not a very happy one. I picked it up to observe it more closely.

There were two adults, a mother and a father, standing behind two boys who looked like brothers. The father looked extremely serious, dressed in a tie and suit with his arm wrapped loosely around his wife's waist. She had a friendly smile on her face and looked very beautiful with black flowing hair. Her hands rested on the shoulders of the two boys in front of her. One of them looked familiar, but about ten years younger.

When I looked at it more closely, I noticed that it was Sasuke. I smiled at his expression. He had a cute smile on his face, and he looked pretty happy. The boy next to him looked like his father, but with facial lines below his eyes. He looked a few years older--probably four or five--than Sasuke.

_He has a brother? _I thought. **I don't care, can we please go home now?!**

_Hai, hai…_

_**O-Oh, O-Oh baby, baby O-Oh**_  
_**I'll look after you…**_

I sighed and put the picture down, jogging out of the room. Once again, I was met with the breathtaking hallway. Past the room where Sasuke was in, I saw the staircase, which was also breathtakingly huge.

I placed a hand on the railing, which was a mahogany color, and slowly walked down the marble steps. Just by doing this, I felt like a princess, walking down the stairs to the ball room, and with her prince waiting at the bottom, ready to take her hand and lead her away.

But, unfortunately, I'm not a princess (far from it), and my "prince" was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. "Any slower and we'll all die of old age," he called up to me. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to change my pace.

I looked around at what seemed to be the lobby. There was a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the room, and there were two large mahogany double doors, which were most likely the main entrance of the mansion. "This place is amazing," I commented out loud. I heard Sasuke grunt. "What, you've never seen a mansion before?" he said.

I clenched my fist. "Well, have you seen where I live?" I snapped back. That got him to shut up, as a continued my way down.

"Don't you have school?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you?" he countered. "Yeah, but I'd rather be anywhere else than there," I answered truthfully, looking down at my shoes. "The only things that are actually good are my very few friends and my high grades." I said under my breath.

But he heard me. "Yeah, me too," he said. My head snapped up. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "I hate the attention I get at my school," he said, "and I only have a few people I actually talk to."

We walked out the double doors in silence, and was met with a long black limo waiting in the two way driveway and in the middle there were a few well-cut shrubs and a small fountain, but it was the limo that caught most of my attention.

"Aah! Sugoi!" I squealed, slowly approaching the stretch limo, following Sasuke. I heard him snort, but I couldn't care less.

**HELL YEAH, WE'RE RIDING IN A LIMO!** Inner-Me yelled, showing anticipation I knew I couldn't in public.

As we approached the car, the driver, who was standing near the door, opened it and bowed slightly to Sasuke. He slightly nodded back, and climbed into the limo.

I hesitated a bit, wondering if I should actually go in. It's not every day you see a limo in downtown Konoha.

Obviously sensing my hesitation, Sasuke peered out from inside. "What?" he said, "Never seen a limo before?"

I frowned. No, you idiot, of course I've seen a limo. I just never rode in one.

"Honestly, if you want to walk home, that option is still open," I heard him say, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Alright, alright…" I mumbled, starting to get a little peeved. I nodded my thanks to the driver as I slid hesitantly into the luxury car.

It's gonna be a long ride home.

* * *

_A/N: Gah, this chapter sucks! It took me a while to write it, and I don't know why, BUT I'M ALREADY STARTING TO HAVE A CASE OR WRITERS BLOCK!! But I hope I'll overcome it soon, cuz I have really great ideas of this story. I had that song, _Look After You, by The Fray, _on repeat while I was typing this. Now on iTunes, it has like, one hundred and something plays. :-) I'm not sure if I got the lyrics right though. It's hard to understand. _

_Anyways, thank you all for reading! The next chapter is in Sasuke-kun's point of view!_

Chapter Three: But I Just Met Her!

"You know, this does cost money…" - Uchiha Sasuke.

_**CLICK THE KAWAII GO BUTTON ON THE LOWER LEFT HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN AND YOU'LL WIN A ZILLION BUCKS!!**_

_**THAT MEANS REVIEW!! (…please?)**_

**(Edited: August 26, 2008)**

* * *


	3. But I Just Met Her!

_A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! Here's chappie three! And thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and I want to note, that my next update for this story might be later on this week or next week, because Spring Break ends on Tuesday, and Wednesday I have to go back to school (which sucks), so I won't have that much time to type or go online. It might be different for anyone else, but for me, I barely have time on my hands on weekdays, because my family is one heck of a busy family, and we're usually home at, like, eight PM, and I don't even get that much time to do my homework:sighs: Anyways, I'm blabbing, so I'll just stop now…_

_Disclaimer: Me no own!_

* * *

(From the last chapter…)

"_Aah! Sugoi!" I squealed, slowly approaching the stretched out four wheeler, following Sasuke. I heard him snort, but I couldn't care less._

_**HELL YEAH, WE'RE RIDING IN A LIMO!**_ _Inner-Me yelled, showing anticipation I knew I couldn't in public._

_As we approached the car, the driver, who was standing near the door, opened it and bowed slightly to Sasuke. He slightly nodded back, and climbed into the limo._

_I hesitated a bit, wondering if I should actually go in. It's not every day you see a limo in downtown Konoha. _

_Obviously sensing my hesitation, Sasuke peered out from inside. "What?" he said, "Never seen a limo before?"_

_I frowned. No, you idiot, of course I've seen a limo. I just never rode in one._

"_Honestly, if you want to walk home, that option is still open," I heard him say, with a slight chuckle in his voice._

"_Alright, alright…" I mumbled, starting to get a little peeved. I nodded my thanks to the driver as I slid hesitantly into the luxury car. _

_It's gonna be a long ride home._

* * *

Chapter Three: But I Just Met Her!

Sasuke POV

"Ah, Sugoi, sugoi!" I rolled my eyes and kept my arms crossed on my chest as I eyed the girl on the other side of the seat play with every gadget in the limo. Really, has she _never_ seen one? Even on TV? Who knew that this would be the girl I had saved last night from the soon-to-be clutches of perverts…

She had a silly smile on her face and giggled when she 'discovered' a new button. "Oh, what does this one do?" she asked her self as she pressed the button for the window roller. She squeaked with delight as she played with it, the window rolling up and down, up, down, up, down, up…

"You know, this does cost money," I commented, averting my gaze to the back of Fujimora's, the driver, head.

I heard the soft hum of the window stop and the small shuffling of clothing as she mumbled a small, "Gomen," and placing her bag back on her lap.

I smirked at this. Sakura…a perfect name as to the color of her hair and her apparent cheerfulness.

There was a weird silence between the two of us, before I decided to bring up conversation. "Which high school do you go to?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Her head snapped up at the sudden question and she looked at me. "O-Oh," she stammered, "A-Anou…K-Konoha City High…"

I looked up at her. _That _school. Isn't that one of the worst in the country? "Seriously?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly.

"Is that a problem?" she suddenly snapped. I cringed invisibly at the dark tone in her voice. _Talk about mood swings…_ I thought, recalling the bubbly girl I had just saw a few seconds ago.

"I was just asking," I defended my self, then, after another few seconds of silence, I changed the subject around. "What are you, a senior?"

"Junior," she corrected, now crossing her arms on her chest and looking away from me, a small pout evident on her face. I smirked at this. _Serious mood swings…_"And you?" she asked, her striking green eyes still turned away from me.

"Senior," I answered, ripping my gaze off her and looking back at Fujimora. "At Konoha Private Academy."

I heard her gasp a bit, a short and small intake of the breath that was barely audible. "…Oh…" she mumbled. I could tell that was something much less than an indifferent response. I smirked again. "Is _that_ a problem?" I mocked her, mimicking her gesture.

She sent an obvious scowl in my direction, and I smirked more. "It better not be," I said.

"It's not," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It shouldn't be," I countered in the same tone.

"It's not!" she said, her tone louder.

"Why are you repeating yourself?" _Hah, that got her, _I thought when I saw the deep crimson blush on her face. She growled and turned away from me again, the same expression evident on her face again.

I did the same (except the pout part), averting my gaze to our passing surroundings. I lived on the other side of the city, and right now, we were only halfway there. So there was about fifteen minutes or so until we reached the area in which Sakura lived in.

I leaned my elbow on the armrest near the window and propped my chin on the palm of my hand, recalling the events that happened last night…

(FLASHBACK!!)

_**I grumbled to my self, stuffing my hand in my schoolbag, and searching for the car keys. 'Stupid teacher…' I thought. 'Keeping me for detention…it's not my fault those fan girls were chasing me the whole freggin period…'**_

_**I found my car keys and slung my bag back over my shoulder, walking out of the school building and out into the parking lot. Most of the kids were already at home, judging by the fact that it was already six o'clock in the evening. The good thing about this is that there weren't any annoying fan girls or raging 'Anti-Sasuke' club members. Rabid girls and guys who would do anything to see me dead. Great. Just perfect.**_

"_**What a life I have…" I mumbled angrily as I spotted my shinny black Mercedes Benz E-350 in the nearly vacant lot.**_

_**I sighed and climbed in, slamming the door rather loudly before starting the engine. Shifting the gears, I reversed out of the parking space and zoomed out of school property.**_

_**Around this time, it was rush hour, people coming in from their jobs in the city and rushing to get home. That's why I wasn't surprised when I immediately hit traffic, but I was more pissed than I was before. "Shit," I cursed, eyeing the countless cars of different shapes and sizes in front and in back of me.**_

_**After a few minutes of the traffic merely crawling, I lost my patience. "Fuck this," I mumbled, making a sharp turn through about three cars and taking a narrow exit. I ignored the honks and few insults that were thrown at me from the drivers, and increased my speed through a shortcut. Even though it was through the, 'lower-class' area, it was a faster way to get home and finally sleep.**_

_**At least there wasn't traffic here; there were barely any cars. I increased my speed to almost 75mph, before I made a turn and braked sharply due to the city bus in front of me. "Holy crap…" I mumbled, huffing a bit. 'That was a little too close…' I thought as I waited for the passengers of the bus to get down.**_

_**Someone came out of the bus, and instantaneously caught my eye. 'Pink hair…?' I thought, craning my head to get a clearer view. And yes, it was a schoolgirl with pink hair. She had a sailor fuki on, so she was in high school. 'Don't see that everyday…' I thought. Even though I just saw the back of her head, you could already tell that she was in a rush by the way she nearly jumped off and started to jog. **_

_**Then, three other guys who looked about my age jumped off as well, running towards the girl.**_

_**Something deep in my gut told me that this was going to get ugly…**_

_**The bus exhaled a gust of smoke and started down the road, giving me a better view of the three guys and the pink-haired girl. "Hey princess, where you heading?" I heard one of them call. I clenched the steering wheel at that. "Bastards…" I muttered angrily. I didn't know the girl, and I had no idea who those guys were, but I knew that those guys were just three goons who had nothing else to do with their lives than what they were about to do to the girl.**_

_**I felt a low growl being emitted from the back of my throat as I reversed my car back onto the road I was on before. Quickly finding a vacant spot, I parked in it hurriedly. I rushed out of it (making sure the door was locked and my stuff was hidden) and began jogging towards the four people I had just seen.**_

_**I don't know that drove me to do it, I just…did. Seeing stuff like this, or anything that targets peoples weakness, gets me pissed off to no limit.**_

_**Something pink caught my eyes as I ducked into a narrow alley, pressing my back against the damp walls and slightly peering from the corner. **_

_**I saw one of the goons, who was most likely the leader, take a step closer to the girl, who was clearly cornered. I clenched my fists at the sight of this, and was about to expose myself when she did something I didn't expect. **_

_**She raised her knee, and drove it into the guys groin. I chuckled. 'Wasn't expecting that…' I thought as I saw the guy double over in pain, and the girl take off. **_

_**After a few seconds, the kicked-in-the-groin guy stood up straight and motioned for this other two comrades to follow him as they started to run after the girl. I took this as a signal and started to run as well, trying to make as little noise as possible. I saw the bobbing head of the girl as she ran, but the goons were faster, and the leader grabbed her from behind and pulled her roughly into an alley, with the other two goons following. **_

"_**Damnit," I muttered, and I increased my pace. I heard a sickening thud of someone's head banging against the wall, and I winced a bit. **_

_**I skidded to a stop just as I saw the bastard had the girl against the wall and their faces barely a centimeter away from each other. It was obvious that she was fighting, because she had her head all the way back as her neck could actually crane.**_

"_**Get the fuck away from her," I growled from the sidewalk. All four heads turned and looked at me. 'Might as well make a good entry…' I thought. **_

_**Once again, something caught my eye, and it wasn't something pink. It was the fact that the pink-haired girl and emerald-like eyes, and even in the dark, they were practically shinning. I was almost dumbstruck and my gaze was fixed before the bastard let the girl go, and spoke.**_

"_**Who the hell are you?" he snarled. Ignoring him, I watched the girl slide down the wall, clutching her chin, which was probably bruised.**_

_**I looked back up at the goons. The bastard, the main one, spoke again, "Answer me you son of a--**_"

_**I cut him off with a nice hard punch in the jaw. I felt his bone crack beneath my skin as he flew to the other side of the alley, slamming against the wall. I could tell that they were scared; the other two goons, that is. I quickly glanced at the girl, who looked dazed.**_

_**Moving quickly, I punched another one hard in the gut. He doubled over on my arm, spitting blood out on the floor before he slowly collapsed, unconscious. **_'_**I guess working out in the gym really does pay off,' I thought, observing the man on the floor.**_

_**Suddenly, I heard a low groan from the other side of the alley. I looked up, keeping an impassive face, and saw that the bastard was still conscious. He wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and struggled to stand up.**_

"_**Y-You…," he muttered. "W-Who the fuck a-are you…"**_

_**Ignoring the other clearly shaken up goon, I started to walk to the bastard. I could tell by the tint in his eyes that he knew he was going to get hurt again, and then he called, "Take her! Take the bitch and run!" He was talking his other friend. **_

"_**Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I quickly threw a punch at the bastard, which was surprisingly caught in his hand. But I could tell that his hold on my fist was weak. I used my other fist to punch, but that was also caught. 'Damnit…'**_

_**Finally, I lifted my leg and kicked the sorry bastard hard in the gut, the toes of my shoe digging into his stomach. He chocked out blood, some of which spilled on my school uniform, and fell back down, now defiantly unconscious.**_

_**I turned around and found that the goon had already knocked out the girl, and slung her over his shoulder. He looked at me, and his eyes widened in what I suppose was fear, and he dashed off. **_

_**I ran to catch up with him, but then I saw that the girl's bag was still on the ground. I quickly grabbed the bag and hurried out of the alley, pursuing the goon and the girl**_

_**Apparently, the goon wasn't that much of a runner, or any kind of athlete for that matter. With all the fat he had on his body, he could probably donate enough to make a very skinny person a hundred and fifty pounds heavier and still be overweight.**_

_**I caught the guys collar and pulled him back, hitting a vital spot on the side of his neck in the process. Before he dropped onto the ground, unconscious like the rest of his friends, I quickly caught the girl in my arms, her bag hanging from one of my elbows.**_

_**I was as dumbstruck as I was before. Even though her eyes were closed, and her skin and clothes slightly dirty, she was beautiful. Her features were soft and angelic. The skin of her arms felt smooth, and her hair felt silky…**_

'_**Holy crap, what the hell am I saying??' I thought, scolding my self. 'I just met the girl, no, not met her, saved her! And she's freggin knocked out!!'**_

_**I sighed and adjusted her in my arms, so I carried her bridal style. Not caring about who saw me, I carried her back to my car (which was still there) and set her in the back seats lying down. I slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. I looked through the rear-view mirror, catching a quick glance of her sleeping face, before I reversed out of the parking spot and zoomed home.**_

_**By now, rush hour was nearly finished.**_

(END FLASHBACK!!)

After that, I had taken Sakura back to the mansion, and with the help of a few maids and Fujimora, I managed to get her cleaned up and healed. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a limo with her and dropping her off near the same area in which I saved her.

I now felt her gaze sometimes land on me a few times before she looked back out the window as I was doing.

Finally, given by directions of Sakura, we arrived at her apartment complex. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, but it wasn't the best in the world.

Fujimora got out of the car and opened the door for Sakura. She hesitated before she looked back at me. "Anou…arigato, Sasuke-san," she said. I looked at her and nodded. "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" I suddenly asked. _Whoa…_I thought, _where did that come from?_

She paused for a moment. "No, it's alright," she said. "I'll just ask one of my friends." She gave me a small smile, and I knew she was lying.

I shrugged. "What ever you say," I said, leaning back into my seat. She scowled a bit and got out of the car. I heard her give her thanks to Fujimora as he closed the door. I slid to the other side of the car and opened the window to talk to her as Fujimora made his way back to the drivers seat. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"I can take care of my self, thank you," she said, a slight know-it-all tone in her voice. "Sure you can," I said in a semi-sarcastic voice. The limo started to drive away, and I waved a short bye. She waved back, just as short as mine. "Thanks once again," she called.

I raised my hand in understanding as we drove off. As soon as we were back on the main road, I sighed and leaned back into my seat. "Sasuke-sama," I heard Fujimora's voice. "Do you want to go to school now?"

I looked at my wrist watch. _12:43 PM._

"Iie, Fujimora-san," I said, "It's already too late."

He nodded and took the road back to the mansion. I sighed again.

I really need some sleep…

* * *

_A/N: Aaaaaand end chapter three! Yay, Sasuke to the rescue! Hehehe, that was fun to write. Anyways, I should get right to the point. I said It in the note in the beginning of the chapter: the next chapter might be delayed due to that thing we call school. :yarns: that's why I'm finishing this chapter short. It's 12:30 in the morning now, and I'm sorta tired. I just wanted to finish this so I can just post it ASAP. _

_Chappie Preview!:_

Chapter Four: You met WHO?!

"Uchiha Sasuke? As in, _the_ Uchiha Family??" - Uzumaki Naruto.

_**REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF FREE ICE CREAM AND MONEYY!!**_

_(a lifetime supply of…_money…?

_**TRANSLATED, THAT MEANS:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**(Edited: August 26, 2008)**


	4. You met WHO!

_A/N: Weeeee! Hi everyone! Here's chapter four, minna-san! And I'm sorry for the delayed review! My excuse (which is very believable) is in the last chapter's A/Ns. Omg, thank you ALL for the woooooonderful reviews!! I'm so happy :does happy dance:_

_Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have glued his sorry little Uchiha ASS in Konoha and kept it there until he DIED HIS MISERABLE DEATH. But did he do that?? NO AND _if _I owned Naruto, Itachi would confess his undying love to me and ME alone. But did he? Will he ever?? __**NO!!**__ So, to conclude everything, __I don't own Naruto.

* * *

___

Chapter Four: You met WHO?!

I sighed deeply and entered my apartment complex, the door swinging for a bit behind me before it slammed close. I looked up at the familiar layout of the lobby. It was just a few arm chairs and a coffee table and a security desk in the middle. There were two paths from the main entrance, leading to either side of the building.

The security guard, who had his feet up on the table and was watching the cameras idly, looked up when he heard the door slam. "Ah, ohayo, Sakura-san," he greeted, quickly hiding his feet back under the table.

I giggled. "Ohayo, Idate-san," I said with a small wave. Then I put my hands on my hips and looked at him with a semi-stern look. "Slacking off on the job?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "Sorry, sorry…" he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Tatsuke Idate. I've known him since I moved into this apartment complex. He was actually the one who helped me start high school, since he's three years older than me. He said that he had dropped out of high school in his junior year, and worked here since then. That same year I moved in, and we became good friends.

"Where were you last night?" he asked with a slight worried look on his face and his grin disappearing. "I didn't see you come home."

He works from late evening to morning, so I see him when I leave for school and come back. Usually I'd sit here and keep him company for a while until I went upstairs, so we're pretty close.

"O-Oh," I stammered, looking away from his dark brown eyes, "I-I…stayed at a friends house," I quickly lied.

"Hinata-san has a limo?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

I blushed and tried to talk, but ended up stammering. **DOES THIS GUY SEE **_**EVERYTHING?!**_ Inner-Me yelled.

(Hinata-chan had come to my apartment many times, and Idate has become used to seeing her around. Sometimes, Naruto would tag along, and I would have to kick him out. But other than that, no one else really came by.)

"A-Anou…her family _is_ pretty wealthy…" I said, blurting out anything, "S-So, there's no reason for her to _not_ have a limo." _That sounds believable…I think…_

Idate took one good look at me, which promptly made me blush. He wasn't bad looking, actually. He was about a head taller than me and had coal black hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown and he had a lean figure. So, basically, in Inner-Sakura's words, **HE'S ANOTHER HOTTIE!!**

Idate shrugged, not meeting my eye. "Whatever you say, Sakura," he said.

I crossed my arms under my chest and stuck my tongue out at him. "Yes, whatever I say."

He grinned and stuck his tongue out as well. "Get upstairs, baka," he said, gesturing towards the elevator.

"Hai, _otou-sama_," I said mockingly, bowing as if I were really talking to my 'father.' Idate scowled. "What did you call me?" he said, getting up out of his seat.

"Nothing!" I piped quickly, making my way towards the elevator, "I'll tell you everything later! Ja, ne!" I rushed down the hall, waving childishly. I approached the elevator and pressed the arrow that pointed up.

"H-Hey! Sakura, I have to ask you something!" I heard him say just before the elevator doors opened. I giggled and glanced back at Idate. I could barely see his face, but I knew he was serious. "Later, Idate-san," I called back, "I have to get washed up!"

**Later my ass! **Inner-Sakura pouted, crossing her arms under her chest, **I wanna sleep, and I'm not letting him ruin it.**

I heard Idate emit an annoyed groan as I stepped into the elevator.

_God, what a headache…_ I replied to my alter-ego, holding my head a bit as the doors closed behind me.

**Kami, that Sasuke guy is hot…** Inner-Me said dreamily as the image of the Uchiha popped into my head.

_Gah! I don't want to see that!_ I argued, frowning.

**Well, deal with it! Don't tell me you don't think he's hot!**

_Of course I think he's hot! I just…don't want to talk about that right now…_

**Why the hell not?!**

_Weren't you tired a few seconds ago??_

That shut her up as a _ding!_ sounded and the elevator doors opened. I walked down the hall, ignoring my alter-ego's rampage about how hot Uchiha Sasuke was and how much I was in denial and how she wasn't tired anymore.

Fumbling to find my keys in my bag, I stopped in front of my door, apartment number 323. I unlocked the door with my cheaply copied keys and swing the door open, revealing my nearly vacant apartment

It wasn't small, and it wasn't big. It was a perfect size for an average 16-year-old high school like me. _Cheaa right…_

There was a small living room consisting of a small armchair and a long couch, as well as a plasma screen TV (which Hinata-chan insisted on buying when she first came over) and a small wooden coffee table. On the other side of the apartment there was a small dining room, which was just a round table with four chairs around it. There was a relatively small kitchen opposite the dining room and adjacent to that was my room as well as the bathroom.

When I moved in, the orphanage I used to live in paid for most of the things that were in here, like the couches and beds; the things that I will most definitely need. They said that I could pay them back when I was able too, and now, two years later, I still didn't have enough money.

I sighed and dumped my bag on the chair and slumped over to the kitchen, turning on the small coffee machine that resided on the counter (Hinata-chan also paid for this, as well as several other appliances and accessories that I have now). I took out a coffee bag from the cupboard and turned the machine on, putting the bag inside.

After it started to brew, I sighed again and trotted into my room, kicking off my shoes. I collapsed onto my bed, belly first and looked up at one out of two windows that were in the room. I could see the park that was across the street from the complex and the high way a few miles back. There were kids running across the playground, laughing and playing together in the afternoon sun.

I smiled softly as I listened to their muffled screams of joy and observed them for a while. My thoughts, however, were cut short when there was a familiar ringing coming from the bed side table. I looked up and saw that my cell phone (which was also paid by Hinata-chan, as well as half the bill. I've tried to tell her that I didn't need it, but she insisted constantly, so I had to give in.)

I hurriedly shifted over and picked it up. "Hello?" I said to the receiver.

"Sakura-chan! Finally!" It was Hinata-chan, and boy, did she sound worried, though her voice was in a semi-whisper. "I've been trying to call you ever since last night!! Are you alright? What happened? Where are you? Where were you last night? Are you hurt?"

I chuckled. **Geez, it's not like we were raped or anything…** Inner-Me groaned.

_Almost._ _Almost raped._ I reminded her.

"Sakura-chan? Hello?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan! I'm here!" I replied into the receiver. "I'm fine, I'm at home, and no, I'm not hurt," I answered most of her questions.

"Where were you last night?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"I can't tell you over the phone, Hinata-chan," I said, frowning at the memory. "After school."

"You're not coming to school??" she asked.

"I'm too tired, and besides, it's a little too late," I said, glancing at the digital clock, which read _1:39 P.M._ "Where are you calling from?" I asked, recalling the 'No Cell Phones During School Hours' rule.

"I'm in the girls bathroom," she answered. "I've been trying to call you since last night! Even Uzumaki-kun kept on bothering me to call, since I didn't give him your number."

"Naruto?" My voice squeaked an octave. "You've talked to him?"

"H-Hai," she said, and I could tell that she was blushing. I heard a bit of rustling in the background and a small gasp. "Hinata-chan?" I asked, a bit worried.

"I've got to go. Uzumaki-kun and I are going to stop by after school!" And with that, the connection was cut. I sighed and put the phone down, looking back outside.

**Eep! Naruto actually talked to her!!** Inner-Sakura squealed, as happy as I was.

I smiled softly. _I just hope the baka knows how she feels about him already…_

**Are you kidding me? That idiot wouldn't know a million dollars if it was right in front of him!**

I chuckled. _Good point…_

I laid back down on my bed and stared up at my bland ceiling, thinking of the previous night's events. _I didn't know I was so vulnerable…_ I thought.

**Hey, it's not our fault we're beautiful…** she said shrugging.

_That's not the point, thought. If we weren't so weak, then¾_

**Who says we're weak? We were just freaked out, stunned. It's only normal.**

_But not for Sasuke._

**He's a man, what do you expect?**

I chuckled again. _Another good point…_

She smiled and put her hands on her hips. **Hell yeah!**

I looked around my room for a moment, before I got up. "Kami, I need a shower…" I mumbled, shuffling to the bathroom.

-o.o-

"Saaaaakuraa-chaaaaaaaan!! Are you there??" I heard a familiar obnoxious voice coming from the front door as someone pounded on it.

"N-N-Ne, U-Uzumaki-kun," came another voice, "Sh-Shouldn't you be a bit quieter, for the neighbors…?"

I looked up from my cereal (which was my lunch) upon hearing the voices and towards the abused door.

"She might be hurt!! I don't care about these other people!!" Then the pounding continued. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaakuraaaa-chaaaaaaaa…"

I groaned in annoyance and ran my fingers through my damp hair, getting up from my seat. "…aaaaaaaaaaaaa--"

With a blood vessel threatening to pop out of my forehead, I thrust the door open and angrily punched Naruto in the head, yelling, "URUSAI, NARUTO-BAKA!!"

Naruto groaned in pain and crouched down, holding the developing bump on his head. "M-Mou, Sakura-chan," he said, fright evident in his tone, "G-Glad to see you're healthy…"

**Idate is a dead man for letting this jack ass to come upstairs…** Inner-Me growled, pulling up her sleeve and cracking a fist.

_Eh, let it be. He was worried…_

**Who, Idate or Naruto?**

…_both?_

"Sakura-chan! Thank goodness!" Hinata-chan exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a hug. "I was so worried! We thought something happened!"

I smiled and returned the brief hug. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan," I reassured her. **Physically, we are…** Inner-Me muttered.

_Shut up_…

I quickly ushered her in the apartment, dragging Naruto behind me, and closed the door. "You guys want anything to drink?" I asked, walking to the kitchen and getting out two coffee mugs. "Hai, arigato, Sakura-chan," Hinata piped from the living room.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto called, "Do you have any ra--"

"No ramen," I cut him off angrily, not really in the mood to make anything fried at the moment.

I poured coffee into the mugs and brought them over to the living room, where Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch.

I slouched onto the arm chair and sighed. "I suppose you want to know what happened, ne?" I said, watching the sip their coffee.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said, after gulping a mouth full of the steamy liquid.

I looked at Hinata-chan, who was looking at me with a stern expression. Her eyes, like Neji's and her father's, were a creamy opalescent, and you could get lost in them in seconds.

She nodded, agreeing with Naruto as she took a sip of her coffee.

I sighed again and braced my self for retelling last nights events. "Ok," I said, sitting on the edge of my seat. "Here's what happened…"

--About 20 minutes later--

I took a deep breath and fell back on my chair, observing the looks that my two friends had on their faces. I had explained everything, from detention with Kakashi-sensei to the bus ride to every spitting detail of Sasuke's mansion. **Do you think we went a bit…overboard with the details…?** Inner-Me asked with some uncertainty. I cocked my head slightly. _What do you mean? _I asked.

**What do I mean? Look at them!**

Naruto's mouth was agape and his coffee mug was threatening to fall out of his hand.

Hinata-chan and an equally surprised look on her face. But was more…composed.

…_Oh…_

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of his seat, coffee mug flying. "U-Uchiha Sasuke?" he yelled. "As in, _the_ Uchiha family??"

The coffee mug fell onto the hardwood floor with an shattering _crash!_ Hinata-chan flinched back and I shot up out of my seat, screaming, "NARUTO, YOU JACKASS!!" and placed yet another well deserved smack on his head.

A few minutes later, Naruto was on the ground with a rag and dust pan, cleaning up the mess he had made. "Ne, Sakura-chan," Hinata-chan said as I sat down beside her in a huff. "You actually met the son of Uchiha Industries?"

I sighed and looked at her. "It was hard to believe, but yes," I answered. I turned to her fully, tucking my leg under me and smiled. "And you won't _believe_ how hot he is!" I squealed.

Hinata-chan gasped and blushed, giggling. "Really??" she squealed. I nodded and giggled, getting ready to tell her every intimate detail about Uchiha Sasuke.

But before I could say anything, I heard a snort from the ground. I looked over Hinata-chan's shoulder and saw Naruto with a pout on his face. "Women…" he mumbled.

I growled and cracked a fist, showing my anger. "Got a problem, Naruto-baka?" I grumbled, blood vessel yet again threatening to pop.

Naruto cowered over in a corner, tears of fear welling in his eyes. (A/N: cue adorable scared Naruto-chibi!) "I-I-I-I-Iie, S-S-Sakura-c-chan…" he mumbled.

"That's what I thought…" I muttered, sitting back down. Naruto got up, and brushed off the dirt from his uniform, which was already out of place.

I expected him to say something else, but was answered with more silence. I looked at him again and saw that he had a sad look on his face. "Nande, Naruto?" I asked, noticing his expression.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled. I cocked my head in confusion. "What is?" I asked.

"If I hadn't gotten you into trouble, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have given you detention and you would have gotten home earlier, and those bastards¾," his hands clenched into fists at the mention of the pervs, "¾wouldn't have done that to you…"

I looked at Naruto, then at Hinata-chan. Her eyes were downcast and she also had a sad look on her face.

"Ne, ne, minna," I said, chuckling a bit, "It's not like I got hurt or anything…"  
"But you could have!" Hinata-chan suddenly said, tears welling in her eyes.

"But I didn't!" **NOT PHYSICALLY!** Inner-Me butt in.

Ignoring her, I continued. "You don't have to worry about me so much. Really, I can take care of my self…sort of."

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata-chan mumbled, hesitating. I chuckled again. "Really, guys, I'm fine. Now, tell me what the homework was and go home. It's getting late."

Hinata-chan and Naruto looked at each other, then back at me. She sighed. "Fine," she said, getting out her bag. I smiled, triumphal, and watched Hinata-chan search through her bag.

I thought that no one would notice that I was gone for a while. I thought that no one would be worried for me. But apparently, I was wrong. And frankly, I'm glad.

* * *

_A/N: Gah! This chapter sucks! It was a bit pointless, but I promise you, the next chapter will be long, action packed, and GREAT! (I hope) and in Sasuke's point of view again! My next __**update **__might be next __**Saturday or Sunday**__ (which is __**April 21st or 22nd**__), or hopefully earlier! But I highly doubt that. Damned school work...But I'm already working on chapters five and six, so…yeah! (Ugh, I sound like Deidara…) Anyways,_

_Chapter Preview!:_

Chapter Five: What's with the limo?

"Is that…is that Haruno Sakura? In a limo? With _Uchiha Sasuke_??" - Students of Konoha City High.

_**REVIEW AND SOME RANDOM GUY (who will not be a pervert, and I shall make sure of it) WILL COME TO YOUR DOORSTEP AND SELL YOU A BRAND NEW CAR!! LOADED WITH…**__uh…__**STUFF THAT'S NOT USELESS JUNK!**_

_(notice the words, SELL YOU, I never said GIVE you!)_

_**BUT EVEN IF! PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**(Edited: August 26, 2008)**


	5. Whats with the limo?

_A/N: Konochiwa minna-san! I am so very sorry for my late update! I know it's been two whole weeks!! Please forgive me :cue kawaii and irresistible chibi of Darkened Immortal: _

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO._

* * *

Chapter Five: What's with the limo?

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be--_

WHAM!

I slammed my fist on my ever-so-annoying alarm clock (oh, poor alarm clock…) and sat up, yarning and stretching my arms out over my head. "Mmm, it feels good to be back home…" I mumbled happily, remembering that I hadn't slept in my bed for almost two days.

**Ya** **got that right… **Inner-Sakura replied, stretching her arms and legs.

I swung my feet over my bed and stood up, swaying a bit as I shuffled my way to the bathroom.

A typical morning of a typical horrid day of school. Last night, Hinata-chan had offered me ride to school, and Naruto even offered for him to come here and we can take the bus together, but I declined both their offers. Honestly, I'm not a baby. I'm a sixteen-year-old high school student who lives on her own and can maintain her own life.

**Yeah, that explains a lot…** Inner-Sakura mumbled.

_That's not helping!_

I took a quick shower, and dried my hair while eating breakfast. The school starts its days at 8:30 in the morning, and I usually get up at about six or 6:30 because it takes me about an hour to get dressed and ready and about 45 minutes to reach school (because of all the stops the buses have to make and the morning traffic).

I dumped my bowl in the sink and dressed in my uniform, spraying a bit of perfume, and slipped my shoes on. I paused as the picture of Hinata-chan, me, and Naruto (who just randomly jumped in) caught my eye. I smiled at it briefly as the memory came back to me. It was our sophomore year when me and Hinata-chan went to an amusement park for a school trip (which was supposed to be "educational"), and she rode her first rollercoaster. Preserving the memory, Neji let us borrow his camera and we took the picture.

I smiled again and hurried to the door and closed it quickly, making sure it was locked. A few people I knew who lived in lower floors were in the elevator when I entered, and I greeted them to a good morning.

When I reached down stairs, I paused for a moment, realizing that Idate was still there. _Should we go?_ I asked my alter-ego.

**Well, where else can we go? It's not like he'll remember…** She replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

I took a deep breath and let it out. _I guess you're right…_

I smiled a bit and walked towards the main exit, where a few busy commuters were rushing out. The grip on my bag increased as I made my way towards the security desk. _Why am I so nervous?_

I sighed and walked down the hall. "Ohaiyo, Idate-san," I said with a quick wave and glance and headed straight towards the door.

"Matte, Sakura!" he called, and I froze in my tracks. _Ah crap_…

Acting quickly, I turned on my heal and put on the best fake-superkawaii-smile my face could arrange. "Hai?" I asked, twitching inwardly when I heard my voice squeak an octave.

I saw his expression soften up at the look of mine.

"A-Ah…um…" he averted his eyes from mine. **IS THAT A BLUSH I SEE?!** "…n-nothing…"

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as angelic and innocent as possible. **OH KAMI, IT ****IS**** A BLUSH!!**

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered. Inner-Me smirked. **Aw, I feel bad for him…**

He finally looked up and put a semi-stern look in his face. "W-What are you still doing here?" he said with a small smirk, "Go on or else you'll be late!"

"Hai, hai, _otou-sama,_" I said, sticking out my tongue and rushing out the door.

"S-Sakura!" I heard him call after me warningly. I snickered as the door swung closed behind me. **We are so evil…** Inner-Sakura said, suddenly adorning a black cloak and red gleaming eyes (and the lightning along with the thriller music to support the mood).

_I thought you were the one who felt bad for him…_

**That was **before **he started to blush…**

_Uh-huh…_

**Really!**

_Okay, okay…_

…**Are you being sarcastic with me?**

_Nope._

…**fine.**

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the road. What I saw next made me stop in my steps once again and make my heart start to pound so fast that it was almost threatening to pop out of my chest. Even Inner-Me had her mouth wide open (jaw touching the floor and all) with some saliva drooling down the corner of her mouth.

It was my knight and shining armor Uchiha Sasuke (minus the metal suit, knighthood, nobility, and horse). His back was leaning against his shining stretch limo and his arms were crossed with his gaze focused on me. His expression was stoic and the breeze was swaying softly, making his raven hair dance softly with the wind. The morning sun hit his skin at just the right angle, making him look breathtakingly gorgeous. He had on his black school uniform as well, tucked in and pressed neatly.

Sasuke smirked when he saw my hesitance. "I suppose this is your first time seeing a guy with a limo again?" he said sarcastically.

"I thought I said that I didn't want a ride," I said, approaching him and his 'carriage'.

"You did," he said, standing straight. "And I figured that you might nearly get raped again on your merry little way to school."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"They why are you here?"

"I thought you might need help."

I scowled. "I'm not defenseless," I said, crossing my arms.

He mimicked my gesture. "Well then, that was a nice way of showing it," he said, referring to two night ago.

I glared at him. "Look, if you came just to tell me this, then I'll be going now."

I started to walk ahead, but he blocked my path. "No, I didn't come all the way here to mock you. I came with the limo for a reason."

"Why, to gloat more?" I said bitterly. Sasuke frowned at this. "I don't gloat about things like this," he said impassively.

"Well then," I said, smirking, "That's a nice way of showing it." I gestured towards the limo and crossed my arms once again.

"For your information," he said with his expression darkening a bit, "I don't 'gloat' about anything. I'm not that kind of guy."

I shrugged. "What ever you say," I said, "But I'm still not coming with you." I finally pushed past him, and started walking to the bus stop.

**Pssh…that hot bastard is a waste of our time…** Inner-Me said, crossing her arms.

I nodded slightly, agreeing. _Yeah, a waste of our…_

I froze in my steps, "…time…" _I have a bad feeling about this…_

I whirled around and was met with the smirking face of Sasuke. "What time is it?" I asked frantically. _Please don't let it be past 7:15, please don't let it be past 7:15..._ I thought, repeating my hopes like a mantra in my head.

With an amused look on his face, he rolled up his sleeve and checked his wrist watch. "Just about…seven-thirty."

"Shit," I muttered, looking away from his eyes. **THAT SON OF A BITCH!!** Inner-Sakura yelled, **HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!**

"Wow," Sasuke said, still looking amused, "What language."

"You did that on purpose," I said looking up, speaking my alter-ego's words in a more tranquil tone and ignoring his previous comment.

"Did what?" he asked, tone still the same.

"You made me miss my bus!"

"I didn't. You made yourself miss the bus by talking to me."

"But you're the one who talked to me!"

"And you chose to reply."

"If I didn't reply, you would have still bugged me!"

"And how are you sure of that?"

"I…but…you…UGH!" I growled in annoyance and stopped my foot on the concrete angrily. I heard Sasuke chuckle at my reaction and I glared at him. "You're a jerk," I mumbled.

"Thanks," he replied with a smirk, taking a step to the side, "Now, do you want a ride, or not?"

My glare intensified and when I saw his taunting onyx eyes do the same, I stomped forward, growling to myself incoherently.

I another chuckle being emitted from Sasuke and I clenched my fists angrily. **If this guy wasn't rich and powerful and ever-so hot, he would be SO** **dead!**

_Beyond death…_I thought.

Not that much to my surprise, the driver was at the car door, waiting patiently, tux and overly-straight back and all. As I approached him, he opened the door and took a step back to let me in.

"…arigato…" I mumbled to him, hesitantly climbing into the luxury car. He nodded, taking a small bow before I slid in. Sasuke followed after me a few seconds after. He mumbled something to him before the driver nodded, addressing him as 'Sasuke-sama' and closed the door.

I looked around at the semi-familiar gadgets and surroundings of the limo. This time, I knew better than to go crazy with everything like I did last time, and just sat there with my school bag on my lap as the car softly lurched forward.

I looked out the window and watched our surrounds pass by as we entered the high way. If the bus takes about forty-five minutes to reach the school with the several stops and traffic, then the limo would take about fifteen minutes without the local traffic. I sighed and leaned my head against the glass of the window, thoughtful.

Then, something came to my mind. _What will everyone say when they see me in a limo??_

**Eh, don't ask me, I don't tell the future…**

_This is a problem! _I thought back, scolding my alter-ego, _If people see us in a limo, what will they think?_

**That we won the lottery?**

_While we're sixteen??_

**Hey, it can happen!**

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my surroundings. I just hope Hinata-chan and Naruto aren't as worried as they were before. Especially when they see the limo.

I smirked at the thought. Naruto will be so furious, maybe even jealous when he sees Sasuke with me…

Suddenly, I felt a gaze being pierced through my back, and I turned to see Sasuke looking at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"What what?" he said, his thoughtful look now turning in to one of mischief.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"That!"

"This?"

"Yes, that!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno, is it illegal?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No," I said, "But it is making me uncomfortable!"

Sasuke once again shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said.

"Fine," I spat back.

"Fine."

"Fine!" I crossed my arms under my chest and angrily turned away from him with a pout. I heard him chuckle a bit, but I ignored him and averted my gaze outside once again. The surroundings became familiar as I noticed that we were getting closer to Konoha High. The thought of me riding up to school in a limo with all the kids of Konoha High to see made my stomach turn again. _This is going to be embarrassing…_

**Why don't you ask Mister-I'm-So-Rich-I-Think-I-Own-The-Universe over there to drop us off a few blocks away from school!**

"Anou, Sasuke-san?" I said, not really sure if I should call him with respect or not. He grunted in response. "Can you drop me off a block or two away from my school?"

He looked at me and cocked his head a bit to the side in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"It just…" I hesitated, searching for the right words, "…I don't have the best 'reputation' around here." Sasuke smirked. "What, did you do something bad?" he asked.

I glared at him for a moment, before I spoke, "No," I said, "It's actually the opposite. I didn't do anything."

Sasuke frowned at this. "What do you mean?" he pressed on.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it, but can you please drop me off where I asked?" I spat back halfheartedly.  
"Not unless you tell me why," he retorted. I growled and fully faced him, eyes pleading, "Please, Sasuke-san, I really don't want to drive up to my school in a limo!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't everyone?" he asked. I averted my eyes from him and rested my hands in my lap. "Maybe everyone, but not me…" I mumbled, just about loud enough for him.

It was quiet for a minute before Sasuke spoke again. "Why should I?" he said. At this my head whirled around to look at him. He had a impassive look on his face, which drove me off the edge.

Just before I could say anything else, the limo stopped, and my heart skipped a few beats. I looked past Sasuke's head and out the window, and realized that he had just pulled up in front of Konoha High.

My breath suddenly became short as I saw the students waiting outside turn their attention to the limo. **Oh…crap.**

I looked back frantically at Sasuke, giving him a pleading look. "Please, Sasuke-san…" I whispered. His stoic face gave no leeway neither did his unmoving movements. Not even a moment later, the driver came over to Sasuke's side and opened the door. My breath became short as I looked once more at him. "Well?" he said, arms still crossed, "Are you going to go or not?"

I took another look outside, and the students started to gather together, whispering. Their eyes were focused on the open door, waiting for someone to come out. And that someone… was me.

I gulped and slid towards the door, my heart pounding at an almost unearthly speed. I looked back at Sasuke and gave him the most hurtful look I could muster. "Thanks for everything," I managed to choke out behind my yet-to-be shed tears. Now waiting for an answer, I slid across the seat and out the door the driver was holding open for me, both him and his 'Master' not knowing what kind of hell they had just set up for me.

**This is going to be hell…** Inner-Me said hesitantly.

As soon as my foot touched the pavement, I heard many surprised gasps emitted from the student body surrounding the campus. I closed my eyes tightly, pausing for a moment, then continuing out.

The surprised gasps became into loud whispers and glares of hatred. I grasped my bag tightly and fully stepping out of the limo.

Probably sensing my hesitation, Sasuke poked his head out of the limo door and looked up at me. "Want me to _escort_ you inside?" he said with a sort of bitter tone, "Or are you going to go?"

Upon his appearance and the sound of his voice, more gasps were heard, and a few squeals of amazement. At this moment, the whispers became a bit more audible. "Is that…is that Haruno Sakura? In a limo? With _Uchiha Sasuke_??"

My heart was not knocking madly against my ribs as I felt my breath start to become short. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!_

**Couldn't have said it better my self.**

"S-Sakura-chan?" I heard a familiar male voice, and my head snapped up. My heart lurched in relief as the faces of Naruto and Hinata-chan became visible in the crowd.

"Hey guys!" I called to them, taking a few steps away from the limo and towards them. Naruto froze a few feet away from me and looked over my shoulder at Sasuke and the limo. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me, questioning me silently. Hinata-chan looked at me the same way, silently asking "_Is that the hot Uchiha you were talking about?"_

I looked at the both of them and nodded. Hinata-chan giggled softly and Naruto pouted a bit. **Aw, lookit! He's jealous!**

…_maybe a little…_

"Uh…Sakura?" I heard Sasuke's voice from behind me and I turned around to meet his eyes. "What?" I said in a semi-bitter tone.

He motioned for me to lean in closer to hear what he had to say, and I took a step forward. "What is it?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Why is everyone staring like that?" he whispered in my ear, a hint of somewhat _fear_ in his voice.

I nearly snorted and took a step back towards the students, who were still looking wide-eyed at the scene before them. "Why else?" I said. "You _are_ Uchiha Sasuke."

"And you _are_ Haruno Sakura," he said, with a small smirk.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't count," I said, crinkling my brow a bit.

"Oi, Uchiha!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke. "If you lay a finger on _my_ Sakura-chan, I'm gonna-"

"URUSAI, NARUTO!" I yelled angrily, punching Naruto back. He fell over, dizzy-eyed and a big bump on his head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he said monotonously.

Sensing the growing tension, I turned to him, plastering a face smile on my face. "Don't you have to go to school or something?" I said through gritted teeth. "Don't you?" he shot back, a smirk growing on his face.

"I'm about…fifty yards away from my school, and yours is on the other side of the city."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just…do, alright??"

Sasuke shrugged and swung his feet back into the limo. "Whatever you say…"

Right about now, most of the students were still scattered around the campus, still staring at the stretch limo, Sasuke, and me. I glanced around at Naruto and Hinata-chan and the other surrounding people. Naruto was glaring somewhat angrily at Sasuke's half-hidden face in the limo, and Hinata-chan's eyes were downcast, a faint tingle of red on her pale cheeks.

Sasuke cleared his throat and I turned back to him, half-glaring. "Now," he said, eyes closed and a knowing smirk on his face, "You're safe at school, I don't _think_ there are any rapists around, and you're friends are humbly waiting for you."

"Humbly my ass," I heard Naruto mutter under his breath. I elbowed him sharply in his rips, emitting a south 'ouch!' from the blonde.

Apparently, Sasuke heard this as well, and turned his head around, facing Naruto. "Do you have a problem or something?" he said, giving I deathly glare.

Naruto snorted, returning the glare. "Or something," he retorted.

I growled to myself, clearly annoyed of the both of them. **Gah, they're acting like babies…**Inner-Me said angrily.

To express her anger in a physical way, I punched Naruto again on the head, another bump growing. "Itai!" he cried, crouching down and nursing his wound, "Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

"What wasn't it for…" I mumbled irately.

I heard Sasuke chuckle and the limo door close. I turned around again as he was rolling the window down. "Want me to pick you up as well?" he asked, still smirking.

"No," I answered a bit darkly.

"Okay," he said, facing the front, "I'll see you at three." With that, the limo started to drive off, a few girls squealing after it.

"The hell you will…" I mumbled, looking after the limo. **If he comes here after school, I swear, I will beat the living crap outta him!** Inner-Sakura said, punching the air fiercely.

_Why does he always do that??_

Snapping me out of my mental conversation, Hinata-chan touched my arm softly. "A-Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"U-Uh, yeah," I said, looking at her with a smile.

I turned back to Naruto, who offered me a small smile. I smiled back, and it was what was behind him that made my heart sink again.

The whole student body.

Gossiping.

About me.

And Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ugh, this is going to be a hell of a day…_

**This…S-U-C-K-S.**

* * *

_A/N: End chappie! (o.O, it's long…) Sasuke is such a jerk:-( I like his character like this, though. I think it puts a little bit of OOC-ness in him, but not a bad OOC-ness…or too much OOC-ness! I hope! And there was Sasuke-Naruto tension already! Hooray! But, anyway, Sakura will recover from her embarrassment and Sasuke will lose some of his jerkie-ness (__some __of it). Oh, and I want to make a note that I didn't make in the previous chapter! Sakura's apartment number, 323, aren't just three random numbers. It's the month of her birthday, which is March, and the day of Sasuke's birthday, which is the 23rd of July! Yeah, corny, but it does have a significance to it. Cause I don't have that much time during the weekends, with regents and graduation and STUDY, STUDY, STUDY! And, as I said, graduation is coming up, and that means TESTS, TESTS, AND MORE TESTS:sighs: Please forgive me:-''(_

_Anyways, _

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND A HIGHLY INTOXICATED LEE AFTER YOU!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! **_


	6. Bring It On!

_A/N: Hooray, an update! Sorry for the lateness once again. Forgive me, please!! Anyways, enjoy chapter six of Perfect Stranger!  
__**And thank you, IC-chan and cookiesxnxcream and Kristine and NarutoxHinataPie for reviewing again! I love you guys!  
AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO NARUTOXHINATAPIE! HOORAY, HOORAY:throws confetti and balloons around: **__(so what if it was two weeks ago? I said __belated__, didn't I?)_

_Disclaimer: Ever hear of Masashi Kishimoto-sama? Yes, that's the dude who owns Naruto. And, as you probably know by now, I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama. If I were Kishimoto-sama I would¾_…_you know what? I won't even start with that. _

Chapter Six: Clash of the Schools Part I - Bring It On!

"What was that slut doing with an Uchiha?"

"Do you think she's their maid?"

"They why was she in a limo?"

"Maybe because they're having an affair or something…"

"No! Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura?? They're complete opposites!"

"Yeah, he's hot and she's not!"

I heard giggles and more whispers as I passed the hallways of Konoha High, looking only at my feet with Hinata-chan and Naruto on either side of me. Naruto was glaring angrily at the surrounding people and Hinata-chan was helping me get though my social meltdown. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan," she tried to reassured me, "By tomorrow, they'll forget all about it."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "Just twenty-one more hours…"

"My beautiful cherry blossom! Await me with wide open arms and I will embrace you to no end!!"

The three of us stopped dead in our tracks, frozen. I sighed and slumped my shoulders lowly. "Lee…" I mumbled, thinking this day couldn't get any worse.

I slowly turned around to see my one and only over-obsessed admirer, Rock Lee. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" he greeted merrily, trotting in my direction. My eyebrows twitched in annoyance just at the sight of this. He seriously was a bad-looking guy, not to be mean or anything, but it's the truth.

He had a (weird enough) upside-down bowl hair-do, and over-bushy eyebrows. He even had clearly shaped and mascara-ed eyelashes! Though our school had a uniform dress code, he wore a green spandex jump suit, which I (along with most of the student body) was disgusting.

Just as Lee was about two yards away, Naruto stepped in front of me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Where do you think you're going, fuzzy-eyebrows?" he said evilly, cracking his knuckles.

Lee stopped his trotting when Naruto stood in front of me, fire (literally) blazing in his eyes. "Very well, Uzumaki-kun," he said, bending his knees as if going into a battle stance, "We will fight for the hand of the lovely maiden."

Hinata-chan and I sweat dropped at this. '**Lovely maiden'??** Inner-Me said, quoting him, **Who** **says that??**

_Lee, apparently…_

Naruto chuckled and rolled up the sleeve of his uniform, showing off muscle (I saw Hinata-chan blush a bit at this!! ) "I don't know what you just said," he said, smirking, "But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

At the mention of this, students started to gather around, forming a circle around Naruto and Lee. "This will be a fair fight, Uzumaki-kun," Lee said, a smile growing on his face, "Who ever wins gets her hand."

"Whatever you say," Naruto said, a knowing smile on his face.

The surrounding students started to increase, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"Oh, crap…" I mumbled. **This is stupid, they don't even have to fight!**

_They're acting so immature!_

**Well, don't just stand there! Stop them!**

Obeying my alter-ego, I grabbed Naruto's arm as he drew it back to punch Lee in the face. He paused and looked at me. "Sakura-chan?" he questioned.

"Stop this, now!" I nearly yelled.

"Don't worry, lovely Sakura-chan," Lee said, looking at me, "I will make sure not to hurt Uzumaki-kun badly."

"Hurt him, break him, kill him, I don't care!" I exclaimed, now really angry. ("Hey!" Naruto said, offended.) "Just don't fight over me!"

"Oi, Forehead!" someone said from behind me, and I turned around to see one of my many haters and fellow student (unfortunately), "Who the hell says they're fighting over you?"

"Yeah, who would want you?" someone else said from the crowd.

A few others shouted in agreement, and I frowned, clenching my hands into fists. "No one asked you, so shut up!" I shouted, blind with anger. As soon as that came out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. The crowd gasped, including Hinata-chan and Naruto.

Hinata-chan came next to me and whispered into my ear, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Um…not really." I replied, a sort of sheepish smile on my face.

The student who had yelled at me first stepped out from the crowd made her way towards me. Just at the look at her, you could tell that she was probably capable of killing someone. "You wanna say that again, Haruno?" she said, a dangerous tone in her voice. With every step she took towards me, I took a step back, until my back hit the lockers. "U-Uh….no?" I managed to stammer out. **Omigawd, are you sure this girl is… a girl?!** Inner-Me yelled, as scared as I was. _Not one single clue!!_ I replied.

Just then, all of us heard a door squeak open, and a voice call, "What's going on here?" All heads turned in the direction of the nearest classroom, where eleventh-grade English teacher, Iruka-sensei. The giant girl stepped away from me as Iruka-sensei made his way towards us. "Sakura?" he said, looking at me. "What's going on?"

"A-A-Anou…" I stammered, trying to think of an explanation, but was (for once, thankfully) saved by Lee. "We were just arguing, Sensei," he said, stepping to my side, "Nothing more and nothing less."

Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow and eyed the rest of the surrounding students, "Then why is everyone gathered up like this?" he asked to the crowd.

Once again, Lee spoke up, "We were arguing quite loudly, sensei," he said, a trustworthy looking smile on his face, "And people started to gather. It's nothing serious, honestly."

**Talk about a good liar…** Inner-Me said, thoughtful. _Weird enough, yes._

Iruka-sensei looked at Lee, Naruto, Hinata-chan, and lastly, me. "Is this true, Sakura?" he asked. His eyes were full of trust, and I had to gather up all of my willpower to muster a lie. "H-Hai," I managed to say, looking him in the eye.

**I hate it when people look at us like that…**

_Uncomfortable, much?_

**Damn straight.**

Iruka-sensei let out a tired sigh and gave me a small smile. "Alright then," he said, then turning to the rest of the students, "Okay, everyone, there's nothing for you to see. Scat!"

The students groaned in annoyance and forcefully obeyed the teacher. "Now," he said, turning to the four of us again, "What was this big 'argument' about?"

"Teenage stuff, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a grin, "Nothing you would understand!"

"Damare, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei said, slamming his fist in Naruto's head, which emitted a large bump.

_Is he allowed to do that to a student?_

**Beats me…** Inner-Me answered, shrugging. I sighed and leaned my head back on the locker.

"Are you alright, my beautiful flower?"

My eyebrow twitched at the high pitched voice as I answered in a semi-calm tone. "Yes, Lee-san." The reason I call him with respect is because he's older than me, and that he's one of the few who don't actually pick on me.

"Alright, minna-san," Iruka-sensei said with a smile, "Aren't we supposed to be in class right now?" I looked up at him with a small smile. Iruka-sensei was one of the few teachers who I actually talked to. He had tanned skin and long hair that was put up into a spiked ponytail. He also had a scar going horizontally though the bridge of his nose. I've always wanted to ask what happened to him, but I never had the guts to.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," Lee said, straightening up his back as if he were a solder obeying orders to move out on the enemy. He turned to Naruto and Hinata-chan and said to him, "We will finish out chat later, Uzumaki-kun," in an amazingly tranquil tone.

"The hell you will," I heard Naruto mutter.

He turned to Hinata-chan, and gave her a wink, which made her visibly shudder. **Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!** Inner-Me cried, jumping up and down as if she had just seen a mouse. _That was _so _wrong in_ so _many ways…_

"I will see you at lunch, Sakura-chan," Lee said, turning to me and clutching my hand. _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!_ I thought, a blood vessel threatening to pop out of my head.

**This is **so **wrong** **in **so **many ways…**

"A-Aa," said, almost snatching my hand away. When Lee trotted down the hallway, I looked at Naruto and Hinata-chan. Naruto had an irate look on his face, and Hinata-chan still looked traumatized. "I loved it as much as you did, guys," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "So don't look at me like that."

Iruka-sensei chuckled. "Ok, you three," he said, "Off to class." I turned to my friends and started to push them down the hall from their backs, "Ja ne, Iruka-sensei," I said, waving slightly, before Naruto and Hinata-chan started to walk themselves.

Suddenly, a loud female voice was heard over the loud speaker throughout the school, the principal of our school, Tsunade-sensei: "_Attention all juniors and seniors,"_ she said, her voice as loud as ever, "_At this time, would you please, at your teacher's consent, gather in the auditorium for an important announcement. Tranquilly, please. Thank you."_

When the announcement was over, almost immediately did the students come pouring out of the classrooms, rushing out of the learning and into any possible distraction. Being pushed away by the crowd, Naruto, Hinata-chan and I followed them to the auditorium. The KCH (Konoha City High) auditorium wasn't that large, and it wasn't all that big. It was actually big enough to fit two grades in.

As the students piled in, Tsunade-sensei and her subordinate, Shizune-san, walked to the podium, taking their places.

The talking commenced between everyone as we sat down, Naruto being the only one chatting among Hinata-chan and myself. "Ahem," Tsunade-sensei said from the podium into the microphone. When the noise wouldn't reside, she tried again, "Excuse me," she said, a bit loudly.

No progress.

"Alright, calm down, everyone…"

Still talking.

"Okay, that's enough…"

Nothing.

"**WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!?"** Finally, all the student's attention was turned to the enraged principal. At she obtained attention, she cleared her throat once again. "U-Um, thank you," she said, straightening her slightly displaced hair.

"Anyways, I've called you all here for a very important reason," she said, looking at all of the juniors and seniors of our school. "As most of you know, the Spring Playoffs are approaching, and KCH has been accepted as a participant for the third year in a row." The auditorium erupted in applause, whooting and howling. I clapped as well, smiling.

"Okay, okay, settle down," Tsunade-sensei said with a slight chuckle. Eager to hear what she had to say, we paused. "For those of you who are new to this school, let me explain what the Spring Playoffs are. They're a series of games, either basketball, baseball, or volleyball, and all the national high schools compete for the top title. KCH has won twice in a row, last year and the year before that, and we plan to make this the third.

"This year, however, is different. Konoha Private Academy has entered the Playoffs for the first time ever, and it seems that they are getting better and better each day. So, the reason I gathered everyone here today is to assemble a new team. And this year, it's the basketball team!"

Once again, the students started to cheer. But I stayed still.

Konoha Private Academy? That means…

…Sasuke's school.

**KCH is gonna kick Rich-Kid ASS!**

* * *

_A/N: End chapter! Sorry for the shortness and suckiness, though! It was a bit rushed, but it's posted! _

_Chapter Preview! (I didn't do this in a while…)  
_Chapter Seven: Clash of the Schools Part II - Bring it on!  
(In Sasuke's Point of View, hopefully!)  
"Since when was a girl on the boys basketball team?" - Hyuuga Neji._  
Anyways,_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND A HORNY JIRAIYA TO YOU!!**_

**(Edited: August 26, 2008)**

* * *


	7. Ready the Militia

_A/N: Hello wonderful readers! First thing's first. :ducks from various objects being thrown at me: I'M SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! Please, don't kill me!! My schedule is really messed up, and my mom never lets me go on the computer anymore because she has to 'send her resume on What forty-two year old sends their resume on Anyways, __OMG THANKS YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS__! I'm so happy now!! _

_Disclaimer: "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" :cue dramatic sunset and two people in green jumpsuits running towards each other and hugging in a homosexual fashion with tears streaming down their eyes:…random? Yes. But __I don't own Naruto.__ Pssh, if I did, those two would be married already…_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Clash of the Schools Part II - Ready the Militia!

"You doing WHAT?!"

I stood there, gawking at the clearly-out-of-his-mind blonde, and next to me, Hinata-chan with a similar expression on her face, only a bit more…tranquil. Seventh period Government with a substitute could really do a number on you.

"You heard me," Naruto said, putting a confident face on, "I'm going to tryout for the basketball team!" He looked at our expressions. "What?"

"Naruto," I said, looking around the campus to see if anyone was in range of hearing, "The _basketball _team? I mean, can you even…play basketball?"

Naruto staggered back, like he were deeply offended. "Of course I can!" he exclaimed, "I'm the best basketball player there is! I'm probably even capable of becoming captain!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't get so over-confident," I told him, smirking. He grinned at me, scratching the back of his head.

**Seriously, can he play basketball? **Inner-Sakura speculated.

_Beats me,_ I replied, mentally shrugging.

"But Naruto," I continued, "The basketball team means a giant surge in your social standings, and that can be a bit…well, you know."

"What makes you think I'm not popular?!" he shot back, clearly letting his ego get the best of him.

"What makes you think you are?" I muttered under my breath. Judging by his lack of response about the topic, let alone attention, I'm guessing he didn't hear me. Which explains his response.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I won't forget about you!"

I shook his hand off, "That's not my point, dobe," I said dully.

"G-G-Ganbatte, Uzumaki-kun," Hinata-chan stuttered from my side. Naruto looked at her and grinned again. "Thanks, Hinata," he said. Hinata-chan promptly turned beat red and looked down, trying to conceal her blush.

"When are the tryouts?" I asked, trying to change the subject of social standard.

"After school at the basketball court outside," he said. Then, his face brightened up. "Ne, do you and Hinata-chan want to come and cheer me on?" He looked like a five-year-old, eagerly waiting for his turn to ride on the carousel. I smiled at this. "We'll see," I said, going on my tip toe ruffling his hair. He was a little less than a head taller than me.

Weirdly enough, he, Hinata-chan, and I have become really close. I almost look up to Naruto sort of like a big brother, though I know he has a crush on me, and he's not that bright. And I've noticed that he and Hinata-chan talk more frequently, which means more embarrassing blushing for her, but it's cute to see them together. (I'm trying to think of a plot to get Naruto to ask her out, but it's still under mass construction).

Just then, the school bell rang for fifth period, which meant Gym for Hinata-chan and I.

Damn it. Gym.

"Well, godforsaken learning, here I come!" Naruto said, turning to us with a smile. "Want me to walk you guys to the gym?"

I looked at Hinata-chan. She would obviously want him to come, and I should let them have their 'alone time.' "Not me, Naruto," I said, with an invisible sly smile, "Why don't you walk with Hinata-chan? I have to run ahead."

Hinata-chan's head snapped up, looking at me, wide eyes, red face and all. I winked at her. "See you in class, Hinata-chan!" I called, before rushing towards the gym. I snickered to myself when I heard Naruto say, "What's up with her?"

**Muwahaha, we're evil!** Inner-Me exclaimed happily.

_But we have gym now!!_ I thought bitterly.

…**so?**

So_, I hate gym!_

**Don't you mean, **we

_I thought _you _liked gym…_

**I do, that's why I'm called your A-L-T-E-R E-G-O.**

_But, I…you…we…UGH! Never mind!_

I made my way through the student traffic and to the gym locker room. Most of the girls had already started to get changed into the school gym uniform, which was just dark-ish red shorts and a white t-shirt with dark-ish red lining. On the back of the shirt, the school's name was printed on an arch: KCH HIGH SCHOOL.

I found my locker, which was next to Hinata-chan's, and started to get dressed. I heard a few girls giggle behind me as I slipped my shirt off, pressing it protectively over my chest. "Hey, Bubble-Gum," one girl said, "Where's you're friend?"

"She's busy," I mumbled in response, shaking out my shirt and folding my uniform neatly. The girl who asked me about Hinata-chan was Kin. (A/N: Yeah, the girl who made Sakura cut her hair in the series when they were in the Forest of Death thing…) She usually made fun of me, mostly in Gym, though. She and her 'posse' were the kick-ass (literally, and not in a good way) seniors, though there were only three of them in all. They were the tough girls of the school, and everyone knew to stay away from them.

I knew that too. **She **just came to **me**.

The late bell rang and Hinata-chan came to her locker, looking a bit dazed. I pulled my shirt over my head and was putting my shorts on when I saw her. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you…okay?" I asked, worried by her expression.

She dropped her bag and unlocked her locker, still in a daze.

I was getting concerned now. Did something happed with Naruto? Was is something good? Was is something _bad_? "Hinata-chan?" I asked worriedly, touching her arm.

Kin snorted behind me. "Probably went brain-dead," she stage-whispered to her friends, "Not that she wasn't before."

**GAH, THAT BITCH!** Inner-Me yelled, obtaining a Kin-Doll and ripping its head off. I clenched my fist, restraining my self from doing that right now. **WHAT'S STOPPING YOU, THERE ARE BARELY ANY WITNESSES!!**

_Shut up, I don't want to kill anyone…yet._

"Stop sticking your head up other people's asses, Kin," I spat bitterly, "No one cares."

Her eyes narrowed at this as she took a step forward. "I dare you to say that again," she said darkly.

**SHOW NO FEAR!!** _That's a little hard at the time…_

Regardless, I swallowed my guts and took another step forward, challenging her. "Go. To. Hell."

I could _feel_ Kin's fist clench into a tight fist, getting ready to do whatever she was going to do to my face.

My face.

My poor, soon-to-be-out-of-order face.

There was only one word I could think of: Ouch.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I whipped my head around to see the semi-back-to-normal face of Hinata-chan. "Not now, Sakura-chan," she said softly, "Not over this." I looked at her for a moment, then glared back at Kin, who had the same look.

"Yeah, that's right," she said, "Listen to your little wife."

**THAT'S IT!!** Inner-Me yelled, ripping the Kin-Doll to shreds. I lunged for the bitch, getting ready to replace her eye with her mouth and her nose with her ear. When I'm done with her, she'll look like a highly anorexic and disabled child with many, _many_ birth defects. (A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone out there with the anorexic, disability, and birth defect thing. I just want to make that clear.)

But I was surprised when I stopped just inches away from messing my her face. I struggled, but I realized that I was held in a grip.

And by who? I turned my head and realized that it was Hinata-chan. Damn, who knew her grip could be so firm? "Sakura-chan, stop," she said calmly, gripping both of my arms. "She's not worth it." Her eyes were clearly pleading with me, and I instantly felt a bit better. I looked back at Kin, who's eyes were taunting me.

"Listen to her," she said, crossing her arms under her chest, "You might actually learn something."

I glared at her, my hatred rising to an almost impossible level. **I swear if you won't do anything, I WILL!**

_Oh yeah?! I dare you!!_

…**is that possible?**

_NO!_

"Come now, wonderful ladies," came a voice from the entrance of the locker room, "The youthful lesson cannot start without _all _of our students!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hai, Gai-sensei!" I, and a few other girls who were still getting dressed called back. Hinata-chan hesitantly let go of me, and I straightened out my shirt.

"We'll finish this later, Pinky," Kin said bitterly to me, as her and her two other friends walked (more like strutted) outside.

"Damn bitches…" I muttered under my breath, slamming my locker closed. "Calm down, Sakura-chan," Hinata-chan said softly, "You don't need to get worked up so much."

"The hell I don't…" I mumbled.

"Ladies!" Gai-sensei's voice shattered again. I winced and groaned, annoyed. "Coming!" I called again. I waited a few seconds for Hinata-chan to fix her shirt straight and adjust her shorts before we both went outside.

The class passed by, uneventful. We ran the track about ten times, which our crazed Gym teacher called a warm up, and played the best two out of three games of volleyball. I'm not the best volleyball player in the world, but I at least could get the ball over the net a few times when others couldn't.

Our team lost, and as always, I was blamed--even though I scored most of the points.

After Gym, I was supposed to go home, but I remembered the basketball tryouts, and I remembered that Sasuke was supposed to come and pick me up. At homeroom, I was thinking over which one I should go to.

**Screw Sasuke-bastard, the tryouts are more important**, Inner-Me said with a snort.

_Yeah, but what if he's waiting already?_ I asked, the my kind side getting the better of me.

**Well, that's his problem. Now lets go cheer our friends on for tryouts!**

The end-of-the day bell rang, and the students pilled out of the room, eager to get out of the building as fast as they could. I packed up my books and headed out to the halls of KCH. Looking around, I found a familiar blonde, and next to him, my best friend.

"Saaaaaaakura-chaan!" he called, waving and making his way over with Hinata-chan in tow. "You don't have to yell, I can hear you," I told him with a smile.

"Well, I wanted you to hear me louder," he said a bit dumbly, crossing his arms. "So are you and Hinata going to tryouts?" he asked, looking eager again.

"Speaking of tryouts," I said, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be at the basketball court outside?" Naruto was about to open his mouth and reply, when reality hit him in the face (not literally though…he just figured out what I just said…).

His jaw dropped. "Oh shit!" he cursed, and with that, zoomed out the doors, pushing pass the other students and only leaving a trail of dust behind. I heard Hinata-chan giggle, and I looked at her. She was looking after Naruto with dreamy-like eyes. Like you were looking at a dress on display you really, really wanted at the mall, (or something like that.)

**Aww, she's in love!!** Inner-Me said dreamily, clasping her hands with heart-shaped eyes. I snickered and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hellooo!" I said in a sing-song voice, "Earth to Hinata-chan!"

She snapped out of her daze and looked back at me. "Huh?" she said, bewildered, "What happened?"

"You know," I said, linking arms with her, walking outside, "You never told me about you two before." "U-U-U-Us t-t-t-wo?" Hinata-chan stuttered, blushing like mad, "W-W-W-Who are you t-t-t-alking a-about?"

I snickered. "You and _Uzumaki-kun_," I said, nudging her side with my elbow. She blush more, this time with a smile and looked down at her feet. "W-What about us?" she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Don't act like you don't notice it!" I said. She looked up at me, surprised. "Notice what?" she said.

I grinned widely, "He liiiikes you!" I said mischievously. Hinata-chan turned dangerously red, and looked back down. "Don't deny it!" I pressed on as we exited the school and started towards the basketball court. "It's obvious that you were maaaaaade for each other!"

Inner-Sakura was cracking up inside my head. **O-Okay!** she said, wiping a tear from her eye, **I think you should stop now. It's making her have a massive fever and me have stomach aches!**

I mentally rolled my eyes at her. _Fine, fine…_

I was quiet until we reached the court, only grinning while Hinata-chan blushed to her self, deep in thought. It was a considerably nice day, with only a few clouds in the sky. The basketball court was on the other side of the building, where most of the other courts, like the tennis and volleyball court, were. From where we were, we could see about twenty to thirty junior or senior boys on the court, practicing and waiting for our (weirdly enough) trig and basketball coach, Kakashi-sensei.

I recognized some familiar faces: Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba (who carries around his pet dog in his coat all the time), who is in my English class, and Chouji (who eats too much), who I know from Shikamaru. There were a lot of other people I knew…but it's better if I just knew their faces and not their names.

Hinata-chan and I sat up in the bleachers, above most of the others who were watching tryouts. I saw Naruto look around, probably searching for us, and spotted us where we were. His face lit up with childish excitement as he waved frantically to us. Hinata-chan giggled and waved back. I smiled and did the same.

**Ah, denial,** Inner-Me sighed, **Something every future couple goes through…**

_How would you know this?_ I asked, amused a bit.

**Well, it's obvio-**_**us, **_she said, stressing her last syllable. **I mean, look at her!** I turned and looked at Hinata-chan, who was still looking at Naruto with a smile and blush, who was grinning up at us, or probably her. I raised an eyebrow at the both of them. _You know something?_ I said (mentally) _You're actually right…_

I smiled to myself as Kakashi-sensei finally blew the whistle, and everyone started to gather. I looked up at the crowded boys, and back at Naruto, who was still smiling at Hinata-chan. I groaned in annoyance and shouted, "Oi, Naruto-baka! Get your ass to the others!" He seemed to snap out of his daze, look at me for a moment, and then rushed to Kakashi-sensei and the others.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat, mumbling, "What a retard…" When it was silent for a moment, I looked back at Hinata-chan, who was staring down at the court with the same embarrassed expression. I grinned, "So was I right or what?"

She seemed startled when I said that, and looked back at me. "W-What?" she asked, blushing still. I laughed. **Eh, leave her. She'll never figure it out…** Inner-Me said, rolling her eyes.

"Never mind, Hinata-chan," I said, smiling. She looked at me, bewildered.

I don't know that much about basketball, but from what I saw, the tryouts were sort of okay. Naruto did well, much to my surprise. Shikamaru and Neji also did well. It was no surprise for Neji, though. He was on the basketball team last year and the year before that, as well. Naruto came to us, a sweating wreck. I punched him on his head and yelled at him to go take a shower. Whimpering, we went with the rest of the boys to the locker room.

I was going to wait with Hinata-chan, who was waiting for Neji, but she insisted that I should leave without her, since it was getting a bit late. I really wanted a ride with her, and ditch that stupid Sasuke who most likely would be there, but that would be rude, for both her and the rich bastard.

With a sigh, I proceeded my way towards the bus stop. I didn't see any stretch limo in sight and sighed with relief. _Guess he really did forget!_ I said, a bit happy, and a bit disappointed at the same time. _Wait, what am I saying?? Why am I disappointed??_

**Maybe 'cause, number one, he's hot. Number two, he's got money, **Inner-Me said, counting off her fingers. **And three…well, he's hot. Do we need another reason not to be disappointed?**

I rolled my eyes. _Yes, actually there is another reason we shouldn't be disappointed, and that is--_

My train of thought was interrupted when I saw a shiny black Mercedes Benz parked near the bus stop, and a certain raven-haired rich bastard leaning against the car door with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, __**fantagrl64**__? Remember what I said about the two part thing? Yeah I gave up on that. I really have some good ideas for this fic, and I'm so happy it's doing well so far!! I plan on having twenty chapters in all, but they're gonna be long chapters. Oh, and for everyone who thought Sakura would be on the basketball team, it was wrong. That comment was meant for the NejiTen topic! (hint, hint!) I am sorry for the misunderstanding, though. _

_Chapter Preview!  
_Chapter Eight: Clash of the Schools Part III - Cheerleading…?  
"Sure I can do gymnastics…why do you want to know?" - Haruno Sakura.

_Hooray!_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE ITACHI GO MANGEKYO SHARINGAN ON YOU!!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

**(Edited: August 26, 2008)**


	8. Cheerleading…?

_A/N: Hi, hello, konochiwa everyone! Here's chapter eight! ZOMFG, is this an earlier update?! I THINK IT IS!! WOO HOO, I ROCK!! :grins: I finished this chapter early, since I had nothing to do the whole weekend. Ne, guess what! I got contacts now, and my eyes hurt if I look at the lap top screen for too long. I miss my glasses!! Yup, that's right everyone. Im'ma nerd! 8-P Once again, thanks for the reviews! __**Thanks to all of you who always review for reviewing!!**__ (IC-chan, NarutoXHinataPie, fantagrl64, runjumpfly07...etc., you know who you are.)__** ILY! **__If I didn't reply to you, I'm sorry, but I'm thanking you (again) now! Uh…thank you!! ;D _

_Disclaimer: :takes out giant sign with giant red capital letters: :reads out loud: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, DAMN IT!! :clears throat: Thank you!_

* * *

(From the last chapter…)

_With a sigh, I proceeded my way towards the bus stop. I didn't see any stretch limo in sight and sighed with relief. Guess he really did forget! I said, a bit happy, and a bit disappointed at the same time. Wait, what am I saying?? Why am I disappointed??_

_**Maybe 'cause, number one, he's hot. Number two, he's got money, **__Inner-Me said, counting off her fingers. __**And three…well, he's hot. Do we need another reason not to be disappointed?**_

_I rolled my eyes. _Yes, actually there is another reason we shouldn't be disappointed, and that is

_My train of thought was interrupted when I saw a shiny black Mercedes Benz parked near the bus stop, and a certain raven-haired rich bastard leaning against the car door with a smirk plastered on his face._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Clash of the Schools Part III - Cheerleading…?

"Surprised?" Sasuke asked, standing up straight and walking to the sidewalk. Ignoring his question, I raised an eyebrow, looking at the Benz. "Ditched the limo?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I've been waiting since three," he said, dodging my statement. "Almost get raped again?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "First of all," I said, walking to him, "I told you not to pick me up from school," I counted off with my fingers, "Second of all: Don't always assume I'm going to get raped, because I'm not defenseless." I heard Sasuke snort a bit, but ignored it, "And third: Of course I'm not surprised! You're just so freaking… _predictable_! What kind of retarded question is that?!"

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him with a 'beat-that-ya--son-of-a-bitch' look on my face. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms, accepting my challenge.

"_First_ of all," he said, starting to circle me slowly (I kept my eye on him), "You didn't' _tell_ me to do anything, nor will you ever do so as long as you live," I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, "Second of all: I don't always think you're going to be raped. It's called a sense of humor," he bent down and whispered in my ear in a playful tone, "Get it?" That gave me a massive case of goosebumbs. I felt the heat radiated off his body, and was a bit disappointed when he drew back and continued, "Third: I wasn't expecting you to be surprised, and to be honest, I'm a little surprised." He stopped in front of me, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"And what would that be?" I asked, arms still crossed. Damn, how I wanted to rip that smile off his face and tear it into tiny little pieces and burn them into a pathetic crisp…

Sasuke shrugged again, "Most girls would go crazy if they were offered a ride with me. It's weird that you're not…"

I rolled my eyes, "You know you have a giant ego, right?"

"I'm aware of that, yes," he said, still smirking.

"And to answer your question," I said, straightening out my skirt as an excuse to not look him in the eye, "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not like other girls…and I don't really plan on changing that."

I looked up again, trying to make my expression as emotionless as possible. To my disgust, Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't have to be so sentimental about it," he said.

I glared at him, and he did the same for me. In a weird way, I was somehow hypnotized in his dark onyx eyes. I felt his gaze dig deeper and deeper into mine and I was suddenly lost, and kept on staring for who knows how long.

**If ****you**** didn't notice, THE FREGGIN BUS JUST LEFT WITHOUT US!!**

I gasped and fully tore my gaze from Sasuke's, and looked behind him where the bus just took off, emitting a breath of ozone-layer-decaying smoke. (A/N: SAVE THE EARTH)

I just stood there, gawking at the bus go down the street and turn at the light. The bus that I could have been on…had I not been standing here like a complete idiot wasting my time for the damned second time in a row…

"Was that your bus?" Sasuke asked pointedly, gesturing to the descending greenhouse effect-supporter. I growled at him. "You like doing that, don't you?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Making me late!"

"That wasn't done on purpose."

"Me missing my bus or you making me miss my bus?!"

"Neither."

I groaned in frustration and turned around again, not facing Sasuke. "You know," he said, "It's getting late. Aren't your parents going to be worried about you?"

I stiffened at this. **Oh no he didn't…** Inner-Me said angrily, rolling up her sleeves. "If it makes you feel better," I said, my back still facing him, "I don't have parents."

Being the persistent jerk he is, he snorted and said, "Of course you do. Everyone does."

I felt a growl in the back of my throat and finally whipped around. "They're dead, okay?! Happy??" I half yelled. I could tell he was shocked, even if it were only for a second. His expression then turned impassive, but his eyes gave everything away: regret. (A/N: Just a note, her parents aren't dead. She just feels a sort of hate towards them since they separated when she was two years old and left her alone…who wouldn't anyways?)

I rolled my eyes. "Now can you please drop me home?" I asked a bit calmly. "I have a Biology test tomorrow, and I need to study." Sasuke looked at me for another moment before nodding, and a small "Hn," sounded from the base of the throat.

Actually, I don't need to study for it. I know what the whole chapter is about, read it over several times, and completed all the labs. I was confident I was going to do good. But right now, I just wanted to go home.

A jingle of car keys emitted from his pants pocket as he unlocked the door, the car beeping once and the headlights flashing. He walked to the drivers side, not really bothering to be a gentleman and opening the passenger door for me. I climbed in as well, and immediately, the smell of leather invaded my air.

It was just a random guess that the car was relatively new.

He started the engine without a word and the radio started to play a very familiar song…

_**If I don't say this nowI will surely break  
Is our meetingThe one I wanna take?**_

I felt Sasuke glance at me briefly as he backed out of the parking space and started down the street. "You remember where I live?" I asked, half my mind focused on the song and the other half on what I was saying. "Hn," was his answer. I looked at him for a moment before gazing outside at our surroundings and focusing fully on where the heck I've heard this song before. I barely listen to the radio to begin with…but this song…

_**Forget the edge and seeBut hurry up and wait  
My heart is starting to separate.  
O-oh O-oh, baby, baby  
O-ohI look after you…**_

Finally, it came to me. It was the song that was playing when I woke up at Sasuke's mansion. Why hadn't I recognize before? The voice was unique, and the melody different.

_**It's always half and never whole  
And you begin to feel like cold  
What's mine is yours to leave and take  
What's mine is yours to make your own…**_

"Do you really like this band?" I asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us, "Or did the song just appear on coincidence?" Sasuke shrugged as he came to a stoplight. "Both, I guess," he said indifferently. "Oh," I said, a bit dumbly, and looked back outside.

The stoplight seemed to last longer than expected as the song ended, and the DJ talked about the band. Apparently, the song was called, 'Look After You' by The Fray.

Once again, I felt Sasuke's eyes on me for about a millisecond, and it quickly darted back to the road as the light turned green. It was silent again, except for the annoying commercials on the radio and the soft hum of the engine.

Sasuke suddenly made a sharp turn, making me jolt to my left, and almost landing on top of him. I felt a hot blush on my face as I tried to compose my self, but found it hard to do so. I was afraid to look up at Sasuke, and decided not to as I finally grasped the door handle bar and pulled my self up. "Gomen," I mumbled softly, straightening out my hair.

The same old, "Hn," sounded as I pulled down the car mirror and fixed my hair. I ruffled it a few times, inspecting it at different angles, before snapping it close and leaning back in my seat. The outside surroundings were starting to get familiar, meaning that my apartment was getting closer.

Another song came up on the radio, and me being the not-up-to-date person I am, didn't know what it was called, who it was by, or what the hell they were saying. But it did have a nice beat to it. After the chorus was repeated once or twice, I finally understood what they were saying, and realized it was a guy singing, instead of the inferred girl:

_**I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach, our toes in the sand.  
I can see us in the country side, sitting on the grass laying side by side.  
You can be my lady, wanna make you my baby, girl you amaze me.  
Ain't got to do nothing crazy.**_

_**Girl all I want you to do is be my love.  
So don't give away my love.  
So don't give away my love…  
**__**So don't--**_

Suddenly, Sasuke turned it off, pressing the PWR button in a millisecond, and his hand returning to the steering the next millisecond. I looked at him, confused. _What was that for…? _I wondered. His face, as always, gave no hint about how he was feeling.

Inner-Sakura shrugged. **I don't know, maybe it's a guy thing…**

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly, the car stopped. I looked outside and realized that we were outside my apartment complex. I looked back at Sasuke, who was looking directly ahead, grasping to the steering wheel as if his life depended on it.

"Anou, arigato," I said, opening the car door. "And please, don't waste your time picking me up tomorrow. I'll just take the bus."

I started to get out of the car, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled be back. "Wait," he said as I sat back down, the car jolting a bit. I looked at his hand on my wrist, and back at him. "What is it?" I asked, fighting back a blush with all my will power.

"About before," he said, looking away from my eyes, "I didn't mean to get you upset…" I raised an eyebrow. _He's apologizing…?_

**Gah, screw him,** Inner-Me said, waving a hand, **The only way ****I'll**** forgive him is if he goes on his knees and kisses our feet and begs for forgiveness…**

_Can't wait for that to happen…_

I looked back at Sasuke's hand grasping my wrist lightly, almost like he was afraid he was going to break me or something. "I-It's alright," I said, sitting fully in the car seat. "My parents aren't dead though. They separated when I was just two years old, and neither wanted to take custody of me, and I ended up in an orphanage." I didn't know why I was telling him all this, but I felt as if I had to spill everything out, and I continued, "I've lived in the orphanage for most of my life, growing up with kids who came and went, and moved out when I started high school. I never found any other family that I might have, and I've been living here ever since."

Cue the awkward silence again. I could feel Sasuke looking at me, trying to find any trace of sadness or remorse on my face. Unlucky for him, he didn't find any, because there wasn't any. "I don't need or want pity from anyone," I said, looking down at his hand still holding my wrist, "I'm used to the fact that my parents didn't and probably will never want me. Now, can you please let go of my hand please?"

Sasuke looked at me for a moment before realizing what I said, then he let go of me as my skin had burnt him. I got out of the car fully this time and turned to him before I closed the door. "Thanks again," I said, trying on a small smile. He nodded, and was going to open his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off, "No, please, don't even bother picking me up tomorrow morning. I'll take the bus by myself, thanks."

He nodded and I closed the door. Not waiting to watch him leave, I started to walk towards the entrance. I could faintly see the security desk, when a voice called from behind me. "Sakura!" he called. I turned around, holding my bag to my chest, and saw the shiny black Benz in the same place it was in before. I saw Sasuke with the window rolled down, and his gaze fixed on me.

"What is it?" I called back, tilting my head to the side a bit. He opened his mouth to say something again, but then sighed and closed it. "Forget it," he said. Then, with a (surprise, surprise) small smile, he said, "Good night."

I smiled. "Good night. Don't get raped on the way!" I added jokingly. He scowled at me, then rolled up the window. I giggled and turned back to the apartment, jogging in with a new feeling inside me.

Idate was at his usual post, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hinata-san has a Mercedes now?" he said, unconvinced.

"Well, nice to see you, too," I said, putting my hands on my hips, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, kombawa, blah, blah, blah," he said, waving a hand, and leaning forward so the desk was the only thing between us. "So seriously. Who is that? Your new chauffeur?"

I giggled and leaned against the desk as well, our faces about half a foot away from each other. "For you information, Mister Nosy," I said playfully, "That was Uchiha Sasuke." Idate raised an eyebrow again. "Of Uchiha Industries?" he asked.

I nodded and grinned, "The one and only!" I said. Idate looked at me and frowned. "What is he, your new boyfriend?" he said, his voice giving no leeway to how he was feeling. I rolled my eyes and poked his forehead playfully. "Of course not," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He just…helped me one day, and he just offered to pick me up and drop me off today."

"What about the limo?" Idate pressed on, rubbing his forehead a bit.

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips again. "Tatsuke Idate-san, you are one nosy person!" I scolded like I was his mother. "My business is my business, mister, and none of yours!"

Idate smirked and stood up as well, shrugging. "Whatever you say, _okaa-san,_" he said, stressing the last word with a silly grin.

I grinned back. "You're lucky that doesn't affect me as much, _o__**tou**__-san,_" I said in a childish tone. Just before Idate could say anything else, I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to the elevators. "Ja, ne!" I called, rushing into an unoccupied elevator just before the doors closed.

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold metal doors. _What a day…_ I thought. The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, with me almost flinging out due to the pressure. I regained my composure, looking around to see if anyone witnessed me and my stupid mistake.

As soon as I walked into my apartment, I threw my shoes off, dumped my bag on the couch, and went to my room, falling head first onto the bed.

Ah, sleep.

Sanctuary.

-o.o-The Next Morning-o.o-

The following morning started like any other. I almost broke my alarm clock again, took a shower, had cereal, got dressed, and headed downstairs. I expected Idate to be there, but was surprised when there was a stand-up note resting on the desk. Written in his familiar handwriting, it read: Gone to Restroom. Please wait to be helped.

I giggled, and an idea popped into my head. Leaning over the counter, I reached for a pen, and wrote on the other side of the paper: Had a good trip, Idate-san? :D See you after school! :heart: Sakura.

The 'heart' thing wasn't really necessary, but it would look bad if I crossed it out. I leaned it back up, my message facing his side of the desk, and rushed out before he came back.

I wasn't really sure what to expect this morning: the Benz, the limo, or neither? Honestly, I didn't really think Sasuke would actually listen to me when I told him not to pick me up. But he really wasn't there. No limo. No Benz. No other expensive-looking vehicle in sight.

**Disappointed?** Inner-Me said with a smug smile.

_Nope,_ I said, making my way to the bus stop. Thank the Gods I left earlier. _I actually miss taking the bus._

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself as I waited for the bus, along with a few other people waiting to get their day started. The bus came a few minutes later, and I wasn't surprised to see it nearly filled. Only a few seats were left in the far back and one in the front. Even at a first glance, I thought the person sitting in the front with an empty seat beside him was Sasuke, but I realized that this person's hair was cut short, and his face looked a bit more…sincere.

Snapping out of my short daze, I realized that the seats in the back were taken, and the bus went on with a soft lurch. I stumbled a bit to the Sasuke-look-alike and sat down in the vacant seat next to him. He glanced at me, and gave a small smile. I smiled back, as small as his, and he looked back out the window.

A tiny blush found its way to my face, and I quickly looked away, shaking it away. _He is sort of cute…_ I thought.

**Yeah…** Inner-Me agreed, **But not as hot as Sasuke…**

_Defiantly…_

I sighed and kept my gaze away from the Sasuke-look-alike. _So…boring…_ I thought dully. **I miss our mp3!!** Inner-Me sobbed. **Damned rapist!!**

I silently nodded, and sighed again. Thinking there was nothing else to do, I pulled out a book from my bag and turned to my bookmarked page. It was called, _Twilight_, by Stephenie Meyer. A vampire love story like no other. No garlic, no crosses, no melting in the light, no biting, no zombie cows…Just a girl who fell in love with a two-hundred-year old vampire posing as a seventeen-year-old senior in her high school. (A/N: I'm not making this up. I have the book right in front of me now):

"_**How old are you?" I asked.  
"Seventeen," he answered promptly.  
"And how long have you been seventeen?" His lips twitched as he started at the road. "A while," he admitted at last.  
"Okay." I smiled, pleased that--**_

"Is that by Stephenie Meyer?"

My reading was interrupted and I looked up at the Sasuke-look-alike. He was looking at me, a flicker of interest in his dark eyes. "Y-Yeah," I said a bit surprised, turning to the cover, "Twilight."

"I love that book," he said, smiling a bit. "Did you know there's a sequel already?"

I gasped, smiling. "Really?" I asked my excitement clearly visible, "Since when?"

"A few months I think," he answered, the handsome smile still on his face. "I haven't read it, but I heard it got great reviews. It's called, _New Moon._"

"Wow, I had no idea!" I said happily, book-marking my page and closing it. "Thanks for that, um…" I trailed off, hinting for his name. "Sai," he said, holding out a hand, "It's just Sai." I smiled and took his hand. "Haruno Sakura," I introduced, shaking his hand. He smiled. "Sakura," he repeated my name softly, "It matches you well." I blushed softly and retreated my hand, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

The bus skid to a stop, and I looked pass Sai and outside. "Well, Sai-san," I said, getting up, placing _Twilight_ back into my bag and holding it against my chest, "This is my stop. Thanks for the information on the book."

"Anytime, Sakura-san," he said, flashing a smile, "Do you take this bus after school as well?" I shrugged and smiled, "Maybe," I said, then waved a bit and walked off the bus.

**He **_**is**_** cute**, Inner-Me speculated. **But he's not **_**hot**_**.**

_He's both…in a good way, _I concluded, walking down the block towards the school. _Think we'll ever see him again?_

**As long as Sasuke-bastard doesn't come to pick us up after school, then yes,** she replied, **I'm pretty sure we will.**

I looked around the school campus, and the typical high school image was playing. Everyone in their different cliques: The Jocks, the Cheerleaders, the Nerds, the Skaters, the Tomboys…everyone who made up KCH.

I looked around more and spotted Hinata-chan and Naruto, talking near the school entrance. Hinata-chan was sitting on the stairs with Naruto on the concrete railings above her. He must have been telling her a story, because he made hand gestures to model what he was saying, making Hinata-chan giggle and blush a bit. I smiled. _So they are getting closer!!_ I thought, making my way over to them, _And she tells me that he won't remember her! MY ASS HE DOES!!_

My mental conversation was interrupted when someone called my surname from behind. "Oi, Haruno!" I froze. Damn it, I knew that voice. That vile, cursed voice. Well…to me it was vile and cursed.

Watanabe Ami. She was the most popular girl in the school. Everyone was supposed to like her. And if you didn't, no one would like you. I don't like her (far from it). So, as expected, no one likes me. Her popularity comes from her being the captain of the KCH Cheerleading Squad. A lot of the boys around campus have a huge crush on her. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji are the only ones I know so far who despise her as much as I do, but don't really let it show.

I turned around, putting on a fake smile, "Can I help you, Ami?" I asked in the fakest nice voice my vocal chords could make out. She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. The girls behind her (the rest of the team) mimicked her, smirking as well and also putting their hands on their hips. All of them were dressed alike, with a red and white mini-skirt and midriff.

"Actually, you can for once," Ami said, forging a considerate look and tone. "The girls and I were wondering if you could help us with this routine we've been working on."

I fake-gasped. "You asking me for help?" I said, holding a hand to my chest as if I were really surprised. "But I thought you, being so great and all, didn't need help from anyone!"

"I know, and I usually don't!" Ami said, actually looking flattered, "But none of us can seem to get it properly, so we wanted to ask you for help." I crossed my arms, waiting for her to continue. "First of all, do you know gymnastics?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sure I can do gymnastics," I answered, "…why do you want to know?" Ami smirked at me. "We'll show you the routine first, then we'll see how well you can do," she said a glint forming in her eye.

I stayed silent as she whipped around, motioning for the rest of the squad to get ready. The other students on campus started to gather and whispering. When the cheerleaders got into position, their backs turned to us and in the shape of a triangle, everyone quieted down. Someone turned on a portable stereo, and the techno music started.

Each girl turned around as the bass sounded, with a giant, fake smile on their faces (there were ten girls on the squad). Seven of the girls started to cartwheel, switching places, leaving only Ami and two other girls in the middle of them, dancing and pumping their pom-poms to the fast music. The cartwheeling stopped and they all jumped up at the same time. Ami winked at a boy standing behind, who promptly fell over head first.

I rolled my eyes. _Why are they showing me this?_ I thought.

All ten of them were now in a straight line, thrusting their pom-poms in unison and splitting into two groups: one in the back and one in the front. The girls in the front all did a split, and the girls behind them, backed up, then ran in front, back-flipping over them and landing in a kneeling position. Most of the students started to clap at the 'accomplishment.'

**Puh-LEASE, **Inner-Me said, snorting, **that isn't as hard as it looks!**

The girls who weren't kneeling got up from their split in an over-excited, yet synced jump and waved their pom-poms, cheering loudly. The cheerleaders on the bottom started to cheer as well, signaling that the routine was over.

_That's it?!_ I thought, clearly shocked, _What the hell was that?! Only a few jumps and cartwheels?!_

**WE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN THOSE SLUTS!!** Inner-Me cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

The surrounding students (except for me and most likely Naruto and Hinata-chan) applauded again, whooting and screaming. Ami walked (strutted) back to me with the rest of the squad following. She threw me a set of pom-poms, which I caught impassively.

"Beat that, Haruno," she said walking past me and hitting her shoulder against mine roughly. My anger was growing to an unbelievably high level, but lucky for her, there were people around. I looked at the red and white colored pom-poms for a moment, then threw them down on the floor. _Screw those…_ I thought dropping my bag and walking up to the spot where the squad was before.

I heard the people around me start to whisper, and a few of them laugh in disbelief. I took a deep breath and looked at the crowd. I could barely see Naruto and Hinata-chan trying to get to the front of the crowd, both of them with worried expressions on their faces. I sent them a brief smile, and concentrated when the music started to play. _Ami asked for gymnastics, and that's what she's getting…_ I thought with a smirk. _Thank Kami the orphanage let me take gymnastics…_

I raised my hands up, and ran a few feet before jumping high, spinning about three times and landing safely on my feet. I did a back flip, suspended on my two hands for a moment, then landed again. My posture was perfect, and I felt the grace as I moved on to the next move. I quickly did a cartwheel before my skirt flipped over and landed in sync with the music. I couldn't see the faces of the people surrounding me, and didn't care at the moment. **TIME TO RUB IT IN AMI'S FACE!!** Inner-Me said, rubbing her hands together.

I took a few steps back and took a deep breath in, preparing for my next and final move. _I can do this…this is easy…_ I reassured my self. Raising my hands again, I ran forward. Then, I dove down, flipping once, and while I was in the air, spun twice, landing on my hands and flipping back up again, taking an ending stance.

I was panting when I came down, a bit of sweat trickling down my brow. It's been a while since I actually did any gymnastics. I never planned on going so far as a career in gymnastics, but was always good at it, not to be conceited or anything.

The crowd was silent, and I looked around. Almost everyone was gaping at me, staring with shocked expressions on their faces. Especially Ami, whose jaw touched the floor in surprise. I glanced at Naruto and Hinata-chan, who were both smiling at me.

I relinquished my stance, not wanting to wait for any kind of applause, and walked over to my bag. I picked it up, and grabbed the pom-poms as well. With a smirk, I walked over to Ami and the rest of the cheerleaders. "I think you'll want these back," I said, putting them in her hands. I walked past her, and through the crowd.

The school bell rang, snapping everyone out of their daze as they progressed to the school building. "Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto and Hinata-chan call behind me. I turned to them and smiled. "Ohayo," I greeted as they caught up to me. "Sa-Sakura-chan, that was amazing!" Naruto said, a silly smile on his face, "I had no idea you could do that!"

"That was really good, Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan said. I grinned. "Thanks guys," I said, walking with them to homeroom. "So, Naruto," I said, changing the subject like I didn't shove victory in Ami's face a few minutes ago, "When are the results of the tryouts released?"

"What?" Naruto said dumbly, then realizing what I said, he got all hyped up, "Yeah, they come out during lunch!" he said, pumping his fist confidently, "I can't wait to see my name on that list!"

"What makes you so confident?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Why else wouldn't I be confident?!" Naruto exclaimed, "I know I'm the best! Dattebayo!"

Hinata-chan giggled, "You'll make it, Uzumaki-kun," she said, stammering less than before. Naruto grinned at her. "Thanks, Hinata!"

I rolled my eyes at them. Honestly, are they that blind?

-o.o-

The rest of the day passed quickly until lunch. No one except Hinata-chan and Naruto (and Neji in Biology, but he only told me that my pencil fell down) said anything to me, and no one mentioned my run-in with Ami.

At lunch, I was trying to calm an over-excited Naruto, all the while, have my second meal of the day. "Will you stop jumping, Naruto?" I said, annoyed, "You're shaking the whole table!"

"I can't help my self, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, still jumping in his seat, "I'm so nervous!"

"What happened to the 'I'm so confident! I'm the best!' thing?" I asked, mimicking his deep voice.

"That was before!"

I rolled my eyes and watched Hinata-chan try to calm him down as well. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he kept on bouncing so much, that she started to jump up and down as well. I laughed, nearly chocking on my rice.

I was going to open my mouth to say something, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw the cheerleading squad…well, eight of the ten. Everyone except Ami, and someone else, but I didn't know who. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" I asked.

The girls looked at each other, exchanging looks of uncertainty. One of them pushed someone forward, who I recognized as Sato Kumiko, the second best cheerleader on the squad, next to Ami. "A-Anou…" she stuttered. "W-What you did this morning was really impressive…"

"Thank you…?" I said, unsure of where this was going.

"T-The girls and I have talked it over, but Ami-chan still doesn't agree with us, so, um, it's your choice." Kumiko looked back at the rest of the girls, who urged her to continue. I could feel Naruto's bouncing come to an end as Kumiko turned back to me. "W-We…we want you to join the squad."

My jaw dropped open. Now, any other girl would immediately say yes, thinking this was their ticket to popularity. But I'm not any other girl. And the last thing I would want right now is popularity. **Oh, NOW they want us on the squad??** Inner-Me yelled, infuriated, **Well, you can't always have the best!!**

I sighed and looked back at Naruto and Hinata-chan. Naruto looked at me shrugged, as if saying, 'Well, if you have to…' Hinata-chan was looking worried, though, but I was sure that she would support my decision, no matter what it was…I hope.

I looked back at Kumiko. "What do I benefit of it?" I asked, keeping my expression emotionless. "Um…" she looked back at her teammates, who whispered something in hear ear for a moment, then retreated. "…We'll make sure no one picks on you anymore," she said, nodding her head as if she was making sure it was correct with her self.

I thought for a moment, then asked, "Won't you have an extra person?"

"We already took care of that," she said, waving a hand like it was nothing, "There's a vacant spot open, and we're hoping you could fill it in."

_Should we?_ I asked my alter-ego. She shrugged. **Why not? If everyone will stop calling us retarded names, then, sure!**

Again, I looked at Naruto and Hinata-chan. She gave me a smile, and a small nod, meaning she approved. Naruto gave me a thumbs up, imitating Lee a bit.

I sighed again and looked up at Kumiko. "Fine," I said, "When is practice?"

Kumiko smiled, happy that she was successful. "This afternoon, is that good?"

"Sure," I said, swinging my legs back over the seat. "I'll see you then, I guess."

"Sakura, you're the best!" Kumiko suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms around me with a crushing hug. "T-Thanks…Kumi…ko…" I breathed, suffocating.

She let go of me, noticing that I wasn't breathing well, and smiled again. "See you after school!" she said cheerfully, then leading the other seven girls away from our table. I watched them go, and turned back to my friends. "That was weird…" I said, wrapping up my sandwich; I lost my appetite.

"What do you mean 'weird'??" Naruto exclaimed, "That's great that you're on the squad now!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan," Hinata-chan agreed. "Now people won't really dare to pick on you."

I smiled. "Thanks for everything, guys," I said sincerely. They both smiled at me…well, Naruto grinned wildly. "Oh, and speaking of," I said, getting up, "Don't you want to know if you made the basketball team or not?"

Naruto looked at me for a moment, then shot up out of his seat, "HOLY CRAP, I ALMOST FORGOT!!" he yelled, then started to run outside the Gym, where the results were being posted.

Hinata-chan and I laughed and followed after him, breaking into a jog. When we reached the Gym, Naruto was already at the list, his face glued to the single piece of paper stuck to the double doors. If anyone opened it from behind, his nose would surely break…

His finger slid slowly from all the names onto the list, down to the last one. His finger stopped at the end of the list, and his body looked stiff. Hinata-chan and I looked at each other, assuming the same thing: He didn't make it.

I immediately felt bad for him. He was so confident to make it, and now…

Hinata-chan walked to his side, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, out of no where, Naruto yelled in excitement. "I MADE IT!!" he yelled, jumping up happily, "I WAS THE LAST ONE ON THE LIST!! I'M ON THE TEAM!!"

I sighed in relief. **Screw the guilt, he's on the team!** Inner-Me cheered. I looked past him and saw a few other familiar names: Shikamaru as captain (he's smart with strategies) Neji as co-captain, and Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Naruto as other teammates.

Then, out of no where, Naruto threw his arms around Hinata-chan into what looked like a giant bear hug, nearly crushing her. I wanted to do something, like bang him on the head for nearly killing her, but something pulled me back.

I think it was intuition.

"U-Uzu…maki…kun…" Hinata-chan's stifled voice came from under him. "Can't…breathe…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly released her. "Sorry! Sorry! My bad…" He froze and looked at Hinata-chan, who was blushing like mad. His face had a sudden…serious look as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

_Omigod!! Omigod, omigod, omigod!!_ I mentally screamed.

Naruto slowly lowered his face to hers, and gently touched her lips with his. I squealed in excitement, keeping my distance from them. **THEY KISSED!!** Inner-Me exclaimed happily, **GOD DAMNIT IT WAS ABOUT TIME!!**

I was surprised that Hinata-chan didn't blush, but wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. I smiled fondly. _I should leave them alone…_ I thought, turning back to the lunchroom.

Thank Kami for intuition.

This day was filled with surprises. Two hot guys, cheerleading, and my best friend getting a boyfriend.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: ZOMG __**MAJOR **__NARUHINA!! And HELL YEAH, SAKURA KICKED CHEERLEADING ASS!! SCREW YOU, AMI!! I'm not that great at explaining the moves, but it's called an imagination, people. USE IT! :ahem: Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written!! And sorry, IC-chan, but Ami is the bitchy one here as well. . Anyways, there was LOADS of SasuSaku in the beginning, what everyone was looking forward to, I hope! And Sai enters the picture! (Dun, dun, dun!) Who is he? And what does he have to do with Sasuke? (I sound like a movie trailer…) Anyways, I decided to make this a long chapter instead of making it into two separate chapters. Mostly because I was too lazy to make two chapters… :P My next update might, (AND I SAID MIGHT) be this weekend, 'cause this week is filled with tests and final exams and regents and all that. _

_Hooray, a chapter preview!:_

Chapter Nine: Clash of the Schools Part IV - Silence Before the Battle  
"You know, running from your crazed fan girls is quite a good work out…" - Sai.

_Anyways, _

_**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE AKAMARU BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

**(Edited September 19, 2008)**


	9. Silence Before the Battle

_A/N: Hi! I know, I know, it's been about three weeks since I've added a chapter, but just because my last update was early, DOESN'T MEAN that this update was going to be early as well!! :P_

_Disclaimer: How do you say __I don't own Naruto__ in Japanese? (Seriously, does anybody know…?)_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Clash of the Schools Part IV - Silence Before the Battle

"Alright girls! Let's do that once more, and that's it for the day!" A few tired groans were heard, along with mine, before we all got up (more like stood up from collapsing on the gym floor), grabbing our pom-poms and getting into position. "D-Demo, Ami-chan," one of the girls said, "This is our sixth time! I think we already got it down."

"You may be right, but SOME of us," Ami stressed her words, glancing at me, "Have to get used to the routine."

**OH YEAH?!** Inner-Me raged, **WE'LL ****SHOW**** YOU THE ROUTINE, BITCH!!**

"Who said I had a problem, Ami?" I said, smirking a bit. "I didn't say you did," she retorted, turning her back to me and proceeding to the rest of the girls. I grasped my pom-poms so hard that I almost crushed them.

Practice was three times a week after school, for about two hours. This put back my time to work at Ichiraku's, and now worked on days I didn't have practice. The old man had scolded me for lacking off on the job, since I didn't really have that much time to work anymore, but since I've worked there for a while, decided to give me a chance.

It's been about a week, and I still haven't heard anything from Sasuke. I've been a bit relived, but, weirdly enough, part of me actually misses him. Even though we barely know each other, it still bothers me…

On a happier note, Naruto and Hinata-chan are finally going out! I was so happy when they kissed, and Hinata-chan told me he asked her to be his girlfriend right after I left. She waits for him and Neji after school to come out of basketball practice, which has the same schedule as me, and I meet up with them afterwards.

The only problem with their relationship was: Neji.

He was very over-proactive over his cousin, and wasn't that secure with her dating his teammate. As long as he doesn't hurt her, he had said, then I guess it's safe.

The Spring Playoffs started as soon as I joined the cheerleading squad, and so far, KCH has won most of our games, and the semifinals were in a few days. According to Naruto, we were ready for anything.

After I jointed the cheerleading squad, I realized that what Kumiko had said about people not making fun of me, was true. I was now known as one of the "populars", and was respected more than I used to. I don't take advantage of my social status, though, and still get to talk and hang out with Naruto and Hinata-chan.

I never got to meet that guy, Sai, again. Since Naruto and I started having practice, Hinata-chan and Neji drop me off to my apartment, and pick me up as well. Hinata-chan somehow made Neji agree to doing all this, so I didn't take the bus for a while.

And that brings up the topic of Idate.

He's been trying to ask me something for weeks now, and never had the chance to actually spit it out. But one afternoon, after Hinata-chan dropped me off, he finally gathered his guts.

I waved goodbye to Hinata-chan and Naruto (and Neji, but he doesn't count), watched their BMW LX4 drive down the street, and started to walk towards the complex, when someone came out of the doors. "Hey, Sakura!" he called, rushing towards me as soon as he saw me.

"Idate-san?" I asked as he approached, "It's only five thirty and you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have…a date with someone tonight, so the boss let me off early," he said, hesitating a bit.

"Ooh, a _date_," I said, grinning, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"It's not like that, Sakura," he said, a small blush on his face, "It's more of a…meeting with my friends."

"Are you sure they're not _girls?_" I asked, enjoying the fact that he blushed whenever I mentioned a date with a girl.

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure," he said, smiling down at me. Then, his face got serious. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now," he said, taking an almost invisible step closer to me. **GOD DAMNIT, FINALLY!!** Inner-Me cried, **It's about time!**

"What is it?" I asked, hiding my inner-self's rampage.

He seemed fidgety, as if he were nervous. "W-Well," he said, fiddling with his hands, "You know about the Spring Playoffs, right?" I nodded, and he continued, "Well, I heard that KPA is having a sort of 'celebration' at their school after the Playoffs are over. I-It's kind of like…a dance."

…_oh shit._ **I've got a really baaaad feeling about this…**

"So, um…I was wondering…if you…" _Don't ask me out, don't ask me out, don't ask me out…_

"…if you wanted to come with me? A-As a…date?"

_Crap._

The both of us were quiet, including Inner-Sakura, whose jaw dropped down to the floor. "Um…" was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth. Idate looked at me intently, his chocolate eyes searching my own, and I promptly felt my face heat up with a blush.

**WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE??** Inner-Me yelled, **SAY YES!!**

'_Yes'? _I quoted.

**YES!! SAY YES!! **

_B-But…Sasuke…_

**Eh, screw him! I don't even think he likes us anyways, no matter how hot we are… and besides, Idate ****is**** hot…**

_That's not really a reason, though…_

"Uh…" I said again, "O-Okay…"

Idate's face lit up. "Great!" he said, and he suddenly clutched my hands. I was sure I had a high fever now. "I'll tell you the details when I find out, alright?"

"O-Okay…" I stammered again. He smiled, and did something I didn't expect.

He kissed me.

On the cheek, of course.

But it was so close to my lips!!

**Yeah, like, half a foot away…** Inner-Me said, crossing her arms.

_YOU'RE TAKING THE FUN OUT OF THIS, DAMN IT!!_

I blushed a deep red, almost as deep as Hinata-chan, and he smiled handsomely. His lips felt so soft and warm against my skin... "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he whispered, his tone hot, and his eyes digging more into mine. I nodded, gulping to make my throat moist again.

Idate squeezed my hands one last time. "Ja ne," he said, letting go of me and walking down the street.

"M-Mm," I said, looking after him, "Ja ne…" He turned and waved, before stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket and turning the corner. I waved back, and once he was out of sight, squealed in excitement.

_Holy crap, Idate's our boyfriend!!_

**Hooray! No more being single!!**

I grinned and rushed back into the building. As soon as I opened my room door, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Hinata-chan's number and plopped onto my bed. I had to tell her _everything _first hand!

"Hello?" someone answered, and it wasn't her.

"Naruto!" I said, surprised to hear his voice, "What are you doing with Hinata-chan's phone?"

"What am I…_not_ doing with her phone?" he asked mockingly.

I sweat dropped. "Where is she, dobe?"

"She's--ouch! O-okay! Here, take it!!" I raised an eyebrow. "Um…hello?" I said, but was answered with "Ouch!" and "Alright, take it!" and "I wasn't doing anything!" in the background. Something told me that Naruto was getting hurt, and, so far, I was enjoying it! (Cue evil smile).

"Hello?" came a deeper voice.

"Neji-san?" I said, recognizing the voice, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he said monotonously, "You want to speak to Hinata-sama, right?"

"Hai, arigato," I said, trying to use manners. Inner-Me gagged, and I rolled my eyes. I heard Neji call to Hinata-chan, and a whimper of "It wasn't my fault the phone was there…" from Naruto and a stern, "Shuttup," from Neji.

I giggled at this. Talk about overprotective.

There was a rustling sound for a moment before Hinata-chan sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I don't really think you should give your phone to Naruto anymore, Hinata-chan," I said with a chuckle, laying my head on my pillow.

I could tell she was smiling when she said, "I didn't give it to him. I had to go to the bathroom and left it downstairs with Naruto-kun and Neji-niisan."

"Oh, so now it's _Naruto_-kun," I said mockingly, "What happened to _Uzumaki_-kun?"

"N-Naruto-kun told me to call him by his first name from now on…" she stammered.

I giggled. "Alright, enough talk about your boyfriend," I said, "You won't believe what just happened!"

"Does it have to do with Sasuke-san?" she asked excitingly.

"Actually, for once, it doesn't," I said, pondering a bit.

"Then who?"

"Guess."

"That other guy…Sai?"

"Nope."

"…Lee-san?"

"Nope. I'll give you one more guess!"

"…uh…"

I grinned. "Come on, it's not that hard…"

"…Idate-san!"

"Yup!" I laughed and turned on my side, still smiling.

Hinata-chan gasped. "He didn't do what I think he did, did he??" she asked, clearly anticipated.

"That depends on what you think he didn't do what you think he did!"

"…Seriously, Sakura-chan…"

I laughed again. "Yeah, its him…"

She squealed. "He asked you out!!" she said happily.

"Yeah, he did…" I sighed, propping my head on my arms.

"Wait…there's more?"

"He…he asked me out to the KPA Spring Dance…"

"The Konoha Private Academy dance?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why, is that a bad thing?"

"Well…Sasuke's going to be there…"

"…And?"

"And? What do you mean, 'and'?"

" 'And', as in, do you like Sasuke as well?"

"Yes…no…sort of…I don't know!"

"And you like Idate?"

"…yes…"

"As much as you like Sasuke?"

"…yes?"

Hinata-chan sighed in what sounded like defeat. "This is confusing…" she said. I sighed as well, pouting a bit. "It's not my fault, Hina-chan…" I said childishly.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, _Saku_-chan."

I smiled and looked over at my alarm clock. It was almost six thirty already! And I just got home! And I have homework; a lot of it!!

I groaned in disappointment, "Sorry, Hinata-chan," I said, lazily getting up from my bed, "I have homework…"

"It's okay," she said understandably, "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

I thought for a moment, before saying, "Iie, it's alright. I'll take the bus. I have early practice."

"Alright then," she said, "See you at school!"

"Ja ne!"

I removed the phone from my ear and closed it. I really hated lying to her. I didn't have an early practice tomorrow, but my intuition told me that I should try and take the bus.

And since when did intuition fail me?

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! Heads up!"

I turned around and impulsively caught the basketball that was hurled my way. A growl being emitted from the back of my throat, I lowered it to glare at the person who threw it.

"I told you to catch it," he said, shrugging and turning away.

"You didn't tell me anything, Kabuto," I snarled, taking an angered step towards him. Who dies this bastard think he is?! He didn't tell me anything!! "It's called 'paying attention to your surroundings' , Uchiha," he spat back, turning around and walking so we were face to face.

I gripped the basketball tightly, angered even more. My vest-like basketball jersey was already sticky with sweat and my shorts were nothing different. I could even feel the rest of the team stare at us, even as I glared at Kabuto, the tension was thick.

"A-Alright, guys," a female voice said as she got in between us, "Don't start another fight now. This is the third time during today's practice."

"Who's counting?" Kabuto said, venom dripping from his words.

I heard Tenten growl and glanced down at her. She angrily, and clearly irritated, turned to me. "I swear, Sasuke," she hissed, pointing accusingly to my chest, "If you don't stop fucking around, neither will the rest of the team. You're the frickin' team captain, and I don't know why the hell _I'm_ telling you this, but grow up."

I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me sternly, before she turned around to address the rest of the team. "That goes for the rest of you slackers," she called, her voice echoing throughout the Gym.

"Who made you the boss of us?" someone snorted. We turned around as Kankuro and his brother, Gaara, made their way towards us, both of them with a similar 'I'm-a-tough-person-leave-me-alone' look on their faces.

I glanced down again at Tenten, who was gripping the hem of her tight mid-thigh shorts. "Tenten…" I said warningly in a low voice.

Ignoring me, she said, "No one, but someone has to do something about the lack of your maturity."

"And who says you have to be that person?" Gaara sneered, his voice as creepy as ever.

"I wouldn't expect it to be none of you guys," she spat back.

"Quit bitching about it to _us_ then, whore. No one really cares," she only other girl spat, stepping forward next to Gaara.

They were ganging up on her, and I could see a few of the other members start to agree, stepping forward as well.

"What did you call me?" Tenten said, making a move to step up to her. But before anyone could move, someone was in her way, and it wasn't me.

"Calm down, the both of you," he said, only looking at Tenten, but talking all of them.

"Get out of my way, Sai," she said lowly.

"Says the one who told us not to fuck around," he said, his tone purposely harsh.

I caught his eye and gave him a 'do-you-know-what-the-bloody-hell-you're-doing" look. He shrugged a bit and looked back at Tenten.

She looked at him for a moment before turning on her heal and stomping out of the Gym, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Way to go, make-up boy," Kabuto said to Kankuro, walking pass him and towards the locker room. "I didn't do anything!" Kankuro tried to defend him self, but everyone, including myself, ignored him, heading downstairs to the locker rooms.

"You know, you should apologize to her later," Sai told me, glancing at the other teammates and slipping off his shirt.

"For what?" I asked, sitting on the bench to take off my shoes.

"For getting her pissed off," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't do anything."

"I meant, as the basketball team captain; apologize for the whole team."

I looked up at him. "Why me?"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bastard, Sasuke," he said, "She's the only girl on the team, so she deserves to be treated right."

"There's Tayuya," I pointed out.

"She hangs out with Kidoumaru, Sakon, and Jiroubou. Anyways, everyone knows not to mess with her."

I groaned and stood up, slinging a towel over m shoulder. "Fine," I said, "But when she gets more pissed off, I'm sending her to you." With that, I slammed my locker shut and headed towards the showers.

Sai is going to be a dead man by the time this is over.

-o.o-

KPA's basketball team meats up in the Gym three, sometimes four, times a week for practice. The Spring Playoffs are nearing, and our coach, Orochimaru (who is also the headmaster), plans on making out first year in the Playoffs our first victory. The team would usually be an all boys team, but this year, it was different. I'm the captain, with Sai as my co-captain. The other people who are on the team are Shino, Kabuto, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Jiroubou, Tayuya, and Tenten.

Tayuya and Tenten are the only girls on the team. Tayuya, being favored by Orochimaru, had no problem getting on the team. But Tenten didn't join until later. She had shown up at tryouts, and at first, was laughed at. But when everyone say how she played, no one dared to say anything.

Orochimaru called it unacceptable, and refused to put her on the team. I even put in a word for her, but nothing worked. After we started the season, we realized that the team could so do much better with her on the team, and forced Orochimaru to allow her to join.

Now, Sai's argument for me to tell her sorry, is that I was the one who ultimately wanted her on the team. I told him it was the rest of the team as well who wanted her to join as well, but he said that it was my opinion that counted the most.

Accompanied by him I waited outside the girl's locker room for her to come out. I tapped my foot impatiently and crossed my arms. Really, why do girls take so long to just take a shower and get dressed?! "You know, she'll probably take you out as well," I told Sai, leaning against the wall adjacent to the door.

"That's why you're here," he said with a smirk.

I scowled at him, and was about to say something else, when the door thrust open.

If someone was standing in front of it, they would have been thrown across the hall and slammed into the lockers.

Tenten shifted her duffle bag on her shoulders and looked up, first at Sai, and then at me.

The both of us (me and Sai) were currently speechless, and when we didn't say anything, she stomped straight pass us, and towards the exit.

Sai shot me a confused look. "Why didn't you say anything?" he hissed.

"I thought you were going to say it!" I hissed back, glancing at Tenten walk down the hall.

"What about the plan?"

"There was a plan?"

Sai groaned in annoyance and turned me around by the shoulders, push me towards her. "Just go up to her, say sorry on behalf of the team, and get it over with." He shoved me forward roughly and I stumbled forward. I glared at him briefly before jogging towards her. "Yo, Tenten!" I called.

She froze in her steps and turned around, an impassive look on her face. "What?" she said, her tone clearly pissed off.

I arrived at her side and sighed a bit, glancing at Sai, who was motioning for me to hurry the hell up. I looked back at her, who raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

_This is going to hurt my ego…_ I thought. I barely apologized to people, even if something was my fault!

"About today, at practice," I said, not looking at her eyes, "The arguments, and the incorporation, and all that crap…" I heard Sai chuckle at that, and I shot him a glare with my peripheral vision, "…we're…sorry. The whole team."

She was still quiet, and I decided to continue. "You were right to say we were acting immature, and that was stupid of us, well…them."

She actually cracked a smile, and I continued, "So, on behalf of the team," And Sai's dead ass, "…sorry."

Tenten smiled again. "This is a different side of you, Sasuke," she said, "I didn't know you had feelings." I growled at her, and she giggled. "Calm down, I'm only kidding."

"You'd better be," I grumbled.

She turned to Sai's direction. "Get your ass over here, Sai," she called, putting her hands on her hips.

Sai smirked and jogged over. As soon as he was in range, she gave him a not-so-gentle-looking punch in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

Tenten shrugged. "I just felt like punching someone," she said. I smirked, and Sai pouted a bit, mumbling under his breath and still rubbing his arm.

The three of us started to walk out of the building. Most of the students already left for the day, and only a few remained. The parking lot was also relatively empty, with only about five or six cars, including mine.

"So, everyone's on good terms, right?" Sai said to us, confirming.

Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Hn," I grunted, not really wanting to say anything else.

"Good," he said, smiling as well. Then, he turned to me, "So, _Uchiha-taichou,_ is there practice tomorrow?"

I frowned. "Don't call me that," I said.

"Well, you are--OW!" Tenten punched him again in the arm, shutting him up. "Just answer the question," she said, putting a hand on her hip.

I sighed. "Orochimaru said we have practice the whole week because of the Playoffs."

"Seriously?!" Tenten complained, slouching her shoulders.

I shrugged. "Don't blame me. I don't make up the rules."

"She's not blaming you," Sai pointed out.

"I didn't say I'm not!" she said, turning to him.

"So, you are?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She looked back at me, then at the smirking Sai. "UGH! You guys are so infuriating!" she groaned, stomping her foot angrily.

Sai chuckled. "We didn't do anything," he said, shrugging. Tenten groaned again and started walking down the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow!" Sai called after her. She waved a bit and turned back to the road.

"Need a ride?" I asked, breaking the silence. Why I had just asked him that was a complete mystery, even for me.

Sai turned to me. "Are you offering?" he asked in what I hoped was mock surprise.

I rolled my eyes. "On second thought, I take that back. See you tomorrow."

Sai shrugged. "I'm waiting for someone on the bus anyways, but thanks," he said. I nodded. "Ja ne," he called, turning to the opposite bus stop.

I watched him go and walked to my car in the parking lot. I threw my self inside lazily. Yarning, I started the engine and slammed the gas, zooming out of school property.

As I came to the first light, my gaze wandered to the seat next to me, and the name 'Sakura' popped into my head. Especially the last time she was in the car.

FLASHBACK TIME!

_**I made a sharp turn to the left, and suddenly, Sakura's form was nearly on top of me. I instantly panicked, but didn't let it show. Her cherry blossom smell practically radiated off her, almost knocking my attention off the road. I used almost all my will power to fight back the blush that was making its way to my face.**_

_**She tried once to get up, but failed. I glanced at her and saw the deep red blush on her face as she grasped the door handle bar and pulled her self up. "Gomen," she mumbled softly, straightening her hair.**_

"_**Hn," I managed to say, and glued my eyes to the road.**_

END THE FLASHBACK!

I shivered as I almost felt her touch again, her hair brushing my face, her warmth on my skin…

**HONK, HONK!**

I snapped out of my daze and realized that the light had turned green. I rammed the gas and sped forward.

_Why is she still on my mind?_ I thought. Ever since that day, whenever I was in my car, I would daze off to that day. What is this weird feeling I have? It's what makes me go to her apartment every day in the morning and wait for her for an hour, even though I know she won't come. It's what made me late for a record breaking number of times (for me) at school.

It's what makes me think of her.

_But why? Why her? Why not Tenten, or Tayuya, or any of those stupid fan girls?_

Why Sakura?

Tomorrow would be the same; I'll stay there until nine o'clock and be late for school once again.

I have no idea what this weird feeling is, but whatever it is, I don't like it.

I don't like it at all.

* * *

_A/N: Eh, the ending sucks. This chapter was sort of rushed, AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE! I really wish I had more time to write, but I don't! Next week and the week after that is all tests!! And I really have to study!! I'll have to make this author's note really short, though! I'm really, really sorry!!_

_Chapter Preview:_Chapter Ten: Clash of the Schools Part V - Rising Tensions  
"Sakura, meet Uchiha Itachi, and Itachi-san, this is Haruno Sakura." - Tatsuke Idate.

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND KISAME ON YOU!! **_

_**-pulls Kisame around via leash-**_

**(Edited: September 19, 2008)**


	10. Rising Tension

_A/N: Please, please, please forgive me for the very extremely late update!! The last few weeks have been HECTIC!! I'm talking about TESTS ALMOST EVERY SINGLE STUPID DAY OF THE WEEK!! FOR THREE WEEKS IN A ROW!! And now that they're over, and graduation is over (I'm a freshman!! Yay!), maybe my updates will be earlier. The regents were as hard as expected and my Prom PWNED!! It was awesome! I had so much fun!! I danced so much, my whole lower body was aching so much the next morning, my mom had to practically get me dressed. Anyways, __**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WOOOONERFUL REVIEWS!! I REACHED OVER 100!! :dances: **_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Me wants to own Neji. Me will own Neji. :grins evilly:_

Chapter Ten: Clash of the Schools Part V - Rising Tension

* * *

_**Where are you walking?  
What are you staring at now?  
Are you still chasing that dream you once told me about?  
I loved your face…  
…that seemed to tell the future**_

I sighed as one of my favorite songs played on my alarm clock radio and continued to get dressed for the morning. Today was the day I followed intuition and took the bus to school. And I always say this: intuition never fails me.

_**For you to protect that dream  
I couldn't be with you  
When you stood here, and watched the scenery,  
How much anxiety and confusion did you battle with?  
I've learned a lot…  
…from being alone.**_

I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute, before deciding to put some lip gloss on. I don't usually wear make-up of any kind, but since I've been on the cheerleading squad, they all wore heavy make-up (lipstick, blush, eyeliner, mascara, etc.), so I didn't want to look to bland. I skipped breakfast that morning, since I was already running late. I was already used to getting up later since Hinata-chan and Neji used to pick me up.

I grabbed my bag, slammed the snooze button on my radio (also making a mental note to get another one) and rushed out the door, slamming and locking it behind me.

"Stupid…shoe…" I muttered angrily, struggling to fit it on my foot while waiting for the elevator. As soon as it arrived, I rushed in, thankful that no one else was inside. Right as it hit the lobby, I skid out, sliding across the tiles before speed walking towards the door.

Idate, who was chewing on a bagel at the front desk, looked up upon my arrival. Chewing and swallowing quickly, he said, "Ah, good morning, Sakura!" Turning around and still walking, I smiled and waved a bit. "Ohyao Idate-san! I'm in a rush! I'll talk to you later, ne?"

Without waiting for a reply, I pressed my back against the main door and rushed outside towards the bus stop. Paranoia getting the best of me, I looked around for a stretch limo or a Benz, or some other expensive looking car. Seeing none, I sighed with relief. "Sakura, wait!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. Sighing inwardly with annoyance, I faced Idate with a smile. "What is it?" I asked innocently.

Jogging so that he was in front of me, he smiled and reached into his pocket. "You're coming to the dance, ne?" he said. "I said yes, didn't I?" I teased, smiling back.

**Ugh, don't make me sick.** Inner-Me gagged. I ignored her.

Idate flashed a handsome grin, and if I had no willpower, I would be blushing. "Well, yesterday, one of my friends gave me the tickets for the dance, so I wanted to give them to you in advance," he said, pulling out two tickets from his pocket. I smiled as he handed me one. "You know I could have bought one from my school," I said, putting it in my bag. He shrugged. "It's not polite to let a girl pay."

"Is that so?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. Idate nodded, confident of him self. "And to prove my self, next time we go somewhere, I won't let you pay," he said.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" I said mockingly, smiling. Suddenly, I saw a weird glint in his eyes as he took a step closer to me so that our bodes were about a half an inch from each other. My once-strong willpower disappeared, and I blushed like mad. He smirked and leaned his head down, so close that I could feel his breath on my skin as he whispered in my ear, "I'm sure there will be a next time." His voice was husky, I noticed, and I almost forgot how to breathe again when he drew back and looked at me with intent eyes.

I nodded and gulped, making my throat moist again. He smiled at my reaction and leaned in again, pecking my cheek lightly with his lips. His soft, warm lips, they're feeling still lingered on my skin when he drew back again. I smiled, the blush wearing off. "See you after school," I said. Then, I suddenly found my guts, and went on my tip toe, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. **Can we please move on?!** Inner-Me yelled in impatience. I smiled again.

I turned around, and just as I was going to walk towards the bus stop, a car zoomed up to the curb and stopped right in front of me and Idate, making me yelp in surprise and stumble back. **Holy shit, does this bastard know the meaning of the speed limit?!** Inner-Me said, holding her chest as I was.

"Are you ok?" Idate asked, quickly coming to my side, but his glare still focused on the small BMW Z4 in front of me. "Y-Yeah," I said, and looked up at him as he put a proactive hand on my shoulder. He looked as if her were glaring at the person threw the tinted windows, like he was about to kill him.

"N-Ne, Idate-san…" I said nervously, "Daijobu?"

He nodded and gripped my shoulder tightly, but careful enough not to hurt me. The car door opened, and someone stepped out. At first glance, I thought it was Sasuke with yet another new car. But it wasn't Sasuke, even though I only saw the back of his head. I could just tell by his height and the way he kept his hair. (: D)

But it had to be someone related to Sasuke. He turned to us and Inner-Sakura did a back-flip. His face looked like Sasuke's, but older (**AND HOTTER!!)**. He was wearing a business-like suit, with his blazer left undone and a tie missing from his collar. His hair was longer than Sasuke's and was tied up into a ponytail at the back of his head (**WHICH MAKES SASUKE'S STUPID CHICKEN HAIR LOOK LIKE SHIT!!)** He looked like he was in his mid twenties, around twenty-four or twenty-five.

He walked up to us I, his eyes never leaving mine. I heard Idate emit a low growl from the bottom of his throat as his eyes left mine and went to his. "This your girlfriend?" he said, like he was the police or something. **Aaahh…his voice is hotter than Sasuke's too…** Inner-Me sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Idate. His expression changed drastically and he grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, this is her." His hand fell from my shoulders down to my waist as he pulled me closer to him, as if he were afraid to lose me. I let out a small "Eep!" as he did this, surprised by the sudden intimate contact. **WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T BLUSH!!**

"Sakura, meet Uchiha Itachi," Idate said, gesturing to the hottie in front of me. "Itachi-san, this is Haruno Sakura." Itachi looked at me, and I felt myself melting in Idate's hold.

"You should watch where you're going, Sakura-san," Itachi said, no hint of emotion in his voice or expression. I tried to fight back the urge to talk back, but Inner-Me was starting to hate him as well. "Excuse me _Itachi-san_," I said, withdrawing Idate's grip on me, "You should watch where you're driving."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking at me, then at Idate. By the way he was acting before, I knew Idate didn't like Itachi, so what reason do I have to like him as well?

**BECAUSE HE'S REALLY HOT!!** Inner-Me yelled, **I MEAN, DO YOU SEE THAT FACE?! THOSE EYES?! THAT ****BODY****?!**

"S-She's just kidding," Idate said nervously, suddenly stepping in between the two of us, "She has a really good sense of humor, you know?" He laughed nervously as I looked up at the back of his head, raged even more. "No I'm not! I'm serious!" I said, wanting to knock him down right there and right now, "If he has a problem with me, he should keep it to his self!"

I saw Idate stiffen up as Itachi looked pass him and to me, his eyes still void of emotion. "The same goes for you as well," he said hotly, his midnight blue orbs glued to mine. I glared right back, not that much afraid of this jerk. I don't care if he's five, six, or even ten years older than me! He has no right at all to almost run me over by his incredibly expensive-looking car.

Idate emitted another nervous laugh as he turned around to face me, his expression serious and angry. "Do you know who this person is??" he hissed, glancing a bit in the direction of Itachi, "He's the--"

"The manager and Co-Owner of Uchiha Industries, I know," I said, cutting him off. "And frankly, I don't care if he's Adolf Hitler, back from psychopathic hell!" Even though I couldn't see properly, I could see Itachi with a small smirk on his face, as if entertained.

Idate whispered a string of curses under his breath and turned around, facing Itachi with a smile. "S-So, Itachi-san," he said, "What brings you here anyways?"

Itachi ripped his glare from me and turned it to Idate. "I came to pick you up," he said, "Don't you remember what I told you last night?"

"I remember what you said," Idate said, pondering a bit, "But I thought we had to, you know…meet there with everyone else."

"We are," Itachi said, his tone never changing, "That's why I'm here."

"But he didn't tell his boss that he has to leave early, so he can't go," I cut in from behind Idate, looking at the both of them over his shoulder on my tip toe, "Or else he'll get fired."

"I know that," Itachi said, which surprised both me and Idate as he continued, "I called your boss already and he said that it'll be fine."

"Eh?" Idate said, dumbfound. Then, stammering, he corrected his self, "I-I mean, uh…thanks." _Since when was his boss actually nice to him?_ I thought, remembering the last time he had asked for the day off. I had waited outside the office, and I heard irritated yells of "WHO RUNS THIS BUILDING, YOU OR ME??" and "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL BUSINESS!!" and "FINE! BUT YOU'LL REGRET IT, 'CAUSE THIS CRAP IS COMING OFF YOUR PAYCHECK!!"

"Hurry up…" Itachi said, turning his back to us, "The other are waiting." And with that, he headed towards his car. Idate sighed and turned back to me. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he hissed again, "I could have been in major trouble."

"But he was being a bastard to me!" I said, pouting like a child, "And you expect me to just stand here while me makes a complete fool out of myself?! I don't think so!" I could tell he was affected by this, because his features lightened up as he sighed, taking my hands in mine. "It's fine," he said softly. "I'll probably see you later, ok?"

"Okay," I said innocently, then, not knowing where I got the courage from, went on my tip toe again and kissed his cheek lightly again. Even as I was drawing back, I could feel the heat radiated from his body from the bright blush growing on his face. I giggled a bit, and walked pass him, whispering, "See you later."

Glancing at Itachi, I walked pass him, like the badass I am, and turned the corner towards the bus stop…

Oh shit.

The bus.

**NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIN!!** Inner-Me yelled, going on her two knees in agony. Just as I turned the corner, the stupid bus puffed out its stupid smoke and drove away on its stupid wheels.

:ahem: Meanwhile, Kakashi is randomly walking down the sidewalk and popped up beside me, his visible eye crinkled with a silly smile. "Ohyao, minna-saaaaan!" he said happily. Idate, Itachi, and I sweat dropped at the random and completely weird appearance. "Um…hi?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, he was next to Idate, poking his arm, "Is this your boyfriend?" he said, like he was a little child looking up at the latest action figure on the toy store shelf, "He's hot. How old is he?""OKAY! I think that's enough!" Darkened Immortal (ME!) comes out of no where and pushes the scene out of site. "Sorry for the weirdness, but I had to do that." She suddenly had tears streaming down her face and sad music began to play. "ITS JUST THAT I JUST GRADUATED FROM SCHOOL AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE MY BESTEST FRIEND, KRISTINE ANYMORE, AND SHE ABUSED ME TO PUT KAKASHI IN THE STORY, SO I DID!!" (Cue awkward staring and sudden crying…)

:ahem: Sorry. Back to the story.

I growled in frustration and stomped my foot on the concrete, pissed off more than ever. Thinking fast, I rushed back to where Idate and Itachi were, but when I got there, the hot car and the two even hotter guys weren't there. "Shit…" I mumbled angrily. _How the hell am I supposed to go to school now?!_

**Don't ask me, I don't know!**

_If we had money, we could have called a cab or something…_

**Well…you can always ask Sasuke.**

_Yeah, and how do you expect me to do that?_

**Uh, because he's standing right there?**

I quickly looked up and saw that what my alter-ego had said was true. Uchiha Sasuke was getting out of his Benz, his eyes locked on me and only me. My jaw nearly dropped open as I stared right back at him.

Stupid Itachi.

Stupid Idate.

Stupid bus.

Stupid hot guy who just happened to save my life and is now standing in front of me with a way to get to my school.

* * *

I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. The gaze was set and her emerald eyes had mine in a freggin headlock. I mean, sure, it wasn't a bad thing to stare at her all day, but it's just…awkward, for the both of us. Added to the factor that I haven't seen her in a while, and something changed about her, but I couldn't figure it out.

Slamming the car door shut, I noticed her body go stiff. Realizing what time it was, I thought, _Isn't she late for school already?_

I smirked and waved a hand in front of my eyes, trying to snap her out of her daze (mine as well). "You alright over there?" I called, making my way towards her. She frowned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice to see you too."

"I never said it was."

She growled a bit. "It's called sarcasm. Ever heard of it?"

I smirked again, knowing I was acting like a smartass, "No, never. What is it?"

Sakura crossed her arms under her chest. "You know you're a jerk, right?"

"I get that every now and then." She rolled her eyes again and averted her gaze somewhere else as I stood in front of her. "What happened to school?" I asked. She looked up a bit, "What about it?"

"Aren't you late or something?"

"…or something."

I chuckled and stuffed my hands in my pocket, glancing at my wrist watch. _Shit…it's almost eight._ I thought.

"Why are you here?" I looked down at her. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me," she said, finally looking at me. I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest, averting my gaze again. "I have my reasons," I said casually.

"Well, he left," she said, looking pass me and towards my car. I looked back at her, confused. "Who?" I said. "Don't play games with me," she said sternly, "You know who."

"Actually, for once, I don't know why the hell you're talking about."

She groaned and stomped her foot in frustration. "Your brother."

I stiffened and my heart skipped a beat at the mere title. My eyes widened as a rush of memories came back to me. "I-Itachi…?" I muttered, still surprised. _What the hell was he doing here?_ I thought.

"Yeah, and he stole my boyfriend, too."

At this, I had to use everything I had to prevent my jaw dropping wide open. _BOYFRIEND??_ _SHE HAS A __BOYFRIEND__?!_

"O-Oh…um, well…" I couldn't believe it. For the first time, I was stammering in public, and in front of Sakura nonetheless. I tried looking anywhere but at her, scratching the back of my head. "I don't…deal with Itachi that much." I finally said, "We just share the same blood and live together. We don't really…bond as siblings."

I felt her gaze on me. "Seriously?"

I looked at her, anger getting the best of me, "What, you think I'm lying?!" I snapped.

"N-No, no!" she said, startled by my outburst and putting two hands up as if to defend her self. "I-I just wasn't sure…"

I groaned and turned my back to her, running my hands threw my hair angrily. _What the fuck was Itachi doing here?_ I thought. _Probably it has to do with Akatsuki…? _

Akatsuki is a 'gang' (I like to call it 'club' to get Itachi pissed off) that consist of Itachi and a bunch of his weirdo friends. They all met in their high school days, and have been together ever since. They're kind of considered the bad-asses of Konoha, since almost everyone knows about them. Actually, they're kind of like a boy band…minus the lip syncing and queer dance moves…but with the crazy fan girls and strange publicity.

But what was Sakura's boyfriend doing with a group like them?

_And since when did Sakura have a boyfriend?! I don't see her for a few weeks and she turns out to be a whore?! …Well, not necessarily a whore, but--_ Realizing what I was saying, I hit my self on the forehead. _Shit, what am I thinking?! I have to get to school…_

Ignoring Sakura, I made my way towards my car, random thoughts and assumptions running wildly though my mind. "O-Oi!" I heard Sakura call, but my mood was completely ruined as I unlocked the car doors and opened the driver's side. "Sa-Sasuke, er, san!!" I froze in my steps and turned to her. "What?" I snapped again.

She stopped in her steps, which were rushing towards me, and gulped a bit. "A-Anou…" she said nervously, "I, uh…can I…"

"If you want a ride, just get in and don't say anything," I said, clearly inferring what she was about to say with a smirk. She looked at me for a minute before shaking her head lightly and jogging towards the car. With the smirk still on my face, I got into the car and started the engine.

The radio came on, and that stupid song by that guy from American Idol came on:

_**So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie, what you keep inside.  
This is not how you want it to be…**_

I rolled my eyes at the over-sentimental lyrics as Sakura jumped into the passenger's seat. I revved the engine and drove out of the vicinity, going at top speed with a calm expression. Vaguely remembering where KCH was located, I made a few sharp turns and ended up on the free way. I glanced at Sakura and smirked when I heard her softly hum the song to herself.

_**Baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life.  
I'll wait for you…**_

I was still looking at her as her expression turned frantic. "Sasuke-san, watch out!" she said, grabbing the wheel and turning in a different direction. "Shit!" I cursed, bring my attention back to the road. Several other cars honked and yelled out of their windows as I focused again, bringing the car back into the lane it was drifting out of.

"Geez, Sasuke," Sakura signed, leaning back in her seat, "I thought you knew how to drive…"

"I do," I mumbled, frustrated with myself for getting distracted. Sakura snorted a bit, "Well, that's a bad way of showing it," she said, patting her seatbelt as if she were thanking Kami it was there. Ignoring her, I focused more on the road then on the girl sitting next to me. On the radio, the song changed, and the DJ started to talk, "And that was Wait for You by Elliot Yamin. On a completely different topic, the Spring Playoffs have gone to an exciting start, ne! Three time champions Konoha City High surely know how to make a grand entrance, especially at last night's game against Kyoto, with a slamming score of 121 to 69!"

I hears Sakura giggle in excitement and I rolled my eyes. "Glad for your home team, ne, Sakura?" I said, taking the next exit to her school. "Of course!" she said, "Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged loosely.

She snorted again and it was quiet between us again except for the DJ's voice. "The new recruits, Konoha Private Academy, are also off to a great start as well, losing only once against our defending champs! So far, the semifinals are set for KCH against Tokyo, and KPA against Kyoto!" I smirked at this. _Kyoto, huh?_ I thought. _This shouldn't be hard, since those other amateurs beat them last night…_

"I see your glad, too," Sakura said, satisfaction evident in her voice. I glanced at her as she crossed her arms and looked at me knowingly. "Of course," I answered, mocking her.

It was silent again for a while, and I decided to break it. "You know," I said, turning to the block where the campus was and reducing my speed, "Since Tokyo's team isn't that hard to beat, and Kyoto just runs on luck, there's a high chance our schools will face each other in the finals."

Sakura looked back at me, question in her eyes. "Probably…" she said, "What are you getting at?" I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just saying."

I brought the car to a stop a fair distance away from the main entrance. "Arigato, Sasuke-san," she said as I unlocked the doors for her to get out. "Cut the 'Sasuke-san' crap," I said, "It's just 'Sasuke'. Unless you want to call me 'Sasuke-_kun_'," I added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll stick with 'Sasuke'," she said with a smirk of her own as she got out of the car. She gave a last wave as she slammed the car door shut and made her way towards the KCH campus, jogging towards a blonde and what looked like his girlfriend (because his arm was around her shoulder) near the steps of the school.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the dashboard. _8:30 already?_ I thought. _Che…I'm late again…_

But, goddamnit.

It's worth it.

* * *

_A/N: _**"Hey, Eden, did peanuts take over the world yet?" - KRISTINE! LMAO!! I'M TALKING TO YOU ON THE PHONE AS I'M TYPING THIS!! I LUBZ YOU, MAAN! **_:ahem: Anyways, I wanted to add another part to the Clash of the Schools thing, because I didn't know that there would be so much SasuSaku-ness in this chapter until I was actually typing it. But the next chappie is cooler. The part I really liked, though, is when Sakura was all badass to Itachi! WOO HOO! WOMEN RULE, BASTARDS! Hehehe… The next one will be the game, and half (one fourth) Sakura's POV and the other half (three fourths) Sasuke's POV! Anyways, before I start crying randomly, here's the chapter preview!:_

Chapter Twelve: Clash of the Schools Part VI - Spring Playoffs  
"Why do we have to face an amateur team like KCH?" - Sai.

_Squee!! (LOL, I sound weird when I say that…)_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE PEANUTS SHALL TAKE OVER THE WOOOOOOOOOORLD! **_

_**(LMAO!)**_

**(Edited: September 19, 2008)**


	11. Spring Playoffs

_A/N: Wow, I'm proud of my self. I didn't update as late as I thought I would! :smiles: I think that my usual update will be every __**two weeks**__ or earlier, but hopefully not later. I'll try to make them, you know…scheduled…Anyways, it took me a while to write the chapter because I don't know scat about professional basketball. I just know how to play it! (Not professional, though. I may be freakishly tall, but I'm not that good…) Anyways, I decided, while writing this chapter, that the whole basketball thing will be in Sasuke's POV, cuz I didn't really know what to do with Sakura during the basketball thing…So make note of it, minna-san! Oh, and before I forget, __**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_Disclaimer: Do I always have to put this? I don't want to say this all the time, because, obviously, everyone knows that I don't own Naruto…but a girl can dream, ne? _

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Clash of the Schools Part VI - Spring Playoffs

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up that morning knowing that today was going to suck. Really badly. How did I know this? Well, for one thing, it was raining outside. And another was that Itachi was home. He's not supposed to be home now, especially during the economic boom in Tokyo. He wasn't there when I came downstairs, but his bedroom door (which is right next to mine) was open and his bed was undone, waiting for one of the maids to come and fix it up.

And to top off my morning, I fell out of my bed (gracefully), almost fell down the stairs (gracefully), and nearly ran over three people and hit four cars on my way to school (all done with pure grace.)

I also knew this day was going to suck when I parked in the parking lot of the school and realized that I forgot an umbrella. And the fact that it was raining. A lot.

As I walked through the doors of KPA campus, soaking wet, I was greeted with my wonderful (cheaa right) fan club. "OHAYO, SASUKE-KUN!!" they all chorus in they're annoying high-pitched voices. I cringed a bit and shoved past them, not wanting to deal with them now because of my very sour mood. "Sasuke-kuuuun!!" someone, probably Ino, called after me, but I ignored her and kept heading towards my homeroom.

Suddenly, someone latched onto my arm and I glanced over to see that it was Yamanaka Ino, the 'president' of my godforsaken 'fan club' and the cheerleading squad captain. "Why are you all wet, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and shook her off my arm. "It's raining," I pointed out the obvious and picked up my speed.

"I think you look sexy wet," she said in a 'seductive' tone as she (freakishly) caught up to me and winked. I swear, if she uttered another word about me being wet, I'll shove her outside and say "Look! Water from the sky! Tell me, do you know what that's called?!"

I glared at her before snatching my arm back again and turned a corner, sneaking my classroom before she could latch onto me again. I sighed in relief and turned around to face the rest of the class.

"Boo!" someone suddenly popped in front of me with a supposed-to-be-scary face and his hand held over his head. I looked at him with a blank expression, not affected by the 'scare'. "What are you doing, Sai?" I asked sweat dropping, and inwardly cracking up, but outwardly having an impassive face. _Did he actually think that he'd scare me? _I thought, a microscopic smile developing.

Sai sighed and put his hands down and smiling, stepping aside to let me pass, "I was just making sure you had your guard up and ready for tonight," he said, clapping me on the back. I rolled my eyes as we made our way to our seats.

I've known Sai since he moved here during sophomore year. He was a transfer student and tried out for the basketball team, and became co-captain with me as captain. So we just started to talk more and we became friends. He's friendly, and sort of socially retarded, but really smart as well.

"Why do we have to face an amateur team like KCH anyways?" he asked plopping into his seat, which was right next to mine. I shrugged and was about to answer, when someone else did before me, "Because, dipshit, they kicked our ass once before and they're not going to do it again."

I looked over Sai's shoulder and saw Kabuto there with a smirk. "No one asked you," I said, venom dripping from my tone. I hated that bastard. He's such an egoistic homo with a stick up his ass. He was favored by Orochimaru, along with Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya and Jiroubou. (A/N: If anyone can't remember, those four are the Sound 4, you know, those people who put up that barrier while the Sandime and Orochi-homo were fighting and got their asses kicked by Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba before Naruto and Sasuke-bastard started their big fight. If you need more info, ask me, and I'll give you a few sources!)

Orochimaru, who was our headmaster(slash)bio teacher(slash)homeroom teacher (a lot, I know), had his eyes on me as well to join his 'crew', which was rumored to be part of Akatsuki (which is a group of jackasses working for some guy who wants to make the government corrupt…no wonder Itachi is a part of it). I knew that. But I didn't plan on joining him, even if he had to force me.

"No one asked me, Uchiha," Kabuto said, getting off of the table he was sitting on, "But it's the dead truth, and you know it."

"I didn't say you were lying," I said, growling lowly, by bad mood getting the best of me.

Kabuto frowned and turned back to his desk, probably sulking. Sai chuckled. "You're in a good mood today," he said sarcastically, "Is Itachi back in town?" I nodded curtly and put my head in my arms, sighing. Damn this guy for knowing me too well.

"You don't have to get so tensed up about it," I heard him said, "You're like this every time he comes back. Just for today, why don't you cheer up a bit. You're more emo than usual…"

I turned my head to glare at him for a moment while he still had a stupid grin on his face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he said, defending him self. I gave him one last look before turning my head back into my arms. Having Itachi back home stressed me out for three good reasons:

One: He annoys the hell out of me; always butting into my business and calling me "foolish little brother", and acting like the 'protégé' he is. He always thinks that he knows best, even when our parents are around. It gets me really ticked off when he think that he's the best and everyone else is below him. He has an oversized ego.

Two: When he comes, that means that my parents are coming as well. I'm usually in the mansion alone, unless Sai or Tenten or some of the team come over for practice, since Mom and Dad, like Itachi, are always on the road. I don't mind my mom coming, she sees me for who I am, but my dad is a different story. He always praises Itachi, and never me. He always says, "Why can't you be more like your brother" or "Your brother would have done this earlier and quicker" or some shit like that. My mom says that it's because he loves me, but I highly doubt that.

And Three: He's my brother. What other reason do I need?

Just then, the door slammed close and the chatter died down. I looked up from my mental fit to find Orochimaru standing in the middle of his classroom in front of his desk, looking around at the other students. His snake-like eyes fell on me and his eyebrows furrowed. "I think it's proper for you to show respect, Uchiha-kun," he said, his tongue shooting out to lick his lips. His voice sent unwanted and unpleasant shivers up and down my side.

I looked around and saw that the rest of the class were on their feet, facing Orochimaru with straight back and their hands on their side; what we were usually supposed to do when a teacher enters the room. And due to my goddamned bad mood, I hadn't even noticed him. Sai shot me a 'dude-what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look and I looked back at the headmaster. _He doesn't deserve respect, anyways,_ I thought, but got on my feet anyways, taking my own precious time.

Orochimaru smirked (more like sneered), "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he said. I didn't answer, or show any emotion, though I was raging inside. Way to help my rotten mood.

And thus, begins and ends the rest of my day.

-o.o-

That night, I packed my duffle bag with my basketball shorts and shirt and other things I'd need for the game. (The uniform was of the schools colors: dark blue and white). I sighed and slung it over my shoulder, shutting and locking my door (I was paranoid about my personal belongings, now more than ever with Itachi around). I knew I was late; I was supposed to be there about two hours earlier than everyone else. The game starts at 8:30 P.M., and it was now 7:00.

I was jogging down the stairs when I heard the damned voice of my wonderful (when hell freezes over) brother. "Today's the finals, little brother?"

I froze in my steps and turned around to see Itachi at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his face. He looked like he was going out for the night; dressed in jeans and a navy blue dress shirt. "Yeah," I answered and proceeded down the stairs, not wanting to say anything else.

I was still in a bad mood.

"Good luck."

I froze again and faced him. "Excuse me?" I said. Itachi shrugged. "What, is it wrong for a brother to wish his brother good luck?"

_For you, it is, _I wanted to say, but instead I said, "I didn't say that it was, but, uh, thanks." I turned again and trudged along my duffle bag towards the door.

"I'll see you there, then."

Once again, I froze in my steps and turned around. "You're coming?" I asked, thinking that the next thing he'll say is that he's gay.

"Of course," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Two or three of my friends along with otou-sama and okaa-sama, are coming as well, so I expect you to do well…little brother." He and I locked eyes with each other for a long moment before I turned around to the doors again. "I'll see you later," I mumbled, and quickly opened the mahogany doors, shutting them behind me. It had stopped raining, and the air smelled of wet grass while the skies were still grey.

_Shit, shit, shit…_ I thought. _Itachi's posse AND my parents are coming?! Great…it'll be like a giant reunion at the years biggest basketball game…_

I stuffed my duffle bag in the back seat of my car and started the engine quickly, rushing out of Uchiha property and straight to the gym of Konoha Private Academy. The DJ on the radio rambled on until he came back to the topic of the Spring Playoffs:

"Well, folks, tonight's the big night! The basketball teams of KCH and KPA face off in what is believed to be the biggest basketball game of the year! Our defending chaps, KCH, defeated Tokyo a few nights ago with a close score of 98 to 95, the final three-pointer shot by Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Naruto?_ I thought, _Isn't that the blond kid Sakura got mad at that day?_

_**(Mini-flashback!)**_

"_**Oi, Uchiha!" that kid beside the blushing girl suddenly exclaimed, pointing to me. "If you lay a finger on my Sakura-chan, I'm gonna**__**¾**__**"**_

"_**URUSAI, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled angrily, and much to my surprise punching him. He fell over, dizzy-eyed and a big bump on his head, while I stifled back a chuckle.**_

**Dobe**_**… I thought with a smirk.**_

_**(End mini-flashback!)**_

I chuckled. If he were listening to the radio now, I bet he'd be screaming "OMG! I'M ON THE RADIO!! HEY EVERYONE, DID YOU HEAR?! THEY SAID MY NAME ON THE RADIO!! I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS NOW!!"

I rolled my eyes just at the thought and made a sharp turn where the school was a few block ahead. The DJ continued: "KPA showed no mercy at their game against Kyoto, with a whipping score of 135 to 54! When lead by Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Uchiha Industries, these new rookies might actually stand a chance against our champs! The finals start in an hour, and will be broadcasted here! So stay tuned for--"

I shut the radio off as I reversed my car into the parking lot, not caring if I took up one and a half parking spaces. I got out of my car and grabbed the duffle bag from the back, slamming and locking the doors as I made my way towards the school. (They said the Uchiha name on the radio countless times, so why should I be so affected by it?)

Outside, relatives and other spectators were waiting outside to get in the gym, even though people (except the teams and cheerleaders) weren't allowed inside for another half hour. Some turned and greeted me with smiles and encouraging words, like "Go kick some ass" and "You rock, dude" and even some reporters, who asked "How does it feel to have all the pressure on you to win one of the biggest basketball games of the season?" and "If your team loses, what does this mean for your basketball career?" and weird fan girls who yelled "I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!" and "MARRY ME, SASUKE-KUN!!" (but I ignored them and rushed back inside).

I made my way down to the boys locker room, where most of the team were (Including Tenten and Tayuya, who were already dressed in their basketball outfits). When the door shut behind me, they all turned to face me. Sai grinned. "See, I told you he'd come!" he said, pointing from me to Kabuto, "Give us our ten bucks!"

I raised an eyebrow as I set my duffle bag down, opening my locker. Sai looked from a sulking Kabuto to me and said, "He thought you'd chicken out or something and not show, but me and Tenten said that you'd come for sure." I smirked and looked at Tenten, who shrugged. "I've known you well enough to know that you'd come, so why not make some money off of it?" she said, smiling.

Kabuto took out his wallet from his jeans pocket and handed Sai and Tenten some money, who high-fived each other. I smirked again pulled my shirt over my head, stuffing it in my locker and putting my basketball jersey on. "So did they come yet?" I asked, referring to the teams of KCH.

Sai shook his head. "Not yet, or else we would have heard from the door."

I nodded and sighed, leaning against the cold metal of the lockers, closing my eyes for a moment. While everyone else went back to changing into their uniforms, or what ever they were doing (I regrettably caught sight Tayuya and Kidoumaru making out in the small corner near the back…ew…), Sai clapped me on the back lightly and Tenten touched my arm softly. "Are you alright?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sai, then at Tenten; both of them sharing the same concerned look. I sighed and plopped onto the bench, looking up at them. "Itachi is coming," I said, admitting only half of what was bothering me.

"That's it?" Sai said, sitting down beside me with a chuckle, "So what if he's coming? It's not like it's the end of the--"

"The rest of Akatsuki and my parents are coming, too," I said, now confirming that it was the end of the world.

As if he read my mind, Sai sighed and said, "Okay, maybe it _is_ the end of the world…"

Tenten shot him a glare and sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "It's _not_ the end of the world," she said, her voice ringing in my ear, "Just don't think about them. The more you do, the more you'll get the nervous, and the bigger chance there'll be of us losing. And we need your for this win."

I looked at her, then back at Sai, who now nodded. I sighed and put my head on hers, "Thanks," I said. I glanced down at her to see her smile. "You're welcome."

(A/N: Ok, I just want to clear things up again: **THERE WILL BE NO SASUKExTENTEN**!! They're just good friends! Don't you people do that with your really good friends? Hug, kiss on cheek, lean on me, stuff like that? I DO!! But, anyways, there **will **be NejiTen, so HAH!…OK ON WITH THE STORY!)

Sai chuckled a bit, and from my peripheral vision, I sent him a glare, only making him laugh. "Come on, you two, Orochimaru'll be here any minute." Then, turning towards the still making out Tayuya and Kidoumaru, he yelled, "Oi! Stop sharing your germs and get your dirty asses over here! Orochimaru won't want you two having sex before the game!"

"We're not having sex, asswipe!!" Tayuya yelled back at him, then to Kidoumaru, "Get your hand out of my bra, bastard!"

Tenten giggled and I smirked. "What a whore…" she mumbled, getting up. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, we have about a half an hour until the game. I bet KCH already came."

"Shouldn't we be going to the gym?" Jiroubou , who was talking with Sakon and Kabuto, asked me. I shrugged. "We have to wait for Orochimaru first."

"Why should we wait for that bastard?" Kankuro, who was with his brother, Gaara, sneered, "It's not like he taught as anything."

"Shut it, make-up boy," Kabuto snapped, probably still mad that he lost a bet, "No one asked you."

Just then, someone came from the front door, and slammed it behind him. Everyone knew who it was, and by now, was all dressed up in their uniforms. The chatter died down and everyone turned to face our coach, Orochimaru-_sensei_. (I never wanted to call him that, but if you want to stay on the team, he threatened, you'd better start showing respect towards him).

"Gather around, everyone," he said, walking towards the lot of us, "It's time for a traditional pep talk."

I raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Sai and Tenten, who shrugged, and obeyed as he said. All 10 of us gathered around him, and waited for him to begin the 'pep talk', which was very out of character for him.

"This won't necessarily be a 'pep talk'," he said, and I could have sworn there were some sighs of relief heard, but he continued anyways, "But, this game is important for all of us. If we don't win, KPA's reputation and your own reputation will erode. You will give it your all and you will not fail, right?"

"Hai!" a chorus came from the rest of the team. I mouthed a 'yeah' with them.

"And who will lead us to victory?" Orochimaru added with a smirk, looking at me with eerie golden snake-eyes. "Sasuke!" Most of the team mumbled their response, but Sai and Tenten shouted, grinning from ear to ear. I smirked (not smiled, smirked. I don't do smiles).

"Alright then," Orochimaru said, flipping back his long hair and tying it in a rubber band, "Lets get out there and kick ass."

I chuckled a bit and nodded as he leaded us out of the locker room and up to the gym. _This is it…_ I thought, my heart rate increasing, _Don't mess this up. Everyone is counting on you…they're all watching you…it's all on you…._

_Yeah, no pressure. No pressure at all._

I sighed; taking one deep breath in, holding it, then exhaling. As we got ready to enter the gym, I heard the roar of the crowd and the music playing over the loud speakers, only making my heart rate worse. Sai, apparently knowing that I was stressing, put a hand on my shoulder. "You can do this, man," he said encouragingly, "You'll be fine."

I sighed again and nodded, rubbing my hands together to get rid of my sweaty palms. I usually don't get this nervous this much, but knowing that Itachi _and_ my parents were going to be there didn't do that much to help my extensional meltdown.

"And now," we heard the announcer from inside the gym say as the noise coming from the crowd died down, "Allow me to introduce our home team! The new recruits, KPA!!"

At that, Orochimaru, who was in front of us all, pushed the doors open, and we all jogged in.

We were greeted with a lot of cheers and clapping as we all jogged towards the other side of the gym where our benches were. I smirked and waved to the crowd, taking pride in my glory. I caught sight of a few signs that said, "MARRY ME, SASUKE-KUN!!" and "SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST!!" and "SCREW YOU, KCH!", and I smirked again. The cheerleaders beside us started to chant, yelling and jumping up and down in excitement.

I looked around the crowd, searching for Itachi, his crew, and my parents. My eyes roamed from the far left of the court's bleachers, and fell on Itachi, who was smirking right at me. He was with three of his friends, one with long blonde hair, one with short red hair, and the other with brown. They were all dressed casually; jeans and a T-Shirt. I don't really know them that well, but I'm pretty sure that the blonde was called Deidara, the redhead was Sasori, and the other one was Idate.

Itachi noticed that I was looking for someone, or somoenes else, and he shook his head, meaning that they didn't come yet. Inwardly, I sighed with relief. Outwardly, I nodded, and looked back into the rest of the crowd.

Sai, however, was taking to much pride. He grinned and waved, sending air-kisses towards the crowd. I rolled my eyes as we arrived at the benches. "Ego, much?" I said, plopping onto the bench. "Are you kidding me?" he said as he stood in front of me, still smiling and waving, "Do you see this crowd?! It's like we're famous, or something!"

"Stop it!" Tenten said, slapping his arm not-so-gently, "You're embarrassing us."

Sai winced a bit and rubbed the now sore spot on his arm, mumbling incoherently under his breath. I smirked, and a few laughs were heard from the crowd.

"Next up!" the announcer said, cutting through the crowd's loud yells, "Our defending champs! Three time winners, KCH!!"

The crowd went wild again, this time, holding up signs of "MARRY ME, NEJI-KUN!!" and "NEJI-KUN IS THE BEST!!" and "SCREW YOU, KPA!" The team of KCH poured out of the doors we came threw lead by their team coach, Hatake Kakashi, taking pride as well as we did. Their cheerleaders followed after them, yelling and cheering as Ino and the rest were doing.

But what surprised me the most was when I saw pink.

And it wasn't Tayuya.

It was Sakura.

…

…

"S-Sakura?!" I said in complete surprise. Since when was she a cheerleader?? She didn't even look like the cheerleading type! The cheerleaders were usually, you know, sluts. And Sakura didn't look like a slut at all!

"Sa-Sakura-san?!" But that didn't come from my mouth. I looked over to Sai, who was sitting beside me with the same gaping expression as I had on. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Do you know her?" we said at the same time.

"Wait, _you _know _her_?" Again at the same time.

"Where'd you meet her?" Simultaneous.

"How do you know her?" All together now.

"Dude!!" We both sighed and I looked back at Sakura, who was obvious to the both of us across the gym and was cheering away. Unconsciously, my eyes roamed from her smiling face, to her tiny midriff, to her red and white mini-skirt, and down those creamy skinned legs…

_Whoa!_ I thought, slapping my head a few times, _Dirty thoughts, Sasuke! _

"Seriously, how do you know her?" I asked, (back to my non-horny self) glancing at him. He looked back at me. "I met her on the bus one day. I told her about this book, and we just, talked…" He looked up at her, then back at me. "What about you?"

"I saved her life," I said, as if to gloat. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Sasuke."

"I'm serious!" I said, holding up my hands in innocence, "Some guys wanted to rape her when she was coming home one day, and I just happened to be there, and I just… knocked the guys out and brought her over."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Sai said, shaking his head in disbelief and standing on his feet, "_She_ came over to _your_ house?"

"I didn't do anything to her…" I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, I only dropped her off to school twice and picked her up a few times, and that's it."

Looking up at Sakura, I saw her looking around the stadium. Her eyes followed the rest of the team, until they landed on me. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight at both me and Sai, sitting next to each other. She pointed a pom-pom from me, to Sai, then back to me, then back to Sai, as if to yell, "You know each other?!"

We both waved sheepishly at her, and she still had that mystified look on her face. I smirked and gestured behind her, where her friends were looking at her like she was crazy. She straightened her back and turned around to her friends. _Holy crap, she's hot…_ A little voice in the back of my head observed as my eyes ran over her body. _Especially in that mini skirt, and that midriff…_

Snapping me out of my perverted-daze once and for all, Orochimaru stood in front of us, the rest of the team gathering in a circle around me. "This is it, people," he said, "Lose this, and I'll make sure you're lives made into living hells for the rest of the school year."

I glanced at Tenten and Sai, who looked at me with the same expression. _Might as well threaten us…_

"But just get out there and kick their sorry asses out of the top. Konoha Private Academy needs the boost." He looked at me as he spoke. "This win means a lot to all of us, and all those people are counting on you. So when that ball lands in your hands, give it your all and don't fail, alright?"

"Hai!" Everyone responded, me and my usual 'yeah'. Orochimaru nodded and broke the circle as the announcer started to talk again. "And now, the time has come to begin the game! Will the team captains come to the center of the court!"

Sai clapped me on the back and Tenten squeezed my hand briefly. I shot them looks of thanks and jogged over to the center of the court. A few cat calls and a few whoots were called in the silence of the crowd. I rolled my eyes and met with the referee and the KCH captain.

_This is Neji?_ I thought, looking at the pineapple ponytail on his head to his lazy expression. _No…this is that other, kid, Nara Shikamaru. Isn't Neji the co-captain? _I recalled some of the teammates from the last game we had.

"Team captains, please shake hands," the referee said in the silence of the crowd. Shikamaru held out his hand and I took it, firmly shaking it once before letting our hands drop. "Good luck," he said. I smirked. "You'll need it more than I will," I said lowly, so the rest of the crowd couldn't hear. The seven other players from both teams fled onto the court, taking their positions against who ever they were guarding.

Shikamaru furrowed his brow as the referee held the basketball between us. "Ready?" he asked the both of us. Not breaking the glare I shared with Nara, we both nodded.

With that, he threw the basketball up between us and blew his whistle. The both of us jumped for it and I smacked it to the other side of him towards Sai.

Let the games begin.

-o.o- (A/N: I don't want to put the WHOLE ENTIRE GAME because then it'll be boring, so I'm just skipping to the last quarter, or the last five minutes of the game. The score is currently 120 to 123 with KCH in the lead!) -o.o-

I was panting as I put my hands on my knees, swaying a bit and rubbing some sweat away from my forehead. _Damn that Orochimaru,_ I thought, sending a quick glare at him, _He didn't even let me sit or take a break until half time._

My gaze ripped from Orochimaru to the four opposing players in front of us: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji (the one whose fan girls were as wild as mine), Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji, Rock Lee (who was clad in a green spandex jumpsuit instead of the school uniform…which was disgusting), and two other players who were barely in the game.

Hyuuga had hold of the ball, and checked it to us (A/N: to 'check' means to give the ball to the losing team at the foul line.) He bounced it to Sai, and the rest of the team split up, going to who they were defending. On our side, it was me, Tenten, Sai, Kabuto, Gaara, Kankuro, Kidoumaru and Tayuya.

I was guarding Uzumaki, Sai was guarding Nara, Tenten was guarding Hyuuga, and Kabuto was guarding Inuzuka. Sai dribbled the ball away from Shikamaru, and seeing that I was open with Naruto struggling behind me, zoomed it over to me. I caught it and dribbled it down the court, the rest of the team following behind me.

Despite his stupid behavior, Naruto was actually a good player. He was in front of me now, eyeing me dangerously. I raised an eyebrow and stopped moving at mid court, dribbling the ball between my legs. "You look like you're going to kill me," I said, still dribbling.

Naruto smirked. "You never know," he said, and lunged for the ball. At the last second, I pulled it away, pivoting and quickly looking for an opening. My eyes darted to Tenten, who was open with Neji trying to get in front of her. From my point of vision, it looked like the two were grinding, but I blinked in a millisecond, and he was in front of her. I looked around again and saw Sai, who was currently running my way with Nara in tow. Thinking fast, I bounce-passed the ball to him.

But in the blink of an eye, a green flash appeared and the ball was in the hands of Lee. I growled and started to run to the other side of the court, with Naruto trailing behind me. Lee was fast, and when I say fast, I mean _fast_. I guess the spandex does come in handy when moving freely… He evaded everyone, even Kabuto was shot down (not literally…that would be a foul). Just as he was about to aim and shoot the ball, Gaara, who was guarding him, came in a flash and slapped it away from his hands, grabbing it and dribbling it down court.

Cheers erupted more loudly from the crowd and I clenched my fist in overwhelming anxiety. Gaara passed Chouji and the other two players (who were barely moving) and passed the ball to Kabuto. He dribbled it down to the three pointer line, where he was clearly about to be glomped by Kiba. Just as the buzzer was about to ring, he aimed and shot.

Time seemed to go by slower as the ball made its way from his hands to the hoop. It rolled on the rim as the buzzer rang and was about to roll off the rim and back onto the court…

When it changed its course and fell into the hoop.

"Yes!" I mouthed as the crowd went wild once again. Kabuto grinned and high fived Sai, who was by his side. I smirked and looked at the dashboard. The score under "Home" changed from 120 to 123. But the score under "Visitor" stayed at 123. The time read "0:00".

"Well folks," the announcer said as I jogged over to Kabuto and the rest of the team, "It looks like we have a tie! And since this is the finals, we can't just have another game! Let's see what the referees say!"

As the three referees talked the predicament over, the eight of us huddled together around Orochimaru. "That was a nice shot," I told Kabuto with a smirk. He smirked back, "Are you actually complimenting me?" he said.

I shrugged, and my facial expression turned serious as I looked over at everyone. "I don't think we can handle another game against these guys," I said, speaking the truth. "They're tougher than I thought they were."

Sai nodded in agreement. "Hopefully they'll let us do a tiebreaker."

"Tiebreaker or not, these guys aren't as hard to beat as you say," Orochimaru cut in sharply, "They rely on only three main players: Hyuuga, Nara, and Uzumaki. The rest are just there for defense."

_I bet they're saying the same thing about me, Sai, and Tenten over there…_ I thought, glancing over my shoulder to the other side of the gym, where KCH's team were huddled around their coach. And it was true. The three of us were the best players on the team, and I'm not just saying that to be conceited, or anything.

My eyes traveled from their team, to the cheerleading squad…or more specifically, Sakura. _Goddamnit, she's hot…_ that same little voice said. I had to agree with it…wait, what?! _NO!! Damn dirty thoughts!! _I scolded my self once again.

Probably sensing that I was looking at her, she looked away from her friends and towards me. I raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "You never told me about the pom-poms." She rolled her eyes, as if to say, "Do I have to tell you everything?" I smirked, and she knew what my answer is. She blushed a bit and looked away, turning back to her friends.

Just then, the announcer came back on, "Now, let's see what the referees have to say!"

Everyone's attention turned to the three guys clad in black and white stripes. "Since the score is tied, and the two teams have played overtime," one of the refs said over the loud speakers, "We have decided to let the teams pick a foul shooter and play a tiebreaker."

The whole court seemed to take a deep breath of relief as we looked back at each other. All eyes seemed to be on me as I sighed. "I guess we know who our foul shooter is," I said, wiping a bit of sweat off my face. Everyone's face seemed to light up when I said this, except Orochimaru, who just smirked.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked, throwing me a bottle of ice cold water. I nodded and ripped the cap open, jugging it down to the last drip. "Are you sure you don't have to pee before you go?" Kabuto asked with a smirk, but Tenten pounded him on the head, irritated. I smirked as he winced and nursed a growing bump on his skull.

"Will the foul shooters please come to center court," the ref called.

I sighed and threw the empty bottle to Sai, who caught it. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You can do this," he said, "We all know you can."

I nodded and sighed, rubbing my hands together (a habit I picked up whenever I got nervous). Tenten caught one of my hands and gave it a light squeeze. "No pressure, ok?" she said. I nodded again and turned to face the court, where the foul shooter, who was Uzumaki, and referee awaited.

I was surprised that the foul shooter wasn't Hyuuga or Nara who was shooting, but then I remembered who the foul shooter was when we lost to them before.

It was him.

Naruto held out his hand, and I took it as he shook it firmly. "Good luck, man," he said patting my bicep lightly. I nodded. "You, too." My good side was getting the best of me.

I looked around at the crowd again and my gaze fell on Itachi. He smirked and gestured towards the other side of the court. My eyes widened as I whipped around to find my parents standing near the court. They were both dressed in their suits, like this was another stupid business meeting of theirs. My mother smiled widely and waved at me silently. My father just stood there beside her, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed upon me.

That made me feel _much _better. No pressure at all.

Naruto had the ball first. The referee threw it to him and he caught it. He stepped to the foul line and bounced it a few times, looking from the hoop to the ball in his hands. The ref blew his whistle and Naruto stopped dribbling. He aimed momentarily, jumped, and shot the ball. It landed in the hoop with a smooth _swish._

The crowd cheered as he grinned, backing away from the foul line as I stepped up. I took a deep breath and caught the ball the ref threw at me. The crowd hushed down an I dribbled it a bit, looking up at the hoop to see what angle I should throw at. The ref blew his whistle and I aimed the ball carefully. I jumped and shot the ball, my wrists still angled and waiting for impact.

The ball hit the backboard and fell into the hoop.

I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding as the crowd yelled and cheered. I glanced at my parents again as I stepped away from the line. My mother still had a kind smile on her face as she gave me a thumbs up and my father was in the same position he was in before.

Naruto went up again. He received the ball and aimed. The whistle blew as he aimed and shot the basketball in. It hit the backboard right in the middle and the ball fell into the hoop. The crowd erupted in cheers again as he grinned from ear to ear, flashing a thumbs up towards his team. I glanced at Sakura, who was jumping up and down in excitement along with the rest of the cheerleaders.

She was grinning at Naruto, and waved when he looked in their direction. Naruto smiled in return and turned back to me. I turned around before he could tell I was looking at the both of them, and rubbed my hands together. The ref bounced me the ball to me and I caught it, dribbling it and determining my angle again. He blew the whistle and I shot it.

It fell into the hoop with a very smooth _swish._

I sighed in relief as the crowd cheered once again. _Just one more time…_I thought. _If he misses this one, it's all up to me…_

Naruto received the ball once again, and he aimed again. The ref blew his whistle and he hesitated a bit before shooting for the hoop. The ball grazed the rim for a moment, and looked like it was about to fall in, when its spin kicked in and the ball rolled off the rim and back onto the court.

"Shit, shit, shit," I heard him mumble under his breath and he furrowed his brow as the crowed "Aww"-ed and "Boo"-ed him. I wanted to tell them all to shut up, but I decided just to settle for a glare. I looked back at KCH's team, where Neji had his head in his hands and Shikamaru just had his arms crossed. Sakura looked worried as she looked from her friend to me.

Her sea foam eyes locked with mine for another moment before I glanced back at my team. Sai and Tenten gave me a thumbs up, and Orochimaru looked as if he were about to kill. My gaze roamed back to my parents, where my mom was holding her hands together excitingly as if she were praying, and my father took one good look at me before he nodded his head once, as if approving of me.

I curtly nodded back as I turned back to the ref. My hands were becoming calloused as I rubbed them together again. The ball fell into my hands as I bounced it a few times, looking up at the net. _Calm down…_ I told my self, _Pretend that this is just practice… you're at home…no one is watching…_

I could feel my heart beat in my throat as I aimed the ball, bending my knees. _**Ba-dum…**_ (A/N: that's his heart beat).

The referee blew his whistle and I hesitated, taking my final aim. _**Ba-dum… ba-dum…**_

Finally, centering the ball, I jumped and let go of it, aiming towards the net. Time seemed to slow down as it ascended towards the hoop. _**Ba-dum… ba-dum… ba-dum… ba-dum… ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, BOOM!! ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum…**_

The ball hit the rim and spun on the border of it until it tilted to one side, threatening to fall back onto the court…

_Please go in, please go in, please go in…_

It spun in the other direction and landed into the hoop.

The crowd got up out of their seats and cheered. I watched the basketball hit the ground and realized what just happened.

_We won._

I smiled. (Smiled! I actually smiled! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER.) I looked over at the rest of the team, who were running straight at me. Tenten tackled me in a hug, and I hugged her back, lifting her off the ground and spinning a few times. She laughed and held onto my shoulders. "Told you," she said in my ear.

The rest of the team were on the court, surrounding us. As soon as I let go of Tenten, Sai tackled me. "Gah!" I chocked out as he hugged me like his life depended on it, "Get offa me!"

A few in the crowd laughed as Sai let go of me, a grin on his face. "Good job, man," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled again and nodded. Orochimaru eyed me, and he had an evil-looking smile on his face, as if saying, "Good. I don't have to kill you now."

Then, right then, my parents were there. My mother had on a big smile and my father looked impassive as ever. I hesitantly let go of Tenten and Sai and made my way over to them. "I'm glad you came, otou-sama, okaa-sama," I said, stopping in front of them and bowing from my waist down. I kept my gaze on the waxed floor beneath me, and I heard the crowd's chatter die down a bit.

Then, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I knew it wasn't my mother's. I hesitantly looked up to find that the hand belonged to my father, and my eyes widened a bit. I looked from my mother, who was still smiling, to my father, who had an…approving look on his face. "Good job," he said, his deep familiar voice ringing in the silence. "We're proud of you, Sasuke."

He took one good look at me…and smiled.

Maybe this day didn't suck as much as I thought it did.

* * *

_A/N: Wow…it's much longer than I expected…I was gonna put some SasuSaku at the end of the chapter in Sakura's POV, but I decided not to, since it was getting too long anyways. (Muwahahahaa!) But I'll put it in the next chapter as a flashback or something… __**DON'T KILL ME, KRISTINE AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO WANTED THE SASUSAKU!! :hides in corner:**__ … :ahem: Yeah, I know the A/N's were really annoying through out this chapter, but I had to put them there so I would get less questions in the end…:mood swing: Woo hoo!! I feel like watching ESPN now…lol._

Chapter Twelve: KPA Spring Dance  
"Didn't you know? The captain of our cheerleading squad has to dance with their basketball captain to show good relations between schools…" - Sato Kumiko  
"What do you mean Ami's not feeling well?" - Haruno Sakura

_So…_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND AN ENRAGED INNER-SAKURA AT YOU!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! **__(INNER-SAKURA IS WATCHING YOU AAAAAALL!!)_

**(Edited: September 19, 2008)**


	12. KPA Spring Dance

_A/N: HELLO! Ok, ok! I know my update is super duper late, but I TOLD YOU, I HAVE VERY GOOD EXCUSES! :ahem: ONE!: My grandfather was in the hospital. TWO!: It was my birthday!! AND THREE!: I got a new lap top so I had to rewrite almost EVERYTHING and the internet wasn't working for the first few days!! So hah! You can't kill me! (…yet) On another note, my grandfather is feeling better, thank God. That man is the strongest person I know. He survived, like, three heart attacks, and is in a rehab center to get him up and moving again, so I'm pretty happy. And to make up for my late review, I bring you a new and fully loaded chapter! Yayz! Anyways, __**Thanks a bazillion for the reviews! **__I was like "WHOAWTFZOMFGROFLMFAO!!"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111ONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONE_

* * *

Chapter Twelve - KPA Spring Dance

**How does she do that…?**

_I don't know, and I don't want do know…_

My Inner-Self and I were gaping silently at Ami who currently was on the Gym floor with her right heal behind her neck, and her left leg directly horizontal from her hip. There was only one word I could think of when I saw this:

Ouch.

I shuddered and went over to Kumiko, who was sitting on the ground with her feet before her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!" she said cheerfully. I smiled softly. "Konichiwa," I replied, sitting next to her in the same position. Cheerleading practice was relatively boring, well, for me it was. What was the big deal of just jumping up and down, doing a few gymnastic moves, and yelling out chants that don't even do anything?

_Why did we join again?_

**Give me a P! Give me an O! Give me another P! Give me a U! Give me a--**

_JUST GET TO IT!!_

**Popularity!! Woo hooo!! Go team!**

I sweat dropped as I saw my Inner-Self dance pathetically around my head with her cheerleading outfit and pom-poms…pom-poming…

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Kumiko said as I was mentally bashing my alter-ego. "Hm?" I answered, reaching out to touch my toes. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

I looked up. "What dance?"

She rolled her eyes, "The KPA Spring Dance, silly!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The cheerleading squad and the basketball team get to go for free, but the rest of the students who want to go have to pay."

"Why do they have to pay?" I asked, Idate sneaking into my thoughts suddenly.

"Because we're special, that's why!" Kumiko exclaimed proudly. I giggled as I stretched out, leaning back until I was braced on my hands. (A/N: That bridge position I can never do with the backbone I have…)

"Did anyone ask you yet?" she said, her grey eyes beginning to get anticipated. I smiled and nodded my head yes. She squealed happily. "Who?! Is it someone from the school? Is he hot?"

"He's nineteen," I answered, "He dropped out of school when he was sixteen, and yes Kumiko-chan, he's very hot." Kumiko giggled as she stood up from leg rolling. "What's his name? Where'd you meet him? Do you know him well? Does his voice sound hot, too??"

I laughed. "What is this, 20 questions?" I said, amused by everything she was asking me. "Come on, Sakura-chan!" she said, "Just answer them! I wanna know!!"

I sighed, and decided that she would stop if I just answered them. "His name is Tatsuke Idate. He's a security guard at my apartment building, and I've known him since I moved in there, which has been two or three years, so I do know him well. And his voice…" Now that I think about it, Idate's voice does sound hot…very hot… "…his voice is drop-dead hot." Well, maybe not as hot as Sasuke's…but it's still hot…

"Does he have any brothers? What's his hair color like? Is he a gentleman? Does he have a lot of perks?"

I sweat dropped. "Kumiko…"

She giggled. "Oh, you know I'm only kidding! But seriously…does he?"

**Come on! I know you want to know…** She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

…_no I don't…_

**No, I seriously know you want to. I'm in your MIND. I know what you think. A-DUH!**

…

**Yeah, that's what I thought.**

Kumiko giggled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said. "So, _does_ he have any brothers?"

I laughed. "No, he doesn't," I said, straightening my back. Kumiko crossed her arms and pouted a bit. "Aww, I need a date…"

"No one asked you yet?" I asked, shocked. Usually, Kumiko and Ami are the first ones to get dates on any dance or special events the school has. I've heard that they've dated almost every guy in our grade, but I highly doubt that (because Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee didn't go out with either of them).

"Yeah, but they're all…_ugly_," she said, spitting out the word as if it were dirty. I rolled my eyes. "Ugly, as in, whom?" I asked.

"As in, guys from the football team…and some other nerds who work at those Ramen stalls." She shuddered.

"The guys from the football team aren't that ugly," I said, recalling when I talked to some of them at lunch. (Most of them asked me out as well, but I kindly turned them down.)

Kumiko sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together, her eyes dazing off into space as if she had just seen a God, "Ooh, I wish that Uchiha Sasuke-kun would ask me out! He's sooo hot!"

I stifled back a laughed, and coughed to cover it up. "But too bad Ami gets to dance with him…"

This made my head snap up. "What?" I snapped.

"Didn't you know?" she said looking up at me, "The captain of our cheerleading squad has to dance with their basketball captain to show good relations between schools. I think it's stupid, but it's been like that for a while…"

**NOOOOOOO!! Why does Ami-bitch get to dance with the hot guy?!**

_Idate's hot, too,_ I pointed out.

**BUT NOT AS HOT AS SASUKE!!**

Just then, Ami's loud voice interrupted out conversations. "Alright, girls, let's get started!" she said cheerfully. **Gah, I hate cheerleading…** Inner-Me said dully. (Obtaining a massive mood swing,)

_Why?_ I asked.

**These people are too…cheery! I mean, look at them! They're all…**_**happy**_**!**

_And that's a bad thing?_

**THEY'RE ****TOO**** HAPPY!! IT'S SOOOOO SCARY!! **

I snorted out loud and joined the rest of the squad. "For today," Ami was saying to them, "We're going to try that routine that we tried last time we met, 'kay?"

That routine? Last time we tried that one, half of the girls had to go home early with sprained wrists and ankles, and a few of them still weren't here today. As if to read my thoughts, Miu, another girl on the team, said, "Demo, Ami-chan. What about--"

"I know, I know, those 'others'," she used air quotes, "won't be able to do this routine, but we will!" I looked at Kumiko, who looked back at me and shrugged.

"I don't think we should try it again," I spoke up, addressing the whole squad, "I don't think we can risk another accident with the Dance coming up."

Ami smirked and put her hands on her hips, giving me a mocking look. "Aww, is wittle Sakuwa-chan _afawaid_ to do the itty bitty routine?" she said, as if I were a baby. That got my blood boiling. And when I say boiling, I mean, 'ready-to-burst-out-of-my-veins-and-beat-the-living-hell-out-of-that-good-for-nothing-bitch' boiling.

"You've seem to have forgotten, Ami_-chan_," I said, smirking to myself, "It was Kumiko-chan and I who were able to actually pull off those stunts that _you_ couldn't even do."

"Oooh," a few of the girls whispered, probably surprised that I actually had the guts to say that to her.

Ami furrowed her brow. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said lowly.

I shrugged, still smirking. "Nothing," I said. **WOO HOO!! TAKE THAT, BITCH!!** Inner-Me yelled, punching the air enthusiastically.

"Are you saying that I can't do a routine that I made up _myself?_" Ami persisted, half yelling. "I didn't say that," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's what you're trying to say!"

"How would you know the meaning of my words?"

"I just know what you're trying to say!"

"So what am I trying to say now??"

"That I'm not good enough for my own routine!!"

"Well, you said it, not me…"

Ami fumed (literally…) and clenched her pom-poms so hard that they shattered in her hands. The other girls squeaked in fright and they all rushed behind me, peaking out to glimpse at their enraged captain.

"You…" Ami growled, "…you are just _asking_ for trouble."

_That's a first…_ I thought.

**Too bad for the 'innocent' us…**

"It's not my fault you can't do the moves I can," I said, crossing my arms.

"Is that what you think?" she said with an almost maniacal laugh. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other out of impatience and anger, "Well, we'll see about that!" I raised an eyebrow as she dropped her destroyed pom-poms and took a few steps back to the gymnastic mats.

She raised her hands and jumped forwards, landing in a hand-stand. She walked on her hands for a few moments before swinging her feet over, forming the bridge position, and standing straight again.

A few of the girls who were loyal to her (and her only) clapped and whooped. I rolled my eyes as Ami approached me, a triumphed smile on her face. "Top that," she said, shoving me with her shoulder.

I growled a bit and made my way to the mat.** Now…which one of our awesome beyond awesome tricks should we show off now?** Inner-Me asked, obtaining glasses and a book full on gymnastic moves and flipping through the pages. I smirked and raised my hands over my head. _Let's just do something we know she can't do…_ I thought.

I ran forward and did a flip on the mat before jumping up in the air, spinning twice, and landing on my hands. I winced a bit when I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, but ignored it and angled my back and threw myself back up again, arms in the air with a perfect stance.

The girls (except Ami) clapped and cheered as I stepped down from the mat. "That was amazing, Sakura-chan!" Kumiko said happily as I approached her. I smiled at her in thanks, and turned to Ami, my smile turning into a smirk. "Care to try it, Ami?" I said, challenging her.

Ami scowled. "Gladly," she said, shoving past the other girls surrounding her to the mat. I smirked again and crossed my arms under my chest. **There is no way this bitch can do that move…** Inner-Me said proudly.

_Damn straight…_ I agreed.

Ami took her stance at the edge of the mat, taking a deep breath in. Then, she ran and did a flip on the mat before jumping in the air.

Just by looking at her foot work, I could tell something was going to go wrong.

She spun once, and was about to try a second time, when gravity turned its back on her, hurling her back down to the mat.

For me, it seemed to go in slow motion. Her right leg was at a different angle than her left leg, and when she fell, most of her weight was put on her right leg, but at a horrible angle that made the side of her foot take the impact, and hit the mat at a sickening degree. I winced as she gave a yelp of pain, and the rest of the girls who were behind me gasped and ran to her aid.

_Crap,_ I thought, hesitantly looking over the girl's shoulders. _Do you think she sprained her ankle or something?_

**She probably broke her leg…** Inner-Sakura said, crossing her arms, **Well, I hope she broke her leg.**

I joined the girls who were crowded around Ami, and knelled down next to her. "Where does it hurt?" I asked monotonously. She looked at me as if I were crazy. "I don't need your help!" she spat, attempting to shuffle away from me, but only to yelp in pain again.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I won't help you," I said, feeling like I was imitating Sasuke and his impassiveness, "But let me just check your leg, alright?"

She looked at e for a moment before nodding and putting her guard down. I made my way though some girls and to her right leg. _Ouch…_ I thought, looking at the black and blue (and yellow-ish) spot on her calf, right above her foot. I softly put two fingers on the spot, but Ami squeaked and shot her leg back, squeaking again in pain.

_Shit, she broke it,_ I thought, drawing my hand back. **HOORAY!!** Inner-Me yelled, jumping up in excitement. I rolled my eyes again and turned to Ami.

"I think it's broken," I said. She gasped (melodramatically, if you ask me) as I continued, "But you should go to the nurse or something to check."

I got up, and made my way towards my stuff. There was no point of me staying here when she didn't even want my help, so I might as well go home. "Wait!" she called after me. I looked over my shoulder. "What? I thought you said you didn't need my help," I said, an invisible smirk on my face.

"Y-Yeah, but…" she tried to say, but Kumiko stood and smiled at me. "You can go, Sakura-chan," she said, "I'll call you if we need anything."

I smiled back. "Arigato, Kumiko-chan," I said, and turned back to my duffle bag. It was raining outside, and I only had on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I threw a sweat shirt over my tank and shifted my bag on my shoulder. "I'll see you guys later, then," I called, waving to the rest of the team.

A chorus of "Sayonara, Sakura-chan," was heard except Ami, of course) as I smiled to myself and headed towards the main exit. **We didn't bring an umbrella, did we?** Inner-Me asked.

_Nah, we won't need it,_ I said, _It's only drizzling._

With that said, I opened the front doors of the school…and sweat dropped.

**Yeah, it's only drizzling…** Inner-Me said sarcastically.

_It was a wild guess!_ I thought, looking at the thunder storm before me. The water was pouring from the sky rapidly, and harshly. I sighed and slouched my shoulders. _How are we supposed to get home now?_ I thought, _Hinata-chan left with already since Naruto and Neji don't have practice today!_

**Uh, it's called a 'cell phone'. And we have one!**

"Oh…right," I said out loud, reaching into my bag and retrieving my cell phone and flipping it open. I looked at the screen, and then groaned in annoyance. _No service!_ I yelled (mentally). **Stupid rain…** Inner-Me pouted.

_How are we supposed to get home now? Wait for the bus in the rain?_

**Let's wait…maybe one of the girls could give us a lift.**

_I think most of them are going to stay with Ami…_

**Why'd you have to challenge her??**

_ME?! You were the one who was like, "Oh, which one of our awesome beyond awesome tricks should we show off now?"!!_

**But you were the one who opened your mouth and was like, "Oh, Kumiko and I are the only ones who could actually do the routine" or something like that!"**

_But it was Ami who provoked me!!_

**And it was you who fell into her provoking!**

_UGH! This is getting nowhere!_

…**wanna walk home?**

I sighed and slouched onto the stairs, not caring that I was in the process of getting drenched. **We're gonna get sick if we stay out here too long…**

_Thanks for implying that._

**You're welcome!**

…_I was being sarcastic._

**I know.**

I rolled my eyes and put my face in my hands. My skin was frigid to the touch already. Each rain drop felt like an ice shard piercing into my flesh, and I shivered. I closed my eyes and absentmindedly, I thought aloud, "Where's Sasuke when you need him…"

"I don't know, probably right in front of you."

Upon hearing that vaguely familiar voice, I looked up in shock, and saw the handsome (**FREAKING ****SEXY****!)** face of the said Uchiha Sasuke. I stood up impulsively, and I felt my heart beat grow with each passing second I started at his face. The rain drenched his raven hair and his clothes, making him look more appealing than ever before. I watched a single drop of rain fall from his scalp, down the bridge of his nose, over his lips…

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I managed to get out, despite my near frost bite and the blush that refused to grow on my cheeks.

"I was just passing by," he said as I noticed that our bodies were mere inches away from each other, "And I just happened to see a certain somebody out side of her school without an umbrella and getting drenched in the rain."

"But you live on the other side of the city," I noted.

"So?" he said with a little twitch of the shoulder, "There was traffic, so I took a detour."

"And that just happened to be near KCH."

"It's not my fault, is it?"

I rolled my eyes again, and was about to open my mouth to say something, when I went into a frenzy of sneezing instead. My nose felt like it was on fire as I stopped after twenty or so sneezes, sniffing and rubbing the tip of my nose with my finger. Though I didn't look at him, I could tell Sasuke was frowning.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my arm lightly, "I'll take you home." I felt too weak to argue, and just nodded my head as I let him lead me to his car. His hand on my arm, even though I had a sweat shirt on, felt warm on my skin, and I almost sighed out loud.

"Won't this ruin your seats?" I asked, referring to us being soaking wet and remembering that his Benz had leather seats. He shrugged and said, "I can get them fixed."

"Are you sure?" I persisted.

He froze in his steps and turned around to face me, his grip on my arm tightening. "Do you want to stay in the rain and walk home, or do you want me to drop you off?" he snapped.

"Fine, fine," I said, holding my hands up in surrender, "But the least you could do is let go of your death lock on my arm."

He growled a bit before letting go of my arm, almost throwing it down roughly. I scowled and followed him. **Talk about mood swings…** Inner-Me snickered. Ignoring her, (but silently agreeing with her), I opened the passenger side door and quickly got in the car. "Ah crap…" I mumbled, looking at my clothes sticking to my skin like a lifeline.

I heard Sasuke snort a bit at my language, but proceeded to look at my over drenched self and the soon-to-be-over drenched seats. He started the car and pumped the heater on high. Unlike the other times I've been in his car, the radio wasn't on, so the only sound between us was the silent humming of the engine, the air blasting from the vents, and the rain pouring down on us with the windshield wipers swishing back and forth.

I pulled down the mirror and looked at myself. "Ugh, I look like a bum…" I mumbled to myself, observing my wet and disheveled hair and sticky clothes. A small chuckle was heard from Sasuke, but I ignored him.

I flipped back the mirror and slouched back into the seat, looking out the window at the dull and wet scene outside. There was a weird silence between us for a few minutes until he stopped in front of a stop light, which I recognized as a few blocks away from my apartment.

"Ne, Sasuke," I said, breaking the eerie peace. He grunted in response, and I continued, refusing to look at him despite the fact that he was barely a foot away from me, "Why'd you save me that night?"

I felt his eyes on me for a millisecond before they returned to the road before us. "Why not?" he answered after a few moments.

"I mean, you didn't have to," I said, speculating, "You could have left me there to be ripped of my virginity or with whatever horror those bas--, uh, freaks, were going to do with me," I was going to say bastards, but I decided I should keep the language to myself. "You didn't have to."

I saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he snapped, "So you wanted to get raped?"

"It's just a question!" I defended, our eyes still not meeting as the stop light turned green and he sped off.

The question was left hanging until he stopped in front of the apartment complex. It was already past five, which was the time I usually got home. I bet Idate was getting worried, knowing him. I almost smiled at the thought of him, when Sasuke finally spoke up.

"I don't know that drove me to do it, I just…did," he said hesitantly, "Seeing stuff like that, or anything that targets peoples weakness, gets me really pissed off."

I was surprised by his response, and finally, our eyes met for an electrifying moment. His features seemed so sincere when he said that, and his eyes were digging deeply into mine, as if he could read my each thought like a book. Our faces were inches away from each other, and I could almost feel the heat that his body was radiating.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder snapped us out of our little daze. Well, I nearly jumped out of my seat with an impulsive squeak. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you going to go in or not?" he said, returning to his impassive jerky self.

I hesitated for a moment and dared to look back up at him. "Do you…wanna come in?" I asked tentatively.

He looked at me for a moment as if I were a ninja, and then considered the offer. **You sounded like a whore!** Inner-Me yelled, **Say something else!!**

"Uh…I mean, it's raining badly, and…traffic is really bad, so, um, you can wait until it calms down a bit," I added.

Sasuke looked at me for another moment, before nodding curtly, "Okay," he said, "Let me find parking."

I nodded (hiding my fan girl-ish scream) grabbed by bag, and got out of the car, not sparing him a second glance. It was when I reached the front doors when I realized that I wasn't single anymore…and my 'boyfriend' sat at the security desk drumming his fingers on the mahogany, and probably waiting for me.

_Holy shit we forgot all about Idate!_ Inner-Me yelled frantically. I thought for a second, and smirked to myself with a plan before opening the door.

Idate looked up at me, and his eyes widened. "You took the bus?!" he asked, coming from behind the desk to take me into his arms. I forced back the strong blush that was forming on my face and patted his back. "Actually, I didn't," I said, hoping I was saying the right things.

I felt his form stiffen as he pulled back to look me in the eye. "Then how'd you come?" he asked.

As if on cue, the front door opened, revealing an over-soaked Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes darted to Idate, then to me still in his arms, and raised an eyebrow. I smiled a cheeky smile, and caught a glance of Idate's confused (yet meaningful) glare sent at him.

"Idate-_kun_," I said, grasping his arm and ignoring his surprised look at his name suffix, "This is Uchiha Sasuke; the one I was just talking about."

"And, Sasuke-_san_," I said, gesturing to him, "This is my _boyfriend_, Tatsuke Idate."

At the word boyfriend, I saw Sasuke's eyes widen for a brief millisecond, then returning to his normal composure, he grunted in response and greeting. Inner-Me was laughing at Sasuke's reaction, but I painfully ignored her.

"We've met," Idate said to me, a small smile now on his face, then to Sasuke, "How are your parents? They're in town, right?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, stuffing his hand in his pockets. "They're alright."

"That's good, that's good," Idate said, suddenly looking uncomfortable, and turning to me, "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, utterly confused, as he pecked my cheek quickly and speed walked towards the back exit. I looked after him, an eyebrow raised. **Aww…it didn't work!** Inner-Me sulked. I shrugged and turned back to Sasuke, who was trying to shake the rain water out of his shoes. I giggled at this, and he glared at me. "So are you going to come up or not?" I asked, shifting my bag on my shoulder.

"You're the one who offered me," he said with a small smirk.

"Oh…" I said with a blush, "Uh, right." Without saying anything else, I walked towards the elevator with Sasuke behind me. I pressed the 'up' button, and in a few seconds, a 'ding!' was heard and we entered the doors. No one was there except us, I noticed, and I pressed 'LV3'.

Sasuke was as quiet as I was, and I was sure that he felt as awkward as I was feeling as well, until I brought up something that bothered me down stairs. "How do you know Idate?"

"Oh, what, it's not Idate-_kun_ anymore?" he snapped bitterly.

I smirked at this, "Aww, is Sasuke-_kuuuuun_ jealous?" I mocked as the elevator came to a stop and I walked out. I heard him emit a growl from the back of this throat, but he followed anyways. I took out my keys and unlocked the door of room 323, swinging it open. "Take your shoes off," I told Sasuke without turning back to him and dropping my bag on a chair near the tiny dining table. I flicked on the lights and made my way towards the kitchen. I heard his school shoes clank on the hard wood floor as I faced him again from the kitchen.

"Do you want another shirt?" I asked, "I have a few oversized ones you can borrow."

"Hn," he replied, still at the door, "Arigato."

"Don't just stand there Sasuke," I said with a small smile on my face, "Sit down; make yourself at home. Grab the remote and watch TV or something."

Another "hn" was sounded from him as I heard him collapse on the couch. **I feel like we're being too kind to him…** Inner-Me said, crossing her arms under her chest.

_What do you want me to do, just make him stand there, dripping wet and shivering?_ I asked, stripping of my sweatshirt and hanging it on the chair where my bag was. I only had a tank top on, which was also wet, but it wasn't that bad. Hesitating for a moment, I added, _You know what…don't answer that._

**I was about to…** Inner-Me said with a chuckle.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" I asked from the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. "Aa," I heard his usual one-word reply, and set the coffee to make.

**You know what I just realized? This is the first time we're having another guy except Naruto in our apartment!** Inner-Me said excitingly. I rolled my eyes and went to my room to get one of my night shirts for Sasuke and to change my own clothes. _Don't get any ideas; I'm not going to do anything, _I replied, taking off my sweats and tank top and hanging them on the base board of my bed.

I grabbed another pair of sweatpants and a plain white half-sleeved shirt I wore last night and threw them on. Rummaging through one of my draws, I pulled out an oversized shirt Naruto had left here when he was stranded in a snow storm a few months ago. (I never bothered to return it to him because I was afraid he might come back again). I ran a brush through my still damp hair lightly and brought the shirt to Sasuke.

To my surprise, he was on the long couch with his eyes fixed on the TV and switching the channels idly. I smirked a bit and stood between the TV and him, holding the shirt in front of me. He looked up at me and scowled. His hair was still a bit damp from the rain and his school shirt was sticking to his chest. (**Hmm…nice view…) **"Here," I said, shoving the shirt in his face, which he grabbed from me, "You can change in the bathroom. It's the first door on the left down the hall. There are towels there, too."

He nodded and got up. For a second, our bodies brushed against each other, making me shiver. I could have sworn I felt him shiver as well, but he almost jerked away from me and quickly made his way towards the bathroom.

I sighed and collapsed where Sasuke was, picking up the remote control and surfing the channels. I didn't have that many channels to begin with, since I can't afford to pay for cable, so I only have the local channels. I switched to the news and slouched back into the cushions. "Mother Nature brings no mercy," the weather man said with a slight chuckle, pointing to a blue screen showing our area from satellite, "All of Konoha City is experiencing massive rainfall, and will probably calm down by this evening; around eight o'clock or so…"

A flash of lightning caught my eye from the windows behind me and the loud clap of thunder almost made me jump out of the couch. I heard a small 'beep!' from the kitchen and wentto check on the coffee. I poured the steaming hot liquid into both mugs and brought them to the table in front of the TV with sugar and milk.

I shivered a bit (it was March, and the heating wasn't programmed to come on), and hugged myself, rubbing my hands over my bear skin. I tucked my feet under me to keep them warm as well. Just then, I heard the bathroom door close and I looked up to see Sasuke come out of the bathroom with Naruto's shirt on and his hair looking less damp then before. He had his own damp shirt in his hands and he threw it over one of the dining table chairs.

I smiled softly gestured towards the coffee on the table as he took a seat on the other side of the long couch. For a moment, the only sound between us was the complaints on the news and the soft sipping of our coffee.

"You never answered my question," I said, breaking the silence. I felt his eyes on me, but didn't turn my head. "What question?" he asked. "How do you know Idate?"

His eyes immediately left me and he looked back at the small television in front of us. "He's one of my brother's… friends," he said as his grip on the coffee mug became visibly tighter, "Most of them are close to the family because of my parents, so I've seen him here and there."

I raised an eyebrow, "And this bothers you…why?" I asked.

"It doesn't bother me," he said between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, and Itachi's a fluffy bunny…" I mumbled under my breath. Inner-Me rolled her eyes.

Just then, the TV turned off, as well as the lights in the apartment. "Oh crap," I muttered as another flash of lightning accompanied with a clap of thunder was heard and saw from outside. It was dark outside from the clouds blocking the sunset, so it was practically pitch dark with me and Sasuke.

"Hold on," I said, putting my coffee mug on the table and getting up. I felt my way to the kitchen, where the electricity box was located. I clicked it open and felt for that switch that Idate told me to turn on just in case something like this ever happened.

But as I ran my fingers over the switches, I felt an electric shock, and drew my hand back with a small squeak.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sasuke call from the living room. Nursing the small burn on my finger, I called back, "Can I get your cell phone, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, why?" I could tell that he was on his way to where I was.

"I need some light," I said. I saw a small light source come from beside me as Sasuke slid open his cell phone. "Thanks," I mumbled as he directed it towards the electricity box.

Careful not to touch any of the other switches, I searched for the one Idate had told me about. "Maybe you should let me do it," Sasuke said, his breath on my shoulder. The kitchen was only meant for one person, and the counter top and the fridge were barely two feet apart from each other; so Sasuke and I were practically on top of each other.

"Thanks, but I got it," I said, suddenly forgetting what button Idate had told me to use.

"Are you sure?" he pressed on.

"I'm sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It doesn't look like you know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, Sasuke."

Barely after a few moments, he said, "It's the switch right below your left hand."

I groaned in annoyance and dropped my hands. "If you're so sure of yourself, then why don't you do it!"

"Fine, I will," he said, and he reached over to flip the switch he was talking about.

Then, everything happened in a blur.

As his hand reached out to flick the switch, his arm brushed my breast, which made me jerk back, which made him trip on our feet, which overall resulted in me being squished against the kitchen counter with Uchiha Sasuke suspended barely centimeters above me. His cell phone fell to the floor and snapped shut, leaving the both of us in the dark…alone…pressed up against each other. **HAH! AND YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!** Inner-Me yelled, assuming she was victorious in whatever fight we were in.

_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, IT JUST…HAPPENED!_I retorted.

I gasped, and I was sure I heard him do the same. Our lower bodies were pressed against each other, and I could feel him against me, every inch of him was on me, making it hard to breathe. His dark onyx eyes were peircing through me, even though it was dark, and I felt naked in front of him.

The lightning struck and the thunder sounded, giving us barely a moment to see each other clearly.

He could have pulled back, but he didn't.

I could have slipped away from underneath him, but I didn't.

Instead of retreating, I felt our bodies proceeding towards each other. His breath mingled in with mine and I felt our noses brush. I saw his eyes closing, and suddenly, my eyes did the same. Then, in one exploding moment, our lips joined.

My first kiss…stolen by Uchiha Sasuke. Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing; because, hell is this guy a good kisser. His lips fondled with mine smoothly, moving as if it were recited. His lips felt soft and warm on mine; his sweet murky smell filled my nostrils, and I felt as if I were melting in his arms. His hand traveled to the base of my neck, deepening the kiss. He licked my lower lip swiftly, and I hesitantly opened my mouth. Our tongues met and I nearly moaned out loud again as he caressed mine with his.

I would have never thought this would happen…me and Sasuke, making out in my own kitchen… but no one was complaining about it. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and sighing more into the kiss. I felt his arms go around my waist and lift me from the counter to press our bodies closer to each other. The kiss, after mere seconds, turned hungry and he deepened it fervently, as if the world would end the next day, as if he needed me to survive. And this being my first ever kiss, moaned into it, falling in more and more…

Then, suddenly and simultaneously, our eyes snapped open. I looked at him and he looked at me, and we both drew back, pressing against the opposite counters as if we were burnt. I was out of breath from the explosive kiss, and I was sure he was as well. We stared at each other in the darkness, but didn't make any sound, except the panting from the shortage of breath.

"I…uh…." We both tried to say, but blushed even more (well, I blushed…I'm not sure he's the kind of person who would blush outwardly).

"I…I'd better go," Sasuke said and he quickly brushed pass me towards the door.

"Wait!" I called after him, "What about the rain?"

"I'll manage," he said as I heard him shove his shoes on. Through the dark, I felt his eyes on me once more, and I stared right back. Then, without any further word, he turned around and was out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

My heart was still beating like crazy under my skin as I clutched my hand over it, trying to calm it down. I stared at the door, almost expecting him to come back and say something else, or kiss me again…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" I said out loud, half chuckling, "I did _not_ just think that…"

**Uh, yeah, you did…** Inner-Me said pointedly.

I groaned out loud and fell down on the couch, holding my head. _What…what was that anyways? _

**I'm pretty sure it's called a 'kiss'. **Inner-Me was being a smart ass.

_I know _that, _but…after,_ I thought, _He just left._

**What, do you expect him to suddenly confess that he's deeply and madly in love with us and he wants to spend the rest of this life with us and have three kids??**

_Well…no, but_--

**Yeah, so don't go complaining. I mean, what would you have done if it was at his house?**

_I dunno…probably the same thing._

**Exactly, so shut up.**

I groaned again and sat up. My hand suddenly went to my lips; I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine…his soft hands on my waist…his sweet murky smell…

"Mou! I'm getting brainwashed!!" I cried out loud again, and fell back on the couch.

-o.o- The Next Afternoon; KCH Campus; Last Period -o.o-

"Sakura-chan! Ne, Sakura-chan!" I groggily looked up at the over perky person in front of my desk. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the person looking down at me. "Huh?"

Naruto stood in front of me, a stern look on his face. "You've been spacing out a lot lately," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," I lied, rubbing my dry eyes. Last night still haunted me, and I kept on dazing off in thought about this. It was so annoying, though. I kept on wondering how he felt; if the kiss actually affected him as much as it affected me. I wonder if Sasuke was in the same spaced out mood as I were…

Hinata-chan, who was beside me, touched my arm lightly, stopping me from dazing off again. "Are you sure?" she asked, obviously worried. I managed a smile. "You guys worry too much," I said, waving a hand to dismiss their thoughts. I saw Hinata-chan glance at Naruto, who shrugged.

"Anyways," I said, turning to Hinata-chan, "Are we going to go dress shopping today?"

"D-D-Dress sh-shopping?" she stammered, surprised by the sudden topic, "F-For w-what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'? The KPA Spring Dance, silly!" I almost sounded like Kumiko when I said that, but I needed some kind of distraction, and the dance was tomorrow night, and neither of us had dresses.

"O-Oh," she said, a small blush on her face. Naruto chuckled silently beside me.

"So, are we going or not?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Sure," Naruto answered for her, "As long as Neji and I approve of—"

"You and Neji will be approving of jack shit," I snapped angrily, punching him in the head not so lightly, "This is a girl's night out thing, and boyfriends and relatives are not welcome. Besides, Neji already said that he was going to drop us off."

Just then, the last bell of the day rang, and I grabbed my things and Hinata-chan, dragging her out of the classroom." Gomen, Naruto-kun!" she called over her shoulder to her boyfriend, "I'll call you later, ne?" A muffled response of "Yeah…sure," came him as he was still nursing the bump on his head.

"Nii-san really said he's going to drop us off?" Hinata-chan asked as we left the building.

"I asked him in Bio," I said, "But he said that he won't pick us up."

"Why not?" she asked as we spotted their BMX LX4 waiting for us with Neji inside. "Because I asked him," I said with a sheepish smile. Hinata-chan giggled as she opened the front passenger seat and I sat in the back. "I'm not your chauffeur, you know," Neji said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

I smiled. "Yeah, but you know how to drive," I said.

He glared at me briefly though the rear view mirror and I smiled cheekily. Hinata-chan giggled at this as Neji zoomed to the mall. By the time we reached there, Neji and I were in a heated argument about other forms of transportation and a fancy little thing called a 'taxi'.

"But taxis and buses cost money," I said as he drove into the parking lot.

"But you waste gas," Neji noted for the billionth time.

"All cars and buses use gas, genius," I said as he came to a stop.

"Some buses use electricity."

"So you're supporting my theory, or yours?"

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors. "Just get out," he said.

"Since we don't wanna waste gas, can we get some money for a taxi?" Hinata-chan joked, holding out her hand. Neji scowled at her and I laughed. "Ha ha, very funny," he mocked as he rolled down the window to talk to us from outside, "Call me then when you're ready."

"But we thought you didn't want to waste gas," I said innocently. Hinata-chan giggled and he rolled his eyes at me. "See you later," he said as he rolled the window back up and zoomed off.

Hinata-chan and I spent the next hour and a half looking for the perfect dresses for the dance, along with shoes and a few accessories. She got a silky lavender skinny-strapped dress that went all the way down past her ankles. She had white pearl earrings and a matching necklace at home, so we got a small matching clutch bag and three-inched strapped heals.

I got a strapless dress that reached right above my knees. It was a dark shade of green, with an abstract pink design grazing the bottom. It was silk as well, and had a small slit on my waist, showing some more skin than necessary. But Hinata-chan persisted me to get it anyway. "Don't you think it's a bit too…revealing?" I had asked her, inspecting myself in the three-way mirror. Most of my legs were showing, but the dress fell on me perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan," she had told me happily, "I'm sure Idate-san will be all over you tomorrow night."

"But that's what I'm trying to avoid!" I'd say, my shoulders slouched.

I told her (and Naruto, who butted in) everything that happened between me and Sasuke as soon as I saw her this morning, and she was excited that I had two guys, maybe three on my tail (Lee had hit on me several times today, but either Naruto or Neji had knocked him.) Naruto, being a guy, just pouted and listened to my story.

We bought a matching clutch that was the same style as hers, but the same shade as my dress, as well as three-inch strappy heals that had straps that went up my calf.

**Doesn't it look a bit…sluttish?** Inner-Me noted as I held the dress in front of me.

_That's what I was afraid of…_ I thought with a sigh.

When Neji arrived, he was utterly surprised to see three shopping bags in each of our hands. We smiled sweetly at him as he helped us load the trunk. "H-Hinata-sama," he said, getting into the driver's seat, "Did you use debit or credit?"

"Some credit, some debit…" she said with a small giggle, and I smiled. "Otou-sama gave me some cash as well this morning, so that was used for Sakura-chan."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not paying you guys back," I noted, crossing my arms tightly to seal my point.

"Demo, Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan said, looking at me from the front seat, "I thought we discussed this already! You don't have to pay us back."

"And you should know by now, Hinata-chan, that I never listen to you when you tell me that," I said.

"You know, you should listen to her," Neji told me, glancing at me in the rear view mirror as we went on the high way, "I'm going to start paying a fee when I drive you guy's places."

"Well then, I'll just take the bus," I said, a grin growing on my face, "It saves gas, doesn't it?"

Hinata-chan laughed as I smiled proudly. Neji smirked and averted his eyes back on the road.

-o.o- The Next Afternoon; Afterschool -o.o-

"I'll see you guys later, ne!" I called, waving to her and Neji. She waved back through the car window as Neji turned the corner and left. I smiled to myself and proceeded into the complex. It seemed like everyone at school was anticipated about the dance tonight. There were rumors that there would be a light show outside, but most of us highly doubted that.

Just before I started to walk into the building, my phone rang. I fished it out of my bag and pulled it out. "Hello?" I said, flipping it open.

"S-Sakura-chan?" came a teary voice.

"Kumiko-chan?" I asked, "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"A-A-Ami-chan…she isn't feeling well…" She hiccupped and sniffed.

"What do you mean Ami's not feeling well?" I asked, not liking where this is going.

"H-Her leg…it's gotten worse," Kumiko explained tearfully, "Sh-She can't even get out of her bed anymore!"

**HOORAY!!** Inner-Me started to celebrate. I wanted to join her, but to be modest I asked Kumiko, "She's that bad?" Now that I thought about it, I didn't see Kumiko today at all, and we didn't have practice after school.

"H-Hai…"

"So…why'd you call me, then?"

"Anou…the girls and I were wondering…if you could take her place at the dance tonight…"

"Me?" My voice squeaked an octave, "Why me? Why not you?"

"Well, the girls and I decided that you were the best on the team, even better than Ami-chan, so we want you to take her place."

"Uh, sure. But it's just for—"

"Hontoni! Arigato gozaimasou, Sakura-chan!" Kumiko yelled excitingly before I could say anything else, "I'll see you tonight, then!" And with that, I heard a 'click' and the line was disconnected.

I grinned and mouthed a 'yes!' under my breath and rushed towards the entrance.

As soon as I entered the building, I knew something was up, and for three reasons. First of all: Idate wasn't at his desk. Second of all: Itachi was in the waiting area. And Third of all: Sasuke was with him.

**OH. MY. GOD.** Was the only thing Inner-Sakura and I could actually say. (Well, I thought it.) It took a lot of my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping down to the floor.

They were both dressed up; Itachi with a dark blue suit and Sasuke with a black suit. Anyone could tell they were related, and anyone would fall hard (rock solid hard) for a guy like them.

"Um…" I approached the two Uchihas, whose eyes were locked on me, "Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at me. "Idate didn't tell you?" he said, lounging comfortably on the arm chair.

"Tell me…what?" I asked. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me still, and I had to use most of my willpower to suppress the blush that was forcing its way to my face.

"Sakura!" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Idate jogging towards me. But he wasn't in his normal security guard uniform. He was as dressed up as Itachi and Sasuke, tie and all.

"You didn't tell her, Idate?" Itachi's voice came from behind us.

"You didn't tell me, Idate," I said, crossing my arms and looking up at him sternly, "What didn't you tell me?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled. "Anou…it was supposed to be a surprise," he explained, "There's a small dinner with a few of my friends before the dance…"

My jaw dropped open. **IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH BETTER IF HE HAD TOLD US THIS ****BEFORE**** WE BOUGHT THE REVELING DRESS!!** Inner-Me yelled furiously.

"I-I-I was going to tell you yesterday," he said, waving his hands in front of him to defend his self when he saw my reaction, "B-B-But you and Hinata-san rushed up stairs when you came back, so I didn't have the time to tell you anything!"

"O-Oh…" I said, then smiled, "That's fine. But, you know it'll take me, like, forty-five minutes to get ready, right?"

"That's fine," Itachi cut in, "The reservations are for five-thirty, anyways." I looked up at the clock above the security desk. I was 4:00 already, so I had enough time. The dance starts at seven, so the pre-party shouldn't last that long… (I hope.)

"You guys don't mind waiting?" I asked, directing my question mostly towards Itachi and Idate.

"Not really." This time, it was Sasuke who spoke, but I didn't even spare him a glance, and kept my eyes on the clock as I nodded (Even though I knew he was still staring).

"Ok then," I said turning to Idate, "I'll be back, ne?"

He nodded as I patted his arm lightly and rushed towards the elevator. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_ I kept on thinking, falling into a state of panic as I stepped in.

**Idate AND Sasuke?! Hinata was right about the guys on our tail!**

_YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!_

The elevator stopped and I rushed out, fumbling for my keys and opening the door. I slammed the door behind me and kicked off my shoes, rushing to the bathroom to take a shower. My dress hung neatly in my room with a pink-stoned necklace that Hinata-chan had given me last year for my birthday and matching earrings. As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I dried myself and lathered my skin in my trademark scent.

I put on a strapless bra and slipped on my dress. Since the zipper was on the side (Thank Kami-sama), I zipped it up and strapped my shoes on. I looked in my mirror and put some lip gloss (with extra gloss) on with a bit of blush, mascara and eye shadow. I didn't want to put too much make up on, or else I'd look more like a cheerleader. I poured some gel in my hands and ran it through my hair, ruffling it a bit to create small waves.

I stuffed my cell phone, my keys, and emergency lip gloss in my clutch and looked at myself in the full length mirror on the back of my door. **Damn, we're hot…** Inner-Me commented.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the partially dead alarm clock.

4:45…4:46

"Wow, they're going to kill me; I'm a minute late…" I mumbled sarcastically as I took one last look at myself. I sighed and headed out the door, slamming and locking the door behind me.

My palms were sweaty by the time I was downstairs. I took a deep, cleansing breath, let it out, and proceeded to the entrance.

But when I got to the desk, Idate and Itachi weren't there. There, sitting on one of the couches tensely was Sasuke.

Sasuke.

"Where's the other two?" I asked him as he looked up at me. He stood up almost recklessly and stared at me. I saw his eyes widen at my whole look, and felt them crawl up and down my body. I shivered at this. Then, he finally looked me in the eye. "In the limo," he answered, getting up.

"'Limo'?" I repeated, "You brought the limo?"

"Um, yeah," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

We stared at each other for a moment before he ripped his eyes from my whole being and walked pass me. His arm brushed my shoulder momentarily as he said, "Come on. You're _boyfriend_ is waiting for you." His emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' was more than obvious.

I looked after him, and mentally groaned with annoyance and followed him out the doors and to the stretch limo outside waiting for the both of us.

_Ugh…this is going to be one hell of a night…_I thought.

**Damn straight it is.**

* * *

_A/N: OWARI! (Well, the chapter, not the story…) MUWAHAHAHAA! I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE MAJOR SASUSAKU ACTION!! WOO HOO!! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! This has got to be the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm gonna make longer chapters, like this one, more often, because I don't wanna divide everything, because I've set a personal limit… :sticks out tongue: I mentioned this before, but I'm gonna say it again: __**I'm dedicating the next three or four chapters to the dance! There will be mucho, mucho SasuSaku-ness! Yay!**__ I decided __**not **__to put that much __**ShikaIno**__, or __**ShikaTem**__, because I barely mention them in the story and it'll be just really….__**awkward**__. So the main couples are just going to be SasuSaku, NaruHina, and NejiTen (probably some KakashiXAnko or ItachiXOC as well, but I'm not sure yet…) A lot of people were asking for more SasuSaku, so I'm going to put a whole shitload more! Yes, you should love me. 8PChapter Preview!:_

Chapter Thirteen: Jealous?  
"Well then, if it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she'll get…" - Uchiha Sasuke. (0-0)

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE OROCHIMARU TORTURE YOU WITH GAY PORNO VIDEOS!! **__**REVIEW!!**_

**(Edited September 20, 2008)**


	13. Jealous?

_A/N: ZOMG EARLY UPDATE!! WOO HOO I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!! I finished the chapter early because I had nothing to do when I couldn't post chapter 12. __**THANK YUU FOR DA GREAT REVIEWS!! I'M SOOO HAPPYY!! Sry I couldn't reply to most of them, but I don't hav that much time, so I juss posted this early! **__And I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but for the dance, the POVs will be alternating, so the next chapter will most likely be in Sakura's POV, and then the next will be in Sasuke's POV. So yeah. I didn't want to make it in just Sakura's POV, cuz then we don't know what Sasuke is thinking…so yeah. ;P Oh, and __**this chapter is a little on the short side (compared to the last one). Mainly because I wanted to make it sort of suspenseful. :grins: Please don't kill me! The next chapter might be longer, SO HAH!!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that are used in the chapter, previous chapters, and future chapters. (Wow, I sound smart…)_

* * *

(From the last chapter…)

_But when I got to the desk, Idate and Itachi weren't there. There, sitting on one of the couches tensely was Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

"_Where's the other two?" I asked him as he looked up at me. He stood up almost recklessly and stared at me. I saw his eyes widen at my whole look, and felt them crawl up and down my body. I shivered at this. Then, he finally looked me in the eye. "In the limo," he answered, getting up._

"_Limo?" I repeated, "You brought the limo?"_

"_Um, yeah," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_We stared at each other for a moment before he ripped his eyes from my whole being and walked pass me. His arm brushed my shoulder momentarily as he said, "Come on. You're _boyfriend_ is waiting for you." His emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' was more than obvious._

_I looked after him, and mentally groaned with annoyance and followed him out the doors and to the stretch limo outside waiting for the both of us._

Ugh…this is going to be one hell of a night…_I thought._

_**Damn straight it is.**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Jealous?

**Sasuke's POV**

I was hating my hormones by the time we got into the limo.

I saw Idate's (that bastard) eyeballs almost pop out of their sockets when he met Sakura outside the limo. Well, I almost did the same thing, but I didn't let it show. When she came downstairs, I almost kicked myself for visibly gaping. I told Itachi to let Idate wait for his own _girlfriend_, but, since he loved to torture his 'dear little brother' he threatened to leave me here without the limo.

So I had no choice to wait for her. Elegance and all.

"You look…beautiful," Idate had said when he saw her outside, gulping a bit and pulling his collar. Sakura giggled and thanked him politely with a small kiss on the cheek. Immediately, my hand shot to my lips before I knew what I was doing. Last night still haunted me badly. I don't know why we did what we did, but it was amazing. I bet she was feeling the same way as well. She didn't spare me much of a glance in the limo, though, so I didn't say anything.

Sai and Tenten were there as well, and Sai was gaping as much as I was when he saw Sakura, but nevertheless, greeted her politely. "Did you get the book yet?" I heard him ask her. She shook her head, "I never got the change to, but thanks." _Book?_ I thought _What book…?_

Before I had any wrong and disturbing ideas, I introduced her to Tenten, who smiled and greeted her nicely too. "I like your dress," Sakura complemented with a bright smile. Tenten promptly blushed and thanked her. Actually, this is one of the very few times I've actually seen Tenten in a dress. She had a halter strap (is that what you call it?) dark brown dress that reached above her knees. It was wavy at the bottom, and had some sequence scattered here and there. And, for the record, this is the first time I've ever seen her walk properly in three-inch heals.

Most of Akatsuki was with us as well, so Idate had to introduce Sakura to them. Deidara winked at her, Sasori shook her hand politely (but with a very rude frown), Tobi did a weird bow in his seat, Hidan grunted, and Kisamegrinned. "So this is the famed Sakura-san, eh?" Deidara said, handing her a glass of what I hoped was Coke. Sakura blushed and accepted the glass, looking away.

Deidara chuckled and whispered something that sounded like "Nice one, man," to him, and Idate grinned. I clenched my fists and on my lap and directed my attention to Itachi, who was in front of with a raised eyebrow. No matter how much I tried, he could always read me like an open book. I glared before he shrugged and continued to converse with Kisame.

"So, you're still in High School, Sakura-san?" Sasori asked and Sakura nodded. "Konoha City High," she said.

"Ah, dear ol' KCH…" Deidara sighed with a smile, "Those were the days, yeah…Is old man Jiyara still teaching there?"

She nodded and smiled, "He teaches Bio now."

Deidara chuckled, "Is he still a pervert?"

Sakura laughed, "Now more than ever," she said. Deidara laughed and sat back in his seat.

Sakura, who was at the edge of the seat near the door, looked a bit uncomfortable in her attire, especially when she was one of the only girls in the car. Sai and Tenten were on either side of me, and Sakura was next to Tenten and Idate.

The limo ride itself wasn't that long, but it seemed to last forever. "I can't believe you kissed her…" Sai mumbled to me, "You're such a player…" I smirked and said, "You were just too late." He scowled at me and crossed his arms childishly.

He and Tenten made me tell them what happened between me and Sakura, since I was sort of dazed the next day. Sai got mad at me because I got to her before he did, and Tenten was happy (happy as in 'ZOMG-YOU-KISSED-HER-SHE-MUST-BE-SO-EXCITED!!' happy). But when I told them that she was going out with Idate, Tenten (obtaining a weird mood swing) yelled, "SCREW THAT BASTARD, YOU GOT HER FIRST!!" and Sai mumbled, "Thank Kami-sama…"

And just this morning, Tenten told me that Sai was 'escorting her, not taking her out' to the dance and that I need a date to 'escort' as well. Sai had told me, "It's bad enough for a girl to show up alone, but for a guy…that's just sad." I almost hit him, but Tenten beat me to it. I asked them if they had any suggestions, and after flipping through last year's year book, we only came up with one option: Yamanaka Ino.

"It's only logical," Tenten told me, "that the captain of the basketball team would take the cheerleading squad captain to the dance. It's Social Status 101."

"And she just _has_ to be in the fanclub…" I mumbled. I didn't even like the bitch, but, as Tenten put it 'it's for the sake of your Social Status'.

"Since when were you smart in this area?" Sai had asked her with a snort, only resulting in another hit in the head by her.

"Since I was a girl, baka!!" she yelled angrily.

So, I asked Ino if she wanted me to 'escort, not take you out' to the dance, and she agreed (with a freaky fangirl-ish scream). But she said that she was taking her limo (Yeah, I'm not the only one with a limo) with her friends, and that she'll see me there.

Thank Kami.

When we arrived at the restaurant, it was fifteen minutes to six, so we would stay here only for about an hour, since the dance starts at seven. Everyone followed after Itachi out of the limo and into the restaurant, which was called, "Zutto", or "Always" (A/N: That's a real restaurant!)

When all ten of us entered the place, the hostess was there immediately. "Welcome, Uchiha-san!" she said, greeting Itachi with a brief bow, "Ten, right?"

Itachi nodded curtly and the hostess led us to the back of the restaurant where a rather large booth was open and waiting. We sat in the same arrangement as we were in the limo before, except me, Tenten, and Sai sat across from Sakura, Idate, and Itachi, and Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi were at the back of the seats.

"Ne, Idate-san," I heard Sakura say, "What time are we going to leave? Hinata-chan and Naruto are supposed to meet me there."

Idate chuckled, "We just got here, Sakura," he said, "Let's just eat a bit and then we'll go straight to the dance, okay?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment before she nodded and sighed, leaning back into her seat.

I didn't want to come with Itachi and his friends in the first place, but Itachi kept on persisting me. When I finally snapped and told him that I might not even go, he offered to let Sai and Tenten to come. I told him no at first, but when I told them about it, they insisted (forced) that they should come with me as well.

The waitress came and took all of our orders before taking away the menus and leaving us to talk. I noticed, after a bit, that it was only Itachi's friends (not really him) who were doing most of the talking, and me, Sakura, Sai, and Tenten were just listening. Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently on the hard wood floor beneath us, but kept a calm and kind expression on; I could tell her foot was moving because her it kept on brushing against mine.

"Ne, Sasuke," Tenten said beside me. I glanced at her, and she had a small pout on her face. "I'm bored," she said.

"Same here," Sai added, raising a hand sheepishly.

"So am I…" I heard Sakura mumble from the other side of the table (Idate was too deep into whatever conversation him and Hidan were having to notice this).

I sighed and glanced at Itachi, who was looking at me, Sai, and Tenten. He gave me a look that said, 'Remember the limo'. My eye brow twitched in invisible anger and turned back to my friends who were looking at me when a raised eyebrow. "Just wait for the food," I told them, "And then we'll leave."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura pout a bit and cross her arms under her chest. I smirked, but Sai and Tenten noticed this. "Dude," Sai whispered leaning towards me, "At least talk to her, or do something instead of just sitting there."

"Give her your phone number or something," Tenten suggested, "But create some conversation! You're acting like Sai for Kami's sake!"

"Hey!" Sai said, offended. I chuckled at this, but Tenten looked at me sternly; she was serious.

"Fine, fine," I said with a sigh as I turned back properly in my seat. _Conversation…what should I say?_ I thought, _'Hey, sorry I kissed you last night!'… 'Hey, did you like our kiss as much as I did?' … 'Why don't you break up with your druggie boyfriend and realize that I—'_

I stopped myself before I could say anything more stupid and shook my head frantically. _Ok…calm down. Just ask her if she's bored…_

I looked at her and took a deep breath. I was going to open my mouth to say something, when my cell phone vibrated in my pants pocket. Mumbling incoherently, I fished for it and took it out. "New TXT Message," read the screen. Raising an eyebrow I flipped it open and saw a number I didn't recognize. The message read:

_It's Sakura. Whn r we leavin? My friends r watin 4 me._

I looked at her just as she snapped her phone shut. I glanced at Tenten and Sai (who were practically on top of me trying to read the message) and replied:

_How'd u get my ?_

I saw Tenten and Sai sweat drop at this, but ignored them as Sakura flipped her phone open. She read it and rolled her eyes and typed back a reply. Idate glanced at her and asked, "Are you okay?" She snapped her phone shut again and gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. He nodded and turned back to the rest of his friends.

My phone vibrated again and I slid it open:

_Idate had u in his fone book. _:P _Nd can u ask ur brother if we're goin 2 leave soon? It's almost 7._

I furrowed my brow and replied:

_Y don't u ask ur boyfriend? He's sitin rite nxt 2 u._

"You're such an ass," Sai mumbled over my shoulder, and I kicked his leg not so gently. I didn't bother to look back at Sakura got the message. Our food came a few moments later, and everyone started to dig in, except me. My phone vibrated again and I looked at the message:

_What if I don't wanna? I already asked u._

"Ooh, that's what I call attitude," Tenten said under her breath as she read what Sakura wrote. Then, before I could respond another message arrived: _NVM. I already asked my BOYFRIEND like you told me to. Don't even bother to reply._

"Hell yeah!" Sai mumbled enthusiastically, and I kicked him again.

I dared to look up at Sakura, whose phone was back in her purse and was laughing at something Deidara had told her. "No, no, that's true," she told him, and I looked down at my untouched food so I couldn't hear anymore.

"Aren't you going to eat, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice came from across the table. I looked at him, and like always, he was reading me perfectly. I felt almost everyone eyes on me as I nodded and picked up my chopsticks and began to eat.

"Eh, don't force him, Itachi," Deidara said, "Don't want him throwing up later on…yeah." Sai and Tenten laughed at this, and I sent them both a glare. I even saw Sakura giggle a bit and Idate chuckle. Even Itachi had a small smirk on his face.

"Oi, Deidara," Kisame, who was next to him, said with a smirk, "You shouldn't be talking. Look at _your_ plate."

Deidara's plate was filled with seafood galore, and he just stuffed his face with a few pieces of fish. Everyone (except Itachi and me; we smirk, not laugh) laughed, but Deidara glared at him and said, "Yeah, well, this plate is filled with your family, fish-face! EAT IT!" He picked up a fist full of fish and shoved it in Kisame's face. "Ew, get that away from me!" Kisame yelled, attempting to smack his hand away, "I'm a vegetarian!"

"Fish isn't meat, Kisame-san!" Tobi added with a chuckle before Deidara could stuff the food in his mouth. Everyone laughed again at Kisame struggled to get the seafood out of his mouth while Deidara snickered proudly (and somewhat evilly).

It was just five minutes to seven when everyone finished their food (Deidara was forced to take a Doggy Bag to take with him). Itachi paid with his credit card (courtesy Uchiha Industries) and we were off to the dance. The limo ride, this time, seemed longer, even though the hall was only about a mile away. (The dance wasn't in the school gym. Orochimaru thought it should be something bigger since we won the Playoffs). My gaze kept on slipping to Sakura, seemed to be talking to almost everyone. I even heard her and Tenten talk about where she had got her dress from and which shoes hurt the most.

When we arrived at the school, there were already cars driving up to the entrance. There were a few limos in front of us as well, and when we got out, Sakura was greeted by a flock of girls who were as dressed up as her (but more heavy on the makeup). "Sakura-chan, you look beautiful!" they were saying, "Sakura-chan, I love your hair!" and "Your dress is so hot!" and "Sakura-chan, since when do you have a limo?"

Sakura giggled. "Thanks, guys. But the limo isn't mine," she said, and then she gestured towards the rest of Akatsuki, and, more specifically, me and Itachi. The girls gaped for a moment at us before breaking into screams. "OMIGAWD, ITS UCHIHA SASUKE AND UCHIHA ITACHI!!" "SASUKE-KUN, WILL YOU TAKE ME INSIDE?!" "ITACHI-KUN I LOVE YOU!!" "WILL YOU BE MY DATE, SASUKE-KUN?!" "SASUKE-KUN DUMP YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND BE WITH MEEE!!" "OMIGAWD!!" "EEEEEEP!!"

"Oh crap," I muttered as I rushed inside before I was trampled, with Sai and Tenten in tow.

"She did that on purpose," I muttered to them as we made our way through the lobby and towards the main hall, "Did you see the look on her face? It was payback!"

"I don't blame her," Tenten said rolling her eyes, "If I were her, I would have locked you in a room with those rabid fangirls of yours with the way your acting."

Sai chuckled at this as we entered the hall. It was about the same size of our Gym, which is pretty big. The DJs and the mixer were at the far left hand corner of the dance floor, which was split in half: the other half was a dining area with a full buffet and a large balcony overlooking the scenery of the empty fields. There were some chairs and a table for drinks and a few snacks on the opposite wall nearest to the entrance, facing the dance floor. "This place is amazing," Tenten mumbled as we made our way towards the tables.

My target was dead set. I knew what she was trying to do, Sakura, that bitch. She was trying to make me jealous. Yeah… jealous of Idate or any other man she talks to; of any other man who touches her with the slightest of meaning; any other man who just looks at her; any man who spares the smallest of glances at her. Well, I won't fall for that. Not in a million years. Hell no! I will NOT get jealous. Not for her!

_Well then,_ I thought, clenching my fist,_ if it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she'll get…_

Itachi and the rest of his friends came through the doors then (minus Idate, who was with Sakura and the rest of her friends). "Who knew those girls could be so dangerous?" Deidara mumbled as he brushed invisible dust from his suit. "They would have killed you and sold your body parts on eBay if it weren't for us, Itachi."

Itachi 'hn'-ed and walked over to me as all of us headed towards the tables. "Watch out for her," he said lowly in my ear, "She's a dangerous one."

I chuckled, "Who, Sakura?" I said with a smirk, "She's no threat."

"Says the one who almost got plundered by the fangirls she sent a few minutes ago," he said with an identical smirk. I glared at him as he turned to his friends to the other side of the hall.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Sai said flinging an arm around my shoulder, "Sakura does seem…lethal."

"I agree," Tenten said leaning an arm on my other shoulder, "A girl like that is capable of doing anything to a man's heart: break it, steal it, shatter it into a million broken pieces and smother them into the ground like an ant."

I looked from one to the other and shook them off me. "Whatever," I said, "Just don't try to stop me."

"Holy crap, Sasuke, don't rape her!" Tenten almost yelled, and Sai laughed. "I'm not going to rape her," I hissed, and went off to go find Ino.

I didn't have to search far, because as soon as I took two steps, I heard a very high-pitched voice call to me. "Sasuke-kuuuuun!" I had to hold back a shudder and turned around to find Ino and a few of her friends. They were all wearing short dresses that were either strapless or that halter top thing. But Ino's dress was…different. It was a light baby blue color, and instead of two straps (or none) she had a one strap thing that hung loosely over her left shoulder. The overall dress was tight on her curves, and went up to her mid-thigh.

I heard Sai snort a few feet away from me as she made her way towards me. My eyes darted across the room towards the dining area where Sakura was clinging onto Idate's arm and laughing with the same girls who tried to ambush me earlier. "Hey you!" Ino said, grabbing my arm.

_Compliment her…_ I thought. "I like your dress," I managed to get out, and she squealed. "Arigato," she said with a giggle, "And you look handsome yourself." She winked. I forced a smirk and she blushed, looking away from my eyes.

I glanced again at Sakura, who was now glaring at me and Ino. I returned the glare with equal intensity and put my hand on the small on Ino's back, guiding her towards the dining tables, "Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

As we left, I vaguely heard Sai and Tenten laughing behind us.

* * *

Ino made me sit with the rest of her friends, who were as clingy as she was. But with each glare or glance I caught Sakura send, I was becoming more and more determined. Especially when we all started to dance.

I saw Sakura and her friend (whose must have been related to Hyuuga Neji) drag their boyfriends to the dance floor when the first song started to play. Apparently, that Naruto was dating Neji's sister, or cousin, or whatever, because as soon as they got on the dance floor, they started to grind. I almost chocked on my own spit when I saw Idate and Sakura do the same.

"Yay, I love this song!" Ino said jumping out of her seat. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, "Let's dance, Sasuke-kun!"

I allowed myself to be led to the dance floor in the midst of the rest of the students. The rest of the basketball team from both schools was here, as well as probably 200 other students from both KPA and KCH.

Ino turned to me with a playful smirk and pressed our bodies together, her back against my chest, and started to move to the music. My hands traveled to her hips and became in sync with her movements. (A/N: Uh, that's called GRINDING. XD)

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tenten and Sai doing the same as most of us were doing on the dance floor. My eyes darted to the other side of the dance floor where Sakura and Idate were.

_**I guess if I can let the night just drift away  
**__**So baby what you gon' do? 'cause I don't wanna lose it, c'mon keep it movin'  
Excuse me Miss Lady how you doin'?  
Your body lookin' right, you the type I'm likin' and pursuin' can I get a little closer?  
So I can get to know you and exchange names and thangs before the night is over **_

She had a small yet sort of seductive smile on her face as his traveled from her waist down (DOWN!) to her thighs; too close for comfort if you ask me. He had a grin on his face as well as he leaned down and said something in her ear. No one could hear anything within a foot radius with the music blasting, but when he drew back, she blushed and mouthed something that was too small for my eyes to read. Idate chuckled and continued dancing.

I scowled inwardly, but outwardly, I pressed my hands against Ino's thighs and brought our bodies closer together. She let out a little 'eep!' but went along with it. I lowered my head so my lips were brushing against her ear when I talked, "Having fun?" I said, trying to make my voice sound (Kami forgive me) tempting.

I felt her face heat up as she gave a shaky nod. I smirked against her skin and said, "Good."

When I glanced up, I vaguely caught Sakura glaring at us, but she quickly turned her head away.

The song ended and Ino turned to me with a creepy smile. I tried my hardest not to push her away and run to Sakura and knock out her boyfriend and kiss her until she's breathless and—

_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!_ I thought, shaking my head frantically as Ino led me more into the dance floor, _Stupid impulsive teenage male hormones!_

* * *

_A/N: Hehehe I just had to put that as the ending. _XD _I was going to make Sasuke with Tenten, but then that is just WRONG, so I decided to make him with Ino instead. But don't worry! Sasuke hates her! ;P Hehe, I made the setting look sort of like how my prom was, so, __**Kristine!**__ and anyone else who just happened to go to our school would know how it looks like! Like I promised, the next chapter will be longer! (And back in Sakura's POV!) Oh, and I was reading the whole story over to check for mistakes, and, just in case anyone is wondering, __**'Idate' is pronounced EE-DA-TAY, not 'EYE-DATE' **__Hehehe lol! _

_Chapter Preview!:_

Chapter Fourteen: Sparks fly and die  
"Come on, baby, I know you'll like it…" – Tatsuke Idate. (**EE-DA-TAY!**)

_ZOMG IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE DRUNKEN NINTEED-YEAR-OLDS!! P_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH A DRUNKEN KAKASHI!! **__(Kristine, you'd better review anyways, because I know you'd like that!)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLKS!**_

**Edited September 20, 2008**


	14. Sparks fly and die

_A/N: CHAPTER 14! WOO HOO! XD __**HOLEY CRAP I REACHED OVA 200 REVIEWS**__!! YAYY!! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!! __**Thank you to the ever so cool Blossom-san for being tha 200**__**th**__** reviewer and to everyone else who reviewed!! Woo Hoo!! **__The reason I updated earlier last chapter was because (one) I had wireless connection on my laptop for only two days and had nothing else to do and (two) I rock. ;P Oh, and I was looking over my chapters on and I realized that the uploader thing was being retarded and I had to change a lot of things. So please don't get mad at me if something doesn't make sense! (Thank you to Oblivion Rose for that!)_

_Disclaimer: Standard form - I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Chapter 14: Sparks fly and die

I was having the time of my life. Dancing with Idate, having fun with the rest of his friends and mine, and making Sasuke jealous.

Yup. It couldn't get any better than this.

That is, until I saw the Blonde Bitch.

She was sticking to him like freggin Crazy Glue! And, according to Sai and Tenten (who are two of the friendliest 17-year-olds I've ever met), her name was Yamanaka Ino, and Sasuke was 'escorting, not dating' her. Escort, dating, MY ASS! She's practically asking for him to screw her! I mean, just look at her dress! It was one of the most sluttish things I've ever seen! It was practically a shirt; a really tight and expensive looking single-strap shirt!

**Ooh, that bitch is going ****DOWN****!!** Inner-Me yelled angrily rolling up her sleeves.

"She's the captain of the cheerleading squad at KPA," Tenten had told me as we both eyed Ino evilly, "Sasuke only asked her because—"

"Because he didn't have anyone else to go with and he was desperate," Sai cut in with a grin. I laughed and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"He looks like he's into her," Naruto said as him, Hinata-chan and me were talking at the dining area, "I mean, look at them; they're practically having sex with their clothes on!"

I sent him a deadly glare at which I saw Hinata-chan sweat drop at. The Blonde Bitch was all over him, and I really had to agree with the song that was playing: _**She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend it all, make you want all her love…**_

**Eh, screw her. I bet Sasuke doesn't even like her…** Inner-Me said.

_How would you know that?_

**How else? I mean, look at her! She's a complete and total slut!**

_Well, I know that…_

**Exactly! So, when he's done screwing her, he'll come to us!**

_So he'll screw us?_

**Yes!**

…_and that's a good thing?_

**In this case it is!**

My gaze wandered from Sasuke and the Blonde Bitch to the drinks table, where Idate and the rest of his friends were laughing loudly and drinking what seemed to be punch. The only thing he's actually done with me tonight was dance to at least three songs and let me introduce him to some on my friends. (Behind his back, though, a lot of people were telling me that if he was part of Akatsuki, then he's bad news. What the hell is an Akatsuki?)

Sai and Tenten plopped down in front of us with a sigh (they were dancing together most of the time). I smiled, "You guys having fun?" I asked. There was a tiny blush on Tenten's cheek as Sai laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. Naruto chuckled and grabbed Hinata-chan's hand. "We're going to go back to dancing," he said as she got up. She gave me a smile as Naruto lead her to the dance floor.

I smiled and let out a small giggle as I watched the couple start to dance (grind). "They just got together?" Tenten asked me, and I could tell she was smiling as well. I nodded, my eyes wandering around the hall. "Yeah, just a week or two ago," I answered.

"How'd he take the Playoffs?" Sai asked gesturing towards Naruto, "With the final shot and everything?"

I sighed and placed my hands on my lap, looking at my palms as I spoke, "He was a bit depressed for a while," I said, "Neji-san and Shikamaru-san and the rest of the team expected him to win, since he was the one who beat you guys before, and when he missed it, he told me 'It was like an anxiety attack but in reverse' or something like that." I smiled softly, "But the rest of the team supported him. They didn't blame him for the loss, even though everyone knew it was mostly his fault. Even Tsunade-sama, our principal, said that it was a gain, not a loss. But she never explained what the gain was…"

Sai chuckled and Tenten smiled. "Well, as long as he's not feeling as bad now," Sai said, glancing at Naruto and Hinata-chan, who were still on the dance floor.

Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around in my seat and saw Neji, tux and all. I smiled, "You're actually wearing a tux?" I said teasingly and I giggled when I saw him scowl. He had on a black tux with a plain black tie. His long hair, which was usually left lose, was now in a neat ponytail at the back of his head. All around, he looked as handsome as ever.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" he asked, but I ignored him and gestured towards Sai and Tenten, saying, "Neji-san, you remember Sai and Tenten, from the KPA basketball team, right?"

Neji looked up at Sai and Tenten. Sai stood up and held out his hand, "Good game back then, man," he said as Neji took it and shook it curtly with a nod. Tenten gave a small nod in her seat, hiding her face in the shadows of her bangs. I saw Neji take one good look at her before he turned back to me, his earlier question still etched on his face.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Naruto and Hinata-chan dancing (grinding) (having sex with their clothes on) (pressed up against each other) on the dance floor. He clenched his fists momentarily and was about to march over to them when I stood grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him back into the seat that previously sat in. "Oh no you don't, mister," I said, pointing at him like an accusing mother, "You are not going to ruin this night for her."

"But look at him!" Neji protested, pointing to the happy couple, "He's got his hands all over her! I mean, they're practically having sex with their clothes on!"

"You're starting to sound like Naruto," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he said.

"Shut up," I snapped, and he promptly shut his mouth when he saw the flicker of anger in my eyes.

Inner Me crackled malevolently. **Yeah, that's right, Neji,** she said, **Sit there and obey our every order or else you'll be wishing you were never born. MUWAHAHAHAHAA!!**

I smirked evilly, forcing back the urge to say that out loud. "Good," I said, "Now you behave yourself while I go get something to drink." I patted his hand like a child and giggled when he crossed his arms and scowled at me.

I saw Sai and Tenten holding back their laughter as I passed by and smiled. "Wow man, you're screwed," I heard Sai say and I giggled again.

When I arrived, I noticed that Idate wasn't with the rest of his friends, along with Itachi and Sasori. "Where's Idate?" I asked Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and Hidan.

"They just 'went to the bathroom', yeah," he said, using air quotes. Kisame chuckled. "Don't listen to him," he said, "He always implies the wrong idea."

"I didn't say anything else!" Deidara shot back, "I just said that they went to the bathroom…yeah!" I giggled and picked up two cups and started to pour some punch in. "Thanks guys," I said with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Sakura-san," Tobi spoke up. I paused and looked up at him, confused. "Why not?" I asked. They grinned at each other before Kisame stage whispered, "It's spiked."

I nearly dropped the cup I was holding in my hand, "It's _spiked_?" I repeated, "Who spiked it?"

Kisame shrugged and grinned, "I dunno but whoever did really wanted someone to get drunk."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Deidara said, picking up the glass of spiked punch that I had nearly dropped, "but I'm of age to be drinking alcohol." And to prove his point, he jugged down the drink down to the last drop.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. "Thanks for that, Tobi-san," I said. Tobi smiled a bit (though I couldn't see it) and nodded. I crouched down instead and picked up two cans of soda from one of the coolers under the table and waved a bit at the rest before making my way back to Sai, Tenten and Neji. But when I got there, only Sai was there, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Where's Neji-san and Tenten-san?" I asked, handing him a can of soda. He looked at me and chuckled, pointing towards the dance floor behind his back, "Dancing," he said.

The soda in my hand nearly exploded. "WHAT?!" I nearly yelled (louder than necessary).

"Hey, what happened to the punch?" he asked, looking at the can of soda in his hand as if it appeared out of nowhere.

"It's spiked," I said quickly, "And why the hell is Neji and Tenten dancing?! Do they even know each other?"

"It's spiked?!" Sai repeated, absolutely ignoring everything but that I had just said, "Who the hell—"

"Can you just please answer my question!!" I nearly yelled, causing Sai to cringe in his seat and look up at me with shiny scared eyes.

"A-Alright, alright," he said, shifting his jacket, "They were just sitting there, Neji and Tenten, glaring at each other for what reason, I don't know. And then, out of the blue, Neji told her, not asked, TOLD her to dance with him. And she agreed, leaving me here like I didn't even exist in the first place!" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a bit.

I looked at the crowd of students on the dance floor and easily picked out Neji and Tenten. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her stomach and her hands were on his as they moved slowly to the fast beat. I giggled, "Neji-san looks horny," I said, noting his features.

Sai laughed again just as Hinata-chan and Naruto made their way towards us, both of them sweating. "Have you seen your cousin lately, Hinata-chan?" I asked, handing her my soda.

She shook her head and took a few sips of the drink, which Naruto took after and gulped the rest down.

I pointed to the newly found "couple" on the dance floor (still dancing, uh, grinding). Hinata-chan followed my gaze and nearly choked on her own spit at the sight. "Oh my…" she whispered, a blush growing on her face as she clutched her hand over her chest. She probably didn't know what else to say, and heck, I don't blame her.

Naruto laughed at what he saw, "Okay, I take back what I said about Sasuke and what's-her-face," he said, "That is what you call having sex with your clothes on."

We all laughed again, but were interrupted when someone tapped Sai on the shoulder from behind. I looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, looking as impassive (**and smoking hot with a tux**) as ever. "Oh, hey, Sasuke," Sai said, standing from his seat, "You remember Naruto-kun and Hinata-san, right?"

Naruto gave an indifferent wave and Hinata-chan bowed slightly in her seat. Sasuke nodded and avoided my gaze as he said to Sai, "Can I talk to your for a minute?"

Sai glanced back at us for a moment before he said, "I'll be right back." He followed Sasuke to an empty table a few yards away from us.

_I wonder what they're saying…_ I thought.

**Probably that the Blonde Bitch is a whore and everyone should love us!** Inner-Me said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. _Probably not…_ I thought.

"Did he talk to you?" Hinata-chan asked, snapping me out of my little daze.

"W-Who?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Sasuke-san," she answered simply, "Did he say anything about last night?"

I looked down at my lap and sighed. "No," I said dully, "He was acting like an ass at the restaurant, though."

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "That dude's a bastard," he said, "I don't know what you see in him, Sakura-chan."

"I don't see anything in him," I snapped, looking up at the both of them. Seeing their slightly hurt faces, I mentally groaned and looked back down. "It's just…complicated," I mumbled.

Just then, the DJ changed the song, and a familiar beat filled the room.

_**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blindYou cheated on me from behind**_

_**So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Thought I know, it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

Hinata-chan put a soft hand on mine, "Are you alright?" she asked lightly. I nodded and looked up at her, smiling a bit, "Mm, arigato," I said, "You guys can go dance if you want."

"Are you sure?" she said, "I don't want to—"

"Just go before the song ends," I interrupted her with a grin.

She looked at me for a moment before smiling a bit and grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him towards the crowd of dancing students (where Neji and Tenten were still at!)

I sighed and started to mouth the rest of the song to myself.

_**I need a miracle  
I wanna be your gir  
lGive me a chance to see  
That you are made for me**_

_**I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see what can happen to me, can happen to me.**_

As I looked over the dance floor, I saw a few familiar faces. Kumiko was dancing with some guy I didn't recognize, but weirdly enough had sunglasses on in the dim light. To my surprise, Sai (who apparently abandoned Sasuke) was dancing with Miu, a cute petite girl on the cheerleading squad. She was one of the few who were actually nice to me and not all that 'loyal' to Ami. Shikamaru was dancing with a girl I didn't recognize, but had a low cut gold dress what was as short as mine, or probably shorter. Her hair was tied up in four ponytails; two at the top of her head and two at the bottom. Overall, Shikamaru didn't look too comfortable (but then again, he rarely ever does).

I saw Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata-chan together, as well. Even the Blonde Bitch abandoned Sasuke and was grinding between two girls. (Um, ew?)

I sighed again and propped my chin in my palm. "So much for a faithful boyfriend," I muttered, thinking about Idate.

Just then, I heard someone call my name rather loudly and turned around. **Speak of the devil…**

_And the devil shall appear,_ I finished off for my alter ego, watching as Idate discreetly made his way towards me. I got out of my seat and met him half way with a small smile.

"Saaaaakuraaa!" He grinned and took my hand, holding it tightly. I couldn't blush, nor did I want to, because his breath smelled too much like alcohol. "Caan we talk somewhere (hic) priiivate?" he said, his words slightly slurred.

My female intuition was telling me not to go anywhere secluded with a drunken nineteen-year-old, but my impulsive side was telling me to go with him even if he wasn't in his right mind.

My impulsive side shoved my female intuition aside and gave me two thumbs up as I sighed and followed Idate to wherever he was taking me. I noticed that his foot work was way off and he was practically walking zigzags, even though there was no one here but us.

We ended up outside, near the back of the hall. The music was pounding loudly though the walls and a few cheers could be heard from some of the students. It was almost 8:00 by now, and the sky above us was filled with stars. There were a few lamps illuminating the back porch, which overlooked a beautiful field that was supposed to be a golf course.

Idate sat me down on one of the marble benches on the grass, my hands still in his. He smiled goofily at me and I smiled nervously back. My female intuition was screaming for me to knock the bastard out and run for it. I sighed and tried to pull my hands back. "Idate-san, I—" I tried to say, but I was cut off.

He slammed his open mouth on mine.

My eyes widened tenfold and I gasped as his tongue darted out of his mouth and into mine. **Eew he tastes like alcohol! **Inner-Me spat.

I didn't even want to kiss him! For one thing, he was a horrible kisser (coming from the experience I have). He angled his mouth in and out of mine messily as he forced my tongue out of my mouth. I shut my eyes tightly and wedged my hands between us. Finally gathering the strength, I pushed him off me, ripping the kiss apart.

Immediately, his mouth traveled to my neck, licking wherever he could. I yelped and shuffled away from him. "Wh-What are you doing?" I managed to say as he advanced towards me again.

"Trying ta kissss my giiiiiiirlfriend," he said still slurring his words, "Iz dat a criiime?"

"Y-You're not in your right mind, Idate," I said as my female intuition pushed my impulsive side into a wall. "W-We shouldn't be doing this…"

"Nnnooo," he said, putting his hands on my laps very, very close to my privates, "I wanna do you nnnoowww!"

**HOLY CRAP, HE'S GONNA RAPE US!**

"S-Stop it, Idate," I stammered, trying to move away from the bench, "J-Just stop it!" My voice squeaked an octave.

"Come on baby," he said in what was supposed to be a husky tone, "I know you'll like it…"

Before I could move, let alone scream, he pinned me down on the grass and crashed his mouth on mine again. His tongue stifled back my scream as I tried to move from under him. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest; not from excitement, but fear.

I felt his hands search for a zipper on my back, and when he found it on the side, slid it all the way down roughly, trying to pull it off.

I tried pounding on his chest and kicking his legs off me, but he pinned my limbs down tightly with his as he advanced to lick my neck. I felt dirty, and disgusted. As soon as his mouth left mine, I tried to scream, but my voice was hoarse and only let out a loud and pained groan.

His hand covered my mouth roughly as I continued to try and fight him off. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to knee him where it really hurts. The hell I let this bastard get so close to me!

I was scared though, so scared. If I got out of this unharmed, it would be a freaking miracle.

_**I need a miracle…**_

Suddenly, Idate's form was ripped from me and thrown a few feet away, landing with a muffled, "Oof."

The first think I thought was that I was really, really strong.

"Are you okay?" But when I heard that voice, I knew I thought wrong.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" another voice called out, and I felt warm arms circle around me and a few tears fall on my bare back. "Thank Kami-sama you're alright!"

"And that's for touching her, you sick pervert!!" I heard yet another familiar voice yell angrily as a sickening thud of someone's foot going into someone else's gut sounded.

"And this is for making her trust you!" another voice, probably next to each other, yelled.

"Hey, guys, I think he got the point!" a female voice said sternly.

I opened my eyes and saw that the person latched on me was Hinata-chan, Naruto and Sai were kicking Idate's gut repeatedly a few feet away from us, Tenten was trying to restrain them, Itachi and the rest of his friends were rushing out of the building towards us, and Sasuke was on the bench above me with a grave expression on his face.

…**Wow, all this happened in a matter of, what, three seconds?**

"Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt? Oh my, your dress is half off!" Hinata-chan was saying as she inspected me like she was my mother. I smiled softly at her and wiped incoming tears from my eyes, "I-I'm fine, Hinata-chan," I said as she fumbled to pull in my side zipper back up. She stood up and wiped a few tears from her own eyes and helped me up.

'I-I told you he was no good…" she said, sniffing while fixing my dress, "D-Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you at the table??" Then, with a sob, she tackled me in a hug again, almost causing me to lose my balance.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I looked up just in time to see Naruto charging at me, and side stepped so he'd charge into one of the pillars instead.

"G-Glad…you're…okay…," he said quietly before he fell back on the floor. I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit as I let go of Hinata-chan. "Arigato, Naruto," I said with a smile. She giggled a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes and rushed over to her boyfriend to tend to his 'wounds'.

"You gave us a scare, Sakura-san," Sai said as he and Tenten approached me.

"Pssh…I never liked him in the first place…" Tenten said, crossing her arms under her chest. Then she looked back at me with a grin, "Just as long as he didn't hurt you, then I'll restrain myself from beating the crap out of him."

I laughed, "Thanks anyways, Tenten-san," I said.

As they went over to talk back to Sasuke, Naruto pulled me aside (literally) with him and Hinata-chan. "Aren't you going to talk to him?" he said quietly, gesturing towards Sasuke, "I mean, he did kick Idate in the gut and called all of us out here to come help." My eyes widened, "Hontoni?" I asked. The both of them nodded.

"Oi, is everything alright over there, yeah?" I turned around and saw a half-conscious Idate held up by Sasori and Deidara, with Itachi by their side. I smiled a bit as they made their way towards us. "Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked, as expressionless as his brother.

I nodded a bit and looked at Idate. There was a bit of blood coming from the corner of his mouth (probably because of Sai and Naruto) and his suit was disheveled and grass stained. "Sorry about him," Deidara said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "He's not usually like this, yeah…"

"It's alright," I said, giving Idate a disgusted look and turning to Deidara with a smile, "I was going to dump him anyways." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasori and Itachi simultaneously raise an eyebrow at this, but ignored them.

Deidara gave me a (kind of nervous) smile and dragged Idate along with him and Sasori, probably to the limo. I saw Itachi say something lowly to Sasuke before he followed suit, giving me a curt nod before he went.

"Anou, Sakura-chan," Hinata-chan said with a weird smile on her face, "N-Naruto-kun is thirsty, so we're going to get him something to drink inside, ne?" Before I could respond, she started back to the hall, pulling Naruto along with her. "I'm not thirsty!" I heard Naruto say. "Yes you are!" Hinata-chan said rather roughly and I giggled.

"Y-Yeah, and, um, we have to go to!" Tenten said, grabbing Sai by the arm and dragging him after them. "Where?" Sai asked. "Just shut up and follow my instructions," Tenten said dangerously, shutting Sai up. I smiled and waved after them, "Arigato, guys!" I called.

"Oh, what, _I_ don't get a thank you?"

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I mean, I think I deserve at least something," he said.

"YOU want a thank you?" I suddenly yelled, not knowing where all this courage was suddenly coming from as I pointed to him accusingly, "Why the hell should YOU get just a thank you?! I mean, you only saved my life twice, picked me up and dropped me off from school about five times, saved me from getting pneumonia a few times, make me dump my ass of a boyfriend, and all you want a thank you??"

I was inches away from him as I finished my weird outburst and still pointing to him and his clearly surprised expression.

Then, I smirked and pulled his head down by his tie so our faces were centimeters apart. His eyes widened and I could vaguely see a blush on his cheeks. "You'd better ask for more than just a thank you, Uchiha," I whispered in his face hotly, "'Cause you're not getting just one."

And with that, I let go of him and followed Hinata-chan and Naruto back inside.

Even though I just almost got raped (again), I was feeling much better than I did before.

* * *

_A/N: MUWAHAHAHAA!! I AM SOO EVIL! I was going to make Sakura kiss Sasuke at the last part, but then I was like, "Naah, they (the reviewers) might try and murder me or something…" :P Aww I really wanted to kill Idate here, but, I guess being kicked by Sasuke, Naruto, and a bunch of other people and dumped by his girlfriend is enough (for now). :D It was fun writing about a drunken Idate, though. And, and, and! This chapter is dedicated to DEIDARA! (We all mourn this horrible, horrible loss to the Naruto series…) I LOVE YOU DEIDARA!! X3 _

_Anyways, here's the chapter preview!_

Chapter Fifteen: Tell, kick ass, and dance to the beat!  
"Are you saying that last night meant nothing to you?!" – Haruno Sakura.

_o0o drama… (Oh, and, that's in Sasuke's POV…)_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND A HUNGRY CHOUJI ON YOU!! (He shall EAT YOU under my command!!) … (Well…if you don't review, that is…)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**Edited September 20, 2008**


	15. Kick Ass and Dance!

_A/N: ZOMIGOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MY VERY VERY VERY VERRRRRRRRRRRY LATE UPDATE!! I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but since I'm SO NICE, I decided to finish my chapter before I stayed up until three in the morning on a Sunday night to finish my homework. I just started high school and my teachers have no mercy on us whatsoever and PILED US ABOVE OUR HEADS with homework and essays and projects! Jeez, if this is the beginning of the year, I wonder how the rest of it will go…Anyways, my grandfather is alright now. He's back home, but he still has to be with an oxygen mask and he can't walk on his own. But hopefully he'll recover! And, _**runjumpfly07**_? I really appreciate your opinion! Thanks so much for the great advice! I take your advice seriously, and I will watch out for how I write 'it' next time. (YES, THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME!! WOO HOO!!) _XD **And thank you all for your support! I was so happy when I read the reviews! I'm so thankful that you were concerned, and that drove me though to write this chapter! Arigato gozaimasou::gives giant bear hugs to all reviewers along with a (I wish) Porsche 911 Turbo::** (Twilight fans would know about that. ;D) **This chapter is dedicated to you guys! I love you!! (Hooray for Kelly-chan and IC-Chan! xD)**

**AND THANK YOU TO **unknown-person-who-I-will-name-but-you-know-who-you-are **FOR YOUR AWESOME BEYOND AWESOME IDEA! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR E-MAIL SO I CAN SEND YOU A BIG THANK YOU CARD!! (And brownies!!) Your idea goes in perfectly for what I had planned to do next! You are like, a MIND-READER!!** (Thanks also goes out to CherryBlossom016 for yet another brilliant idea! xD That's still pending though, on whether or not I should use it or not. ;D)

**AND THANK YOU TO SAKURA'S TSUKI FOR BEING THE AWESOME PERSON SHE IS! I love you! Thanks for your support and everything! Arigatou gozaimasou! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any song used in this chapter. Please don't sue me._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Tell, kick ass, and dance to the beat!  
**(Sasuke's POV!)**

Did you ever get that feeling? That stupid gut feeling that tells you that you're a complete jack ass and you should get some kind of life instead of tugging someone else's?

Well, I have.

And I hate that feeling to this very moment.

Sakura, that bitch, was still wandering around, grinding up on her boyfriend and giving me appealing looks and making small talk with the rest of Akatsuki. "_Watch out for her," _Itachi had said to me before_, "She's a dangerous one."_ Cheaa, right.

Sakura?

Dangerous?

_That would be the day_, I had thought. 'Or maybe it's today…' a small voice at the back of my head said, and I had to (grudgingly) agree, especially when she pulled that stunt.

Our faces were barely inches away from each other, and I was sure she was going to kiss me…but she didn't. Her warm breath dangled on my lips when she said, "You'd better ask for more than just a thank you, Uchiha. Cause you're not getting just one." Her face was so damn close to mine I just wanted to attack her lips with mine and never let her go.

That gave me a very unpleasant feeling… right in between my legs.

I won't say that she got what she deserved by almost getting raped (again) by her ass of a boyfriend, because she didn't. When I followed them to the back of the hall, I thought that she kissing him voluntarily, until I saw him touch her in a not so comfortable place and pin her down to the ground. That's when I rushed back inside to get Sai and Tenten, who alerted Naruto and that Hinata girl (apparently she's Neji's cousin), and I kicked Idate's sorry ass off the almost half-naked Sakura. I almost fainted myself when I saw some of Sakura's cleavage show, and let Hinata take care of her while Sai and Naruto beat the rest of the crap out of Idate.

Itachi told me that he was going to leave with the limo and the rest of Akatsuki and that Hidan was going to drive my car over so I have a ride home. I told him that I don't trust Hidan with my car or any kind of technology (He is the most goddamned religious person ever and hates anything that has electricity running through it. Itachi forced him to get a cell phone though, and the only thing he knows how to do is punch in numbers and flip the thing open and close). So I told him that I would take the bus. He shrugged, ignoring me completely and said that he'll send Deidara (who was a crazy bastard behind the wheel).

I swear if there is one _small_ scratch on that car, I'll cut that stupid ponytail right off his head and make sure it never grows back.

I was in a distant daze when Sai and Tenten came back outside to get me. I was sitting on the same marble bench Idate had Sakura on. "Earth to Sasuke!" Tenten was saying, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I looked up at her and Sai; both of them were grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tenten suddenly yelled, startling both me and Sai with her weird mood swing. "You should be inside with the rest of us!"

"Why, will someone else come outside and try to rape him?" Sai said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and smirked when Tenten hit him on the head not so gently, "That's not funny!" she snapped. Then she turned to me again, this time, a bit more tranquil.

"Actually there are a few reasons," Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone. "One: You just saved Sakura's life for the second-freggin-time! I think the least you could do is talk to her." I rolled my eyes, but she continued. "Two: You dance is coming up, and everyone is looking for you. And three—"

"Dance?" I cut her off with a raised eyebrow, "What dance?"

Sai and Tenten glanced at each other for barely a second before she said, "You know…_that _dance…?" She trailed off, hoping I would catch on. And I did. Unfortunately.

_That_ dance.

"I think I'm better off outside," I said, and I immediately knew that was a mistake when Tenten grabbed my wrists harshly and pulled me to my feet. "In this case," she said evilly, dragging me back inside, "You're not really the judge of that."

"And besides," Sai said beside me, who was snickering, "I heard that the cheerleading captain of KCH got injured, and _Sakura_ was taking her place." My eyes widened barely a fraction at this, but I hope neither him nor Tenten noticed it. She smiled and winked over her shoulder, "That was number three," she said. _Oh shit, I have to slow dance with Sakura?! __Sakura_ _SLOW DANCE_'Well, it can't be THAT bad,' a little voice in the back of my head said, 'I mean, did you see what she was wearing tonight? Oh yeah, cut me a piece of _that_ ass!'

Actually, I had to agree. Sakura did look really good in that dress, with the low cut and that slit that reached the middle of her stomach, showing off her beautiful creamy skin and her long and lean legs with the straps on her calf, making her look even more appealing than she already was…

Whoa, whoa, **whoa**!!! God damned perverted thoughts; I did NOT just think that!! I mentally kicked myself very hard for having such censored thoughts. _Ugh, I hate teenage puberty…_

Before I knew it, Tenten allowed me to sit down in the dining area, but told me not to move as she went back towards the dance floor. "She's going to dance at a time like this??" I asked Sai. Clearly, this situation was far more complicated than I had hoped. Sai shook his head, "She's going to go request that the DJ starts the slow dances earlier than scheduled."

"What?!" I nearly yelled jumping out of my seat, and was about to shove through the dance floor and stop the crazy woman when a voice stopped both me and Sai. "Is everything alright?"

We turned around and faced the figure of Sakura, looking at the both of us with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?" she asked me, taking a tentative step forward. Her eyes were somewhat laced with concern (probably for the welfare of my rapidly decreasing mental state) and she placed a light hand on my arm. I stiffened invisibly at her touch, but shook her hand away. "I'm fine," I answered, keeping my stoic cover. Sai was snickering quietly behind me, and I roughly stomped on his foot hard enough for him to fall back on the chair in a silent scream.

"You don't seem fine," she said, taking another step forward. Her eyebrows were creased in worry. She shouldn't be worrying for me. Why is she so…concerned?

I took a small step back, "I'm fine, Sakura," I said, making my voice hard. She looked unconvinced, but shrugged. "Anyways," she said, "I wanted you to know that I—"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!" Sakura jumped a bit when the high pitched voice called out to me from behind her, and I mentally groaned. Not now! Why does **she** always interrupt these things?! A flash of blue and pale blonde zoomed at me and latched onto my arm, hugging it like a lifeline (and almost cutting off my blood circulation). "Sasu-kun, darling!" Ino said in a very feminine tone, "Let's get back to dancing, ne?"

My eyebrow twitched at the pet name and I tried to shake her off my arm, "Not now, Ino," I said darkly, hoping that it would scare her off. It didn't. She turned to Sakura and put on a cheeky and clearly fake smile, "And who is this?" she said as if Sakura were a little child.

Sakura smiled a bit and held out her hand, "I'm Haruno Sakura, from KCH," she introduced politely. Ino, still smiling, didn't take her hand, but increased her grip on me. "That's nice," she said, then turning to me again, she said with what was supposed to be a cute pout, "Come on, I want to dance!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura's eyebrow twitch with anger, and probably annoyance as well.

"I said I don't want to dance, Ino," I said again, this time, successfully retrieving my arm back from her death hold. Despite my glare that usually sends fangirls like her running away for dear life, she stood her ground and looked at Sakura with her hands on her hips, "So you're the one who's replacing the other bitch, right?" she said bitterly.

Sakura raised both eyebrows in disbelief, "Excuse me?" she said, mocking Ino's position. Sai and I exchanged looks; this was going to get ugly. "What happened to her?" Ino continued, "Too sore to dance?"

Sakura's fist clenched. "Who the hell are you to make these stupid conclusions?" she snapped. Then, with an evil-looking smirks, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, were those words too big for you to understand? I'll rephrase: Fuck you!" (A/N: xD)

Ino gasped at the insult, "I dare you to repeat that, Forehead-bitch!" she said, pointing accusingly at Sakura, whose smirk died down at the name. "Fuck you, PIG!" she retorted, pointing back.

"Forehead-bitch!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead-bitch!"

"Pig!"

Sai and I sweat dropped as the two girls quit the insults and switched to glaring bloody daggers at each other. Finally (thank Kami-sama) Tenten spotted us and rushed over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she scolded, getting between Ino and Sakura and using herself as a radius, "What's with you two?" she said looking at the both of them, "You look like you're going to rip each other's heads off!"

"Pssh, _I_ wouldn't mind that," Ino snarled, causing Sakura's temper to rise again.

"Fuck off, whore!" Sakura snapped. I raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to never piss Sakura off over the top.

Ino was about to launch herself at Sakura when she was blocked again, this time by Sai. "Calm down, Ino," he hissed, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back while Tenten restrained Sakura. Ino sent Sai a hard glare, but backed off slightly when she saw that he was unfazed.

"Why the hell didn't you do anything to stop them?" Tenten snarled at me as Uzumaki and his girl tried to calm Sakura down. I shrugged, "I thought it would be best if they sought out things their own way," I replied, stuffing my hands my pants pockets. She smacked my arm not so lightly and I winced invisibly. "You're a jackass," she mumbled angrily. I smirked, "Why thank you," I said and she rolled her eyes.

Just then, the music on the dance floor slowed down and the DJ's voice filled the room, "How's everybody doing tonight!" he said, and was answered with many whoots and enthusiastic yelling. "Alright, alright, as most of you know, it's a tradition for the Playoff's opposing teams to exchange a dance together with both school's cheerleading squad captain and basketball team captain. So this year, I'd like to call upon them earlier than scheduled under a very special song request!"

I glared at Tenten, who smiled cheekily at me as the DJ continued after a few other students whooted in agreement. "So without any further delay, I'd like to call out the two captains of KCH, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura, and the captains of KPA, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke!"

More cheers were heard as Sakura briefly glanced at me before making her way towards the dance floor. Tenten sharply elbowed me in the ribs and Sai gave me a push from the back, beckoning to follow suit. I sent them a glare and figured I had no choice but to follow Sakura.

I noticed how Ino and the rest of the creepy fan girls were sending Sakura death glares, but she simply ignored them as I approached her. Nara looked completely bored as Ino looked at him with utter disgust. With a mumble of what sounded like 'Troublesome' from him, he took Ino's wrist and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Sakura looked at me, and gestured to do the same. Inwardly sighing, I took her offered hand and did the same.

A few wolf whistles were sent towards us and I rolled my eyes as the DJ started to play a song, which started with a soft piano key and a smooth voice. "Please tell me you know how to dance," Sakura whispered softly. I scowled at her. "Of course I do," I said. She smirked. "Then take my waist," she said.

I almost did a double take. "What?" My voice nearly squeaked, but when I saw Nara and Ino take their positions, I quickly obeyed. Our right hands were tentatively intertwined while my left hand rested on the bare skin of her waist and her left hand rested on my shoulder.

_**saigo**_ _**no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
**__(Our last kiss was flavored like cigarettes )  
__**nigakute**__**setsunai kaori  
**__(It was a bitter and sad smell)_

Our bodies started to sway lightly to the slow beat, and our feet moved from side to side in sync. I felt her shift a bit uncomfortably under my touch as she averted her gaze away from mine. But it was hard to do so since our bodies were nearly touching and the top of her head was right below my nose. A few other couples joined the dance floor, and finally, Sakura looked up at me. I looked straight back, digging deep in her eyes.

_**ashita**_ _**no imagoro ni wa anata wa doko ni iru n darou  
**__(I wonder where you'll be at about this time tomorrow)  
__**dare wo omotteru n darou**__  
(I wonder who you'll be thinking of)_

"What were you saying before?" I said, keeping my voice down. She looked up at me, confused, "When?" she asked.

"Before Ino went and called you forehead-bitch," I answered with a smirk.

A small blush found its way to her face and she looked down at my chest. "I-I was going to say…" she paused, then shook her head lightly and looked up at me, "I was going to say that I really appreciate it." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Appreciate what?" I asked.

"You being there for me."

_**You are always gonna be my love  
itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
**__(Even if I fall in love with someone else again one day)  
__**I'll remember to love  
You taught me how **_

I almost, _almost_ blushed, but didn't break our gaze. "You don't have to," I almost stuttered. She shook her head again, this time disagreeing with me. "Don't say that," she said softly, "You've been there when I really needed you, and even though don't know that much about you, I feel like I've known you for years."

_**You are always gonna be the one **__  
__**ima**__**wa mada kanashii love song  
**__(Now, it's still going to be a sad love song for me)  
__**atarashii**__**uta utaeru made  
**__(Until I can sing a new one)_

"They're just coincidences," I said coldly, refusing to remember the countless times I've waited outside her apartment complex. She furrowed her brow. "Are you saying last night was just a coincidence?" she snapped.

I wasn't prepared for that.

_**tachi**_ _**domaru jikan ga ugoki dasou to shiteru  
**__(Time, which is stopped, is trying to start moving)  
__**wasuretakunai**__**koto bakari  
**__(This is something that I don't want to forget about)_

My mouth was suddenly dry, and I didn't know how to answer that. _Was_ last night a coincidence? I mean, it wasn't done on _purpose_, right? I didn't kiss her because I wanted to. It was just an accident. '_But you ended up making out'_ that same little perverted voice in the back of my head said, '_Your tongue touched hers. You share the same germs now!' _I didn't reply, and was taken back again when she caught me off guard (again).

"Are you saying last night meant _nothing_ to you?!" she hissed. Ah, crap.

_**ashita**_ _**no ima goro ni wa watashi wa kitto naiteru  
**__(I'll certainly be crying at about this time tomorrow)  
__**anata**__**wo omotteru n darou yeah yeah yeah   
**__(I'll probably be thinking of you, yeah yeah yeah) _

"I said they were coincidences," I snapped out of impulse, "I never meant to do what I did." Ouch. I really wanted to take it back when I saw the hurt in those emerald sea foam eyes, especially when I heard a gasp coming from the left of us. I looked and saw that Tenten (who was dancing with Neji…who also was giving me a glare) and Sai (who was dancing with that Miu girl he ditched me for…who also was glaring at me) were both glaring at me (!!). 'Yeah…I don't think I can help you here, bud' that pervert in the back of my mind said, and rushed to another small corner of my brain. (A/N: xD)

_**You will always be inside my heart **__  
__**itsu**__**mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara   
**__(There will always be a place for you there)  
__**I hope that I have a place in your heart too **_

Finally, Sakura took a deep breath, and I felt her grip on my shoulder and hand tighten slightly. "I never thought you'd stoop so low, Sasuke," she hissed, though her face showed nothing but impassiveness. Ouch. Now _that_ hurt _me_. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully, as if to debate with herself whether or not to say something. I wanted to try and coax it out of her, but I figured I didn't enough damage in one night, at least. She muttered something lowly, something I didn't get at first. "Huh?" I asked, and wanted to kick myself (again) when I realized how stupid I sounded.

She sighed and I saw a dark blush on her face as she desperately looked away from my eyes. "I said…" she paused, but took a shaky breath and continued, "…You stole my first kiss."

_**Now and forever you are still the one **__  
__**ima**__**wa mada kanashii love song  
**__(Now, it's still going to be a sad love song for me)  
__**atarashii**__**uta utaeru made  
**__(Until I can sing a new one)  
__**  
You are always gonna be my love **__  
__**itsu**__**ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo   
**__(Even if I fall in love with someone else again one day)  
__**I'll remember to love  
You taught me how **_

I didn't know what to say after that. Her grip was loose on mine, but I kept a firm hold of her. I stole her first kiss?! Her _first kiss_?! I thought that from what I experienced last night that he had kissed tons of other guys!! _Oh, crap, now I feel guilty,_ I thought, mentally groaning. She didn't meet my gaze after that, no matter how much I just stared at her. _Now what do I do, say sorry or something?!_

Then, my stupid big mouth opened and said, "I can't say sorry, though." Then, she looked at me. I couldn't read what her eyes were giving away. Was that hurt? Sympathy? Regret?

_**You are always gonna be my love **__  
__**itsu**__**ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo   
**__(Even if I fall in love with someone else again one day)  
__**I'll remember to love  
You taught me how **_

The song was ending, and by now, most of the dance floor was covered with couples from both schools. I ripped my gaze from Sakura's and turned my attention to the rest of the floor. I saw Uzumaki and that Hyuuga girl looking at Sakura with soft eyes. Naruto was glaring deadly at me from a few feet away, probably thinking of several ways to dislocate several of my important bones.

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke up. Taking an invisible breath in, I looked down at her, and I couldn't look away. And I could read that look in her eyes. It was hate.

_**You are always gonna be the one **__  
__**ima**__**wa mada kanashii love song  
**__(Now, it's still going to be a sad love song for me)  
__**atarashii**__**uta utaeru made  
**__(Until I can sing a new one) _

"I thought that last night at least meant something to you," she said, keeping a straight face, "I thought that you would at least care. But I guess…you just saved my life for the hell of it, right? So I don't mean shit to you. I'm just a girl who you ran into at a dark alley. Nothing more, only less." I was going to open my mouth to protest, but she clearly ignored me and continued on her ridiculous rampage, "All you could have said was that you didn't care at all and—"

The next thing I did was completely out of impulse. I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't care that over two hundred kids were watching. My head lunged forward…

…and silenced her with a kiss. Just as the song ended.

_**Now and forever…**_

* * *

_A/N: Muwahahaa, I am so evil these days. XD. LOL I like writing in Sasuke's POV. It's like we know the egoistic bastard on the outside, but don't know what lies WITHIN the egoistic bastard. LOL! I feel like I've read one too many of those damned romantic novels my mom leaves around. They have finally fried my brain. _T.T, Oh, and a quick question: **Does anyone know Kabuto's surname? Cuz I don't. And it realllllly bugs me.** _Anyways, on a cooler and completely off topic note: _IS ANYONE HERE A FAN OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES?! BECAUSE THE LAST BOOK _ECLIPSE_ WAS AWESOME. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE YOU I LOVE ANYONE WHO ABSOLUTELY AGREES WITH ME!! WOO HOO!! _XD. Sugar rush. Sorry._

_**Oh, and look in my profile for an explanation and picture of Tatsuke Idate! A lot of people were telling me that his last name is 'Morino', and I know that. But in this case, Idate is my OC and his last name is Tatsuke. xD So look it up on my profile, and if there are any more requests for visuals of anything, just PM me and I'll see what I can do! And if the link on my profile doesn't work, then go to photobucket(dot)com and search 'anime guy student' (teehee) and it's the first result you get!**_

_Chapter Preview!_

Chapter Sixteen: Denial (fancy for ILOVEYOUDAMNIT)  
"You…you two-timing man whore spoiled half-wit pathetic excuse for a man!" – Haruno Sakura  
"Yeah, well what if you are a slut?!" – Uchiha Sasuke

_**YEAH I CHANGED IT FROM THE ONE I HAD UP PREVIOUSLY! I had planned on making the next chapter super mega long, but then I decided to split it in half. **_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND A BLOODTHIRSTY VAMPIRE**_ _**ON YOU!!! **__(To Twilight Fans, that means either Emmett or Jasper…or EDWARD!) __**(And it shall suck out your BLOOD!!) … (I vant to suck you blood!)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (Goal equals 300+!!!)**_

_**IMORTANT NOTE!!!**_ – _**Since I am very, very, VERY busy with school and my personal life –coughcough-, I don't know when my next update will be! So if I update super duper late (like this one) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'll try my best to make my updates more consistent! And also because of school, my other story, A Lovely Sin, will be on hold for now, until I have the time to write a few more chapters! Please forgive me, minna-san! Arigatiou gozaimasou!**_

_**(I LOVE L-KAKASHISXE aka KRISTINE!!!)**_ _**xD**_


	16. Denial fancy for ILOVEYOUDAMNIT

_A/N: OMG I am so sorry for my late update! I updated today because I went to Virginia for the Thanksgiving break for a wedding (weird I know) and I tried to finish it up in the eight hours going and the eight hours coming back. Unfortunately after that I got my laptop taken away, so I didn't get to type everything up for a while and I used my Dad's '97 computer to go on the internet. I'm not really supposed to be online right now, but this is just a quick update xD Its about 12AM right now and I'm supposed to be sleeping, but I just had to type this up before I forgot! Be thankful I didn't finish this NEXT week! Thank you for all the reviews folks! I don't have that much time to reply to all of them, but I do when I get the chance:) _

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!!: I've edited all my chapters again, so it all should be perfect now! You know, without the sudden missing words and stuff!! WOO HOO!! (and the ¾ thing is supposed to be this: -- . So please don't get confuzzled! Sorry for the mistake! Tha format of the document won't let me fix it. DX) **_

_**AND AND AND I CHANGED THE CHAPTER PREVIEW ON THE BOTTOM OF THE LAST CHAPTER SO YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT!!**_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, sure I own Naruto. Also, Sasuke is actually a transsexual, Chouji is skinny, Shikamaru is a workaholic, Ino is a brunette, Sakura is emo, Shino is afraid of bugs, Lee wears slacks, Neji believes in fairies, Tenten has a phobia for sharp and lethal objects, Kiba is allergic to fur, Naruto doesn't believe it, Hinata is part of the Mafia, Tsunade is flat, Jiryra is a virgin, Orochimaru is straight, Kakashi has sudden acne breakouts all the time, Itachi has man-boobs and wears a push-up bra and tummy-tuckers, Kisame doesn't have gills, Hidan is atheist, Toby recently won a Nobel Prize, Sasori likes (liked) pink, Deidara makes out with his hands (hmm…I wonder…), Kohan wants to save trees, Pein has skin cancer, and I am Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! (It's called sarcasm. This is a fact though: I don't own Naruto). _

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Denial (fancy for ILOVEYOUDAMNIT)  
**Sakura's POV!**

OhMyGoodKamiSamaSaveUsAllPraseYouAndAllYourPower.

**Yup, that about sums it all up.**

My eyes were wide open as Sasuke kissed be, but they slowly closed and I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck…

Haha, **NOT!**

His lips were _off_ mine as quick as they came, and acting on impulse (and to Inner-Sakura's delight) I pushed him away and delivered a well deserved—

_SLAP!_

-- across his face. … _DAMN THAT FELT GOOD!!_

Many gasps were heard and even a few screams (probably fan girls) as everyone's heads turned toward us. Even through my peripheral vision I saw Naruto mouth a triumphed '_YES!_' only to be smacked in the head not so lightly by Neji.

Sasuke's head was still turned as an affect of my blow, and slowly turned to face me with a surprised expression (such a Kodak moment). I keep mine furious as our gaze locked. **CHAA!** Inner-me celebrated, **IN YO FACE, UCHIHA!**

I was about to say something melodramatic like "Ohmygoodgollygosh I'm so sorry Uchiha-kun!" or "HELLZ TO THA YEAH BIAAATCH!" but decided against it as he quickly and almost recklessly turned his back on me and pushed his way through the crowd of students. They watched him go, and then everyone's eyes were on me.

…-_cricket cricket-_ **Awkward….**

Then the DJ (bless his heart) tapped the microphone and cleared his throat to get attention, "-Ahem- Well, that settles it for the slow dances! Back to the party, shall we?" An unfamiliar techno beat filled the hall as the students started to disperse, some still dancing, some retiring from the dance floor and some still staring at me like I had a giant sign growing out of my back with flashing lights and a giant yellow arrow pointing down at me yelling "I'M A SLUT, TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I DON'T SEE YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!"

I marched through the crowd to the dining area, keeping my pissed off façade as a message to everyone who didn't know me and who crossed my path at the moment to fuck off.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a voice call over the blast of the music and turned around to see Naruto, Hinata-chan, Neji, Tenten, and Sai coming towards e. "Are you okay?" Hinata-chan asked immediately. "Yeah, we saw the whole thing!" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear, "It was freaking awesome!" He started to chuckle like a mad three-year-old when Neji bonked him in the head again.

"I'm fine," I answered Hinata-chan's question with a small smile. I really, really didn't want to smile. I wanted to break I brick wall into tiny little pieces and grind them together with my teeth then melt them and make a solid voodoo doll of Sasuke so I can smash it into pieces again and then repeat the whole process. That's how pissed off I was.

"Don't worry about Sasuke," Sai said with a weird looking smile, "he has these sudden urges when he's around really pretty girls, you know—" Tenten, nearly popping a vein in anger, slammed her fist into his head, making him fall nose first to his feet. "I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean to do what he did," she said with a cheeky smile.

I wanted to argue back, but didn't have enough energy and nodded nonetheless. "I just need some fresh air," I said. I looked at Hinata-chan and she nodded knowingly. "I'll be here if you need me," she said. I nodded again and made my way towards the back exit of the hall.

I pushed pass the doors and heaved in a breath of crisp cool night air. Taking a few steps forwards, I let the doors shut behind me and made my way down the path that lead to the lounging area, where Idate got his sorry little drunken ass kicked and dumped.

My heels clicked against the pavement as I slowly walked at my own pace. This has to be the craziest night of my life. So many things happened in the course of only about four hours. I sighed and looked up at the star filled sky. I wondered how my life would have lead on if I were any other _normal_ kid. I would have grown up with both of my parents, gone to decent schools, and gotten into a better high school. But if I didn't, I would have never met Hinata-chan or Naruto or Neji or any of the few but good friends I have now. I probably wouldn't have leared from all my mistakes for the better. And I probably would not have met Sasuke.

…wait, what am I saying?? Life is _much_ better without Uchiha Sasuke to come and screw everything up, right?

Right??

**Hey, don't ask me. I ain't no physic.**

I rolled my eyes and was about to reply out loud when I caught sight of someone sitting in the bench I nearly got raped on.

Sasuke.

**Ah, fuck.**

I feet stopped moving (under whose command I don't know) and my eyes glued onto him. He was in the typical guy position: elbows on thighs, back slightly hunched, legs apart, face void of any emotion whatsoever.

It would be 'typical' if he weren't so hot. (**Don't forget sexy**).

I'm guessing he heard my heels because his head twitched involuntarily when I stopped walking. There I stood, looking like a complete and total idiot just staring at him, as he just sat there looking into space. _Should I run for it?_ I thought, _No, that'll make me look like some retarded coward. So do I just stand here? No…I should say something. _**Why are you having a conversation with yourself that I am not involved in?**

"Do you want me to say sorry?" I finally managed to get out. We were about four yards apart and I didn't dare go any closer. Sasuke made a sound that sounded like a sarcastic snort. "No, I want you to turn back time and undo everything that just happened," he said.

"You know I can't do that," I said almost helplessly.

"Then you can't say sorry," he snapped, finally looking at me.

"Then what do you want me to do, Sasuke?" I said angrily, "Go in there and tell everyone that I'm a slut or something?"

"Be my guest," he his voice rising as he stood up, "I am in no position to stop you from doing that, and neither do I want to be."

"Go fuck a willing whore, Uchiha," I snapped taking a step towards him, "You were the one who forced yourself on me so you're the one to blame for this situation."

"That's not the point, Sakura!" he almost yelled, taking a few steps towards me. "Then what is??" I asked, almost pleading. Sasuke looked at me for a good moment before turning his head away, "I don't know," he mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Is it last night?" I half suggested.

"I told you that was a mistake," he said immediately, twisting his head to me again. "It wasn't a mistake!" I almost yelled, "You know as much as I do that we kissed in your good minds!" _Oh crap that sounded so weird,_ I thought for a moment.

"I didn't mean it the way you think," he said, his voice so cold it made practically made me shiver.

"Then why'd you do it then?" My voice rose to an unnecessary high. When he didn't answer, I pressed forward, "Come on, spit it out!" His cold, emotionless stare was going to drive me insane, and I couldn't stand looking at it. I groaned in frustration and turned my back to him, running my fingers through my hair and closing my eyes trying to cool myself down. "This is not my day," I muttered.

I heard him sigh from behind me and let my hands fall back to my sides. "Look," he said, his tone calmer than before, "I said I didn't mean what I did last night and that's final, and what I did inside just now was an accident and—"

"Then go back inside and tell everyone else that!" I snapped turning around.

"Why does that matter so much to you?" he retorted.

"Because it just does!" I said almost on the point of desperation, "When you're like me you have to work your way up in social status so I don't want to be viewed as some…some slut!"

"Yeah, well what if you really are a slut?!"

Time and everything else stopped at that moment. My mouth opened half way in shock. He glared at me and I just looked my eyes wide. "E-Excuse me?" I managed to get out. _Why am I stammering?_ I scolded myself, _That was a low blow; say something back!_ If it were anyone else I would have told him to go fuck his mother and get the hell out of my face before I had him neutered, but when It came from Sasuke, the words had a different impact.

He looked at me for a moment longer then looked away from my gaze. "You heard what I said," he said almost half heartedly.

I gaped for another minute before everything came rushing back to me; my anger and my attitude. "You…you two-timing man whore spoiled, arrogant, selfish, half-witted son of a bitch are pathetic excuse for a man!" I hissed stabbing a finger at his chest. As I recited my blow I had taken an angry step towards him with each word so now we were face to face. **CHAA KICK ASS!** Inner-Me cheered.

Then, with a surge of confidence, I took another step towards him so our bodies were barely touching. I heard and felt his breath hitch and smirked as he looked down at me, façade as impassive as ever. "I would smack you across the face again, but I'm sure you're traumatized enough," I said lowly. My voice sounded husky (which is very amusing) and the way he narrowed his eyes only fueled my confidence more, "And besides, you're not even worth my time."

"You're wasting your time on me now," he said with half a smirk.

I shrugged, wiping the smirk off his face, "Like I said, I can't turn back time." I went on my tiptoes so I could talk in his ear, "Consider yourself royally flushed, your highness," I said sarcastically, "The kiss meant nothing to me. Yet another thing wasted on you." I felt his neck hear up with either embarrassment or anger, but smirked nonetheless.

"Fuck you," he mumbled halfway in my hair. I frowned. "Dido," I whispered now, "Thanks for nothing, Sasuke."

Suddenly he shoved me back by my shoulders, making me stumble backwards a bit. He shot me a glare before actually stomping past me, bumping his bicep with my shoulder (since he was about a head and a half taller than me) as he went. "Nice to see you have manners Uchiha," I said lowly enough for him to hear me, but he just walked right on.

When I heard the back door slam behind me, I angrily let out a rather loud string of curses Naruto would have been proud of, and grumbled my way back inside.

I avoided Sasuke the rest of the night, dancing only a couple of times with Naruto, Hinata-chan, Neji, Tenten and Sai (when they weren't with Sasuke+ and a few other guys who asked. I drove home with Neji and Hinata and wasn't surprised to see a replacement guard at the desk. I walked into my apartment dumping my bag and keys on the kitchen counter and flopping on my bed. _Kami, I'm such an idiot_, I thought un strapping my shoes, _That was such a pointless agument._

**Eh, get over it**, Inner Me said, **He'll come back to us running.**

"Yeah, sure," I said with a snort, throwing my shoes to a corner, "So is Idate." **That bastard should go shove a stick up his ass.**

I rolled my eyes and unzipped my dress, hanging it on the back of my door the dry cleaning and took a well needed shower. Dragging my feet to bed after, I flopped under the covers a half asleep heap of teen stress with one thought on my mind:

_Fuck intuition._

That night I barely had any sleep at all. Every ten minutes or so, I kept on glancing at the clock and kept on trying to keep my eyes closed, but I just couldn't. When I saw the sun start to rise through my window, I decided to get up and get ready for school.

The day seemed to lag on more than usual though. Ami was back, but in crutches. Kumiko told me at lunch that she had gotten out of 2 classes because she was complaining that (and I quote): "Her leg was still tender from the fall and when she sat down it put pressure on her muscles so she had to take walks." (End quote).

**HER LEG IS FUCKING BROKEN; YOU DON'T NEED ANY GODDAMNED WALKS TO WEAR OFF THE 'PRESSURE'!!!** Inner-Me raged. "-Sniff- -Sniff- And she's really depressed as well," Kumiko had also told me with tear filled eyes, "So she asked me to ask you if you can become the co-captain for the squad until she recovers." I twitched and glanced at Naruto and Hinata-chan, who were on the verge of laughing their asses off (more him than her). Neji just shook his head tiredly and proceeded to eat.

So as the new co-captain, I called off practice because, one, all the girls would be practically all over me and I really wanted to keep my status straight, and two, I barely got any sleep last night and I was nearly sleep walking. Even Lee told me I looked a little off, but then added, "YOU ARE ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!" and he skipped off.

I denied a ride home from Neji during Bio (who said I looked horrible straight forward) and from Hinata in Trig (who asked me if Sasuke came over again last night…which triggered Inner-Sakura to go on a porn fest), but I promised to call her as soon as I got home. I knew I should have taken up their offer when I saw that my bus was overcrowded, but something, or someone, made my day.

"Sakura-san?"

Squished between a guy and a suit and a guy with blasting headphones I turned and saw a smiling familiar face. "Sai-san!" I said happily as a smile plastered onto my face, "It's such a relief to see you!" Making his way through an old guy with a newspaper and a couple holding hands to stand beside me he raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked, "I only just saw you last night."

"Today wasn't the best day for me," I said slouching my shoulders a bit, "I was declared co-captain of the squad now and all of the girls are always on top of me like, 'Sakura-chan, you're so cool!' and 'Sakura-chan you're so pretty!'" I tried to the best of my ability to imitate Kumiko's voice.

Sai chuckled, "If it weren't for the last part I'd say it was a good thing," he said with a grin. I giggled, and then my mood faded. "And on top of that I barely got enough sleep last night so I was practically sleepwalking the whole day." I frowned slightly.

**Stupid Sasuke and his stupid hotness and his stupid…Sasuke-ness!** Inner-Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Sai said nodding his head in understanding.

"Did he tell you?" I asked looking at him. He nodded again, "Don't take what he said to heart." _Too late_, I thought.

"He had it rough last night," he continued, "I bet he was just venting out some bottled up anger."

"I bet," I mumbled looking down at my shoes. Just then, the bus came to a stop, and I looked through a gap between the crowds to see that this was my stop. "Well then, this is my stop," I said with a sigh as I heard the bus doors open. A few other people got out as well, and I followed the guy with blasting headphones that was getting out as well. "Why don't I walk you home?" Sai said, following me. I paused and looked up at him. "You sure?" I asked. To be honest, I was still scared to walk home by myself, and could use an escort.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me out of the bus as the doors were closing, "My curfew is 10, and I live one stop away from here, so it's alright."

I smiled, "Yeah, I live alone so neither do I," I said as we started to walk in the direction of my apartment complex. He looked at me, bewildered, "You live alone?" he asked. I nodded, and went on to explain my sob story.

"Wow, I'm sorry," he said when I finished. I shrugged, "Eh, I got over it," I said, "The people who took care of me at the orphanage told me that's what happened when I left, so whatever."

"I live with my grandparents," he said putting his hands in his pockets like a certain someone, "I never knew my parents and I grew up with them."

I studied him for a moment out of the corner of my eyes. "You know, at the Playoffs, when I saw you and Sasuke sitting next to each other I thought you were related or something." Sai chuckled, "And you're not the first," he said, "But Itachi-san is more of a replica than I am." I giggled and nodded in agreement.

Taking a turn into one more block, I found out that Sai met Sasuke in their sophomore year and that he's co-captain of the basketball team. Also that his favorite color is black and he loves to paint and draw.

"Well, this is it," I said, looking up at the complex I call home. I turned to him and smiled, "Thanks for walking me here, Sai-san," I said bowing a bit.

He smiled back, "It's always my pleasure, Sakura-san." I was expecting him to turn and say bye, but he didn't, and I inwardly freaked out, because I knew what was going to happen next.

"Listen, um…Sakura-san," he said taking a step towards me so we were just a foot away. I felt a little blush grow on my face; needless to say, he was also kinda hot. "…Do you want to…catch a movie or something sometime?"

It took me a minute to register what he said, then I felt my head move up and down in a nod and my voice say, "I'd love to." He grinned and took out his cell phone, said something, and my fingers began typing my cell number on his keypad. I clicked the 'save' button and handed the phone back to him. It was when he turned and waved to walk back to the bus stop that I realized that I was back on track.

**HELLZ YEAH WE GOT OURSELVES A SASUKE-LOOK-ALIKE!**

_Is that a good thing…or a bad thing?_

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was fun to write! And to let all you Sai/Saku fans or haters out there, THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SAI/SAKU IN THIS STORY so don't kill me! It only this part, so you'll see what happens next. ;P And to everyone else out there, I'm not sure when my next update will be, since I have school work and everything. Hey did I mention that I already have a sequel planned out?? Well I do! And after the sequel, there'll probably be a small one-shot for the epilogue. xD _

_Chappie preview!:_

Chapter Seventeen: The Best Week Ever  
"So…I heard you've got a new boy toy…"- Guess Who.

_Hehe, the chapter title reminds me of the SpongeBob song _"The Best Day Ever"_. xD And seriously! Guess who says that quote:D_

_**REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE BOTH THE UCHIHA BROTHERS (Yes, Sasuke and Itachi) PREFORM A STRIP SHOW FOR ALL THOSE UCHIHA LOVERS OUT THERE!  
(oh Gawd I'm feeling horny already. X)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	17. The Best Week Ever

_A/N: Hello good people! I present to you another chapter! xD OMG I can't believe I updated earlier than before. :0 LMFAO everyone seemed to like my offer about the Uchiha brothers! Well, that is what porn is for. xDD And everyone also didn't know whether to feel bad for Sasuke or Sakura. I agree with you guys, cuz when I was writing this I was like, "I can't make just Sakura suffer, I gotta make Sasuke suffer as well. –evil laughter-" LOL Thanks for the reviews folks:D And only, like, three people guessed who the quote at the end of the chapter was; that was kind of disappointing. _:( _But oh well! __**Oh, and, about almost everyone hating the Sai/Saku paring: I'm not going to include their dates **__(you'll see in the chapter)_ _**because it'll take up too much time,**__**so I'll just skip to the point! So this chapter takes place about a week after he asked her out.**_ _(…I know this is weird and totally pointless, but did anyone notice that in the latest manga chapters that Sasuke's attire makes him look fat? Or am I the only one?)_

_Disclaimer: You guys saw how long the last one was. Should I repeat myself again? Well I'm going to because I don't want to get sued. I don't own Naruto. Or Axe. Or Jordans. _

* * *

Chapter 17: The Best Week Ever

Wow. Who knew that just one night can change someone's life just like that?

It's been a week since the incident at the KPA Spring Dance, and my life couldn't get any better. Honestly, I feel like a whole new person! Being Co-Captain actually isn't so bad when Ami isn't around to ruin it for you. The girls on the squad actually listen to me, and more and more people start to acknowledge me. Naruto's been getting more admirers (which is hilarious because he has no idea. It's always, "I'LL PROTECT YOU, HINATA-CHAN!" or something like that. Seriously, I think Lee is rubbing off on him…), but no one dares to hold a grudge against Hinata-chan since everyone knows that she's my best friend.

Also, my teachers have been starting to notice that I exist. Kakashi-sense even asked me if I could tutor some other kids who were having some trouble (which was kind of creepy), but I agreed nonetheless. My boss at Ichiraku gave me a raise, even though I haven't been coming to work lately. He said that he heard what happened at the dance and decided to give me a break. Honestly, that old guy is too nice for his own good. (And how does he know what happened at the dance? He said that heard some kids talking the other day, and he couldn't help but to overhear…weird.)

As for my love life: Sai asked me to be his girlfriend the second time we went out and I had to say yes, and not just because he looks almost like Sasuke. He's actually a great guy: he's polite, fun to talk with, and even has a funny side. He's also become closer with Naruto and Hinata-chan. Him and Naruto usually quarrel, and Sai has referred to him as 'dick-less', which only enrages him even more. Though I noticed that he lacks in socializing skills, which is kind of weird for a person like him…Hah, he probably got it from Sasuke.

Speak of the devil…

I haven't heard from Sasuke, nor was I expecting him to suddenly call me and confess his undying love to me (haha), but still. Sai has told me that Sasuke's life hasn't been the best lately. People are starting to hate him now, and his reputation has gone down since the dance; even if he had brought their team to victory during the playoffs. He even said that his fangirl population has gone down, though I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Ironic much?

I haven't seen Idate at the complex either. He probably got laid off, or quit. Either one, I'm glad I don't see his face anymore.

The three times I've been out with Sai in this past week, he's tried to kiss me. But every time I'm always, "Ok, I can do this," and then, I think of Sasuke, and I have to refuse. The image of that night always flashes in my mind, and something is always telling me that I can't kiss anyone but him.

But that's bullcrap.

The next time I see Sai is when I plan to change that. The next time I see Sai, I'll prove that I am totally over Sasuke. (Not that I, you know, liked him or anything, Just because…you know.)

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" was the last thing I heard on Friday from seven overly-preppy girls simultaneously. I forced a small smile and waved as I rushed out of the guy. As the doors shit behind me, I let out a long sigh of relief and made my way to the entrance of the school.

**Finally!** Inner-Me sighed; stretching out her tired 'bones', **How** **does Ami manage all of them like that?**

_It must me some kind of art,_ I thought sarcastically. It was when I pushed the front doors open when I had a sudden flash of Déjà vu, because the Gods must have been really, really sad for me. _Why am_ _I wearing shorts? _I thought hopelessly looking down at my attire which consisted of the KCH cheerleading sweatshirt and a pair of tight black shorts that reached mid-thigh. (The girls back inside were only wearing short shorts that looked almost like panties and skimpy tank tops; so I looked decent compared to them).

A clap thunder made me shriek as the rain outside started to pour even harder and I closed the doors hurriedly. "I am not taking the bus like this," I said out loud.

**Let's ask Kumiko or someone for a ride,** Inner-Sakura suggested.

_Are you kidding me?_ I thought frantically, _She's_ _going to ask me to stay for dinner, then for the night, then for who knows how long after that! _ I shuddered just at the thought of having a sleepover with Kumiko. …**Good point.**

I sighed and slump my shoulders, looking at the pouring rain before me. **Watch Sasuke appear out of nowhere; I just know it's going to happen!**

Then I just remembered that Hinata-chan told me that she and Naruto were going to watch a movie after school (she had invited me, but I had called practice today). I could have called her and asked her to pick me up, but I guess I'm stuck with Neji. Sighing, I took out my cell phone, turned it on, and searched for Neji's number, calling it as soon as I found it.

"Hello?" came a deep voice.

"Hi, it's Sakura," I said leaning against the closed doors.

"Hey…" Neji said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, "Is everything alright?"

"What, I just can't call you?" I said sarcastically, "Anyways, are you home?"

"…Yes."

"Uh…are you busy?"

"…No…"

I took a deep breath, "Can you pick me up from school please, please, please I'll never ask for you to do this again because I'm really desperate and I don't want to take the bus in this weather because it's raining like the opposite of hell here and I really want to go home so can you come please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl—" (Note that that was all said in one breath).

"Alright, alright," he said, cutting me short with a slight chuckle, "I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you so much, Neji-san!" I said happily almost jumping up and down, "I owe you one!"

"Hn. I'll see you."

"Arigato!"

And with that we both hung up. Actually, I could have taken the bus, but something tells me that today wasn't such a great day to do so.

Letting my bags fall I dialed another number. "Hello?"

"Sai-kun, it's Sakura," I said.

"Hey, Sakura-san," he said; I could tell he was smiling, "Where are you?"

"At school," I replied, "I had practice today, so I came out a little later."

"Aw, I missed you on the bus today," he said in a mock-whining voice and I giggled, "Yeah I missed you too," I said.

He chuckled, "Well, guess where I am now?"

"Uh…at home?"

"At the lobby of your apartment."

"What?" Surprised, "Why?"

"Because I was worried," he said, "So I came and when I asked for you and the guy at the desk said that you weren't home."

I was silent for a moment before I sighed, "You could have just called me," I said.

"I did, but your phone was off."

"Oh…right." I glanced outside and saw a familiar silver BMW drive up to the curve, honking twice, "Listen, Neji-san is going to drop me home, so I'll be there in about ten minutes, ok?"

"Alright," he said, and I was just about to hang up, when he said, "Wait, Sakura-san!"

"Hai?" I answered, picking up by bag and pulling the hood of my jacket over my head. "Just to let you know, I didn't come here alone."

I smiled, "Well, the more the merrier. Tell Tenten-san I said hi." And with that I hung up, but as I opened the doors and rushed over to the car, I could have sworn Sai was going to say something else, but brushed it off and climbed into Neji's car.

"Thanks a bunch, Neji-san," I said, shutting the car door. "Hn," was his answer as he drove off school grounds. Come to think of it…the Hyuuga Estates weren't that close to school. So why'd it take Neji, like, five minutes to come?

That's when I noticed it. It smelled; not bad, but it smelled like…Axe? I glanced at Neji. Since when did he wear Axe? Let alone, something that would want to make him smell like a man whore (A/N: In my personal opinion, I think Axe smells like shit. But that is not the case in this story. Especially with Neji wearing it. XD)

Upon further inspection, I noticed Neji's attire, and raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?" I asked. He stiffened a bit. "Home," he answered.

"Uh huh…" Why would someone wear dark blue jeans, a white polo shirt and a casual blazer at home? (And Axe?)

"Really?" I said, noticing that he was also wearing black, fancy looking 11's.

"…Yes…"

I thought for a moment, and then smirked evilly. "Alright, Neji-san," I said as we stopped at the light, "Spill."

"Excuse me?" he said, not even glancing at me.

"You heard me," I said, crossing my arms, "Who is she?"

Now, he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "Who?" _Stupid one word answers…_

"Don't 'who' me, Hyuuga Neji," I said sternly as the stop light turned green, "I'm not stupid; just tell me who you were with, and why the bloody hell you didn't tell me."

"Why would I tell you?" he said, this time with a smirk.

"Because, you genius, it's totally and completely RUDE to leave a date hanging!"

"Who said I was on a date?"

"I DID! So did your jeans, shirt, and Jordans!"

"I didn't know that my jeans, shirts, and shoes can talk," he said with an amused smirk.

"Don't play smart with me, Neji!" I said, dropping his suffix, "Just spit it out!"

"Spit what? I have nothing in my mouth."

I growled in frustration as Neji let out an amused chuckle. "This is NOT funny!" I snapped, and he shut up but with the ghost of the laugh still on his face. "Come on! Please tell me!"

"No," was his simple answer.

"Please?" "No." "Please!" "No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeee!!"

"No, Sakura."

"Pretty please with a cherry and some of those walnut things you like with whip cream and everything else that makes you happy on top!!" I was really on the point of desperation by now.

"What would really make me happy is if you'd stop bugging me about this," he said, still smirking.

"I will stop bugging you once you tell me who you were on a date with!"

"I never said I was on a date."

"Come on, Neji, why would you be so dressed up at home?" I said sarcastically, "You wouldn't wear an outfit like that just for fun." I thought for a second, "…right?"

There was a minute of silence as Neji turned the corner to the apartment complex and he parked in front of the entrance. I kept a stubborn gaze on him as he sighed and turned to me. "Fine," he said, "But you can't tell anyone, got it?" He had that scary 'I-don't-care-if-you're-my-cousin's-best-friend-I-will-kill-you-if-I-have-to' look on his face and I gulped, nodding my head. He looked outside as if to see if anyone was around to press their face on toe glass and listen in even in the pouring rain, then looked at me. "I was with Tenten."

It took a rather long moment for my cheerleading side to get the best of me.

"OHMIEGOSH!!!" I suddenly squealed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH TENTEN-SAN!!!"Neji held his hears in result of my loudness and nodded. I squealed girlishly and laughed. There was a big happy grin plastered on my face, and he rolled his eyes.

Then, with a mood swing that nearly scared the living daylights out of him (it was written all over his face), I yelled, "SO YOU LEFT _HER_ ALONE?!"

Neji cringed back in his seat a bit. "You said you needed a ride," he said with a slight whimper.

"Yeah, but you could have told me you were with her so I could have asked one of the girls to give me a ride!" I complained, even though I knew very well that I would have rather walked home than ask them for a ride home.

"Now, you know as much as I do, Sakura, that you would never ask Kumiko or whoever for a ride home," he said, completely reading my mind. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "You don't know that for sure," I murmured, and he chuckled.

Then, something clicked in my mind, and my eyes widened with realization. _If Neji was with _Tenten, _then that means that…_

**She's not with Sai… **_which means that…_

"…who's inside…?" I whispered. Neji raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" he said, hopefully not catching what I said. I hurriedly looked from him, to the entrance of the complex. "Uh, it's nothing," I said a bit hurriedly, gathering my stuff. I looked through the rain again at the complex, somehow expecting something or someone to pop out of nowhere. "Thanks again, Neji-san," I said, reaching up to give him a brief hug. He patted my back softly and I drew back, shifting my hood on my head and rushing outside with my bags in tow.

"Tell Tenten-san and Hinata-chan I said hi," I called before I closed the car door and rushed inside. As soon as I reached the shade, I looked back at Neji, waving as he drove off. Watching the BMW turn the corner, my hand returned to my side and I took a deep breath in, turning around to go inside. I pushed past the glass doors, with a sigh, and looked over at the waiting area.

"Sakura-san!" I was greeted by Sai before I can get a good look, giving me a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back, feeling the warmth of his touch. "Sorry if I kept you waiting long," I said, drawing back as he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "It wasn't a problem," he said, looking at me with a smile. As I tried to look over his shoulder to see who else was here, he blocked my way. Thinking it was just a coincidence, I tried again, but he stepped in my way again.

"Is…everything alright?" I said, now going on my tip-toes, and he stood directly in front of me.

He held my shoulders tightly so I wouldn't move anymore and looked me directly in the eye. "Sakura," he said, "Don't be mad at me, but…" he glanced over his shoulder for a moment, then looked at me, "Sasuke is here."

**SEE! I TOLD YOU HE'D APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE!!**

I sighed, and was quiet for a moment, thinking this over. _What should I do? Just act casual? Mean? Try to seduce him again? __**None of the above.**_

I looked up at Sai with a small smile then, "Why would I be mad at you?" I said, "It's fine." He raised an eyebrow at my antics, "Are you sure?" he asked, looking me down. I nodded reassuringly. "It's not a big deal," I said, pushing him slightly aside.

_It's not a big deal, MY ASS._

Sasuke sat on one of the arm chairs looking rather comfortable with one of those stupid smirks on his face. "Hey, Sakura," he said, looking me up and down. My jaw nearly dropped at his calmness (and the hot and sexy tone of his voice, but that was nothing). I gulped and nodded, "Sasuke," I said, then, almost frantically, I turned to Sai. "Let's go up, shall we?" I said, and he nodded, gesturing to Sasuke.

I heard the leather of the chair retract as Sasuke got up and the soles of his shoes against the tile as I nodded to the new security guard with a small smile and lead the way towards the elevator. Like always, the cart was empty and the three of us filed in. Sai had his hand on the small of my back, as if he were to lead me somewhere, while Sasuke just stood on the other side of the cart, as if he were avoiding us like a plaque.

When we reached the third floor, Sai gave me a light nudge and we all walked out. Fishing out my keys from my bag, I opened the door with slightly shaking hands, letting Sai walk in first. I glanced at Sasuke, who still had a weird smirk on his face, and gestured for him to walk in before I did. He shrugged a bit and started inside. But as soon as he placed a foot inside the apartment, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "So…I heard you've got a new boy toy."

My mouth was a gape as he drew back, still smirking as Sai called for the two of us. I almost shakily called back and shut the door behind me as I stepped in.

And just like that, my best week ever was turned upside down.

* * *

_A/N: I planned on making it longer, but I guess I'll just add it to another chapter. Oh, yeah, and __**CherryBlossom016? **__I've decided against you're idea, but thanks for the spark anyways! LOL it was fun making Neji a smartass to Sakura near the middle of the chapter. Haha that was so fun to write! _:D _AND REMEMBER! THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON, AND IT WILL NOT BE RAISED UP TO M!! SO KEEP YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS TO YOUR SELF! –sigh- (but the sequel will be rated M…xDD) I'm reading the _Iliad _by _Homer _for school, and despite it being about Greek Gods and the vocabulary and level is like, three or four grades higher than myself, it's actually kind of interesting… LOL I'm such a nerd. :P As for my next update, I plan on being on a schedule, because I have a "deadline" for this story so I want to get about…eight or nine chapters in by May or June; hopefully no later than that. I know that's like, a chapter or two a month, but I barely have any time to type up my chapters anymore! I promise that this story will end around June or July and then the sequel will start in August. That I have to do! So hopefully my next update will be your Christmas or New Years present!:D_

_Chapter Preview!  
_Chapter Eighteen: Meet the Uchihas  
"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, this is Haruno Sakura, from KCH." – Uchiha Sasuke  
"Why don't you stay the night Sakura-san? ...The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon, and the roads are dangerous now…" – Uchiha Mikoto

_Hehe the title reminds me of that movie, _Meet the Parents_. XD _

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE NARUTO GO DATTEBAYO ON YOU! **__(lol I'm running out of bribes xD)._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Revenge

_A/N: Aloha! Here's another chapter! SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMLY SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!_ _Even though I'm a bit late xD. I know what I said about by scheduled updates, but I had final exams last month, and then right after that, a HUGE Global project due (Has anyone here ever drawn or attempted to draw an Arabesque? If you have, I share my pain with you. If you haven't, please, save yourself the trouble and DON'T DO IT! _T.T_) And about the title: I changed it because not the whole chapter is about meeting the Uchihas, WHICH IS AN EXCUSE FOR MY LATE UPDATE! SO HAH. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks to Red n Black Roses for being my 400__th__ reviewer!! You get cookies and an extra kawaii imaginary Itachi-Plushie-chan! _:D 

_And as a reward for all of you wonderful people who waited, here's an extra-long chapter of Perfect Strangers! It's my longest chapter ever!! (More than 20 pages! )_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. (I also don't own _Spirited Away _or _The Covenant…_but I WILL own Steven Strait and Taylor Kitsch and Toby Hemingway and Chase Crawford xD_).

* * *

Chapter 18: Revenge

Hah, well isn't this just great? I've got two incredibly hot guys ALONE in my apartment with the rain pouring outside locking all three of us in. (Do I smell Déjà vu?). 

We were all sitting in the living room watching an American movie, _The Covenant. _There was nothing to do for the 15 minutes before I suggested putting a movie on. I've seen this movie a dozen times, and I still think that Caleb (played by Steven Strait) and Pouge (played by Taylor Kitsch) are two of the sexiest men alive. (A/N: I am totally and completely obsessed with this movie btw x.x). Sai rolled his eyes when I went (kindasortamaybe) crazy over the part where said boys were shirtless, and I could have sworn Sasuke dug a hole in the back of my couch with his fingernails…

The incident at the door still made shivers run down my spine, and the way Sasuke was acting wasn't helping me either. He always had that stupid smirk on his face every time he caught me looking at him, and it was freaking me out. His face had **REVENGE **written all over it. But I was ready for anything he threw at me this time._ Bring it ON, Uchiha! _I yelled mentally high-fiving my inner self. 

The coffee sat on the table in front of us quietly steamed as Caleb told Reid, Tyler, and Pouge about Chase being the 5th banished son of Ipswich. Sai was between me and Sasuke, his arm around my shoulder and my head resting on his bicep. I kept on feeling Sasuke's gaze on me as the movie progressed, but decided to ignore it.

"Ah, I can never get tired of this movie," I sighed, stretching my legs out before me and retreating from Sai's hold. 

"Yeah, because it's the only movie you can afford," I heard a mumble from next to Sai. The couch lurched slightly as I nearly popped a vein and Sai kicked Sasuke's leg. I looked at the both of them (mostly Sai) with a big smile that yelled 'Get me pissed off anymore and I will file for a restraining order.' (Sasuke's look said, 'I'd like to see the day that happens'). (Sai slightly rolled his eyes).

Sasuke's been pulling off things like that for a while: smart remarks. Whenever he'd get the chance, he'd either mock or insult me. He shouldn't even be seeking 'revenge' on me! What did I do to him?! It was _my_ fault at the dance when he forced himself on me! It wasn't _my_ fault that the past week has been hell for him! It isn't _my_ fault that he's…he's…so hot!! 

"Anyone want anything to eat?" I asked, pulling out of my mental state.

"Actually we should be leaving now," Sai said kindly, glancing at Sasuke for a moment. 

"Already?" I asked, "The weather is pretty bad outside."

"We'll manage," Sasuke cut in, getting up as well.

"Of course you will," I said sarcastically, finally looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, "So you want us to stay?" he asked.

"Well I can't let you go on an empty stomach," I insisted, getting up with my hands on my hips. "Iie, Sakura-san, the cake was enough and we—"

"That's it," I said like a stern mother cutting Sai off, "I'll just make a quick snack and _then_ you can leave."

"But—"

I cracked a fist.

"A-Alright then."

I smiled to myself in triumph as I turned and skipped my way to the kitchen. Shuffling around the small things I had in the fridge I came across a few of those mini-blueberry muffins (A/N: I am eating those as I type right now…yum). 

"Sakura-san," I heard a voice from the living room, approaching the kitchen, "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door to your left, Sai-kun," I called, looking behind my shoulder.

"Arigato," he said, just as he was passing the kitchen. I was expecting to hear the creak of the door open and the click of it close next, but I didn't and I turned to see Sai hesitating and looking at me with thoughtful eyes. "Is something the matter?" I asked, walking over to him.

As if he snapped out of a daze, he looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. I cocked my head to the side a bit, still not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Sakura," he said still smiling.

"You don't look like you're alright…"

"I said I'm fine; you don't need to waste your time worrying." He took my hands in his and I sighed when he brushed his thumb against my knuckles.

"Fine," I said smiling, "I believe you." Sai grinned and bent down. I thought he was going to try and kiss me again, but almost sighed aloud in relief when I felt his lips lightly on my cheek. "I would never lie to you, Sakura," he said in my ear.

I smiled a bit as he gave my hands a final squeeze and made his way to the bathroom. **Wow**, Inner-Me said crossing her arms, **I didn't think Social Retarded Sai would have that in him.**

_Shut up,_ I thought with a smile, bending to get the muffins. 

As I stood up straight with muffins in hand, I nearly jumped a foot when I saw you-know-who leaning on one of the pillars that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. I locked eyes with him for a moment before I looked away with a slight "hmp!"

I heard him chuckle and looked at him again through the corner of my eyes. "Is something funny, Uchiha?" I asked opening the package of food. He shrugged, "Sai's in the bathroom," he said lowly, as if it were a deep dark secret and I shouldn't tell anyone because it was oh-so-freaking-important. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the muffins.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, still not wanting to meet his eye. I heard nothing from him and smirked a bit to myself as I turned to retrieve plates from the cupboard behind me.

But as I turned, I was pulled back by my arm and almost thrown against the counter. The mini-muffins dropped on the tile floor and cupboard pulled back with a snap. (A/N: -sobs over mini muffins-). My back was pressed uncomfortably against the cold marble of the kitchen top …with Uchiha Sasuke against the front of my body. 

Almost immediately, I had flashbacks of that night we kissed. I felt my face heat up quickly and felt an amused smirk on his lips, which were practically inside the crook of my neck. "This seems familiar, doesn't it?" he said lowly hotly against my skin, "The only thing is that the lights are on."

"Get off of me," I managed to hiss, trying almost half heartedly to push him off. But even if I did use my full strength, his grip was too tight for me to break. He chuckled a bit, his breath tickling my ear. "I thought you would be used to stuff like this, slut," he spat out the word as if a snake had spoken. 

"Says the fucking man-whore whose pathetic excuse for a dick is wiggling in his pants," I said sharply.

"Careful, bitch," he snarled, gripping me tighter.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped.

"Watch me," he whispered, and his hands traveled from my arms over to my waist.

**If this weren't so different, and un-Sasuke-like, I'd rape him right here and now,** Inner-Sakura butt in.

"Why are you like this?" I asked, almost sounding like I was pleading.

"And I heard that you'd open your legs for anyone," Sasuke said, totally and completely disregarding what I had just said. His fingers traced from my waist more downward, sending (I can't believe I'm saying this) pleasurable shivers up my spine. I felt his teeth on my ear lobe and I gasped. "Now you won't open them for me?"

My eyes widened tenfold and my body was completely frozen in his arms. Just then, I heard the creaking of a door opening and the click of it closing back into place. Sasuke must of heard it too since he looked over his shoulder towards the hall where the bathroom was, then back at me with a smirk. (**Stop smirking like that or I'll rip your face apart and feed it to Ino!**). "Get off of me, Sasuke," I said barely above a whisper as I tried to wiggle free of his grip again.

"Make me," he said tauntingly. The running of a faucet was heard and I started to panic.

"Sasuke, please, get off of me," I was on the verge of calling him Sasuke-san again.

Suddenly, his grip became tighter, and he brought me closer to him, grasping me by the shoulders and pulling me roughly. "Do you really want me to?" he whispered sharply in my ear.

**OF COU—Excuse me?**

Then, he let go of me completely, taking a full step backwards so his back was nearly pressed up against the fridge. His expression was, of course, stoic, while mine was most likely dumbfound, awestruck, and confused.

"Hey," I heard Sai's voice coming towards the kitchen "Is everything ok?"

My eyes were still focused on Sasuke as my heart continued to beat like crazy and my mind slowly started to process what was going on. Sasuke bent down and started to pick up the mini-muffins rather slowly, his eyes barely focused on the task before him.

**Calm down, Sakura**, Inner-Me was saying, **You don't want to say anything st—**

"No," I heard my voice come out barely as loud as a whisper. My hand was on top of my chest, and my breathing was suddenly becoming shallow. Sasuke's head jerked up to look at me, a semi-surprised look on his face. That's when I just realized that I had answered his question.

I didn't want him to let go of me.

"Uh…Sakura?" Inner-Me mentally slapped me and I looked up at Sai. "Oh," I almost stammered, clearing my throat, "Yeah, e-everything's fine. The muffins just…uh," I glanced at Sasuke, who was getting up, "…fell."

Sai chuckled a bit as Sasuke placed the muffins on the counter top. "That serves you right for trying to keep us here," Sai said playfully. I forced a small smile as Sasuke brushed pass the both of us and into the living room. I looked down for a moment. **That was a pretty stupid thing to say,** Inner-Me pointed out. _You made me say it,_ I shot back weakly. 

"Sakura-san?" the odd tone of Sai's voice made me look up. "Hm?"

"Is…are you ok?" he asked, taking a tentative step towards me. I smiled, "I'm fine," I said

"Are you sure?" he said now smiling as he mocked me from earlier. I rolled my eyes and turned to the muffins to throw them away. **Aw man! **Inner-Me thought with tears flowing down her eyes, **What a waste…**. "I'm positive, Sai-kun."

"You don't look ok…"

"I said I'm fine; you don't need to waste your time worrying," I mocked, loosely imitating his deeper voice. He chuckled as I opened the trash lid and dumped the muffins inside.

"Fine, I believe you," he said. I turned to him and smiled a bit. "Are you leaving now then?" I asked. 

"Unless you have more food to give us," he said with a smirk, leading us to the living room.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to waste any more precious food," I said wrinkling my nose at him, who chuckled. I glanced briefly at Sasuke, who was sitting rather tensely on the arm chair. I could have sworn I saw a small tint of a blush on his face, but it was gone as fast as it came.

I nodded almost dumbly to myself, the words in my mouth abandoning me and saving their own lives. Surely I looked distracted, but neither boy said anything as I turned the T.V. off and took the DVD out.

_Well, I obviously like him,_ I thought as I idly spun the disc around in its case, _But what I said back there was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. _

**Other than joining the cheerleading squad, then yes, **Inner Me noted smartly.

_He must think that I'm in love with him or something… And after what he said to us!_

**Who said we're not in love with him?**

_I did! We do NOT love Uchiha Sasuke._

"We're leaving, Sakura-san," Sai's voice broke me out of my mental conversation as I snapped the DVD cover shut. "I-I'll walk you down," I called back.

"We can find our way," I was surprised when it was Sasuke who answered instead of Sai. I looked up at him before I could stop myself, and I blushed a bit. I couldn't really help myself; his eyes were dark and mysterious, **and oh so sexy**; they were nearly drawing me towards him. I looked away before I could do or say something else stupid.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Sai's voice seemed to ruin everything, and I couldn't help but to get a little pissed off. "Sure," I said tensely. He looked a bit taken back, but let it brush off as he leaned in to give my cheek a small kiss. I wanted to wipe it off so badly, but that was going a bit too far and I instead gave him a forced smile.

I brushed pass the both of them to open the door for them. I wanted to take my time opening the locks, but then I wanted them to move at the speed of light. I wanted to open the door, but then I wanted it to be super-ultra-mega glued closed. I wanted to push Sai out and grab Sasuke back in and tell him how I felt, but I let the both of them leave untouched.

I wanted to say I hated Sasuke for doing what he did, but in reality, it was the exact opposite. With that thought, I shut the door behind them and pressed my forehead against the cheep metal and let out a long and heavy sigh.

**Revenge is **_**so**_** not sweet.**

…_I hate you. 

* * *

_

The car ride between me and Sai was nothing but awkward, and everything but fun. I knew he knew something happened between me and Sakura, but as always I didn't say anything; just drove to his grandparent's house. The only sound that was between us was the music of the radio and the splatter of the rain on the windshield.

I kind of felt bad for what I did; I admit, it was kind of a mean and selfish and stupid and man-whore-ish and bastardly thing to do. Half the time, I was improving, but when I called her a slut and all that other shit, I wanted to take it back so badly when I saw the look on her face. But I knew I couldn't, because I had my dignity to protect. That, and the way she smelled was the thing that distracted me greatly. It was probably the most intoxicating scent ever, and I think that a bit rubbed off me because Sai wrinkled his nose uncomfortably when we got into the car.

When she answered my question (that oh-so-godforsaken question), I was nearly thrown off completely off balance. That little perverted voice in the back of my head immediately screamed, 'HELL YEAH, BABY, I WON'T EVER LET GO OF YOU!', and I shoved it further into a corner of my mind. After that last glance she gave me, though, I wanted to throw Sai out a window and grab Sakura and shove her into the wall and just—

I hate my hormones. 

"So…" Why does Sai's voice seem like it ruins everything? "The next practice is on Monday?" He was obviously trying to make conversation. And we all know how this is going to end:

"Hn."

As I stopped in front of a stop sign, an old lady with a walker was crossing the street at her own, extra slowly and extra steady pace. I gripped the steer wheel tightly, telling myself over and over again not to floor it and run the lady over to put her out of her pain.

"You like her, don't you?" Sai suddenly asked. 

"Not right now, no, but I'm sure she'll be a sweet old lady if we get to know her," I answered sarcastically.

I could almost hear Sai roll his eyes, "You know what I mean." 

I glanced at him, "Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Just because," he answered, "And the fact that you smell like a girl."

"How do you know I just don't like smelling like this?" 

Sai chuckled. "Because you're an Uchiha."

I smirked, "Good answer." The old lady was an inch past the end of the car, and I floored the gas.

"Seriously, Sasuke," Sai said, "Do you like Sakura?" 

"Seriously, Sai," I countered, "Why do you think that?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "The…the way you looked at her before we left," he said lowly, "And the way she was looking at you…I don't know there was just… something." I didn't reply and kept my gaze on the road ahead of me.

I turned into a corner and drove up to his grandparent's house. "Look," I said, shifting the gear into park and turning to face him fully, "I didn't do anything with her, nor am I planning to. She's your girlfriend, and I wouldn't want to hurt you in that way." I was getting freaked out by how kind I sounded, and decided to leave it at that.

Sai looked at me for a moment and nodded, smiling a bit, "Thanks, man," he said reaching out to pound my fist. I nodded and unlocked the door, and obvious signal for his exit. "Anytime."

"Not just for the ride," he said opening the door. I smirked as he stepped out and shut the door. "Tell Danzou I said hi," I called rolling down the window. I waited until his grandfather opened the door for him. Sai bowed at him and he looked back at me. I waved a bit to Danzou who smiled and waved back. I knew his grandfather since our sophomore year, and he's been really great to me. Even though he has a rotten reputation for being somewhat of a rude, mean, inconsiderate, and merciless person, if you got to actually know him and his good side, he wasn't that much of a bad guy. I learned that the reason he sent Sai to KPA is because he absolutely hated the principal of KCH (for what reason, I'm not that sure of), and they weren't sure what exactly Sai wanted to do with his future so they didn't send him to a single-major school.

As I drove off, my phone started to ring in my pocket. Fishing it out, I almost threw it out the window when I saw who it was. I was so, oh so, tempted to let it go to voicemail, but remembering our little godforsaken 'deal', I slid it open. "What is it, Ino?"

"Sasu-kun!" she squealed on the other line. I wanted to groan out loud, "I told you not to call me that," I deadpanned.

"What-ev," she said, and I could tell she probably flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hand on her hip in a snobbish way, "So tomorrow afterschool I thought that we should go to the mall together!"

"Why should I come with you?" I asked, angrily turning with one hand and ignoring the various honks of protest from the other cars.

"Because you're my boyfriend! Duh!"

I sighed, frustrated. "How many times do I have to tell you, Yamanaka," I growled, "I am _not,_ and I repeat, _not_ your boyfriend."

"Why not?!" she whined, stressing the last word harshly.

I was getting a headache by now, "I told you already, I only asked you to the dance because Sai and Tenten made me do it. I don't like you the way you think I do."

It was quiet on the other line for a moment before she sighed. "Well I guess I have no choice then," she said with somewhat of an evil tone. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking, Yamanaka?" I asked cautiously. 

"If you're not going to be my boyfriend…then I'll just have to tell the whole school that you're in love with Haruno Sakura." 

I slammed on the brakes, "What?!" I growled rather loudly. "Get off the road, jackass!" I heard a yell from outside the car as various people honked at me. (A/N: My uncle always yells this when he gets pissed off on the road. xD Something you're used to when you live in a place like NYC…)

"So you _are_ in love with her," she said cunningly. I never knew Yamanaka Ino would have it in her to actually be smart.

"No I'm not," I growled again, now flooring the gas again and picking up speed.

"IF you weren't then you wouldn't really care less if I told everyone," she pointed out.

"How would you know that?" I countered.

"Just admit it, Sasuke-kun," she sighed, "You're in love with that pink-haired slut and you know it."

"She's not a slut," I said before I could stop myself. _Nice one, Uchiha._

"Ah ha…" she said smugly, "The High and Mighty Uchiha Sasuke has fallen for Miss Low and Close to Nothing."

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I the gates to Uchiha Manor opened among plate verification. "What do you want me to do?" I grumbled reluctantly. 

She giggled evilly, "That's more like it," she said in a low tone, "Be my boyfriend and your reputation will be saved."

_This is going to be the biggest mistake I'll ever make in my life. _"Fine."

When I unlocked the front door to the mansion, I was caught off guard when I saw my parents and about six other people I didn't know sitting in the dining room. They were laughing about something as I opened the front door. They must have heard me because as the laughing died down, my mother's voice chimed in though the large hall. "Sasuke, is that you?" Great. She was probably going to make me meet these people. The highlight of my day. 

Almost every time I was introduced to some of my parents investors or business partners, they mentioned their daughters (or sons) that were fans or have a crush and that I should meet her(slash him) sometime. Itachi always picked on me about this, but I reminded him that he must have had gay admirers (stalkers) as well. He would shut up, but still make fun of me later on.

"Hai okaa-san," I called back, shoving my keys in my pocket and shrugging off my jacket. Preparing for the worst, I made my way to the large room. My mother was standing and making her way towards me with a smile as I arrived. My father was standing from his seat as well, and all eyes were on me. My mother reached and put her hand on my back lightly, "As you already might know," she said, "This is our son, Sasuke." Unlike my father, who introduced me as his "second son", my mother was equal amongst Itachi and me. 

My mother named each person; all of them that had well known names. But one particular person caught me my surprise. She was a rather pretty woman dressed in a casual blazer and skirt, something like my mother wears. She looked as if she was a few years older than my mother and her eyes were a shiny pale green color. Her hair was pale pink and tied up in a neat bun. 

"And last but definitely not least," my mother said smiling at the woman, who smiled back, "Haruno Hana."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. If I didn't have self control, my jaw would have fell open. Did she just say _Haruno_? 

Immediately, one name and one person came into my head. _Sakura_… 

"_My parents…they separated when I was just two years old,"_ I remember her telling me,_ "And neither wanted to take custody of me, so I ended up in an orphanage._" I'd figure people like that wouldn't be as wealthy, and would probably be living somewhere where Sakura's apartment was. Actually…people like them don't deserve to live at all. 

_Maybe it's just a coincidence,_ I thought, _Haruno kind of is a popular last name…But then again, they both have pink hair and green eyes, and that's not as common…_

"Sasuke…?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mother waved a hand in front of my face, and I realized that I was staring at Haruno Hana. Everyone else's eyes were on me as I looked around. _Ah, isn't this just great?_"G-Gomen nasai," I apologized, and I bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you all." I glanced at my mother, who had a worried look on her face, and then at my father, whose face was as stoic as ever. 

"Why don't you join us, Sasuke?" My father's request, rather demand, caught me by surprise. Haruno Hana was looking at me with a confused expression, but I looked at my shoes. "Hai, otou-san," I said and I made my way to an empty seat on the other side of my father. My mother looked at me worriedly, but I shook it off.

"So, Sasuke," the old woman next to me said with a smile, "I have a daughter, her name is Ayumi..."

-o.o-

I heaved a long sigh and fell back on my bead, exhausted and in desperate need of pain killers. The conference was as I expected: I met a bunch of people whose daughters make up most of the godforsaken fanclub. I didn't pay attention to the actual gist of the meeting after they stopped talking to me. My mind kept of traveling to the fact that there was a woman who looked almost exactly like the practical love of—(ahem) Sakura that may have abandoned her all those years ago was sitting no more than four feet away from me.

That was too close for comfort.

Haruno Hana didn't talk to me, nor did I want to talk to her. I couldn't help but to feel a bit of hate towards her, even though she didn't do anything to me except give me a weird stare. And that has nothing to do with Sakura. Nope. Not one thing. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

My thoughts (A/N: and denial) were interrupted by the soft knocks that sounded on my bedroom door. "May I come in?" came my mother's voice.

"Aa," I answered, sitting up as she opened the door. She smiled and shut the door behind her, "A better answer would have been nice," she said playfully, "You starting to sound like your brother."

I looked up at her for a moment, and then looked back down at my discarded shoes. "I-I didn't mean it like that, though," she quickly covered up, taking a few steps towards me. "I mean, you—"

"I know what you meant," I cut her off, standing to unbutton my school shirt. "It's ok."

My mother looked down at her feet as I turned to change my shirt. I heard the squeaking of the bed as the springs retracted to my mother's weight. "I haven't talked to you since we came back from Hokkaido, ne?" she said. I shrugged and threw my shirt with the rest of my dirty clothes and reached for my drawer to pick up a T-shirt. 

"How's school?" she asked, obviously trying to make conversation. It wasn't awkward for her to be there; just unusual. But I knew what she came up here to talk about.

"Ok," I answered, throwing my shirt on. I turned to the bed and plopped down comfortably next to her, and she gave me a weary smile. Her eyes betrayed her completely: she was worried. (I'd me worried too if my son started to space out at the most random times). She was a beautiful woman, Uchiha Mikoto. Her eyes were similar to mine and Itachi's, except hers were more warm and gentle. She had long flowing black hair, and she was much, much softer (emotionally) than my father. I remember, when Itachi and I were younger, she used to stay home more often to stay with us and let my father take care of most of the business stuff. But as the company expanded, he was in need of more help, and when I was 8, she started to let Itachi 'babysit' me. Those days seemed to be happier and less…professional. They were actually, you know, fun.

"Sasuke-chan?"

Now that caught my attention. I looked up at my mother who had a worried look on that was similar to the one she had earlier on today. She hasn't called me that since I started high school. "Hm?" I answered, like I just wasn't spaced out again. (-.-")

"Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on my leg lightly, "You've been spacing out a lot lately. Did anything happen at school?" She suddenly gasped and looked at me with somewhat of an excited expression, "Is it another girl? Please tell me it's not one of those fangirls!" She actually looked worried when she said the last part.

"Kaa-san…" I groaned when she guess half-correctly. She giggled and I sighed, "I'm fine, I just—"

I paused. _Should I tell her?_ I thought,_ I mean, there's nothing to hide, right? And she's my mother, and I can't tell Sai or Tenten because they probably don't know about her…family problems. Besides, it's better that I get an answer than keep on spacing out about it…_

My mother looked at me, worried again. "Just what…?" she asked.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes for a moment before looking up at her. "How…" I thought of how to say this right, "How do you know Haruno Hana?"

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. I shrugged, "Just because."

She sighed and rolled her eyes a bit, "You are most definitely your father's son," I heard her mumble and I smirked. She turned to face me fully and smiled. "She's one of my good friends," she said, "I met her through her son who is a sponsor of the company. She came today to represent him, since he was away out of the country."

I didn't know what to say for a moment. _She has a son as well? Sakura never said she had a brother… _"How old is he?" I asked.

"About Itachi's age," she answered, "I think a year or two younger, though…" She looked at me, now worried again. "Why do you want to know, Sasuke?" she repeated.

I looked up at her for a moment, and sighed again. "Does…" I hesitated for a moment, "…does Haruno Hana have a daughter by the name of Sakura?"

* * *

"So you cross multiply to get your result before you can use either tangent or cosine for either angle, and in order for you to find the hypotenuse, you have to use the 30 degree angle and use either sine or cosine which is opposite over hypotenuse and blah blahblah blah blah," Kakashi's voice came through one ear and out the other as I sighed and propped my chin in my palm and looked out the window next to me. _Only a few more classes to go and I'll be out of here,_ I thought.

It was utterly, totally, and completely eventless today. Everyone and everything seemed somewhat dull. Even Kumiko was less peppy than usual; ROCK LEE didn't even give me an enthusiastic "GOOD MORNING MY WONDERFUL MOST BEAUTIFULLY ELEGANT AND WONDEFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Today, it was the less exciting, yet still creepy, "LOVELY DAY, NE, SAKURA-CHAN MY FLOWER!" and then he pranced off in a less thrilling yet still creepy way.

…Maybe it was just me…

Either way, I felt horrible. Naruto was there to cheer me up, even for a minute, but I still felt…dull.

**It's all Sasuke's fault! **Inner-Sakura accused, **He's way to distracting for his own good.**

_And to think he called us all those things, and yet, we're still thinking of him._

At least I had something to look forward to today after school: Hinata-chan and I planned on going to the mall and do some 'bonding', as well as some 'early birthday shopping' as she called it, even though my birthday wasn't until the end of the month. I told her what happened between us the other day, and for the first time in a while, she wanted to punch someone.

"Haruno!"

Nearly jumping a foot out of my seat, I snapped out of my daze and looked to the front of the room, where Kakashi and the rest of the class was staring at me. Kakashi smiled through his mask, his visible eye crinkling. "Would you mind telling us the answer to the problem on the board?" he asked a bit too nicely.

_I blame you._

**Answer the damn question!**

I glanced at the board behind him, then at my notebook. "Uh…cosine inverse of X minus four?"

Kakashi, still smiling, "Correct!" He then turned back the board with slouched shoulders, probably disappointed that I answered the question right.

Someone tapped my shoulder softly and I leaned back so I could hear what she wanted to say. "Good save," Hinata-chan whispered. I smiled, "Thanks."

-o.o-

During lunch, Hinata-chan, Naruto and I sat in our usual seats with Neji and the rest of the basketball team. Kumiko and the others (minus Ami, who was still in crutches) had always wanted me to sit with them at the "cheerleading section", but I passed because, first and foremost, I didn't want to be the center of attention, especially in front of a bunch of overly-peppy girls. 

I still had a fanclub (unfortunately) and every now and then some brave boy would come up to me and ask me out, only to be politely turned down, and rudely glared at by Naruto, Neji, and sometimes Shikamaru and Kiba and the other boys on the team (which is very amusing to watch), and Lee would sometimes even throw in a "SHE IS ALREADY TAKEN, YOUNG LAD!", only to be practically ambushed by Naruto. (**Who says 'lad' anymore?!**)

Lunch actually help cheer me up a bit, and forget about stupid Sasuke for a while. Two seniors asked me out today: one from the football team (linebacker) and the badminton team captain (Naruto rudely covered up, "-coughcoughNERD!cough-"). The linebacker actually wasn't that bad looking, but he sounded dumber than Naruto and Kumiko combined, so I had to say no. The badminton guy had on relatively short shorts and a tucked in Polo shirt with glasses that were two times the size of his face. I almost got up and ran for my life, but I just said no. 

"When's your next practice, Sakura-chan?" Hinata-chan asked me a while after everyone stopped cracking up over the badminton guy. I shrugged. "Probably Tuesday," I said, "I don't really want to call practice anymore, since not a lot of major games are coming up."

"Why don't you just become captain?" Naruto piped in, "I mean, you're already better than Ami-freak. So why don't you just become the head of the squad?"

I giggled at the nickname he gave Ami, and shrugged again, picking at the fries he had on his tray, "Kumiko says that she has to resign or something, or be appointed by Tsunade-sama. But I wouldn't want to become captain; being a replacement is enough work already."

"SAAAAAAAAKURAA-CHAAAAN!" I cringed at the familiar voice, and groaned out loud. "Speak of the devil…" I turned around in my seat to see a flash of white, brown, and purple zoom from one end of the room to the other in a matter of two seconds. **Wow, a new record…**

Kumiko stopped in front of me with a very, very big smile. "Guess what!" she squealed. I backed away a bit and forced a smile, "Aiko asked you out again?" I guessed, glancing over her shoulder and seeing her on-and-off boyfriend was sitting at the table with the rest of the cheerleaders. "No silly!" she squeaked (Yes. Squeaked.), "He's going out with Ayumi anyway." **Isn't Ayumi a diehard Uchiha-fan?**

"Oh," I glanced at Naruto and Hinata-chan, then back at her, "So, what happened?"

"Ami-chan said that you can be the captain of the squad!" she exclaimed, "Isn't that great!?"

It was quiet for a moment, before the whole basketball team (minus Neji) broke out laughing.

_So much for uneventful._

-o.o-

"Hinata-sama told me you guys were going to the mall today," Neji said after lunch during Bio. "Mhmm," I didn't look up from the amoeba slide under the microscope.

"Need a ride?" **Why does he always ask that?!**

I shook my head, now recording my observations in my notes. "We planned on giving you a break today by taking the bus."

"I'd rather you guys let me drop you off," he said, still persisting. I forced a smile and looked up at him innocently, "I thought you wanted to save gas," I said mockingly.

He rolled his eyes and shoved me lightly towards the microscope, "Look at the amoeba and finish up," he said with a smirk. I genuinely grinned and stuck my tongue at him playfully, finishing up the work. Today's events at lunch just added on to my slightly depressed mood. The whole squad crowded me when I grudgingly said the 'ok', and Ami just looked at me with a pout. "You're lucky my parents made me give up my spot," she had said, "Or else you would have been stuck with your old position for the rest of high school." "I'd rather that," I had mumbled.

As I passed the microscope to Neji so he could finish the lab, a thought crossed my mind. "Ne, Neji-san," He grunted in response, looking through the microscope, "How's Tenten-san?"

I almost laughed out loud when I saw his eyebrow twitch. "She's okay," he answered simply.

"Just 'okay'?" I asked, nudging his elbow a bit.

"Hm."

I grinned again. "Didja kiss her yet?" I was being wicked.

Neji nearly drove his eye into the eyepiece of the microscope and regained his composure by jotting down a few things in his notebook. "I don't think that's any of your business," he said.

"So you _did_ plant one on her already!" I know I was getting on his nerves, but it was fun getting the infamous Mister-Hyuuga-I'm-Tha-Best-Leave-Me-Alone Neji pissed off. He ignored me completely and turned back to his work.

"Aw, come on, Neji-san," I said leaning my elbows on the counter of the lab table and looking at him, "You can trust me!"

"I can?"

"Yes!" I defended, "I didn't tell anyone about you and her going out!"

"Yet," he added.

"I didn't say that," I said smiling.

Neji rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Fine," he sighed, "I'll tell you…" I raised an eyebrow when he trailed off. _I don't like the sound of that…_

"I'll tell you…if you tell me what's up with you and Uchiha Sasuke."

I sat up straight and nearly choked on my own spit at the mention of his name. "W-What makes you say that?" I tried my hardest not to stammer, but with no avail.

"You stammered, and almost choked on your own saliva," he stated simply. He knew he had the advantage here.

"People can stammer every now and then if they wanted to." **That was lame. **_Shut up, I know._

"Come on, Sakura," he said, turning to face me fully. "I know that there was something going on between you two at the dance."

"That was a while ago," I said, waving my hand as if it were nothing. "Besides, I haven't seen him since then." **You're a horrible lair. **_So are you._

"You haven't?" He didn't look like he believed me.

"No I haven't," I said simply.

It was silent for a moment between the two of us as Jiraya-sensei told us to pack up the microscopes before the period ended. 

"You're bluffing," Neji whispered as he put the amoeba slides back in their sheaths. "No I'm not!" I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the old perv at the front of the classroom.

"Tenten told me."

_Shit._ "What did she say?"

"That Uchiha and Sai were at your place the other day."

_Ugh, I'll get you for this, Tenten._ "Really?"

"And that you two had…a moment."

I twisted to him, "We did not!" I whispered sharply, panicking slightly. I wouldn't call that a 'moment' exactly, anyway. 

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So he was at your apartment?" he countered. 

"No, I mean—no as in we _never _had a moment," I stumbled just as the bell rang. I stuffed my bags and made my way out of the classroom, on the verge of stomping stubbornly. 

Neji caught up with me and was beside me, "She also told me not to tell you," he said.

_So much for revenge. _"You're a horrible boyfriend," I deadpanned.

He shrugged, "Regardless," his voice was serious now, "Did something happen between the two of you yesterday?"

"Did Tenten-san tell you that something happened between us?" I asked, glancing up at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Maybe."

I sighed and turned to face him, leaning on the wall next to the main entrance. My eyes followed the passing students before I looked up at him. "Nothing happened, Neji-san," I said, "We just got into an argument at the dance, and him and Sai were at my apartment because Sai was worried about me; they stayed for a moment, I didn't say anything to S-Sasuke," I had to force his name out, " they had a snack, and that was it. End of story."

He was still looking at me as if he didn't believe me. "Seriously!" I said trying to reason with him. I wasn't the best of liars, and I was almost a hundred percent sure that he could see right through me, but there was still that little chance that he would believe me, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Who said I'm worried?" he asked, furrowing his brow a bit.

"You didn't say you weren't."

"I didn't say that I was."

"But you know you are"

He chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes again. He put his hand in my head and looked down at me like I was a child. "I'll see you later," he said ruffling my hair slightly. Then, he leaned in a bit and smirked evilly, "And no, I didn't kiss her yet." I scowled at him for a moment, then pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and watched him make his way to his car with that smirk still on his face.

**Now…how are we going to get back at Tenten?**

-o.o-

The shopping trip was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of things. Naruto tagged along with us (I needed all the cheering up I could use), and the three of us were having a blast…at least, Hinata-chan and I were. In all the stores we went into, we made Naruto be the judge of our outfits. It was obvious he was bored, but he always gave us the thumbs up, claiming that nothing would look bad on us. Once, for my own entertainment, I purposely tried on an outfit that didn't match at all: purple tights with yellow polka dots and a bright neon green shirt that had ruffles at the bottom. The look on his face was priceless; like he had just seen Neji and Lee make out. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from me apprehensively. "You look…" he paused and scratched the back of his head, "…interesting." 

Weirdly enough, a bunch of hot guys just happened to be at almost each and every store we went to (including Victoria's Secret, where Naruto blushed a shade of red that put tomatoes to shame), and almost each and every single one of them tried to flirt with us. Naruto went all protective and death glared and any guy who dared to even glance at Hinata-chan, and snapped at any guy who dared to wink at me. It was actually quite funny watching Naruto being defensive.

Deciding to take a break, we exited Urban Outfitters and made our way towards the food court. Hinata-chan and I laughed as Naruto told us when Neji looked like he had a boner during practice. "And then, and then," he was saying between gasps of laughter, "Lee comes out of nowhere and yells, 'HYUUGA-KUN I'M SO GLAD OUR YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES ARE MAKING YOU SO EXCITED!'" I was nearly howling with laugher, and Hinata-chan was turning red while giggling. 

"Don't tell him I told you, though," Naruto said after a few gulps of breath, "He threatened me especially…" He paused and shuddered at the thought.

The three of us, loaded with food, took a seat with Naruto and Hinata-chan facing me while the shopping bags rested on the table and chair beside me. "When's your next game, Naruto?" I asked.

He shrugged, taking a giant and noisy slurp of his ramen. "Kaka-sensei didn't say," he said, "But I think it won't be for a while."

I nodded offhandedly and looked down at my noodles. I stirred them slightly with my fork, and sighed. Naruto and Hinata-chan went on about her spending so much money and something about 'college funds'. Their voices drained out as my thoughts were left free to wander. 

_I can't believe I still think about him,_ I vented to my Inner-Self bitterly, _Even after all the things he said to us, and all that shit he made us go through._

**I blame his hotness, **she said dumbly.

_I think we should break up with Sai…_

**That was inevitable, you know.**

_Yeah, but I think it's kind of wrong…you know the 'hoes before bros' and 'bros before hoes' thing._

**Well, the good thing is that we're not a hoe, and Sasuke and Sai aren't related! **(-.-)

_That's not funny…_

**I wasn't trying to be funny.**

"Saaakuraa-chaaan!" I snapped out of my reverie when a hand moved in front of me and looked up at Naruto and Hinata. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, putting his chopsticks down to look at me properly. 

"I'm fine, Naruto," was my automatic answer, though I really wasn't. Hinata-chan looked at me slightly worried, but I shrugged it off and plastered on a smile. "So where to next?" I asked.

"Please nowhere with lingerie!" Naruto piped in. I rolled my eyes and kicked his leg under the table. "Man up," I said, "When you and Hinata-chan get married, you'll be able to pick and choose, ne?"

I laughed when both Naruto and Hinata-chan blushed a deep red (Hinata was almost maroon) and looked away from each other. "Well," I said, my mood starting to lift a bit as I gathered our empty trays and the shopping bags, "Let's not waste any more time." 

I stood out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder, but when I looked up; my good mood immediately ran away screaming its ass off. I almost dropped my bags all together ran after my good mood to beg it to come and stay, even only for a little bit. But nothing, not even something that would bring out my best of moods, would help now.

Sasuke was here. With the blonde bitch. And she was clinging to him. _Clinging_ to him. That…that Ino girl was **clinging** to **Uchiha** Sasuke. And he wasn't doing anything about it!

Nope. Not one thing. Nada. Zilch. **Nothing**.

They were both standing a few tables from us, looking like they were about to leave as well. The blonde bitch's back was to me, and he was half glaring down at her. And the worse thing was that they were alone.

"Oh my good Kami…" I heard myself whisper, and felt the confused stares of Hinata and Naruto. "Is everything ok…?" she asked standing up as well.

Suddenly, as if he felt me staring right at him, he looked up at me. I tried to hide my surprised expression with one that was pissed off, or even indifferent, but I didn't; I couldn't. "Yeah," I answered Hinata's question, and I forced myself to rip my gaze from him down to my tray, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I picked up a few of the bags we had, and looked down at my hands to notice that they were slightly shaking. I stared at them for a moment, shocked. _Why am I feeling like this…?_ I dared to look up again and saw that he was still looking at me, his expression was completely impassive, and his eyes seemed to get slightly darker. 

"Sakura, something's wrong," I heard Hinata say and from the corner of my eyes she stood up and looked in the direction I was looking. "Is that…?" She saw him too and gasped a bit.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Can we go now?"

He was still looking at me, even when Ino waved a hand in front of his eyes. She then turned around and faced me. If I weren't so ruined at the moment, I would laugh out loud at the reaction she had: her mouth formed a big "o" with a gasp and she put both her hands on her hips in such a snobbish way. 

When she started to march over to us, I knew something bad was going to happen, and I turned quickly to Naruto. "Can you get the trays for me?" I asked. Still oblivious, Naruto nodded cheerfully and picked up the trays and went to dump them in the garbage. 

"Come on," I mumbled, mostly to myself. Hinata nodded in agreement and gathered her bags. We were just about to turn and leave when a voice called out, "Oi, Haruno!"

I froze in my steps and turned to see Ino huffing only a few feet away from us. She put her hands on her hips, "Do you have a problem?" she spat.

I looked her up and down, challenging her, "I didn't do anything," I said calmly. 

"You were staring at _my_ boyfriend," she said smugly. It took almost all my willpower to keep my jaw from slamming down on the floor. I glanced at Sasuke, who was smartly keeping his distance away from us. **GAH THAT SONOFABITCH!! **Inner-Sakura raged. **STUPID MANWHORE! IF YOU WERE IN FRONT OF ME I'D RIP OUT ALL YOUR LIMBS AND THEN STAPLE THEM TO YOUR HEAD!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY WE'RE IN A PUBLIC AREA!!**

"Is that a crime, Pig?" I asked mocking her stance. I didn't know where this sudden attitude and confidence was coming from, but hell was I liking it.

"That's not the point," she said, taking a step towards me.

"Then what is your point?" I challenged. 

"Stay away from him," she said lowly, pointing to me accusingly, "He doesn't want to be involved with someone as poor and dirty as you." She spat out the last part.

I looked up and saw that he was standing behind Ino, looking as if nothing was happening. Still keeping my glare on him, I said, "Tell him he doesn't have to worry about a thing." And with that, before I could say or doing anything stupid, I turned on my heel and made my way to Hinata. "Let's get out of here," I muttered as I passed her. Naruto, who was still at the garbage can, was making his way towards. "What happened?" he asked, looking back at Sasuke and Ino. I ignored him and grabbed his arm, dragging him away with Hinata-chan in tow. "We'll explain later," I heard her tell him.

When I was sure we were out of the food court I stopped and let go of Naruto's arm. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked, rubbing the place where I gripped, "Why was that Uchiha dude there?"

"I don't know, Naruto," I answered. I had to get out of here. Right now. I couldn't stop my hands from trembling the way they were; I looked down at them and clenched them into fists. _So what if he has a girlfriend now?_ I asked myself, _It doesn't matter at all to me. He can date whoever he wants whenever he wants. I have nothing to do with it. I don't like him like that. Not anymore. I just…can't._

"Actually," I said, looking up at the both of them, "I think I've had enough shopping for today."

"Awww!" Naruto whined, "Come on, Sakura-chan! We were just getting started!"

"You guys can stay and make it a date," I said, smiling lightly at Hinata, who promptly blushed. "A-Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" she asked, "It's not g-going to be as m-much fun without you."

"Of course it will!" I said with mock happiness, "You have Naruto, who's a fun-machine on legs." She giggled and Naruto grinned. 

"I'll call you later, Hinata-chan," I said before I turned and made my way to the exit. I had only one big shopping bag with three smaller bags inside. _The bus will be here soon,_ I thought, looking at the giant clock near the main entrance. (A/N: If any of you live in New York City, mainly Queens, imagine Queens Center Mall, but not on Queens Blvd. : P). I pushed my way through the heavy double doors and made my way to cross the street to the bus stop.

_It's his choice…_ I kept telling myself, _I shouldn't be worrying about it. His girlfriend. I have nothing to do with it. Why don't I have anything to do with it? Because I don't like him, that's why._

I looked up and saw the road, and started to walk across. _Yeah, I don't like him. Not at all. I shouldn't like him. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me because he has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who obviously hates my guts and would love to see me dead. So it'll be best if I just—_

Suddenly, there was a loud honking noise, and I looked up to see flashing lights coming straight towards me. I was frozen on the spot, and could only stare as the light became brighter and brighter. And the last thing I remember was someone calling out my name and a big wave of pain rushing through me until everything faded to black.

* * *

"So…this is her?" _Wha…what?_

"Yeah…" _Where…where am I?_

"You should have taken her to the hospital." _Holy crap, I better not be dead…!_

"The car didn't hit her; she just fainted probably from the shock." _Oh…ok then…hold on, what car??_

"It was reckless of you to bring her here."_ Wait a minute…I know that voice._

"Now, Fugaku, he had no choice. Besides, it would have created more of a problem."

"She's lucky you were there, Sasuke." _Sa…Sasuke?!_

My eyes snapped open and instinctively, I lurched up as if waking from a nightmare. All at once, a rush of pain went through my head and I would have fallen back if it weren't for the soft hands supporting by back. "Are you okay?" I looked up upon the unfamiliar voice, and saw four faces; two of which I recognized. 

I closed my eyes for a moment and held my head, hoping that I was really dreaming. "Where…where am I?"

"Uchiha Manor," came a guff reply. Daring to open my eyes, I looked at the four people standing before me. There was a rather pretty woman who was supporting my back, an older man who seemed to be the one who answered my previous question, and then, there was Itachi and Sasuke. 

My gaze fell to Sasuke, who was next to Itachi with a grim look. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I wasn't in the same room I was in before. The walls were the same dark maroon as the other room, but there weren't drapes over the bed, and there was a desk with a computer and a large stereo system on the left side of the bed. I looked down at my attire, and saw that I was still in my school uniform, which was dirty and ripped slightly in a few places. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke chose to answer, "You were almost run over by a speeding car," he said plainly. I couldn't help but to blush slightly at the stupid mistake. I could have sworn I looked both ways…

"Lucky Sasuke was there to save you," Itachi said with a mocking smirk on his face. Like the wicked bastard he is, he added, "Glad to see you haven't changed, Pinky." 

I fumed silently, clenching my hand into a fist, "Nice to see you too…" I muttered. 

Suddenly, I looked at the two other adults in the room, and blushed. "E-Excuse me for my manners," I said shyly, completely embarrassed from my lack of manners.

The woman smiled softly, "Daijobou," she said, "Itachi here should be apologizing for _his _lack manners." She reached to thwack his arm not so lightly, but still playfully. Itachi flinched, rubbing his arm and muttering a quiet, "Itai…"

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," Sasuke suddenly spoke up stepping up from Itachi's side. My eyes widened slightly as I looked from Sasuke to the two other people, "This is Haruno Sakura, from KCH."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sakura-san," the woman, rather Sasuke's mother, spoke with a smile, "Though I would have preferred a less…painful first meeting." I smiled and blushed again, glancing down at the embroidery of the quilt. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san," I said politely. It was really embarrassing meeting Sasuke and Itachi's parents like this. 

She smiled, "Please call me Mikoto instead."

I smiled again. "Mikoto-san." She seemed really nice; so unlike her two sons. **Woo hoo, it's a family get-together! **Inner-Me cheered sarcastically. 

It was quiet for an awkward moment, before Sasuke's father spoke up, "We should get going, Mikoto," his voice was deep and filled with authority. All eyes fell on him before Mikoto suddenly stood up from behind me, "Oh my, I almost forgot about the meeting!" she said. She looked down at me as I leaned my weight on one arm to support myself, "I'm so sorry, but we have to leave soon to meet with some of our sponsors," she said.

I shook my head and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, "It's okay; I should leave as well," I said, ignoring the pounding protest of pain in my head. (A/N: Haha personification xD) 

"Oh no, please stay," she said hurriedly, "I highly insist!"

"It's okay, I should be getting home anyway," I said, attempting to get up. But I was stopped when Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder I froze in my actions and forced back another blush. "You should stay," his oh-so-sexy voice was serious, "You're still in pain."

"You don't know that for sure," I mumbled, plopping back on the bed with my arms crossed.

"You were wobbling," Itachi piped in.

"No one asked you," I retorted heatedly. 

Mikoto giggled, "Why don't you stay the night, Sakura-san?" she offered, "The weather is really bad now, and it doesn't look like it's going to get better anytime soon."

"I-Iie," I tripped over my words, "I really don't want to be a burden—" _I really don't want to stay in a house with the guy I like who has a girlfriend and who I shouldn't get involved with because…wait a minute, I don't like him! Yeah, I don't like him! That's why I shouldn't stay here because I don't like him and--_

"Nonsense!" she cut me off, "I have extra clothes that are small for me that you would be comfortable in so you don't have to wear your uniform…"

"I can just call my one of my friends and tell her to pick me up; it's really no problem—"

"The roads are dangerous now; we don't want to risk another accident," she cut me off again, and I sighed in defeat. She smiled smugly and turned to her sons, "The meeting with the Haru—" she paused for a millisecond and stole a glance at Sasuke, "—with our sponsors will probably last until later this evening."

"How late…?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Late," Mikoto answered, and she bonked her eldest son again, "And don't get any smart ideas, mister; no parties. We'll have Fujimora-san look after you two just to make sure."

"That won't do any good," I heard Sasuke mumble under his breath, and Itachi 'accidently' stomped on his foot.

"Well then," Mikoto sighed and clasped her hands together, "I'll put some clothes on my bed and a towel if you wish to take a shower, Sakura-san, and then we'll be off." I nodded as both Mikoto and her husband left the room.

Itachi chuckled deeply and followed behind his parents, "I'll leave you two kids alone," he said. Sasuke shot him a glare as he smirked, closing the door behind him.

Cue the awkward silence yet again. I didn't dare meet his eyes, nor did he dare to meet mine. Since there was nothing else to do, I sighed and fell back into the bed, covering myself up with the warm quits. I was waiting for him to go away or at least get out of the room.

After a second, I peeked out from under the covers, and saw that he was standing in the same spot he was in before, and he was still staring at the same place. "Can I help you?" I grumbled, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in and making him look at me. 

"It should be the other way around," he said sounding unfazed, "You're in my bed."

**Oh Kami, that sounded so wrong.** I blushed rather deeply for the nth time that day and hid again under the covers, "Who's the one with the injury here?" I said my voice muffled a bit.

"You're not injured," his voice was moving as he did and he was on the other side of the room.

"But I'm in pain." _Physically and mentally._

"Then sleep."

"Sleeping won't do me any good." **If you joined me, I'd feel as good as new. **_Shutdafuckup._

"Then don't."

"I won't."

There was a ruffling of cloth and the sound of a draw opening and closing shut. "Can I at least get a thank you?"

I poked an eye out from the protection of the murky scented comforters, "For what?"

"Saving your life for the third time." He was at the other side of the bed now, near the stereo system.

"Third?" I asked glancing at him. He had changed from his school uniform to a plain white T-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats. 

"When you almost got raped the first time, when you almost got raped the second time, and when you almost got ran over by a speeding car." I could almost feel him smirk.

"Cocky bastard…" I mumbled, going under the covers again.

**You're talking to him as if nothing happened over the last twenty-four hours!! Why don't you cuss him our or something?!**

_I think you're over-exaggerating. _

**You know what I mean!**

"Listen, Sakura," the bed dipped a bit under his weight as he sat on the edge of the mattress, "About what happened at the mall—"

"I don't want to listen," I cut him off; "I think Ino covered everything already."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," he snapped.

"Then tell me, what was she talking about?" I retorted, throwing the covers over fully. "Was she right when she said that you don't want anything to do with people as 'low' and 'dirty' as me?!"

"No!" he was practically yelling, "That's not true; I told you Ino didn't know what she was talking about!"

"So what was she talking about? She made her point clear, didn't she??" 

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. His eyes were filled with anger one moment, and then the next moment, they were filled with defeat and tiredness. 

"I-I don't know," he said, tearing his gaze from me.

I glared at him for a second more, "Well, I guess that explains everything, doesn't it?" I said lowly, swinging my legs over the other edge of the mattress and I stood up. My head felt heavy, and I swayed on my feet for a moment before I made my way towards the door.

"W-Wait! Sakura!" he called after me. The door suddenly seemed like it was miles away. "I'm done listening to you, Sasuke," I said, reaching for the doorknob. I barely felt the coolness of the metal under my burning hand when Sasuke grabbed my free arm and turned me around. I was pushed slightly into the wall adjacent to the door with Sasuke towering over me. His left arm was near my head and he was looking down at me with almost pleading eyes. 

"Just hear me out," he whispered. I was too shocked to do anything but nod my head once. Our faces were a considerable distance away from each other, but we were still close enough for me to blush. "I'm…" he hesitated and ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

**GASP! DID UCHIHA SASUKE JUST SAY SORRY?!**

My mouth almost fell open, but I let him continue, "I'm sorry about what happened in the mall, I'm sorry about what happened in your apartment, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you, and I'm sorry I made you feel the way you do."

I gaped for a moment at his apology before I smiled and closed my eyes. "Don't be sorry for the last part," I heard myself whisper. I didn't know what I was doing, or what was driving me to do it, but my hands traced from his torso to his shoulders and I started to pull him closer to me. I half-opened my eyes to see a very faint blush appear on his face. I smiled again. "I like the way you make me feel," I whispered.

**WOO HOO YOU GO GIRL!!** Inner-Me cheered happily.

Sasuke was surprised for a moment before I saw him smirk and I felt his other hand drape on my waist, "Was that a confession?" he said, our faces mere inches away.

My hands gripped his broad shoulders, "Figure it out," I whispered. I felt his breath fan my lips and I was about to close all distance between our bodies when the door whooshed open. 

I let out a shriek and Sasuke lost his balance and fell on top of me, pressing our bodies intently together. We stayed frozen like that from shock for a second before Uchiha Mikoto cleared her throat and we both looked up at her with red embarrassed faces. "Would you like me to set up the marriage date?" she said playfully with a wink.

I could have died right then and there of blushing and Sasuke almost fell back on the ground. "Kaa-san…" he mumbled dejectedly. Mikoto giggled, "The least you could have done was lock the door, Sasuke," she said as if she were actually disappointed. 

Thus marks the start of a beautiful, awkward, embarrassing, and hilarious relationship with Sasuke and his family.

* * *

_A/N: I think I rushed the ending a bit, but it came out the way I wanted. I really like writing in Sasuke's POV; it's really fun to expose and embarrass him xD. Remember kids; the rating of this story is strictly __**TEEN**__(But on the verge of Mature…xD) In the next two chapters, there'll be a few twists and turns. After this, there are only six more jam-packed chapters!! Woo! I plan on getting the next chapter out extra early, hopefully sometime this week because I want to finish the next chapter after that by Friday! Wish me luck!_

_On another note: __**THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTERS WERE, LIKE, THE **__**SHIT!**__** :O AND AND AND WHEN SASUKE WAS LIKE, "Disappear with the thunder," AND WHEN EVERYTHING WENT "**__**BOOOOOM!!"**__** AND THE OROCHIMARU AND THE ITACHI AND THE GIANT THING BEHIND HIM AND THE ENDING I WAS LIKE ZOMGWTFHOLYSHIT!! I WAS LIKE GOING CRAZY!! LITERALLY SCREAMING!! IT WAS FREKAING AWESOME!! But then the last one that recently came out that switched back to Naruto and the rest of the team kind of sucked. I hate Shio. He creeps me out. :P If anyone else saw them, let me know so I can scream about them to you (I don't want to say what happened because I don't want to ruin it for anyone who didn't read it).**_

**_And another note: I'm sorry for any gramitical errors or typos that you come across! Gomen nasai minna-san!_**

_Chapter Preview!_

Chapter Nineteen: PARTY AT SASUKE'S!  
"Woo, it's going to be like the KPA Spring Dance, part TWO!" – Uzumaki Naruto.  
"So wait, let me get this straight… You spent the last hours ALONE with TWO practical sex _gods_ with NO PARENTS and yet, you're still a virgin?!" – Tenten.

_Oh man, I'm so excited to write the next chapters! There's gonna be a whole shitload of stuff and I squeal just at the thought of it! -squeals- _

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY NARUTO'S RAMEN BILL!! **__(LOL thanks to The Lonely Night Rain14 for that! Anyone got any other threat-bribe ideas? xD) _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to get to at least 450 by the next chapter! **_


	19. PARTY AT SASUKE'S!

_A/N: Greetings people of Earth! WOO HOO an earlier update! YAY! I had to finish this chapter SUPAFAST and the next chapter will also hopefully be out SUPAQUICK! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I think I replied to everyone, and if I didn't I'm sorry and THANK YOU! And __**Kristine**__ and to all you other readers: I know Sasuke was kind of OOC at the end, but like I said, I had rushed the ending a bit, and in this chapter I'll try to keep him in character! Oh, and I wanted to post the chapter after this one on Sakura's birthday (March 28__th__), because (ironically) it takes place during Sakura's birthday. But since I didn't get to finish that early, I guess I'll have to just go on. –mopes-_

_On a completely different note that is totally not anime related and obviously off topic: __**HELLZZ FUCKIN YEAH JABBA WAKIEZZ IS AMERICA'S BEST DANCE CREW!! WOO!! **_

_-ahem- Ok. I'm done._

_Disclaimer: Shall I write it on Sakura's forehead?! I don't own Naruto!! Oh, and the song used in this chapter is _You_, by _Llyod_._

* * *

Chapter 19: PARTY AT SASUKE'S!

After Mikoto barged in on me and Sasuke, it was probably the most awkward moment I have ever experienced in my life. He didn't try to do anything again, and we were quiet for the longest moment. Part of me (Inner-Sakura) wanted to continue what we had started, and the other part (me in my sane mind) wanted to run back home. Neither of them had their wish granted when Sasuke told me to get more comfortable. And then he just left.

I had stood frozen for a good minute before Itachi came in with a big smirk on his face and asked me if I wanted to take a shower. I wanted to punch him in the gut, but I just nodded and followed him around the mansion.

The bathroom was as beautiful as the rest of the house, fully equipped with a full sized Jacuzzi (**which can be put to very good use by the end of the day**), and a spotless showerhead (**which is kind of pointless due to the oh-so-sexy Jacuzzi**). I took full advantage of being in a bathroom that wasn't cramped to four-feet-wide space and took my time washing my hair and drying off.

The clothes that Mikoto had provided were a perfect fit, and actually looked good. I stripped of my sailor fuki and dressed in the faded jeans and tight red shirt with half-sleeves that were lying on her bed. I thought that the shirt was a bit too much at first, but it was really comfy, and it was better than walking around in a ripped up school uniform. And when Sasuke did a double take when he saw me walking down the stairs to the kitchen with Itachi, I knew I should keep it on.

"Hungry?" Itachi asked me as he brushed pass his brother in the magnificent kitchen. It was about ten times bigger than my own and I was so happy that there was actually room for more than two people. I shrugged and took a seat on a stool in front of the bar-like counter. Honestly, I was starving, but I didn't want to say anything.

Itachi pulled out a bottle of soda from the fridge and grabbed a two glasses from the open cabinet above Sasuke. "Are you inviting anyone?" he suddenly asked, the question directed to Sasuke. He looked over his shoulder to his older brother, "To what?" he asked.

"The party, of course," Itachi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to face Itachi, "What about Fujimora?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged and slid the glass of Coke to me, "I told him to take the night off after Kaa-san and Tou-san left," he said, "I told Kisame to call everyone else over."

"And you didn't tell me this earlier?!" Sasuke said wickedly, whipping out his cell phone. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Have any friends you want to invite?" he asked.

I looked up, kind of surprised that he asked me. "Uh…" was my dumb reply, "Sure…" Itachi smirked and reached to ruffle my still damp hair slightly as if I were his little sister. I frowned and straightened my hair out, pouting a bit afterwards.

**Woo party at Sasuke's! This should be fun!**

_Should we tell Naruto and Hinata?_

**Well, D-U-H! I mean, we should even invite Ami and Kumiko and Neji and Shikamaru and Kiba and Chouji and even LEE!**

_I'm sure they won't miss out if we don't invite them…_

**At least tell Hinata!**

_Then she's going to tell Naruto, who's going to tell Kiba, who's going to tell Shikamaru, who's going to drag along Chouji, and then Lee will come no matter what, who will spread the word to anyone he comes in contact with, and Ami would hear about it and tell Kumiko and the girls to come, and Neji then will find out through Tenten!_

…**My point exactly!**

As I fished my phone out of the jeans pocket, I faintly heard Itachi mumble something to Sasuke. I tried to listen in while dialing Hinata's phone number, but it was almost impossible to hear their words clearly. Just before Hinata picked up, I heard Sasuke mumble, "I'll get to it when I can," as Itachi turned to leave.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata was saying, "Are you there?"

"Oh, hey," I said, turning my attention to her, "Are you and Naruto still at the mall?"

"No, we're walking down to the manor," she paused for a moment, "Why, is everything ok?" (A/N: When Hinata said 'manor' she means Hyuuga Manor, not Uchiha. Just wanted to make that clear).

"Oh, everything's fine," I said sarcastically, getting up to put a fair distance between Sasuke and myself, "I just, you know, almost got run over by a speeding car and was saved by Uchiha Sasuke and is now at his mansion wearing his mother's old clothes with only myself, him, and his older brother ALONE in one giant mansion which will soon be a party house which you, Naruto, and Neji MUST come to and save my ass PLEASE." (Note that was all said in one breath).

It took her a while to process everything. "What?!" she exclaimed after a few seconds.

I laughed a bit and scratched the back of my head, "You know…the usual…?"

"S-So, are you okay now?" she stammered, her voice a bit softer now. I faintly heard Naruto in the background saying, "What happened? Is it Sakura-chan? Is she okay? Hey, look, its Neji and Tenten!"

"Neji is there?" I asked hurriedly, "Tell him to come too!"

"I'm not sure, Sakura-chan…" she said, the voices in the background fading a bit, "I mean, my father will probably—"

"Your father won't mind if Neji AND Tenten is with you. Just tell him you're all coming to my place for diner or something." I was horrible at making up lies on the spot.

"Yeah, but—oh, hold on for a minute," she put me on hold, and all I heard for a moment was the rustling of cloth against the speaker. I stole a glance behind me at Sasuke, who was leaning on the counter with his phone in hand, probably still looking for people to call about the party. Within a millisecond, he looked up at me, and I quickly turned my gaze back to my feet.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata-chan said, and I immediately directed my attention to her, "Neji-san said that he'll take us; Sasuke-san just texted Tenten-san about it."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you so much, Hinata-chan," I breathed, then whispered, "You have no idea how much I need someone else in this house."

She giggled a bit. "Do you need a change of clothes?" she asked, "I can bring some of mine if you want."

I thought for a moment, and suddenly felt a cold gaze on my back, and smirked to myself. This outfit would do just fine. "No, I'm fine," I said, "I'll see you later, ne?" And with that I snapped my phone shut. Idling for a moment, I turned around to face Sasuke, who was still looking down at his phone as if nothing were happening.

**Talk to him!** Inner-Sakura urged me.

_What am I supposed to say?_ I asked, not noticing that I was still looking at him.

"**Hey, babe, wanna finish what we started in your room?" But in a sexy and more seductive tone!**

_Uh, let me think about that…NO!_

**Aww…party pooper.**

"Sakura." I looked up, and saw Sasuke still in his same location but with his arms crossed and his eyes kind of thoughtful. "Huh?" was my unintelligent response.

"I…" He seemed to struggle to figure out what to say, "Um…how many people did you invite?"

I looked at him for a moment, before I remembered to answer him. "Two," I said, trying my best to keep my cool and making my way to the stool I was sitting on before, "But probably about thirty or so more people might find out and come." I smiled a bit at the thought. He nodded offhandedly and looked down at his feet. Cue yet another awkward silence. I looked from him, to the fridge, and then at the ceiling, all the while, drumming my fingers lightly against the marble counter. _What am I doing?_ _I look like an idiot…I should at least say something, shouldn't I…_

**No, you should just stand there looking like an idiot.**

_You give horrible advice._

Finally, breaking the silence, Sasuke spoke up, "Ne, Sakura…" I looked up at him, "Hm?"

"Do you remember, at the dance," he said, avoiding my gaze, "after the whole thing with Idate…?"

I raised an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this, "Yeah…"

"You told me…" he paused to take a few steps so he was leaning forward on the opposite side of the counter "…you told me that I was going to get more than a thank you," he said. My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about. He leaned in more so that I was frozen in my spot and we were inches away from each other, "What else do I get for saving your life?" he whispered, his eyes glancing down at my lips, then back at me.

My heart was pounding against my chest at 350 miles per hour, and I was sure he could hear it due to the proximity. _What do I say what do I say what do I say?! _I was panicking inwardly.

**Ugh! You're hopeless! Let me help you just a bit—**

_Wait…what?!_

With that said, I felt myself lean in a bit more and my eye lids close halfway, "Whatever you want," I head myself whisper in a husky tone. I wasn't acting on my own accord, but Sasuke seemed to go with it. Our lips were literally a centimeter apart when he murmured softly, "You." _Ohmygod. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. _Then, I smirked and leaned forward to close all space between us, "You got it." And then everything in the world, all the stress, all the work, and all the pain just dissolved away when our lips met.

The kiss was completely different from the one we previously shared. Instead of acting on impulse, I really had no idea what the hell I was doing. I let him move my lips with mine for a moment, before I started to respond, my hand reaching up to rest on his neck as I mimicked his movements. Heat pumped through my veins as the kiss deepened. My mind was spinning, but all of my attention was on Sasuke, the feel of his lips, and the murky smell of his cologne. He broke apart for a moment so we can both catch our breaths, but kissed me again after mere seconds. I was practically melting in my seat as his hand moved up my arm and into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I sighed as his tongue made contact with my skin, and made no hesitation to allow him to enter. The back of his throat vibrated with a low moan (or was that a growl?) as he deepened this kiss more.

**See! I'm a genius! **Inner-Sakura boasted proudly.

_Shut up, I'm busy._

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind, and I drew back slightly to speak, "What about Ino?" He smirked against my skin and bit my lower lip slightly, "What about Sai?" I smiled, "Whose Sai?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled as his lips traced along my jaw line, and I practically moaned out loud; I wanted to, but decided against it. I shivered when I felt his tongue flick my earlobe, "Whose Ino?" he countered. I grinned and brought our lips together again for another toe-curing kiss.

Okay. We're both unofficially single. Yay!

I was running out of air and tried to break apart, but he just leaned in more and captured my lips again. "Sasuke, I—" I was cut off by his lips again, and was about to give in when my lungs screamed in protest. I pulled back once more, and blurted out with a giggle, "Sasuke, I can't breathe…!" Finally drawing back, Sasuke leaned his forehead on mine; his breath was as shallow as mine and his eyes were still closed. I couldn't help but to smile and rest a hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me as my thumb caressed his skin, "Cocky bastard," I whispered.

Sasuke smirked and with his other hand, tucked a stray lock of pink hair behind my ear. "Damn straight," he whispered back, and he leaned forward to take my lips again.

Just then, a rather loud and forced "Ahem!" interrupted us and we immediately broke apart to look up. At the entrance of the kitchen stood Itachi with a big giant (for an Uchiha) smug smirk on his face. "I leave you two alone for _ten minutes_ and this is what I come back to?" he said mockingly as he approached us. I blushed a deep hue of red and looked down at my lap.

Sasuke sighed and stood up straight, "I thought you went to set up the stereo," he said.

"I did," Itachi replied, "And it's already set up. Now, Deidara and a few others are already here, so Sasuke, wipe that lip gloss off your lips and Sakura, fix your hair properly." I half glared at Sasuke's brother, but failed and tried to smooth out my hair. Sasuke wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his T-Shirt, glancing at me through the corner of his eyes. "I'll go upstairs and change," he said, and started to make his way towards the stairs.

"I need a mirror," I mumbled and followed after him to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long, you two," Itachi called after us.

"You sound like kaa-san," I heard Sasuke mumble as he passed his brother, and giggled at the look on Itachi's face. I followed Sasuke up the stairs, and caught a glance into the giant living room, where I recognized Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. Remembering where the bathroom was I went the opposite way Sasuke did and closed the door behind me. I clicked the lock and leaned against it with a sigh.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

**I told you I'm a genius! **

_Yeah, yeah, stop bragging._

**You owe me big time. I just made Uchiha Sasuke want us in **_**that**_** way! **

_Yay…!_

Squealing silently, I proceeded to brush my hair in front of the mirror. After a minute or two, I sighed and put the brush down, thinking. _So I guess we'll end it with Sai?_

…**Who?**

_Sai. Our 'boyfriend'?_

**Oh yeah, that guy…what about him?**

_We're going to have to break up with him!_

**Like I said, it was inevitable. **I reached into my back pocket and reapplied my lip gloss, and blushed yet again when I thought of Sasuke. It still didn't hit me that I just engaged in a make-out session with Uchiha Sasuke. And the fact that he said that he wanted me. I blushed again and covered my face with my hands. _Ah! Why'd he have to say that?! It's your entire fault!_ I accused.

**Aw come on! I totally helped you out there. Now it's certain that he'll sleep with us one day! **I was blushing so much that I was afraid that I might faint.

Checking my hair once more I headed out the door. Sasuke was leaning on the wall adjacent to the bathroom door, dressed differently. He had on a pair of dark jeans with a muscle shirt and a black hoodie over it. If I didn't have any willpower my jaw would have hit the floor, but Inner-Sakura kept is close. He raised an eyebrow when I looked at him, "What?" he asked.

I shook my head and averted my eyes, "Nothing," I said and I walked pass him towards the stairs.When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I wasn't sure I was in the right house. All the lights were off, and music was pounding though the whole house. There were people piling through the doors and into the living room, dining room, and some in the kitchen.

"That was fast," Sasuke said from behind me. I nodded in agreement, and dove into the crowd with Sasuke in tow. We entered the living room where the music was the loudest. I didn't know most of these people, and only recognized a few of Itachi's friends. Deidara caught my eye behind the DJ table and grinned. I smiled back.

"Yo, Sasuke!" someone from behind us yelled over the music. The both of us turned around and saw both Sai and Tenten making their way towards us.

Shit. Sai. **Do it now! Dump his sorry little ass!**

_Not in front of everyone else!_

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted happily with a brief hug, "Haven't seen you in a while, ne?"

"It's great to see you," I said accepting her hug.

I turned to Sai with a smile and he leaned forward to give me a quick peck on the cheek. I felt Sasuke's glare at me, but ignored it. "Have you seen Hinata-chan or Naruto around?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Neji-kun's finding parking outside," Tenten answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "So it's Neji-_kun_ now?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed slightly in the dim light and waved it off, "It's more…polite, you know?"

I smiled, "Uh huh," I said sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go wait for them," I said, "I'll see you guys later."

I caught a glance at Sasuke before I made my way towards the main entrance through the crowd. The Uchiha Mansion was getting more and more crowded by the minute. People greeted each other at the door and socialized all over the lobby and into the dining room.

"Oi, Haruno!" I cringed as I recognized the voice and turned around.

"What is it, Ino?" I asked, crossing my arm as a bunch of other girls joined her. She was definitely dressed for the occasion: a denim mini-skirt and a purple halter-top that only covered half of her torso. She took a step towards me. "What are you doing at a party like this?" she asked with a smirk, "This is for the higher class."

I smirked, "Then there shouldn't be a reason for you to be here, now should there?" Proud that she was clearly offended, I turned on my heel and walked back to my destination with a smug smile on my face. Then, as if on cue, Hinata-chan, Naruto, Neji, and the rest of the basketball team, and cheerleading squad (accompanied by their boyfriends) from KCH walked through the door. I stopped in my steps for a moment in shock, then shook my head and smiled at Hinata-chan saw me.

She bombarded me with a million questions and a tight hug, "Are you okay? Were you hurt? Where are your clothes? Did you look both ways when you crossed the road? Did you call the police? Did you go to the hospital? Did anything happen—"

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan," I cut her off. Then, I whispered (half-yelled) in her ear, "I have to tell you something later on." She looked at me with her eyes wide. Knowing what she was thinking, I nodded, and she squealed and hugged me again, "Give me every single juicy hot detail later on," she said, and I laughed.

"Woo!" I heard Naruto say from behind us, "It's gonna be like the KPA Spring Dance, part TWO!" I sweat dropped. _I sure hope not, Naruto, _I thought.

"Did everyone follow you here?" I asked him with a grin as he approached us. Everyone was dressed in party clothes; even Naruto looked relatively decent in jeans and a dark orange shirt. (It's always the orange).

"One of the girls from the cheerleading squad knew the way," Naruto answered for her with a grin, "So everyone else just followed her." Then he froze to look me up and down. "Wow, Sakura-chan you look hot!" I rolled my eyes and pounded him on the head, "Your girlfriend is standing right next to you, retard," I said. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is what happens when you're stuck at Uchihas?" Neji asked, looking around. I punched his arm not too lightly and he cringed.

_**Stop; wait a minute  
The way you move that girl you done got my heart (all in it)  
And I just wanna be with you tonight (girl please)**_

_**I'm a playa' yeah, it's true  
But I'll change the game for you  
I wanna see what it do**_

A new song echoed through the song, and more and more people started to dance. Most of the cheerleaders grabbed their boyfriends and dragged them to the living room, where most of the dancing was taking place. Neji and Shikamaru made themselves comfortable in a corner away from the dancing while the rest of the team went to flirt with random girls (mostly Kiba or Chouji) or dance by their selves (mostly Lee).

Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata-chan's hand, "We'll see you later, Sakura-chan!" he said. Hinata let out a small "Eep!" as her boyfriend pulled her to the dance floor. I smiled at the both of them.

Looking around, I saw a few people I met at the KPA Spring Dance. Kisame waved to me happily; Tobi tried to bow at first, but in the crowd, gave up and just waved; Hidan just nodded. **Good thing Idate isn't around,** Inner-Sakura said, **Because if he was, I'd chop his sorry little ass up, boil his body parts and limbs, and feed it to the starving children in Africa.**

_Graphic images, thankyouverymuch._

Then, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Sasuke smirked and extended a hand, "Dance with me?" It wasn't much of a question than it was a demand, but I smiled anyway and took his hand. "Sure," I said, and he led me to the living room (slash) dance floor. I felt like almost everyone was glaring at us, holding hands, and making our way towards the dance floor. Outwardly, I was cool and calm, and prepared to dance. Inwardly, I was panicking and screaming and running around frantically. **WE'RE GONNA DIRTY DANCE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY **_(our)__** OUR**_** LIFE!**

_**Can I be your friend?  
This is how I feel  
I'm in need of love  
So let's dip up out of here**_

_**Ooh you're just my type  
Everything's so right  
I just wanna chill  
So let's dip up out of here  
(Let's dip up out of here)**_

We mixed into the crowd of students and I started to move slightly to the beat. I felt Sasuke's eyes go up and down my body, and looked around to see that practically everyone else around us was grinding. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Sasuke, suddenly, grabbed me by the waist, twisted me around, and pressed our bodies together. I was blushing twenty different shades of red, but kept my pace. "Comfortable?" he whispered hotly in my ear. (**Actually, I really am comfortable with my ass pressed up against your crotch.**)

I smirked and (I have no idea where this braveness was coming from) whispered lowly, "You have no idea."

Inner-Sakura had tears coming down her eyes. **I'm so proud of you!** The scene could compare to Lee and his "YOUTH!" landscape.

_**She's fine too, but I want you (I'll admit it)  
This just ain't no game, these just ain't words (That I'm spittin')  
If you could see the thoughts that's in my head (That's in my head)**_

_**I'm a playa yeah it's true  
But I'd change the game for you  
Wanna see what it do **_

I was actually enjoying myself. It really couldn't get any better than this: I was grinding with the boy I loved—

Yes, that's right: I said _love._ I, Haruno Sakura, am in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Hooray. Whoop-de-do. Surprise of the century. Now, back to my moment.

—and I was completely ignoring all the death glares I was getting from the fangirls around me. The thing that freaked me out the most, though, was that I thought I saw Sai looking at us, _smiling_ with Tenten and Ino next to him, the both of them _smiling as well_.

Hold on. I thought Sai was by (soon-to-be-ex) boyfriend, and Ino was Sasuke's (soon-to-be-ex) girlfriend. So why were they smiling at us grinding, which is close to having sex with your clothes on?!

**Probably we're seeing things…it's kind of dark anyway, **Inner-Sakura reasoned.

_Probably…_

(A/N: For those of you who know this song, I'm not going to include the Lil Wayne part cuz it's gonna be, you know…weird.)

_**Can I be your friend?  
This is how I feel  
I'm in need of love  
So let's dip up out of here**_

_**Ooh you're just my type  
Everything's so right  
I just wanna chill  
So let's dip up out of here  
(Let's dip up out of here)**_

The song was ending, and I started to slow down my movements. Sasuke loosened his grip on my waist for a minute, before the song changed into one I didn't recognize. I finally dethatched myself from him, but he pulled me close again once more. "Thirsty?" he asked. His hands were dangerously close to my ass, and I blushed like mad. It really was hot in here. "Uh-huh," I rasped.

He smirked and started to make his way out of the crowd with me right behind him. When we were in the lobby, I took a deep breath in of crisp cool air. It really was hot on the dance floor, and I mean smoking hot oh-my-god-you're-on-fucking-fire hot.

Suddenly, there was a blur, and two voices saying, "We're just going to borrow her for a just minute," and "G-Gomen, Uchiha-san," and I was rushed into the kitchen, pass the people, and out to a balcony near the kitchen. I looked up, and saw the grinning faces of Tenten and Hinata-chan.

"That. Was. _So_. Sexy." Tenten said, grabbing me by the shoulders, "You and Sasuke grinding was like watching porn with your clothes on!" I flushed. "S-Seriously?" I asked.

"It really was hot, Sakura-chan," Hinata-chan said smiling, "It's almost obvious that something happened between you two."

"Hontoni?" I was blushing so much today, "D-Did Sai or Ino see?"

Tenten answered before Hinata could, "Oh, I didn't see them near the dance floor," she said, almost to quickly, "They were probably getting something to drink, or something."

I mouthed an, "Oh," and looked down at my feet. _Didn't think that it would be _that_ hot,_ I thought.

Tenten leaned against the railing and looked at me with a smug face. I looked up, confused. "What?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid, Sakura," she said, and then leaned forward, "How was it?"

I furrowed my brows, still confused, "How was…what?"

Hinata-chan was blushing a bit, and Tenten smiled, "You know…" she lowered her tone to a whisper "…how does an Uchiha perform in bed?"

If it weren't for Inner-Sakura, I would have fainted right then and there. That's what they think we did?! "We didn't have sex!" I half yelled, completely and totally mortified. The two of them looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" Tenten said, "I thought something happened between you two…" **I WISH IT DID!**

"Y-Yeah, I mean, we made out on his kitchen counter, but we didn't, you know, go any further than that!" Insert more blushing here.

"Yet," Hinata-chan piped in, and I almost fell over. **Who ever knew Hinata was like this…?**

"So wait, let me get this straight," Tenten said, shaking her head a bit with a dead serious look on her face, "You spent the last hours ALONE with TWO practical sex _gods_ with NO PARENTS and yet, you're still a virgin?!" She was shaking me by the shoulders at the last part.

**Well, when you put it that way…** "Uh…" I didn't know what else to say to that, "No?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and let go of me, "And you got me all excited for no reason!" she said. I put a hand on my chest and took a deep breath. "I can't believe you'd thing I do…_it_ so soon," I muttered. I pointed accusingly at Hinata, "Especially you! And I thought you were the innocent one!"

Hinata-chan blushed, "W-What makes you think that?" she asked.

"So have _you_ done _it_ with Naruto?" Tenten asked playfully, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hinata looked like she would have fainted right then and there. "N-N-N-No…" she stammered.

Tenten and I laughed. She opened the balcony door, and the music flowed right through, "Let's get back inside," she said to the both of us. I followed her with Hinata right behind me. "Take deep breaths, Hinata-chan," I murmured to her, since she was still beat red. She complied and took a few deep breaths and slowly her face returned to its normal color.

I looked up, and saw that Sasuke was approaching us with a confused look on his face, "Is everything ok?" he asked, looking from me and Hinata-chan to Tenten.

"Everything's fine," Tenten answered for me, "We just need 'girl talk'," she said, walking pass Sasuke. She looked back at me and sent me a brief wink, and then she proceeded to the living room. We were in the lobby now, and just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, a loud-mouthed blur of blonde and orange raced towards us. "Hiiinataaa-chaan!" Naruto was saying. He stopped beside Sasuke with a grin on his face, "Let's dance!" he said happily.

Hinata looked like she was going to fall again, but I nudged her in the ribs, and she mutely nodded. Naruto was completely oblivious and grabbed his girlfriend and took her to the living room where a fast techno beat echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"So," I looked up at Sasuke, who had a devious smirk on his face, "Wanna dance again?" He was advancing his way towards me, but I took a step back with each step he took forward. "I'll do for now," I said, not really knowing where I was going.

"One more time won't hurt," he said, putting his hands on my waist. I backed into one of the pillars at the bottom of the stairs, and blushed faintly, "Sasuke…not here…" I said lowly.

"Why can't—"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A piercing voice boomed over the music, and the both of us, along with everyone else who was in the vicinity, looked over to where Ino was, her hands on her hips and a very angry look on her face. "Ah, crap," Sasuke muttered, and he let go of my waist and turned to her.

"Get the hell away from her!" she yelled at him, and then stomped towards us. I was still in shock, when I heard a voice that made my heart almost explode with overwhelming drama, "Uh, Sakura?"

I spun around, and Sai was standing there, his brow was furrowed and his arms were crossed. _Shitshitshitshit. _"Sai!" I was in for it, "I can expl—" I paused, and glanced over to where Ino was arguing with Sasuke "Actually, Sai, we need to talk."

I pulled him over to the opposite side of the stairs, "Listen, Sai…"

"Ino, will you listen to me!"

"I can't believe you put your hands on her like that!"

I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes. "I-It's…It's not going to work between us, Sai-san," I started off. He frowned, "What do you mean?" he said lowly.

And it wasn't until three seconds afterword did I realize Sasuke and I said the same thing at the same time, "I want to break up."

It was quiet for the longest moment. Sai had an unreadable expression on his face, and I could only imagine what Ino looked like. **Hold on…why is the music turned down…?**

Then, I jumped almost three feet in the air when everyone around us broke into applaud and cheer. Sai was grinning widely, and Ino was pouting with her arms crossed. I looked at Sasuke, who looked just as shocked as I did. "Eh?" was my dumb response to the situation at hand.

"Finally!" Tenten came through the crowd and towards Sasuke and I. She took one good look at us, and said, "I bet you two have no idea what the hell is going on." Neither of us needed to answer, but she needed to hurry up, because my head was pounding.

"Well, after the Spring Dance," Sai started to say, "Tenten and I thought of a brilliant idea to get you two together, because everyone here could agree that there is really something between you." Tenten added, "And it was obvious that you were challenging each other at the dance."

A few people around us giggled, but I barely heard it as Tenten continued, "So we decided, instead of letting nature work its way, to make our own move before you two did. A few days after the dance, we got Neji into it, and we made Ino part of the plan as well." Ino was grumbling something incoherently, and slowly, the music began to play again.

My mouth fell open. It was taking time for all this information to process within my brain. "We were planning to make you two confess later on in the year, but when we heard about the party, we decided that now would be a better time."

"So, we got Itachi into the plan, and decided to make the both of you jealous until you popped!"

Then, Sai leaned forward and whispered, "But in reality, I really did try to kiss you."

I almost heard the click in my brain as the gears started working again. Then, I fainted.

* * *

_A/N: Haha I liked the ending _:)_ I'm so evil; I didn't plan on doing what I did with Sai and Ino at first, but when I thought about it a few chapters ago, I was like, "Yeah that just might work," and I think it worked out pretty well! I bet none of you guys saw that coming!! It sounded kind of stupid when I first wrote it, but I added a few things like the ending with Sai. I still think it sounds kind of dumb, and totally and completely random, but tell me your thoughts! _:P _I chose the song I used because, one, I was listening to it on repeat while writing this chapter, and two, I thought that it kind of described Sasuke' POV on Sakura…kind of. ANYWAYS about my next update, I'm not entirely sure, but the good thing is that the end of the month signals Spring break! YAY! I might to down to Florida or back to Cali, but I'm not sure yet. But I know my update might be around that time._

_**Manga-Fans!: OMGWTF TOBI! TOBI! AND THE MANDARA! AND THE SASUKE HALF-DEAD-NESS! OMG! I got kind of scared when Tobi/Mandara went from all chirpy with Naruto and the rest to "I'll play with you kids later," or whatever he said. It was really weird -.- But I can't wait till Tobi shows himself to Sasuke. Yays! **_

_In the next chapter:_

Chapter Twenty: Courtesy of Uchiha  
"You're dating an _Uchiha_; I mean, you should get used to big, fancy, expensive, name-brand gifts…" – Hyuuga Hinata.

_Get ready for more twists and turns! Don't say I didn't warn you when the next chapter comes out!_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE ITACH POKE YOUR EYES OUT! **__Related to the latest Manga chapter! LOL!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	20. Courtesy of Uchiha

A/N: Hey all! Well, as most of you have know, my laptop broke, I had school issues, and a situation with my grandpa. He died on Friday June 13, but thankfully instead of leaving this world in pain, he left in peace. There is a religious process I have to go through to "put his soul in peace" and help him travel to heaven that goes on for two weeks, and I will be busy for a while. Unfortunately, I lost virtually everything when my laptop broke, including the quarter-finished chapter 20. Everything was really good, and I tried my best to remember what I wrote. I'm sorry if it sucks! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate the support and comfort I got from you! I didn't really get to reply to everyone again, but you all know you have my thanks!

Closer_, by _Ne-Yo.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. And the song used in this chapter is called

* * *

Chapter 20: Courtesy of Uchiha

When I finally came to, my eyes fluttered open to see the familiar outline of Sasuke's room, with Hinata-chan hovering by my side. According to her, I was about for about an hour, and it was almost one in the morning. She removed the damp towel that was resting on my forehead and rinsed it in the bowl next to me on the bedside table.

"How's the party?" I asked weakly, realizing that the faint boom of the bass could be heard from up here.

"Great," she answered with a smile, "People are worried about you."

I pouted a bit and turned to the side, inhaling Sasuke's scent unconsciously. "It's their fault I passed out," I mumbled with a blush. I was still mortified at Sai and Tenten's "master plans" in front of everyone. I didn't know we were that stubborn…

"Tenten-san and Sai-san were right, though," Hinata-chan said putting the bowl on the ground, "You or Sasuke-san wouldn't be where you are now if it weren't for them."

"You don't know that for sure…" I mumbled mostly to myself, but Hinata-chan giggled anyway. I sat up, and immediately went back down then my head started to throb painfully. "You okay?" Hinata asked. I nodded numbly, "Is anyone else we know downstairs?" I asked, trying not to think of the pain.

"A few more kids from KCH came, but that was it," she answered with a shrug, "That Ino girl left after we brought you upstairs, though."

_That's one less thing I have to worry about,_

Hinata-chan smiled widely suddenly. "He's worried about you," she said wickedly. I blushed deeply and pulled the covers over my head as she continued, "He was here for a while until Itachi-san sent me to call him down."

I poked an eye out from under the covers, not really believing her, "Hontoni?" I asked, my voice muffled by the sheets. She smiled and nodded, and I knew she wasn't lying.

I couldn't help but to grin and squeal like a crazed fan girl while flaring my legs around. It's not every day you fall in love with an unbelievably hot and rich guy like Sasuke.

Hinata-chan laughed. "Is your head well enough to dance?" she asked.

I grinned again and threw the covers off my body, forgetting all about the pain. "All day, every day," I answered her with a wink. We made a pit stop at the bathroom so I could fix my hair and what not and descended downstairs to the party.

The music boomed in my ears and the lights were as dim as they were before. When Hinata-chan and I reached the bottom of the stairs, however, I was attacked by a bear hug from Tenten. "Ohmygawd I'm so sorry, Sakura!" she was saying, squeezing the air right out of my lungs, "I didn't mean think that you would react like that! How's your head now? Are you dizzy? Did you get enough rest? Do you need—"

"Air," I managed to choke out, "I need…air…!"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly as she let me go. "Are you feeling better?" she asked again.

I nodded, still trying to regain my breath.

"Sai had to leave early because his grandparents called him for curfew," she explained, "But he sends his regards and he said that he'd call you later." I nodded again, but inside, I was happy that I didn't have to face him now. It would be super embarrassing. Nonetheless, I made a mental note to thank him later.

"Speaking of dark and mysterious," Tenten said grinning, "Let me go get Sasuke. He was worried about you." Before I could open my mouth to respond, she zoomed away leaving only a trail of dust behind. Hinata-chan and I sweat dropped.

I sighed and linked arms with her. "Save me while you can," I said dragging her away from the stairs and towards the living room.

"Save you?" she questioned, "How walking away saving you? This feels like murder!"

I was about to open my mouth to say something and again, I was cut off by a booming voice over the loud enough music. "Saaaaaakura-chaaan!" I turned and expected another gigantic bear hug from Naruto, but was surprised when he simply put the back of his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Seriousness and concern laced in his beautiful eyes and he tilted my head up so he could look at me better, "How's your head? Do you need more rest?"

I was dumbfound for a moment before Hinata-chan elbowed my in the ribs and I answered, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto."

He let out a breath he was holding and grinned. "Thank Kami," he said, relived, "Don't do that to me again; you scared the crap out of me." I couldn't help but to smile, and it took a lot to keep myself from cooing and hugging him like a giant teddy bear. Naruto could be just too cute sometimes. I reached up and ruffled his messy hair playfully. "Arigato, Naruto," I said fondly.

Then, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I caught the glare Naruto sent over my shoulder, and I turned to find Sasuke who was completely ignoring Naruto. I would have fainted again because he discarded his hoodie and now was practically shirtless, but I kept my balance with Inner-Sakura's help. **Kami help us,** she prayed.

"Hey," he said over the music, "How are you feeling?" Why does everyone ask that?!

"Alright, I guess," I said blushing a bit when I felt him take a step closer. I didn't have to look, but I knew Hinata-chan was dragging Naruto away forcefully back to the dance floor, and Neji was probably glaring from his emo little corner.

Sasuke smirked and extended his hand in the little space between us, "Well enough to dance?" he asked.

I looked from his hand back to him and smiled, wordlessly taking his hand and allowing him to lead me to the dance floor.

We spent the next few songs together on the dance floor. Though he didn't show it that much, he was having fun, and it was obvious I was. We danced a few times with Tenten and Hinata-chan while their boyfriends kept on glaring at Sasuke. I "accidentally" elbowed Neji in the ribs a few times not so lightly, and he started to back off a bit. With his hands on my hips, our chests pressed together, and our bodies swaying to the beat, I didn't want to be anywhere else. It felt so…so perfect.

After the fourth or so song, Sasuke pulled me closer so his lips were on my ear. "Come with me," he whispered so I was the only one who could hear him. I didn't have to nod because he knew what my answer would be anyway. He took my hand and started to lead me away from the dance floor. I caught a glance and Hinata-chan who was grinning from ear to ear, and Tenten who flashed her thumbs up and mouthed, "You go girl!" (Both accompanied by their boyfriends who were, no doubt, glaring daggers at Sasuke's head).

Sasuke took me through the lobby and past the kitchen to the den and out to the balcony where Hinata-chan and Tenten had taken me earlier. As soon as he slid the doors shut, he grabbed me by the waist, pinned me against the stone railing opposite the doors and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I, of course, eagerly kissed him back, grabbing the cloth of his shirt as our tongues touched. His thumbs sneaked under my shirt and caressed the skin of my hips lightly, giving me goose bumps. My hands roamed over his chest, feeling his strong build through the thin cloth.

I sighed as he broke away from the kiss and traced his lips along my neck. I moaned slightly as I felt his teeth leave a mark on the side of my neck. "How's your head?" he whispered nibbling a bit at my ear.

I giggled. "Much better."

"You won't faint on me again?" He smirked.

"No, Sasuke," I answered obediently.

"You sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine!"

He chuckled and drew back from my neck, resting his forehead against my head, "Good," he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips briefly once more. My fingers played with the edges of his hair as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Our breaths evened out and became in sync as we just stood there, enjoying each other's company.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and broke the silence. "So…" he cleared his throat and stood up straight, his hands still on my waist. "…I guess we're, uh," he glanced around as if to check if anyone was spying on us, "…together?"

I looked at him for a moment, and then burst out in giggles. It was so funny and cute to see him struggle with his words. Sasuke frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I grinned. "Nothing," I said with my mood ten times brighter now. He looked at me closely, still anticipating in answer to his previous question. I giggled again at how serious he looked. "And yes. We are together." With that, I brought our lips together again, and we engaged in another steamy kiss.

****

Oh yeah. We owe Sai and Tenten big time.

We'll get them good birthday presents.

****

Birthday presents?! Let's get Sai an expensive prostitute and drug Neji with Viagra and lock him in a room with Tenten!

Just then, there was a loud knocking on the glass door, making Sasuke and I jump apart from each other. He turned and I looked over his shoulder to see Naruto, Hinata-chan, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, even Tobi crowded and pressed against the glass with grins on their faces (minus Itachi who was smirking, Tobi whose face was covered, and Naruto and Neji who were glaring).

I blushed deeply and Sasuke mutter something that sounded like "I'm gonna kill them," under his breath. We all heard Naruto gasp and point roughly against the glass. "Is that a hickey on her neck?!" he yelled, his voice slightly muffled through the door. There were several gasps and they all pressed their selves harder against the glass, and I was suddenly glad that Sasuke locked the door from the outside. I blushed madly and covered the mark protectively with my hand as Sasuke scowled.

I half glared at him and he shrugged. "You didn't stop me," he stated simply, making me blush even more. Suddenly, Naruto lost his balance and fell on top of Hinata-chan, who fell on top of Tenten and thus creating a domino effect and causing everyone to fall on top of each other.

I laughed nonetheless and Sasuke smirked. "Serves them right," he mumbled, turning back to me. He tried to lower his lips to mine again, but I blushed more and pushed him back. "Sasuke! They're still watching!" I said nervously.

"Let them watch," he grumbled, making a move toward me again. I giggled as I resisted at first, but he saw an opening and caught my lips once again.

-o.o-

About half an hour later, the rest of us were on the dance floor, having a great time. I thanked Kami-sama over and over again since Mikoto-san and I had a similar skin complexion, and she had left her makeup with her. Hinata-chan helped me cover up the hickey on my neck while I blushed insanely as she forced details about our 'moment' out of me.

I had to give Neji and Naruto a pep talk before Sasuke exploded on them. Naruto still thinks he wants to rape me (**that's fine with me!**) and Neji doesn't like the way he looks at me (**if he wants a full view, all he has to do is ask!**). But in the end, they came through. "I'll protect you from anything! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes.

While we were dancing, I swear I caught Sasuke smiling a true smile a few times. Once, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tip toed to whisper in his ear, "You should smile more," I said, "It suits you." He didn't give me such a direct answer, but nodded only a bit.

Then, suddenly, the music stopped altogether. There was a moment of confusion for a split second before everything around us turned into frenzy. People all around us rushed towards all the possible exists: towards the back, the main entrance, even through the kitchen. Sasuke and I were caught in the middle of this, both of us wondering what was happening. I saw Hinata-chan being dragged away by Naruto towards the kitchen and Tenten and Neji duck out of the main entrance. I tried to call over to both of them, but it all happened in such a blur that I didn't know what was going on.

Then, when the crowed cleared, all eyes were to the main entrance…

…where Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were standing. Sasuke's father looked almost flabbergasted, and Mikoto was trying her best to cover her giggles. Only Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and I were left in the living room, and I bet all of us looked like deer caught in headlights. An empty plastic cup wandered across the room between us like a dust bunny.

Then everyone pointed simultaneously to Itachi. "It was his idea," we chorused.

"W-What?" Itachi stammered, taken aback, "N-No it wasn't!"

Uchiha Fugaku took a deep breath. "Uchiha Itachi. You're grounded."

"What?! You can't ground me; I'm a grown man!"

"My house, my rules. Now do what I say."

"It…it was Sasuke's idea!"

"No it wasn't! Don't listen to him, otou-san, he's still probably drunk!"

"I want nothing to do with this, Mikoto-san."

"Tobi is a good boy!" (.)

"Deidara-san, please stay where you are."

"Please don't kill me…!"

"Kisame…help me out here…"

"Sorry, Uchiha-san, but your son is a horrible liar."

"Some friend you are, fish face."

"Itachi, listen to your father and go to your room."

"…fine…"

"Heh. Serves your right."

"…shut up."

"I bet Sasuke doesn't even get grounded."

"No one asked you, Pinky."

"Uchiha Itachi! Listen to your father and don't talk to Sakura like that!"

I thought.

"I'm going, I'm going…"

* * *

About a week later, after the party, after one of the biggest surprises of my life, and after Sasuke and I were officially together, it was my birthday. My 17th birthday. **Only four more years and we'll be able to drink legally!**

I wasn't surprised on that Sunday morning when I was bombarded by Happy Birthday calls as soon as woke up. Hinata-chan was the first to wake me at about 11 in the morning (she knew well not to wake me up early on the weekend). She suggested that we have a party at her place, since her father was away for the weekend and wasn't due to come back this late evening, but I told her that I was done with parties for now. Naruto wanted to treat me to ramen right after that, but I told him it was way too early for fast food. Neji and Tenten called me; well, Tenten called and Neji grunted a brief 'happy birthday' before he made Tenten hang up. Even Sai remembered to call. It wasn't as awkward around him anymore, so we were still friends.

I was surprised, however, that after all the cheerleaders (Kumiko had everyone do a double triple three way call) and random classmates that I don't even remember giving my phone number to called, Sasuke didn't. When I tried to call him though, Itachi picked up and said that Sasuke was in the shower. "Isn't today your birthday?" he asked.

"Yes it is," I said somewhat smugly.

"Well that's nice. I'll tell Sasuke you called." And he hung up on me. I didn't really anything less than that but a small 'happy birthday' would have been nice.What kind of boyfriend is he?!

"Maybe he forgot," Hinata-chan suggested when I called her to vent out my disappointment (anger!), "I mean, he's only human, ne?" **Not in our world, hun.**

"I dunno," I said, pressing my cell between my shoulder and ear while I opened the kitchen dishwasher for a cup, "Does the name 'Sasuke' and the word 'forget' go together properly?"

Hinata giggled. "I wouldn't know," she said. I blushed and was about to open my mouth to say something else but was cut off when a beeping sounded for another incoming call. "Hold on," I told Hinata, and looked the phone screen. **FINALLY!** Inner-Sakura cried out in victory as Sasuke's phone number flashed.

I grinned. "Can I call you back, Hinata-chan?" I asked her.

"Is he on the other line?" she asked, and I could tell she was smiling.

I giggled. "Bye!" With that, I pressed 'send' and answered Sasuke's call, "Hello?"

"Open your door," he stated simply, and then the line went dead.

I sweat dropped and stared at my phone for a moment. "How nice," I said to myself. When I heard a loud knocking on the door, went to let Sasuke in. "I'm doing great, how about you?" I greeted when I saw him standing impassively with his arms behind his back.

Sasuke smirked, bending down to peck my cheek lightly. "I'm actually doing fine, thanks," he said as I let him in. He was dressed casually in a navy blue Polo shirt that was un-tucked (**I'd totally jump his bones if I were you**) and dark blue jeans; while I was simply in shorts and a T-Shirt.

I rolled my eyes as he quickly turned around with his hands still behind his back. I sighed melodramatically. "So what brings you here on this oh-so-boring-with-nothing-special-happening-whatsoever Sunday morning?" I asked.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he showed what he was holding behind his back. An envelope. "Happy birthday," he stated bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow at the plain white envelope. "That better not be money," I said, not even making a move to take it.

Sasuke stepped forward and put the envelope in my hands. "It's not money," he said a bit softly, "Just open it." I hesitated for a moment before ripping the seal and taking out the plain piece of paper. I eyed Sasuke suspiciously, but he just motioned for me to open the letter, so I did.

Inside the folded plain paper was a small plastic card. With my name imprinted on it.

"You got me a credit card?!" I shrieked, almost dropping it. Sasuke merely shrugged. "That's from my parents," he said, "But at least it's not money."

"It's money in a different form!" I replied looking down at the credit card like it was a foreign object from Neptune. **Stop arguing! We can finally get a new alarm clock; an unbreakable one!!**

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back," he said, making a move to take it from me. But I hugged it to my chest. "No!" I said quickly, making him smirk. "And wipe that smirk off your face, mister. You're parents are too generous for their own good."

Sasuke smirked again. "They said no take-backs anyway," he said leaning comfortably on the wall next to me, "Especially my mom. She knew you might feel uncomfortable with this."

I sighed and looked from the card to him. "Do I have to?" I asked. Sasuke sighed, clearly irritated. "Look, if you don't want it, I'll just tell my parents that—"

"No, no, of course I want it," I interrupted him. "I mean, it's the best gift I've ever gotten. But it's, you know..." I didn't know how to explain myself, and I felt a blush creep onto my face. "…it's complicated."

Sasuke studied me for a moment. "But you'll keep it?" he asked. I looked at the plastic square in my hand for a moment and nodded. I neatly put the credit card on the table and sighed. Suddenly, he took me by the waist and pulled me towards him so I was leaning on his broad chest. "You want to go out?" he asked, resting his hands on the small of my back.

I shrugged, a small blush creeping on my face due to the proximity. "I dunno," I said, idly playing with the buttons of his shirt. "I usually just stay home for my birthday."

"Let's do something tonight; just me and you," he suggested, and my heart skipped a beat. **THAT WAS TOTALLY A SEXUAL INNUENDO!** Inner-Me yelled with delight."I can take you to your first club?" I almost let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and shoved it in Inner-Sakura's face.

I half-laughed and looked up at him. "Seriously?" I asked, skeptical.

Sasuke shrugged as if it were nothing. "Itachi knows a lot of people that can get us in without IDs," he explained. "You can even invite some of your friends if you want."

"I thought you said just me and you," I pointed out, smiling deviously. He caught that tint in my eyes and smirked. In a flash, I was pushed up against the wall with our bodies pressed together intimately. "How about we make our own party then?" he asked huskily in my ear.Now that was a sexual innuendo.

****

Wow, is he like, horny or something?

I froze for a moment, and then took him by his shoulders so I could look him seriously in the eye. "Who are you and what have you done with Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke grinned evilly, and then kissed me hotly. My toes curled pleasurably as I pulled him even closer if that was possible. Kissing Sasuke was the best feeling I've ever felt (**so far**). We've never gone further than making out, but then again, it's only been a week. I felt him smirk against my lips as he spoke between kisses. "You still wanna go to a club?" he asked.

"Mmhm," was my answer.

"Are you sure?" He bit my lower lip as he drew back momentarily.

"Mmhm." I pulled his lips back to mine.

"It's too early, though."

"So?" I growled lightly as he pulled back again.

"Tell Hyuuga and Uzumaki if you want to."

I fumed after I came out of the shower, _He knows that I've been counting down the days since Monday!_ It was about three o'clock when I did so. I never really did anything for my birthday, so this year wasn't as different.

I clicked my tongue impatiently and twisted our bodies so I slammed his back on the wall and I was on top of his chest again. "Just shut up and kiss me," I said lowly. His hands traveled to my lower back as he smirked and gladly obeyed, igniting another steaming, hot kiss.

* * *

I decided I wanted to go to the club a few hours later. But Sasuke let me invite Hinata-chan and the rest. She, of course, was skeptical about the whole 'we're-all-under-21' thing, but when the bouncers let us through with just a glance at Sasuke, she lightened up.

"I thought you were done with parties," she said while we walked pass the bouncer and into the club. I smiled. "This isn't a party, it's a club," I answered, "There's a difference."

I didn't really know how exactly to dress to go to a club, so after going though about eight different outfits and Sasuke's bored opinion, I ended up in a pink strapless shirt and a lacy black mini-skirt. Sasuke, though, thought I was showing too much skin and demanded that I wore something over my shirt, so I ended up grabbing a white crop-top before we left the apartment.

The club was like nothing I've experience before. Booze, booze, dancing, booze, and more dancing.

…Well, Sasuke restricted the booze, but there was a lot of dancing.

The bar was filled with hot older single guys flirting with each and every female specimen he came across. Except me, of course, with my own personal body guard/boyfriend. The guys nearly cringed at the sight of Sasuke's trademark Uchiha Glare. Naruto and Neji kept Hinata and Tenten close as well, but I could have sworn I saw Tenten wink at some guy behind Neji's back.

There was this one guy though who kept on staring at me. He had eyes that were a mix of green and blue and was heard do distinguish which color was which, and he had white washed hair which spiked at the front. He sat at the edge of the bar with an untouched martini and an emotionless expression. He was dressed professionally in a white polo and dark pants. However, the man looked vaguely familiar. The more I caught him looking at me, the more I tried to recognize him, but I couldn't. He was handsome, though, and looked to be around Itachi's age, or younger.

Speak of the devil, Itachi got us all a private section near the back up the club; 'us' included Sasuke, me, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and for the hell of it, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. It was Tenten's idea to invite Ino, and Naruto brought along Kiba, who brought Chouji, who brought Shikamaru. Ino didn't seem so comfortable with all of us having fun, and her just sitting in her little corner with her purple sequenced halter top and black mini-skirt.

"Why don't you ask her to dance with us or something?" Hinata suggested as she sipped her sparkling water. Naruto and Kiba were having a beer-jugging contest (or was that ginger ale?), with Chouji as their referee. Sasuke and Neji excused themselves to the bathroom a short while ago. Shikamaru was sitting a few feet away from her lazily as always. He was looking around, but I thought I saw him steal a few glances at the girl next to him.

I shrugged, twirling the ice of my drink around with my straw. "She might shoot me down and accuse me of being too low and dirty for her or something."

Hinata-chan shrugged. "Well, it's worth a try. If she does, then just leave her alone; it'll be her loss."

I looked at Ino for a moment, who was sitting back comfortably on the cushioned seat with her legs crossed, looking at the dance floor. Groaning, I got up out of my seat and made my way towards her with Hinata-chan in tow. She looked up as we stood in front of her. "Can I help you?" she asked bitterly.

I sighed. "Look," I said, "I know you're not comfortable being here, but…" I looked down at my feet for a moment, hesitating. "I wanted to thank you."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?" _Why isn't she throwing any smart remarks at me?_ I wondered.

"Well…without you, I wouldn't be with Sasuke," I said, a faint blush growing on my cheeks. Ino made a slight snorting noise. "It's a shame I wasn't paid to do that," she murmured, and even over the loud music I could hear here, but I pretended I didn't.

"Besides. I think we started off on the wrong foot." I paused for a moment. "So…are we cool?" I felt horribly nice trying to make friends with The Blonde Bitch, but deep, deeeeep down inside, I'm a good person to people like her.

Ino looked up at me again, and merely shrugged, her eyes wandering past me. I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides to calm myself down. "Do you wanna dance with us?" I asked. She looked up again, not moving her head. I shrugged. "I mean, it is my birthday…"

She kept her gaze on me for a moment before she sighed and stood up. "Fine," she said, straightening out her skirt. "Only one song."

We ended up dancing for three songs.

-o.o-

__

**Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are**

Sasuke's hands crawled up my leg as both our bodies swayed in sync to the beat. I smiled and put my hands on his as they rested on my hips. My skin was sweaty and the music pounded through my chest. The lights bounced off the walls playfully and the bodies on the dance floor moved to the song. He leaned down to talk in my ear. "Having fun?"

I grinned. "Best birthday present ever."

It was about two in the morning, but no one really cared that we had school the next morning. Naruto and Hinata and Tenten and Neji were on the dance floor as well. Neji kept on glaring at Naruto and Hinata when they were "too close" or "too sensual".**That paranoid overprotective pedophile shouldn't be talking with the way him and Tenten are "close" and "sensual"! **Inner-Sakura complained while we watched as his hands traveled all over Tenten's bodies as he pulled her closer in such a sensual way.

__

**Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer (come closer)  
Come closer**

Ino turned out to be an alright person after all. After we danced, we fell right into conversation, and even though we're kind of opposites, we just clicked. It was kind of like when I first met Hinata-chan, minus the stuttering and overprotective older cousin.

"Who _is_ he?" she once asked me while we were getting our (non-alcoholic) drinks and gesturing towards the lazy pineapple head.

"Who, Shikamaru?" I rolled my eyes as Naruto shoved a drink into his hands and clapped his back roughly. "Or Naruto? Please don't tell me it's the kid in the orange…"

"So that's his name…" Ino trailed off lost in thought, but then snapped back and said, "And no, it's not the kid in the orange." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you want to know?"

She waved a hand carelessly. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. She paused for a moment, then harshly whispered, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped down to the floor, and then I broke out in laughter.

__

**And I just can't pull myself away  
From the rush I can't fake  
I just can't stop, I just can't stop  
And I just can't break myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop, I just can't stop**

Now, I smiled and winked at Ino knowingly as she pulled Shikamaru to the dance floor. She had a microscopic blush on her face because "INO DOES NOT FEAR ANYONE OF THE MALE SPECIES!". She grinned at me and winked as well in return.

Just as the song was ending, Sasuke pulled me through the dance floor and towards the bar. I laughed when he called the bar tender asking for a drink. "I thought you weren't going to drink alcohol," I told him eyeing the drink in his hands. Sasuke shrugged. "Who said it was alcohol?" I smirked then called the bartender over. "Excuse me," I said smugly, "Can I get what he just got?" I pointed to Sasuke who was frowning. The bar tender smiled and nodded. Sasuke was glaring at me and I shrugged in return. "I don't see anything wrong if you're drinking what I'm drinking."** In yo face all-mighty Uchiha!**

Then, someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. Sasuke immediately was sent in full-glare mode as I turned around to see the same guy who was staring at me when we first came into the club. "Don't you think you're a little too young to drink?" he said. He leaned against the bar table with his back against the wood and his eyes focused on me. I swear to Kami that I've seen this man somewhere before. Those eyes seem so…familiar.

"Who are you to judge?" Sasuke intervened stepping between me and the guy.

"Ah, Sasuke-san," the man said calmly, "Is that any way to treat your future big time sponsor?"

Sasuke seemed to freeze in his steps. "Y-You're…you're Haruno…" So that was his name…

…

…

WOAH WOAH WOAH. PAUSE. REWIND. Did he just say…Haruno?

"Yes I'm Haruno Kenshi," he said, then glanced at me, "And I think that you are dating my little sister."

* * *

__

A/N: KA-BOOOOM. Cliffy! Woo! :D I kind of rushed the ending but I still got it the way I wanted it! I don't have that much to say now; everything will be explained in the next chapter! I'm not sure about my next update, but hopefully it will be earlier!

****

MANGA FANS!: LKJFALFJLSKAJWEIFJ;LAEWKF AIKAJWEF;OIJKLS FAOIWOFJLKFJ AJFAOIEWJLKEJAIOAJWEFILAJ;FJWAOI:!! :O SASUKE HAS GONE CRAZY! FIRST HE KILLED ITACHI THEN ITACH TURNED OUT GOOD THEN HE CRIED THEN HE WANTS TO FUCKIN KILL THE LEAF?! OMFG! FLKJAWOIEJ; OIAWEJFUPU98REIHGNJKLH ! IT WAS ALL TOBI'S IDEA! THAT EVIL PERSON! GURR!FLKAWJFEFALKEWJFALKWEJF But do you think it's true about Itachi's mission? I mean, that's one hell fucking of a twist! I'm still shocked at Sasuke. It freaked me out! Everyone thought that he would kill his bro and go peacefully back to Konoha, but APPARENTLY NOT! And I felt bad for Naruto and Tsunade when they found out about Jiyara. The last chapter made me cry. :(

Chapter preview!:

Chapter Twenty-One: One big happy family  
"Wh-What are you talking about?...I don't have a mother… She left me alone when I was born…" – Haruno Sakura.

**__**

REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE DEIDARA'S HANDS EAT YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW!!  
(I would really like to reach 600 before I end the story which is in four chapters!)


	21. One Big Happy Family

_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :D Don't be mad at me for the late update; at least it's earlier than the last one. I thought that my summer would be totally uneventful and boring, but apparently so far, it's not. Four days a week for four hours (one to five in the afternoon) I have volleyball practice, and then right after that, I have to work at my dad's store and I get home pretty late. So I have a limited amount time to work on other things. Lame excuses, but it's really all I got! Sorry!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!_

_(From the last chapter…)_

_Then, someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. Sasuke immediately was sent in full-glare mode as I turned around to see the same guy who was staring at me when we first came into the club. "Don't you think you're a little too young to drink?" he said. He leaned against the bar table with his back against the wood and his eyes focused on me. I swear to Kami that I've seen this man somewhere before. Those eyes seem so…familiar. _

"_Who are you to judge?" Sasuke intervened stepping between me and the guy. _

"_Ah, Sasuke-san," the man said calmly, "Is that any way to treat your future big time sponsor?" _

_Sasuke seemed to freeze in his steps. "Y-You're…you're Haruno…" So that was his name…_

…

…

_WOAH WOAH WOAH. PAUSE. REWIND. Did he just say…Haruno? _

"_Yes I'm Haruno Kenshi," he said, then glanced at me, "And I think that you are dating my little sister."_

* * *

Chapter 21: One big happy family

"Excuse me?" I was gaping at the man, Kenshi, before me. "What are you talking about?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"Did I stutter?" Kenshi said coolly, picking up this drink and taking a sip.

He's got to be lying; I don't have a brother. I never remembered having a brother. Even if I did, how come he went along with giving me away?!

**But then again, that's probably why we recognize him from somewhere,** Inner-Me said.

_NO! We don't have a brother! I-If we did, then why didn't he…keep us?_

"I don't have a brother," I spat, "I haven't heard from my 'family--" I used air quotes, "--in years. Why the hell should I even begin to believe you?"

He looked up from his drink and furrowed his brow. "You don't believe me?"

"Did _I_ stutter?" I threw back, then turned to Sasuke, who was frozen in his spot. "Come on Sasuke, let's go." I turned on my heel and started to walk away, expecting him to follow behind me. But instead, he grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"Wait, Sakura," he said. I tried to twist out of his iron grip but with no avail. I looked at him. "What?"

Sasuke didn't meet my gaze, and looked down at his feet. "He's not lying."

Once again, I thought I needed to go to the doctor and check my hearing. "Come again?"

He glanced back at Kenshi who was smirking behind him, then back at me. He took a deep breath. "I meant to tell you earlier, but--"

"Tell me what, Sasuke?" I cut him off. I didn't like where this was going.

He looked at me for another moment, sighed, and let go of my hand. "Uchiha Industries just recently joined forces with Haruno Inc …" I didn't know where he was going with his. I've heard of Haruno Inc., but I always thought that since Haruno was a common name, it was just a coincidence. "… and with their owners: Haruno Kenshi and Haruno Hana…your mother."

It took a moment for everything to processed, then my eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-What are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I thought that you wouldn't want to know," Sasuke added quickly. "I know how you feel about this subject and I felt that it would be better…"

All his words after he said "mother" flew past me. I didn't hear anything else he said.

"...I don't have a mother…" I heard myself say, shaking my head. "She left me alone when I was born…"

"Actually," Kenshi's voice was like a blade cutting straight though my thoughts. "You weren't just born. You were probably two when kaa-san and tou-san split up. I was probably seven or eight at the time, as I remember."

"I didn't ask you," I snapped at him loudly enough to attract attention from other people sitting around us. He shut his mouth.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. _Breathe in, Sakura,_ I told myself, _Breathe out…This is all a dream. Yeah, none of this is real. I'll probably wake up any minute in my comfortable carefree bed…_

**Or better yet, Sasuke's bed!**

I opened my eyes, and almost groaned out loud to find out that nothing had really changed, except that Kenshi was now muttering on his phone, despite the loud music. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, he actually kind of looked like me. We had the same wide forehead--a bit too big-- and the same nose. His hair looked naturally colored, so I 'm guessing that odd hair color ran in this messed up thing called a "family". His eyes were a stunning blue green, like a mix of Naruto's and my own.

He saw me staring at him and smirked. He took the phone off his ear and pointed to it. "It's mom by the way. You can talk to her if you like."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of my "mother" again. Part of me wanted to take the phone and cry my heart out to my mommy and tell her how much I missed her, but another part of me wanted to take the phone and chuck it at the DJ's head.

So I put on a cheeky smile and pushed past Sasuke to my "brother". I gestured for him to hand me the phone, not saying anything and he did with a raised eyebrow.

And then I took the black shiny Motorola phone and dumped it into the drink that the bartender hat set out for me. The phone let out a small electrical spark before the screen went completely black.

Kenshi hissed and touched his heart melodramatically. "Ouch," he said sarcastically, "That was brand new."

But I wasn't finished. I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt overwhelmed with anger and a feeling to betrayal. I took the drink, phone an all, and splashed it all over his clean crisp white polo shirt, tainting it a dark tan color. He silently gasped as he leaped up in surprise, and a few people around us laughed.

I put the glass back on the counter, feeling that I was about to explode. I leaned in to hiss in Kenshi's ear. "You're no brother of mine," I said lowly. I pulled back to look him dead in the eye. Those eyes that I remembered now. The eyes of my brother. "Tell that to mom." I heard my voice crack when I said the word "mom", but then rushed out of the club, feeling like the walls were closing in on me.

I pushed though the heavy doors and the cool March air hit me head on. I hugged myself and took another few breaths to calm my self down. My eyes stung with unshed tears as I stood near the curb. _I have a brother…I have a brother… _**Who has a stick up his ass.**

_But why can't we remember him? I mean, we were only two when we were sent to the orphanage…_

**We probably just have really bad memory.**

_You would know._

"Sakura."

Speak of the devil…

I didn't turn around. "What do you want," I demanded quietly.

I heard several footsteps before he stood next to me. "You owe me a new phone," he said, sarcasm evident. I didn't answer him, and kept my arms crossed on my chest and my eyes on the passing cars on the road.

He sighed, mocking my position . "You shouldn't blame me for where you ended up," he stated simply, like he was talking about the weather or something. "It was mom and dad who didn't want to keep you, and I guess I was just the lucky one who--"

"Look, if this is what you came out here to tell me, then I don't want to hear it," I snapped furiously. I didn't want to look at him; I was afraid I might burst out in tears in front of him.

Kenshi sighed again. It was quiet for a moment. "I know I've been a jerk to you so far, and I'm sorry, but I'll just go straight to the point…" He paused again. "I've been trying to track you down since last year, Sakura," he said.

Another pause. "Kaa-san is dying," he said lowly.

This made me look up, and he had my attention fully. "The doctors say it's just a matter of months. She has cancer, but she doesn't let anyone else know. She doesn't want people to think that she's week, or else the business will be pertained as week."

A single tear ran down my cheek, but I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed to keep myself from sobbing. "I know you probably might not care," he said, now turning to me, "But since our dear 'dad'--" he was using air quotes "--isn't with us, it's going to be hard for me to run the company by myself, and since we have branches all over the world, I'll be traveling more, and I need someone at home to manage the base."

Then he chuckled a bit. "The last place on earth I would have thought to find you was in a club. What are you doing here anyway?" "It's my birthday," I said quietly, "Sasuke suggested we do something big, and his brother booked a spot for us." He looked at me, unconvinced. "You're not 21 yet, are you?" "So?" I snapped, "You're in no position to tell me what to do."

He was quiet for a moment, probably a bit shocked by my words. But it was true; he has no right to act like my 'big brother' when I barely knew him for half an hour after fourteen years. "I know," he said quietly, then more confidently, "I really need your help with the business. I know you barely know me, and probably hate kaa-san, but you're the company's last chance. I don't want to take a risk of getting a partner that I barely know, since we already have some past experiences with some corrupt business partners.

"There's not that much work to do here. I just need you to manage the finical accounts, but I'm sure the smarts runs in the family." I flinched at the last part, but he continued. "Kaa-san and I live in Hokkaido, and the base is also in Hokkaido. So you'll also have to move up there if you accept. We came here to make a deal with Uchiha Industries."

I took a deep shaky breath. "So you want me to help you run the company…in Hokkaido," I said, summing up everything he just said. I didn't look at him still, but I knew that he nodded. "After you graduate from high school, though. I don't want you dropping out…" I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "Are there any other siblings that I should know of?" I asked. Kenshi chuckled. "It's just me and you, kiddo," he said in a tone that can only be described as 'big brotherly'.

Finally, I looked up at him. He was about a head and a half taller than me or even more; taller than Sasuke. "It's going to take time for all of this to…sink in," I told him with a half smile, "But I'll think about it." Kenshi smiled, something else that seemed so familiar. "That's fine." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small white card. "My number is on this," he said as I took the shiny business card, "You can call me when you decide." I nodded, looking at the small card.

Suddenly, a warm hand cupped the side of my face, and looked up at Kenshi. He was bending over slightly to look me straight in the eye. He had a soft smile on his face as his thumb brushed away the sole tear that fell on my cheek. "Believe it or not," he said softly, "You look a lot like kaa-san. You're both stunningly beautiful." I smiled back sadly and leaned into his warm touch. "Thank you, Kenshi," I said delicately. It felt funny saying his name for the first time. Kenshi. Haruno Kenshi. My big brother.

His thumb stroked my skin for another moment before he removed his hand and stood up straight. "I'd better be going," he said with a sigh, "I've got a meeting in…" he checked his wrist watch, "Four hours." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about your phone," I said, "I was kind of…in the moment back there."

Kenshi made a sound that sounded like chuckle. "That's ok," he said, "You really don't think that the owner of such a big company like Haruno Inc walks around with only one cell phone, do you?" He pulled out a sleek Blackberry from his pocket and grinned. I smiled. "So I'll call you…?"

"Yeah; that'll be good." There was an awkward silence before he muttered a small "Ok bye," with a small wave and an even smaller smile. I waved my hand just as awkwardly as he turned to leave. He crossed the street quickly and made his way down the block. I watched him go for a moment before I sighed and decided to make my way back inside the club.

I made my way though the dance floor and to where Sasuke and everyone else was. He was there before I even saw him. I noticed, however, that Ino and Shikamaru were gone, and Chouji and Kiba were knocked out on the couch, one haphazardly one top of the other. Naruto and Hinata-chan were on the other side of Chouji and Kiba; Naruto looked a bit out of it (**coughDRUNKcoughcough)**, and Hinata looked, as always, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, taking me by my shoulders and looking at me like he was inspecting for injury, "He didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Sasuke," I said, "Of course he didn't hurt me."

He looked at me for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow. "You're not… mad at me?" he asked, skeptical.

"Should I be mad at you?" I asked, smiling a bit.

He looked down at his feet then back at me. "I knew about your mother and Kenshi before you did, and I didn't tell you…"

I shrugged. "I'm not mad," I said. "You did the right thing in not telling me though. I'm actually going to thank you for what you did."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he said, his hands sliding down to grip my waist and pull me closer to him. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

I smiled, my mood lifted. My hands rested on his chest as I leaned into him. "I'll figure it out." I leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Oi! Get a room!" A voice came from behind us; probably Naruto. I felt one of Sasuke's hand lift from my waist, and knowing him, he was probably giving Naruto and everyone else who was thinking the same thing the finger.

That's Sasuke for you.

(A/N: Major Distrubia inspiration!)

* * *

I held the little white business card in my hand thoughtfully, flipping it over and over between my fingers. I sighed and read the writing engraved in the card for the nth time. Haruno Inc. President: Haruno Kenshi. E-mail: ce, cell, and fax numbers were below that.

I was laying on Sasuke's bed after school; about two weeks after I met Kenshi after 15 years. His words that night kept on repeating in my head..

"_**Kaa-san is dying…the doctors say it's just a matter of months…"**_

"_**Kaa-san and I live in Hokkaido, and the base is also in Hokkaido. So you'll also have to move up there if you accept. We came here to make a deal with Uchiha Industries…"**_

"_**You look a lot like kaa-san. You're both stunningly beautiful…"**_

"_**I know you barely know me, and probably hate kaa-san, but you're the company's last chance…"**_

I sighed, feeling the letters of the card with my thumb. Last chance, huh? **He probably just said that to make us feel bad. **_Well it's working._

Then the door opened to reveal my shirtless boyfriend, dressed in only a pair of basketball shorts and looking more clean and refreshed than the last time I saw him. I put the business card in the pocket of my jeans and sat up cross-legged. "You take longer showers than I do," I told him grinning.

Sasuke stole a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table. "I wasn't that long," he said closing and probably locking the door behind him.

"Thirty seven minutes is a pretty long time," I said. He raised an eyebrow, making his way towards me. "N-Not that I was counting or anything," I added quickly with a nervous laugh. Sasuke smirked. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," I said, my voice squeaking an octave. His smirk was an evil one as he leaned down to peck my lips lightly. It was supposed to be a brief kiss, but he moved in for another, then another until his lips were moving smoothly with mine. My hands traced up his **(heavenly muscular, chiseled, perfectly toned, Michael-freaking-Angelo's**_** David**_** worthy)** chest (A/N: That line inspired by AGENT SYDNEY's _Beauty and the Beast_!) as he lowered me back down on the pillows. I suppressed a soft moan as his teeth pulled my lower lip. His hands traveled from my waist to under my shirt, softly caressing the skin of my stomach. I shivered as goosebumps appeared under his fingertips.

Suddenly, a sharp knocking sounded at the door, making the both of us stop our movements. A sound that sounded like a growl vibrated from the back of Sasuke's throat as he pulled back.

I pouted. "Leave it," I said making a move to his lips. But he moved back so he was out of my reach.

He smirked. "I'll be right back," he said. He withdrew his hold on me and made his way to the door. "That better not be Itachi," I heard him mumble. I stuck my tongue out at his back childishly as he unlocked and opened the door.

Sure enough, it was Itachi.

"What do you want?" I heard Sasuke snarl.

Itachi's next words didn't reach my ears, but it made Sasuke visibly stiffen. Itachi looked at me from over Sasuke's shoulder for a moment before he turned to leave in the next second. Sasuke stayed where he was for a moment, still stiff, before he turned away.

"What happened?" I asked, watching as he got a shirt from one of his draws and throwing it on.

He didn't answer me at first as he paused in his movements. "Sasuke," I said, sensing that something was wrong. "What did Itachi say?"

Finally, he turned to me. "Your mother is here."

That was all I needed to hear.

Sasuke took my hand and pulled me off the bed. He looked at me closely. "Are you ok?" I didn't know how to answer that question. Of course I wasn't ok; I haven't seen this woman in more than 15 years. But the first answer that came to my lips was, "Yeah. I'm fine."

With my hand still in his, Sasuke lead me downstairs to the living room. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure it stopped by the time we reached the living room.

Sasuke's parents stood when they saw us, along with Itachi. Kenshi was there, and so was another woman. He was right, though; she looked a lot like me: her hair was pink, but paler; her eyes were green, but darker. She was a petite woman, dressed in a suit similar to the ones that Sasuke's mother usually wears consisting of a skirt and a simple blazer.

Her eyes were serious and locked on me and only me. I didn't know what to say.

What do you say when you meet your mother for the first time in 15 years?

Then, she started to make her way to me. Her face was expressionless. I felt my mouth go dry, and Sasuke's hand grip mine harder as she stood in front of me. My mouth was slightly agape and I couldn't find my voice. Her steps looked harsh and furious, like she was…angry?

I was just about to say something when I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and my neck snap back from the force of Haruno Hana's slap.

Her voice came out like as an angry snarl. "How dare you show your face in front of me."

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know that was short (the shortest I've ever written!!), and yes I know it's another cliffhanger, but bear with me people! And for those of you who don't know, Hokkaido an island of Japan which is located north of the main island, Honshu. Thank you Google World. :D Anyway my birthday is next week, on the 24__th__, so I might or might not update by then. As I mentioned before, volleyball is very time-consuming. I'll see what I can do when I can! _

_Chapter preview!_

Chapter Twenty-Two: Confrontations and Decisions  
"You're no daughter of mine." - Haruno Hana

_**REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE KISHIMOTO BRING ITACHI BACK FROM THE DEAD!  
Manga fans bear with me! He's killing us!!**_

_**FEARR MEEE! (And leave a review please :D)**_


	22. Confrontations and Decisions

__

A/N: Hello creatures of planet Earth! I present to you the twenty-second installment of Perfect Strangers! Thank you all you wonderful people for the wonderful beyond wonderful reviews! I think I've killed you people enough with the cliff hangers, but you can survive a little bit more, right?

_Disclaimer: I'm just a broke teenager with nothing else to do in her spare time. Of course I don't own Naruto._

_(From the last chapter…)_

_Sasuke's parents stood when they saw us, along with Itachi. Kenshi was there, and so was another woman. He was right, though; she looked a lot like me: her hair was pink, but paler; her eyes were green, but darker. She was a petite woman, dressed in a suit similar to the ones that Sasuke's mother usually wears consisting of a skirt and a simple blazer. _

_Her eyes were serious and locked on me and only me. I didn't know what to say._

_What do you say when you meet your mother for the first time in 15 years?_

_Then, she started to make her way to me. Her face was expressionless. I felt my mouth go dry, and Sasuke's hand grip mine harder as she stood in front of me. My mouth was slightly agape and I couldn't find my voice. Her steps looked harsh and furious, like she was…angry?_

_I was just about to say something when I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and my neck snap back from the force of Haruno Hana's slap. _

_Her voice came out like as an angry snarl. "How dare you show your face in front of me."_

* * *

Chapter 22: Confrontations and Decisions

Everything was quiet for a good minute as my body was frozen in place. The only sounds that reached my ears was the pounding of my heart in my chest and Haruno Hana's angry breathing. I turned my head to face her, my eyes watering slightly.

"Kaa-san!" It was Kenshi who spoke first. "What was that for? You know that's--"

"I know very well who she is," she spat at her son, my brother, still looking at me.

"Then why did you--"

"Shut up, Kenshi."

"But--"

"I said _be quiet_!"

The tension in the air was so think you could cut it with a knife. I didn't know what to say; I was totally and completely rendered speechless. Sasuke's parents obviously didn't know what to say, Itachi was next to his brother, so I couldn't see both of their faces behind me. Kenshi was glaring at the back of his mother's head.

Haruno Hana held my gaze for a moment longer before she snarled out. "You're no daughter of mine." She turned to make her way back to her seat like nothing happened.

That hit me harder than her slap. And Inner-Sakura roared to life.

"Excuse me?!" I snarled, all my anger boiling in my blood furiously. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "You heard what I said," she said.

"This is what I get for growing up without a mother for the last fifteen years?!" I said loudly. "A slap across my face?!"

"It's what you deserve," was all she said.

"No it's what _you _deserve! You and my 'dad' split up when I'm only two and neither of you want me, so you just give me away to an orphanage?!" I was yelling by now, tears in my eyes but none of them falling.

"I don't repeat myself; especially to you."

"Don't talk to me like I mean nothing to you! Like I'm not your daughter!"

"You are _not_ my daughter. I don't have a daughter." I was surprised that she managed to keep her voice completely stoic.

"Then why the hell am I here now?" I took a few steps towards her. Sasuke tried to hold me back, but I shook him off. I took a few breaths to try and calm myself down. "I grew up not having a mother; not having anyone to talk to, anyone to run to when I was sad, no one to take care of me," I said quietly. "For the last freaking _fifteen years_ I was alone. And you think I deserve that?" I looked up at the back of her head. "What did I do to deserve that?"

It was painfully quiet for a moment, and I could have sworn every function in my body stopped at her next words. "You were born."

"Alright, that's IT!" Kenshi was visibly furious. He marched in front of me and his mother. "How dare you speak to her like that," he hissed in her face.

"You're in no position to decide how I talk to her," she said coldly.

"I may have not known her for the last fifteen years, but I know her well enough to say that she doesn't deserve this. She's my little sister."

"She is _not_ your sister!" she yelled, "She was a mistake! An accident that wasn't supposed to happen!" I kept my eyes on Kenshi's back, still wide and shocked. This was all too much for me. But I couldn't move from my spot; all my strength abandoned me completely.

"When she was born…I was elated at first. My first little girl, and she looked just like me." It took me a minute to realize that it was still Haruno Hana still talking. "It was your father, however, who wasn't as happy. He didn't want me pregnant at first with her, but I refused to have an abortion. So he split up with me, leaving me with nothing; only a few hundred dollars and my job. I didn't have enough money to support both you and her as well as myself, and your father refused to pay child support." She paused for a minute. "_She_ ruined everything. _She_ was the reason we had to build everything from scratch. _She_ is the reason I am **dying **inside, Kenshi!"

Once again, it was quiet. I clenched and unclenched my fists, hoping that this was all another terrible dream.

"Hana," it was Mikoto who spoke this time, "I think it'll be best if you leave; we can discuss the sponsorship--"

"I don't think I'm obliged to leave yet; we still have an agreement to settle." Her voice was completely emotionless again.

"Who are you to--" Sasuke growled from behind me, but I interrupted him. "That's okay, Sasuke," I said. I was surprised that my voice sounded so strong, when I was so broken inside. I was still facing Haruno Hana. "Apparently business is everything." Kenshi turned then, facing me. "Don't say that," he said, then more quietly. "Don't let her get to you. It's probably just stress and everything…"

I looked up and forced a very small smile. "It's fine, Kenshi," I said simply, then took a step in front of him.

I took a deep breath. "No matter what you say, or what you do, I will always be your flesh and blood," I said, addressing Haruno Hana. My voice was strong when I spoke, but my clenched fists were visibly trembling. "You are the one who decided to not abort me, so I don't understand why the _hell_ you're saying all this shit about me being a mistake. I'd say that the mistake is yours. YOU are my mother. YOU left me when I was just two years old. YOU are dying, and none of it is my fault."

Holding my chin high, I turned and made my way out of the room. Once I was out of their sight, I broke into a sprint.

I ran past the stairs, past the den, and past the kitchen to the balcony Sasuke and I kissed on. I felt myself start to tremble even more as I reached for the doorknob and slide the door open. It was almost night time by now; the sky was painted a pink-orange array. I was going to close the door behind me but Sasuke called after me. "Sakura, wait!" he called.

My breathing was now labored as I looked up at the sky. My eyes were watering again. "I'm fine, Sasuke," I said, my voice breaking.

A cool breeze swept over us as I tried to calm myself down, lying to myself and saying that everything will be alright. He turned me around to so I was facing him. "That was brave," he said simply. I tried to make a smile, but failed. "I guess," I said. "But I don't feel so brave." I couldn't stand to face him or else I'd break out in tears right there and then, so I turned around again.

"Sakura…" I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind me as he pulled me close to his chest. An uncharacteristic move from Sasuke, but comforting nonetheless. His lips planed a soft kiss on my neck, and then on my cheek. _Who knew he had it in him?_

"I just…don't understand," I said, my voice still sounding small, "Why does she hate me? How can she blame me for…for…" I couldn't finish my sentence, and leaned into Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke said nothing and just held me tighter, almost as to reassure me that everything will be better. A tear trickled down my cheek, and I furiously wiped it away. His presence alone was enough to comfort me for now. We stayed outside until the sun set fully, and the moon and stars were lit above us.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Sasuke asked quietly in my ear. I shook my head. "Your mother probably won't let me go," I said. I felt him nod as he turned me around to kiss my lips softly. He took my hand and lead me upstairs. I saw him glance into the living room, but I didn't dare to look anywhere but in front of me.

"Wait, Sakura!" I froze in my spot and turned around at the sound of my brother's voice. He rushed to me at the middle of the stairs. "That was brave of you to say to her," he said smiling a bit, "I didn't know you had it in you." "You don't know me that well," I said, the smile still not appearing on my face. He chuckled darkly. "I guess you're right." Then, looking up at me, he said. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that the offer still stands. No matter what she says, we need you in our business." He looked up at Sasuke, then back at the adults in the living room. "If we settle a deal by the end of the night, that probably means that the main branch will move here," he said more quietly. "So that means that you won't have to move to Hokkaido." He touched my arm lightly. "Think about it," he said softly, then turned to walk away.

I watched him go for a minute before I called after him. "Kenshi!" He paused at the bottom step and turned back to look at me. Then, ran down the stairs and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. He caught me hesitantly before hugging me back gently, as if I were glass. I held him like a long lost teddy bear, hell, he was my long lost brother.

After a long minute, we both pulled away. He smiled and ruffled my hair lightly before walking back to the living room. I watched him go for a minute before I joined Sasuke at the top of the stairs. He took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can change your clothes if you want," he told me as he closed and locked his room door. I shrugged, flopping down on his bed. He opened and closed a few drawers before pulling out a plain white shirt. "This is all I have for now," he said. I tried to smile at him and accepted the clothes. I got up and pecked his lips lightly. "Thank you," I said.

I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into the oversized shirt. It went all the way down to my knees, so there was no need for pants. I neatly rolled up my sailor fuki and rushed back to Sasuke's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his bare back facing me. The lights were off, and the only light was the backyard lights from the window. I sat on the opposite end of the bed, sighing in the process.

Quietly, I slipped under his covers, inhaling his murky scent and brought the comforters to my chin. The bed dipped a bit as Sasuke mocked my movements. I looked up at him in the darkness of his room. He pulled me closer to him so I was using his arm as a pillow and my face was nested in his chest.

And then I broke down and cried in his arms.

* * *

I went to school late the next morning. Sasuke and his mother insisted that I didn't go to school, since Sasuke was staying home, but I told them that I had a Government test today, and I couldn't afford to miss it.

Of course, that was a sorry excuse, but I needed to put my mind off things for now.

I cried myself to sleep in Sasuke's arms last night. He said I was at it until probably midnight. I woke up at around eight; the time I was supposed to be at school. I took a quick shower and was lucky enough to have one of the maids wash my sailor fuki overnight. Itachi dropped me off though, since Sasuke had fallen back asleep after my shower.

"Are you feeling better?" he had asked on the way. I was surprised that he was concerned, but nodded anyway.

A few moments of silence passed before he continued. "We could hear you crying from downstairs, you know. We had to move to the den because of you." I didn't say anything, and kept my gaze on my lap. Should I say sorry? How did he expect me to respond to that??

I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eyes. "I never liked that Haruno Hana," he said trying to pick up conversation, "She was always a bitch to me during meetings where her son couldn't make it. I seriously think she's bipolar or something. One minute she's all happy with my mother, and the next she's all pissy at me." I nodded again, not knowing what to say to that.

Itachi braked sharply in front of KCH, making me jolt in my seat; he was just as a crazy driver as his brother. I was about to thank him and leave, when he held me back by my wrist. "Listen to Kenshi," he said seriously, "She may not show it, but she cares about you."

I looked into his midnight blue eyes for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Thanks, Itachi," I said quietly. I was referring more to the ride, though.

The morning went by extremely slowly. I missed first and half of second period. Naruto, like the friend he is, tried to cheer me up every opportunity he had, which was every moment he was with me. Hinata-chan was comforting and said very little to me. The rest of the basketball team knew to keep their distance, but Neji patted me on the back lightly in Bio. Ino even texted me asking me how I was. **How the hell did she know about what happened?!**

_Gossip spreads quickly I guess when your boyfriend is a famous millionaire. _

Lunch made everything just more worse. Of course, by now half the school knew about my whole 'family predicament'. And guess who just _had_ to be part of that half.

"Oi, Haruno!"

Ami.

She was out of her crutches by now, but still limping slightly as she approached us at our table. I looked up at her, not wanting to even talk to her, but did anyway. "What is it, Ami?" I said dully.

"The doctor says that I have to stay off my leg for the rest of the year, but that doesn't mean that I still can't whop your ass in any routine," she said smugly, crossing her arms. A bunch of girls who were her faithful followers appeared behind her, mimicking her position.

"That's great," I said indifferently, turning back to my lunch.

"I heard about your deadbeat mom," she said suddenly. I didn't look up, and she continued. "I heard that she remarried three times and had five more kids." Naruto shot up out of his seat. "That's not true, Ami. What the hell do you know?"

"I wasn't talking to you _Uzumaki-kun_," she said sharply, and Naruto audibly growled.

Ami turned back to me. "I can totally see how you're your mother's daughter. It must suck having so many half-brothers and sisters. I guess tramps run in your family, huh?" Then, everything happened in a blur. I saw Naruto try to launch himself at Ami, and I saw Neji and Shikamaru try to hold him back. But then, I felt myself stand out of my seat.

And my fist flew into Ami's face.

-o.o-

"I never expected this from you, Sakura."

I avoided Tsunade's gaze as she towered over me. Ami sat beside me in the messy principal's office, her mother (who was throwing occasional glares at me, and had the same hair as her daughter but much, much more bushier) nursed her black eye. Tsunade's office wasn't the neatest, and always had a bottle of sake spilled over someone's permanent record, or a few important notes here and there. "Running a school like KCH isn't the easiest, and you could use a few boosts to help you though the day," she had told me once, while almost passed out drunk during my sophomore year, when I used to help her around the office and whatnot.

Tsunade now sighed and crossed her arms under her chest, completely sober. "What's going on with you?" she said quietly, leaning against her desk. I didn't say anything, and kept my gaze on my lap.

"I should have known she grew up without a mother," Ami's mother cut in with her squeaky high-pitched voice. "Children like her always stoop down as low as violence."

**BITCH PLEASE, YOU WANNA SEE SOME VIOLENCE, I'LL SHOW YOU SOME VIOLENCE! **Inner-Sakura shouted, rolling up her sleeves and punching the air angrily. "You're one to talk with the way your daughter is," I said lowly instead. "Excuse me?!" Ami's mother shrieked. "How dare you--"

"That's enough," Tsunade's stern voice cut us both off. She turned to face me, speaking a bit more lightly. "Sakura, I know you're going though a tough time, so I'm going to let you off the hook for now."

A chorus of "WHAT?!"s came from Ami and her mother as I nodded and rushed out of the office. "And as for you," I heard Tsunade say from the other side of the door, "What's this I'm hearing about you not being able to do any homework or class work because you're ankle gets pressured?!"

Naruto and Hinata-chan were waiting for me outside. "What did she say?" Hinata-chan asked immediately. "Nothing," I answered, "She let me off the hook." She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on Ami's face before you punched her!" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. "It was priceless! Too bad I didn't have my camera on me." No matter how much I tried, I still couldn't get a full smile to appear on my face. A tiny one appeared though as Naruto melodramatically reenacted the scene as we made our way to our classes.

After school, Sasuke picked me up in his Benz. No one paid attention to us like they did before; he always comes to pick me up now, so everyone knows not to say anything. He was mumbling on the phone when I entered his car. "Tell my brother that I don't have the time to go to Tokyo… unlike him I actually have a life. Besides all he does is sit at home on his lazy ass and tell other people what to do…" I rolled my eyes as he ratted on his older brother to yet another client of Uchiha Industries. "Fine…whatever…alright, I'll see what I can do." With that, he sharply snapped his phone shut.

"Rough day?" I questioned as he ran his hand through his hair angrily.

"I should have gone to school," he said more to himself as he sped off.

I would have said, "I toldja so!" or "Sucks to be you," or something like that, but I wasn't in the mood for any smart remarks today. "Can you drop me off at my place today?" I asked. He glanced at me through the corner of his eye. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Well, for one thing, I didn't get enough sleep last night…. And I miss my bed."

He smirked. "My bed isn't good enough for you?" I rolled my eyes again and slapped his bicep roughly. "Cocky bastard," I mumbled.

"Hmph…" he grunted, rubbing his arm slightly. "Damn straight."

It was quiet for a while as he raced onto the highway. "Anything interesting happen in school?" he asked, obviously trying to make conversation. I shrugged. "Not really. Government test, sucky lunch food…oh and I punched a girl in the face…" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Why?"

"She was being a bitch."

"You'd punch people in the face if they're being a bitch to you?"

"I punch Itachi all the time."

"…good point."

Soon, we arrived at my apartment complex. Sasuke parked outside the entrance and was about to lean forward and kiss me like he always did, when I stopped him. "Sasuke, before I forget, can I ask you something?" He sighed, irritated, but "Hn"-ed and proceeded to kiss down my neck. It was hard to talk, even think straight, but I forced the words out of my mouth. "How did the meeting go last night?"

He switched from the right side of my neck to the left. "What do you mean?" he asked, his breath hot on my ear. I shivered as his lips found that sensitive spot near my ear. "I m-mean," he was really distracting me, "D-Did you guys come to an a-agreement?" His mouth stopped moving for half a second before he moved back up to my face. "Yeah." I looked at him, his deep onyx eyes digging into mine. "Really?" I asked. He cupped my face lightly. "Aa." Then he kissed me in such a heart stopping and soul searing way that should be deemed illegal, making me forget everything else that I was going to ask him.

He drew back when air became a sudden necessity, and I smiled for the first time that day. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said softly. He nodded, bringing our lips together once more briefly before I drew back, gathered my things, and exited his car.

As soon as I was in my room, I grabbed my cell phone and the little white business card that was laying on my bedside table. I dialed the number, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Haruno Kenshi's office. How may I help you?" It was a woman, sounding no day past 60, who answered the phone.

"Hi, is Kenshi available?" I asked politely.

"May I ask who's calling?"

I smirked. "His little sister."

"Um…hold please." Cue that weird music that plays when you're put on hold.

Now that Haruno Inc. got the sponsorship deal, it's most likely that I don't have to move all the way to Hokkaido, away from my friends, and away from Sasuke. It's okay if I have to move out of the apartment (rent is getting to high), and hopefully Kenshi will be able to provide somewhere for me to live.

"Sakura?" The music ended and Kenshi's voice came from the receiver.

"Hey _big bro_," I said teasingly. I could tell he was smiling. "Hey _little sis_," he said, "You gave my sectary a scare there. What's up?"

"I heard about the deal with Uchiha Industries!" I said happily. "Now that you guys don't have to stay in Hokkaido, I can stay at home and help you run the business!"

"Sakura…" he said uncertainly, "I'm going back to Hokkaido tomorrow morning…"

I frowned. "Why? Didn't you guys come to a deal?" I asked.

"Is that what Sasuke told you?"

"Yeah…" I heard the confusion and slight disappointment in his voice. "What's wrong."

"We didn't come to an agreement, Sakura," Kenshi said gravely. "Fugaku felt that…that my mother wasn't responsible enough to keep a relationship with them, since she can't keep the relationship with her daughter."

The phone nearly slipped out of my hand. I was rendered speechless for almost a full minute before Kenshi talked again. "Sakura?" he said tentatively. "Sakura, don't be mad at Sasuke. He was probably just saying that to--"

I didn't hear what he said next, due to the perfectly timed knocking on my door.

I threw my phone on my bed, which closed with a sharp snap, and sprang to the door. I opened it, revealing the person that made my hopes of helping my only change of family almost completely disappear.

"Hey, you left your--"

Sasuke was cut off by my sharp slap across his cheek. My hand stung with the force of my palm meeting the skin of his face, but I stood there, angry and huffing. The earring he was holding fell down to the floor with a soft clink.

"You lied to me?!"

* * *

_A/N: I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING IN SO MANY CLIFFHANGERS! But that means more reviews! :D More excitement and most likely my murder is coming up! Quick note: Volleyball tryouts are soon! Which means I have to work my sorry little ass off until the end of the month! AND if (hopefully _when_ I make the team), the seasons starts as soon as school does, which is the beginning of September. So I'm not sure how my update schedule will look like, but hopefully I can squeeze the end of the story between now and then! Wish me luck!!_

_**Totally and completely random and off-topic note: OMG DID ANYONE HERE READ BREAKING DAWN?! :O GIVE ME FEEDBACK SO I CAN YELL ABOUT IT WITH YOU!!**_

_Chapter Preview!_

Chapter 23: Torn  
"Who would you rather choose? You're brother that you just found out you had, or the man you love?!" - Yamanaka Ino

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE AKAMARU AND KIBA PEE ON YOU!!**_


	23. Torn

_A/N: Koooooooonichiwa! :D Wow, I can't believe it's almost coming to an end! AAAH!! Only a few more chapters left!! There will be a sequel, as I have mentioned before. SO DON'T KILL ME. And thank you to __**AnonymousNavi **__for being my 600__th__ reviewer! This one's for you love! :D_

_WOOOO SLAP HAPPYY! :D Yeah, I realized that I left the last chapter on a bad note, and that I've been making everyone slap each other 0.0...but that was the last slap of the story. So it's back to punching and kicking now! :DDDD_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi and Deidara would be alive and kicking and being sexy. Seeing that they aren't (but still sexy), I don't own Naruto. disguised _

* * *

_(From the last chapter…)_

"_I heard about the deal with Uchiha Industries!" I said happily. "Now that you guys don't have to stay in Hokkaido, I can stay at home and help you run the business!"_

"_Sakura…" he said uncertainly, "I'm going back to Hokkaido tomorrow morning…"_

_I frowned. "Why? Didn't you guys come to a deal?" I asked._

"_Is that what Sasuke told you?"_

"_Yeah…" I heard the confusion and slight disappointment in his voice. "What's wrong."_

"_We didn't come to an agreement, Sakura," Kenshi said gravely. "Fugaku felt that…that my mother wasn't responsible enough to keep a relationship with them, since she can't keep the relationship with her daughter."_

_The phone nearly slipped out of my hand. I was rendered speechless for almost a full minute before Kenshi talked again. "Sakura?" he said tentatively. "Sakura, don't be mad at Sasuke. He was probably just saying that to--"_

_I didn't hear what he said next, due to the perfectly timed knocking on my door._

_I threw my phone on my bed, which closed with a sharp snap, and sprang to the door. I opened it, revealing the person that made my hopes of helping my only change of family almost completely disappear. _

"_Hey, you left your--"_

_Sasuke was cut off by my sharp slap across his cheek. My hand stung with the force of my palm meeting the skin of his face, but I stood there, angry and huffing. The earring he was holding fell down to the floor with a soft clink._

"_You lied to me?!"_

* * *

Chapter 23: Torn

Sasuke recoiled from the impact of my slap and looked at me with an expression that was anger mixed with confusion. "What the hell was that for?!" he snapped.

"I just got off the phone with Kenshi," I said crossing my arms. "And he said that he's flying back up to Hokkaido because of a failed agreement!" I leaned in so I could speak lower. "You told me that your parents and my…a-and Kenshi came up with an agreement!" I was about to say "my mother", but I couldn't get the words past my lips. His eyes softened for a minute, before he looked around as if to see if anyone were watching us, then grabbed my elbow and pulled me back inside.

"I didn't mean to lie to you," he said quietly, as if someone would overhear our conversation.

"Oh, sure. You just lied right to my face figuring that it would be best, right?" I said sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips.

"I did think that it would be best!" he said, almost pleading, "I thought you would be happier if you thought that you weren't the cause of the agreement going downhill."

I glared. "I didn't say that the agreement didn't go well because of me," I said.

Sasuke snorted. "What, you think it didn't?"

I opened my mouth in a silent gasp. "This isn't about me, Sasuke!" I hissed.

"It was your fault that Haruno Hana--"

"That she want? Gave birth to me?" I was really getting angry now. What the hell gave him the right to blame this all on me??

"That she showed such a bad impression to my parents!" He was nearly yelling, taking a few steps towards me.

"So it's my fault that she slapped me across the face the very instant I saw her?" I said, putting my hands on my chest to both calm me down and gesture at myself. "If I remember correctly, it was you and your brother who told me that she was there in the first place, and it was _you_ who brought me downstairs to meet her!"

"Oh, so now, you're blaming me for all of this?!"

"I'm blaming you for lying to me!" I shrieked. "Because of you, I have to move to Hokkaido! Is that what you want?!"

"Is that what _you _want, Sakura?" Sasuke yelled back, "Is that what you want to do? Do you really want to help the brother you just found out you had a few weeks ago and leave behind everything else??"

I paused to look into his angry deep onyx eyes. He held me for an agonizingly long moment before I found the strength to speak. "Maybe it's for the best," I said softly, and I knew he could hear me. _No it's not. It's not._

Sasuke's look darkened. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw his fists clench and unclench, like he was restraining himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have saved you those three times," he said in the same tone.

And I snapped.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have had, and then none of this wouldn't have happened!" I screamed, "I would have been dead! Hell, it would have been better if my mother never gave birth to me! It would have been better if she listened to her husband! It would have been better if I had never meet all my friends! It would have been better if I had never fallen in love with you!"

He recoiled away from me like I had slapped him again, and I might as well have when I saw the look on his face. Then, within milliseconds, despair turned into sadness, and sadness turned into fury.

That's when I realized that I had just confessed to Uchiha Sasuke.

He turned his back to me, and was about to leave when he paused, as if something held him back. "It probably would have been better," he said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

But I heard him, alright.

Then he left me in my small living room hurriedly. I heard the door open, paused for a minute, before slamming it shut. I looked at the same place where he stood just moments before for what seemed like hours, but must have been only minutes.

I felt for the wall as I stumbled back for support, and slid down to the floor. "I'm so stupid!" I mumbled to myself through sobs. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I pounded my fist against my head repeatedly. **That's not going to help,** Inner-Sakura said, sounding at miserable as me.

_Why didn't you stop me?_ I thought angrily. _Aren't you supposed to help?_ No one answered me, and that's when I realized that I was alone. Completely and totally alone. I brought my knees up to my chin and let the tears flow.

And there weren't any strong arms there to comfort me.

**(A/N: I realize now that I should have ended the last chapter here, but whatever. You guys would have found out either way. Obviously.)**

-o.o-

"Sakura?! Sakura are you there?"

My eyes burned as I slowly forced them open. I found myself sitting right where I fell with my head in my arms. My nose hurt and stung to the touch, and my eyes felt so dry that they might just slip out of their sockets at any moment. I looked around to see that I was still in my apartment living room, and the lack of sun outside showed that it was past sunset.

"Sakura-chan! Please, open the door!"

"Haruno Sakura, if you're still alive in there, you'd better open this damn door before I break it down myself! And I know that you don't want to pay for the replacement!!"

I faintly recognized the three voices as I stood, cracking a few joints as I drearily proceeded to open the door.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all gasped when they saw me, and I sniffed and rubbed my eyes when I saw them, not knowing if I were hallucinating and finally went crazy. "Omigod you look terrible!" "Holy shit, Sakura, what happened?" "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Three voices sounded at the same time as they invited themselves inside my apartment.

I looked up as the three of them ushered me to sit in the living room. "Wha…" I rubbed my eyes again and sniffed. "What are you guys doing here?" Ino and Hinata sat beside me while Tenten sat in front of me on the floor.

"Good news" Ino chirped. She held up a white paper bag that I just realized she was holding and grinned. "I brought Cold Stone! Hinata-chan picked your favorites!" Hinata smiled. "Strawberry vanilla with graham crackers," she said, nudging me with her shoulder. She held up another small bag, this time filled with chocolate. _SANCTUARY! _"And a few Hershey bars won't hurt, will they?"

"Sure, they'll make you break out a bit, and you'll gain a few calories here and there, but we can always take care of that," Ino said with a flick of her wrist. They were all so happy, it seemed. They were trying to be happy for me.

"We've been trying to reach you for two hours!" Tenten said. "Sai called me and told me what Sasuke told him, and then I called Hinata-chan, and then she called Ino. The three of us have been trying to call you, and even got Neji to drop us here. We though you jumped out a window or something crazier, so we came to check up on you."

I looked up at her, my vision still a bit blurry. "He told you to come, didn't he?" I said. I knew she knew who I was talking about.

Tenten looked away, a small blush on her cheek. "Yeah, and that too."

I sighed and looked down at my palms. "Cocky bastard," I mumbled under my breath, too low for them to hear. I felt my eyes start to well up again, but closed them tight so they wouldn't fall.

"So, first thing's first," Ino said, clasping her hands together. "You need to wash your face of the snot and dry tears." She brought me to my feet and started to lead me to the bathroom. "Then, we'll scoop up some ice cream and talk some more, kay?" She pushed me into the bathroom rather roughly and closed the door behind me.

I sighed again, and then looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't as bad as I had thought, but they were still slightly bloodshot. My skin looked paper pale, and my nose stuck out like a sore red thumb on my face. I looked like I was part of a deadly medical epidemic rather than depressed. I slashed my face several times with ice cold water, trying to wake myself up.

Then, I heard a rather loud thud from outside, and the sound of glass breaking. "Now look what you did!" Ino's voice shrieked.

"That wasn't me; you had the bowl in your hands!" Tenten was arguing.

"G-Guys! I think we should clean up the mess before--" Hinata's timid voice was cut off by another shattering glass. I sweat dropped, despite myself.

This was going to be a long night.

-o.o-

I popped another giant spoonful of strawberry vanilla ice cream with graham crackers in my mouth and waved the spoon in the air to emphasize my story. "So then he said that it _would_ have been better, and just left!" The Brad Pitt movie that Tenten had brought in the DVD player was currently being ignored and used as background noise as three of my best friends surrounded me, all of us with bowls of the delicious antidepressant.

"Well, it sounds like it was your fault," Tenten said under her breath, expecting no one to hear her.

Hinata was kinder. "If that's what he thinks, then he doesn't deserve you, Sakura-chan," she said.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I kind of agree with Tenten," Ino said, putting her bowl down to look me directly in the eye. "I mean, he was trying to help you by not telling you the truth! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, but he knows how much the deal between Uchiha and Haruno meant to me," I said. "It meant that there was finally a chance of me having a family; a brother I never had. And--"

I was suddenly cut off when Ino took me by the shoulders roughly and shook me a few times. "Listen to yourself, Sakura," she said rather harshly. "Do you really want a family that bad? Who would you rather choose? You're brother that you just found out you had, or the man you love?!"

I lost my grip on my spoon and it fell in my bowl with a loud clatter. I wasn't expecting that. "I…I…" I didn't know what to say. Ino looked dead serious as she continued. "You've only known Kenshi for what, three weeks, and you think that _he's_ more important than your boyfriend?"

I looked down at my lap. In a sense, she was right. I only knew Kenshi for such a short time. Was I really willing to leave everything behind just to say that I have a family? Ino let go of my shoulders and sat back. "That should knock some sense into you," she said.

"Thanks, Ino," I mumbled, consuming another large portion of my ice cream. She was right though: what the hell was I thinking? Would I choose Kenshi and my…my mother, over Sasuke; the one I'm in love with? But I've been wanting a mother for so long…and she doesn't want to be my mother…but she was dying, and this could be the only time I could ever spend with her…but I barely know her, and she's not willing to spend time with me…but…._**AAAAH! **_This was tearing my head in two!!

"Eh…Sasuke's not all that great anyway," Ino said with a wave of her hand. "He might be drop dead gorgeous, but he's still an asshole at times."

"Says the head of the 'I Love Uchiha Sasuke' fan club," Tenten said louder this time. It was obvious that they were not trying to change the atmosphere so it was more comfortable.

"Ex head of the fan club," Ino corrected smugly, "I left those desperate sluts a long time ago." The three of us gasped dramatically. "_You_ left the fan club?" I choked out.

"Of course!" Ino said with wave of her hand. "Besides, I wouldn't crush on my friend's boyfriend."

"Because she's in love with Nara-kun," Hinata stage-whispered to me with a giggle. I couldn't help but to join her with a small laugh when Ino blushed a few colorful shades of red and stammered out her next sentence. "T-T-This has nothing to do with Shika-kun-- I-I mean Sh-Shikamaru." She fumbled sloppily with her words. This time, I couldn't stand but to burst out into laughter, along with Hinata and Tenten.

I thought it wouldn't but their visit really cheered me up. They left at around midnight, Ino promising to replace my broken bowls with a whole new set, and Hinata promising to take me out tomorrow. "Please call us if you have a sudden urge to slit your wrists," Tenten told me seriously before she left.

"Will do," I saluted.

As I was getting ready for bed, I noticed that my phone was vibrating. Picking it up, I saw that I had missed calls. 133 missed calls to be exact.

Ten were from Hinata, eight from Tenten, 16 from Ino, and three from Sai, Neji, and the ojii-san I worked for (oh shit, I am SO fired). The rest were from Sasuke. He had called me about 95 times in the last hours. As if on cue, my phone started to vibrate with an incoming call from said bastard. Make that 96 times.

_Forget it,_ I told myself. A little part of me wanted to pick it up and apologize a million times, and the other was convinced that I was still too emotionally exhausted to deal with him. I turned the phone over so that the light wasn't showing, and pulled the covers over my head.

Then I realized something that made me get up again. Quickly, I made my way to my front door, and looked at the floor. Nothing. I went on my knees and started to feel around, but still didn't find anything.

Didn't Sasuke bring my other earring with him when he came up?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I am the stupidest most idiotic, mindless useless retarded bastard in the whole entire world.

Let's list reasons for said accusations, shall we?

Number One: I got a ticket for speeding on the freeway. I would have gotten away with it if I didn't snap rather rudely at the officer, then flip him the finger when I thought he wasn't looking. "Son of multimillionaire or not, you're obligated to obey the law as well," he had said in that authority tone that had pissed me off even more. When he gave me the ticket, I sped off with twice as much speed and took the nearest exit and a few confusing turns so I got home about an hour later than I had wanted. No doubt, I would get another ticket in the mail.

Number Two: My school mailed my report card to my home directly. And, since Kami has some strange grudge against me, my father was the first one to check the mail. He saw how much I was skipping school, and how much my grades have deceased because of it. And I'm grounded. (But that's what my mother is here for. I'm her obvious favorite.)

Number Three: Did I not just get into a stupid argument with my girlfriend and walked out on her when she confessed that she loves me? I think I did. But don't blame me; I wasn't expecting that blow. Also, what gives her the divine right to blame me for this whole…predicament we're in?? I was trying to help her sanity by telling her that the deal went through smoothly, but apparently, she took it the wrong way. And, I kind of have to admit; I was being a bastard. Kami, her words keep on replaying over and over again in my head! _**"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have had, and then none of this wouldn't have happened! I would have been dead! Hell, it would have been better if my mother never gave birth to me!…It would have been better if I had never meet all my friends! It would have been better if I had never fallen in love with you!"**_

You have to be some stupid idiotic, mindless useless retard bastard to say that.

I still don't see what the big deal is about this whole Uchiha-Haruno deal. Sakura seemed so elated when I told her. Then, when she so rudely slapped me across the face for the second time since I've met her, she seemed so…disappointed, and miserable. Like she had just lost some long…lost…family.

…

…oh.

Well. That's another thing to add to the why-Sasuke-is-the-stupidest-most-idiotic-mindless-useless-retarded-bastard-in-the-whole-entire-world list.

-o.o-

"Sasuke! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

My mother's voice from downstairs was muffled through my room door as I shoved on my school uniform. I really didn't want to go to school today, but since my father saw my godforsaken report card, I'm under probation. I grabbed my school bag and keys and headed out, locking my door as a habit.

Ignoring the maids with breakfast in the kitchen and my brother talking (rather arguing) on the phone on the counter, I grabbed a bottle of juice and made my way out of the house. My parents were in the den and as I passed by quickly so they couldn't stop me and slammed the door behind me.

It was routine for me to pick Sakura up even if I was going to be late, so before I could even realize what I was doing, I was parked in front of her apartment complex.

I looked through the glass doors to see the security guard with his feet lazily perched on the counter and leaned back on the office chair. I glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. It was almost 7:30; the time she usually arrived downstairs. I felt in my pocket for the little earring that she had left in my car yesterday. The emerald shone slightly in the morning sun. _Would she really come…?_

So I waited…and waited…and waited.

At 7:45, only an old lady with a cane, a man and his little daughter, and a guy with an oversized backpack passed the lobby. Getting (so uncharacteristically) a little worried, I got out of my car and decided to ask the security guard about Sakura. "Oh, Haruno-san? She came down really early this morning," he said when I asked if a pink-haired girl in a school uniform came downstairs already. "She seemed to be in a rush, so I thought today was a holiday or something at school."

Did she really not want to see me that much? She'd go as far as leaving home early so I wouldn't pick her up? Wow… I must of messed up really bad.

But then again…something doesn't seem so right. I've seen Sakura's alarm clock before, and that poor thing doesn't look like it's alarm is adjustable. Or I'm just going crazy and slowly becoming paranoid. Either one seemed like a valid conclusion.

I tried calling her again, but her cell phone was turned off. Obviously. I've called her about one hundred and fifty times in the last hours, so there was a very small chance that she would answer me now. Looking at the picture she had taken of her self on my phone, I came to another conclusion:

What if Kenshi were to stay in Konoha? What if the Uchiha-Haruno deal were to work? And guess who I am!: Uchiha Sasuke, son of the co-owners of Uchiha Industries; soon-to-be owner once of-age.

And I have the power to make that happen.

But for the business' sake; not for Sakura. Sakura has nothing to do with this. Nope. Not one thing. Noting. Nada. Zilch.

(Ahemahemcoughcough**YEAHRIGHT**ahemcough)

Please note the sarcastic tone and random coughing and clearing-of-the-throat.

* * *

_A/N: HAH. No cliff hanger! …kind of. Anyway, the next update will be soon! See my profile updates for more information!! Oh, and during the interval between this chapter and the next, I will be editing the previous chapters, because when I look back at them, I realize all the typos and such, and since I'm such a freak, I'm going to fix them. I'll let you guys know if I decide to change anything majority important. :D_

_Chapter Preview!:  
_Chapter Twenty-Four: Surprise  
"Sakura…I need you to come up to Hokkaido with me… Something's happened..." - Haruno Kenshi.  
"I…I think I'm in love with you." - GUESS. WHO.

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SASORI TURN YOU INTO A MINDLESS PUPPET WITH THOSE CREEPY BLUDGING EYES AND THAT BIG SCARY SMILE.**_


	24. Suprise!

_A/N: AAAH! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IT! -cries- This is actually the last chapter, and the next will be some sort of an epilogue, but I don't really want to call it an epilogue. Wow, it takes me more than a year to complete 25 chapters o.0 Hopefully it won't take me that long next time! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I don't have that much time to reply to them, but you all have my thanks! _

_Disclaimer: MEH NO OWN NARUTO. _

**Note: **_**Italicized bold writing is writing being read in Sakura's mind.**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Surprise!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" People stopped to look at me as I rushed through the busy streets of Konoha, but I didn't care. I was late! Stupid, stupid alarm clock! Stupid coffee! Stupid bus! AAH!

My sweater was flying off and hanging by my elbows as I zigzagged through the parked cars in the KCH parking lot. There were barely any kids outside as I ran through the lawn, climbing the stairs two at a time and bursting through the school doors. _Kakashi is going to kill me, I know it,_ I thought frantically, _I would be surprised if he has a bazooka loaded and aimed for me as soon as I come through the doors._

Prepared for anything, I opened the door to my first period classroom. Thankfully, there wasn't a bazooka. But there was Kakashi.

And he was smiling very, very happily.

Oh dear Kami. It was worse than the bazooka. It was an atomic bomb.

"Haruno! Nice of you to join us!" he said cheerfully from the board. I looked around the classroom quickly to see Naruto wave frantically wave at me like I lost my vision, and Hinata with an expression that read: What the hell are you doing oh my Kami I'm so happy you're alright holy shit where the hell were you.

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei," I said bowing from my waist, still trying to catch my breath, "The bus got held back by an accident, and I couldn't--"

"Detention, Haruno!" How is he always so happy?!

"B-But, Sensei--"

"Say another word, and I'll make you stay until they lock the doors."

I promptly shut my mouth and hurried to my seat.

"Good! Now that we're all settled in," he closed the textbook he was holding and plopped down in his seat, picking up another dirty orange book, "Please answer the question on the board, and explain the method you used step by step out loud to your classmates, then come write your answer on the board."

-o.o-

The Universe hates me.

Why, do you ask?

ASK THE STINKIN' UNIVERSE.

First of all, I've been waking up TWO FREAKING HOURS earlier than I usually do to go to school for the last four days. Why? To avoid Sasuke-Stubborn-Jackass, that's why! I've been trying--and succeeding so far-- to evade him for the sake of my mental health and/or sanity. Thanks to the new security guard (a sweet but very lazy man in his late 40s ), I've been notified that Sasuke has been coming to my apartment every morning, asking for me. The security guard told me that he comes at around 7:30 and doesn't leave until 8. "Is he a problem?" he had asked, "I mean, I know that he's Uchiha Sasuke, but I can always call the police and--" I interrupted him and told him that calling the police wasn't necessary, and that I would take care of it.

Pssh. When I take care of it.

So far, about two things I was sure of:

One: I am not emotionally or mentally strong enough to face Sasuke at the moment. I know we had a petty fight, but me --being the freak I am--, I overanalyze things. And that leads me to ask these stupid questions. Is Sasuke just doing this for his business? Did his parents put him up to it? Am I really the cause of all of this? So…if I caused this, did I cause more things, like world hunger?? Will I cause wore things?! Holy shit, will I be the cause of World War III?? What if I--

See what I mean? I think I'm going crazy.

Two: Lady Luck has not been rooting for me lately. Take this morning for example. My alarm clock oh so CONVIENTLY decided to break this morning, so I woke up to the garbage truck dropping a dumpster rather loudly about an hour and a half later than I was supposed to get up. Then, my coffee machine (which has been my gas, oil, and energy for the past few days) turned out to be in with my alarm clock in their evil plot to ruin my life and DIDN'T MAKE MY COFFEE.

Oh, and I'm not even halfway finished.

…Okay maybe I am, but that's not the point!

While I was waiting for said bus at the stop, a speeding car zoomed near the curb AND SPLASHED DIRTY WATER ALL OVER ME AND MY SCHOOL UNIFORM. So, I had to run back inside and change into another uniform, watch the dirty-water-stench off my skin, and very, very narrowly catch the bus before Sasuke and his sexy Benz arrived.

Hey, did I mention that I have detention with Kakashi? The Detention of _all_ detentions? Yeah. That too.

Yup. The Gods up there really like to see me suffer, don't they? What did I do wrong? I didn't kill anyone! I've been good! Okay, so I've lied here and there, and I tend to let my dirty mouth get the best of me, but that's it! Honestly!

* * *

"Seriously, would you rather be here, or on that date with this 'lady friend' you mentioned before?" I tried for the nth time that afternoon to convince Kakashi to let me out earlier. He stayed still with his feet perched on top of the desk and his face buried in the pages of his perverted orange book. "The only date going on here is between you and the dirty chalkboard that needs cleaning," he said plainly, turning the page.

I groaned and lifted the bucket of dirty water off the ground. "I need a refill," I told him as I wobbled out of the classroom.

"No escaping again!" I heard him call after me, and I rolled my eyes. I had tried to leave twice with the excuse of leaving the ladies room or needing more cleaning supplies, and both times it seemed like he appeared out of no where and found me.

For someone who's always late, he's pretty fast. Like a ninja! (A/N: XD)

I mumbled angrily to myself as I dumped the dirty water in one of the toilets in the bathroom. I put the bucket under the tap and turned it on. As I waited for it to fill, I looked out the long window alongside the wall of the bathroom. The sun was setting, and the say was an array of colors. The street lights were starting to flicker on, and only a few teachers were now walking to their cars to head home. I sighed and leaned against the window ledge; I wish I was home. I wonder if Sasuke was--

Whoa. Back up a few steps. No, I don't wonder if Sasuke was…doing whatever! _Bad Sakura! _I scolded myself. _No thinking about Sasuke. Not good for your health right now._

But as I looked out at the street, I could have sworn I saw the flash of a black Mercedes Benz zoom out of the parking lot and make a sharp and dangerous-looking turn around the corner.

Then again, that could have been anyone driving manically in an expensive car around this part of Konoha.

The sound of water spilling caught my attention, and I realized that the bucket in the sink was starting to overflow, and quickly turned the tap off and heaved it out of the sink. When I arrived back to the classroom, Kakashi had his bags packed and all the cleaning supplies were gone. I put the bucket that was trying to pull my arm off down and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _now_ you decide to leave!" I said putting a hand on my hip.

He held up a white envelope that I just realized he was holding. "Someone just dropped this off for you," he said handing it to me. "And my dog needs to be fed or else the neighbors might call and complain about a hungry dog begging for food on their doorstep." Knowing his reputation for lying, I really hoped he was. Lying, that is. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked pass me. "I should really get to that date before Anko kills me…" I heard him mumbled. So Anko was her name, I thought with a smile.

Then I looked down at the envelope that he had given me. My name was scrawled neatly on the back. Curious, I opened it and pulled out the single sheet of paper. It read only a few words in a handwriting I would know almost anywhere (after watching him do his homework for days).

_**Take the limo. Fujimora is waiting outside.**_

Fujimora-san…the chauffeur of the _Uchihas. _

Uchiha.

Uchiha _Sasuke_.

I quickly ran to look outside the window, making sure that this wasn't just some sick joke Ino or someone would pull on me. But sure enough, Fujimora-san was waiting patiently at the passenger door of the stretch limo.

I grabbed my bag and jogged outside. Fujimora-san smiled kindly when he saw me approach him hesitantly. "…what's this all about?" I asked. For all I knew, he was going to pull out a gun and murder me then dump my body in the ocean. I could see the headlines now: HARUNO SAKURA, EX-GIRLFRIEND OF UCHIHA SASUKE, FOUND DEAD AT KONOHA BEACH.

"Gomen, Sakura-san," he said opening the door, "But I was told not to tell you." I frowned, but slid into the limo nevertheless. I took in the familiar layout of the limo, and a whole rush of memories slapped me in the face. I remembered the first time I rode in this limo; it seemed so far back now. I even remember the first time Sasuke and I made-out on the seat that--

_No. Bad Sakura. Baaaad Sakura!_

The ride was short, and the route we took seemed vaguely familiar some how, but I just couldn't place it. When we arrived, Fujimora-san opened the door for me and I stepped out. We were at the Japanese restaurant _Zutto_, the same place Itachi had taken us to before the KPA Spring Dance.

Thanking Fujimora-san, I took my bag and entered the restaurant. Looking around, I suddenly felt underdressed. The place was filled with people in suits and ties and fancy dresses. The low chattering made me feel a bit paranoid as I pulled on my skirt.

"Excuse me, miss." A waiter approached me with a smile. "You must be Haruno Sakura."

_How can you tell?_ I thought sarcastically tucking a piece of pink hair behind my ear. "Hai," I said instead.

"Please follow me," the waiter said turning, and I obeyed. I followed him to the back of the seating area, where it was more quiet and desolate. But the person who was there wasn't who I expected. His familiar blazing blue green eyes, white washed hair, and grinning face just made my day a whole lot better.

"Kenshi!" I said happily as he stood. I ran forward and hugged him tightly. "Hey Sakura," he said patting my head with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked drawing back to look at him. "Didn't you go back to Hokkaido last week?" He pulled my chair back for me so I could sit. "There's been...a change of plans," he said sitting across from me. He was dressed in a business suit and a plain tie that matched his eyes almost exactly.

The waiter placed out menus in front of us as I looked at Kenshi questionably. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, let's order first, then we'll talk," he said picking up his menu.

"You didn't send Fujimora-san…did you?" I asked, unsure. He didn't look up from the menu. "No, but have you seen their sushi selection? It's extremely vast…"

"Kenshi." I was unfazed.

He signed and put his menu down to look at me. "Fine." He reached under his chair and pulled a manila envelope. "Remember the sponsorship deal with Uchiha Industries?" he asked. _How could I forget?_ I thought, and nodded. He opened the envelope and pulled out a packet of papers. "Read the fourth paragraph on the last page," he told me handing me the papers.

I turned to the last page and skimmed though the fourth paragraph, searching for the word "sponsorship." I didn't find it.

Instead, I saw the word "partnership" and the names "Uchiha-Haruno."

Partnership.

Partnership.

HOLY CRAP, **PARTNERSHIP!**

"…_**and create a permanent merge between Uchiha Industries and Haruno Incorporated under the mentioned terms…"**_

My mouth flew open, and it took a few seconds for everything to sink in. I looked up at Kenshi, who was grinning. "A-Are…" I was at a loss for words. "…are you serious?" He nodded proudly. "Yup."

"So I don't have to--"

"Yup."

"And you can--"

"Yup."

"And I can stay--"

"Yup."

_Don'tfaintDon'tfaintDon'tfaintDon'tfaint…_

I let out a rather loud girlish scream and jumped happily in my seat, no doubt turning some heads. Kenshi laughed at my antics. "I take it you're happy to hear this," he said.

"I think 'happy' is an understatement," I laughed. I was inwardly celebrating, throwing confetti, popping balloons, the works!

"Then you'll probably be elated to see the dotted line next to my signature with your name printed under it," he said pulling out a fancy looking pen from his jacket pocket. I looked next to Kenshi's signature and saw an empty space, waiting for my John Hancock.

"But," I frowned, "What about…kaa-san?" The title felt slightly awkward coming out of my mouth.

Kenshi waved a hand as if waving away his problems. "What kaa-san doesn't know won't hurt her." He held the pen in front of me. "It just needs your written permission and the deal is sealed."

Eagerly, I took the pen and wrote my signature in the best hand I could. The names _**Haruno Kenshi, Haruno Sakura, **_and _**Haruno Hana**_ looked so complete at the bottom of the contract. Kenshi then plucked the pen and the packet of papers out of my hands. (A/N: Hehe I couldn't help my self(: )

"So," My mood was ten times better than it was a few minutes ago. "To celebrate, will you let me order some alcohol?" …make that twenty.

Kenshi laughed again, full and hearty. "Actually, you have a previous engagement," he said in a mock-professional tone.

I shook my head slowly, confused. "No, I don't--"

He cut me off by pulling out another envelope similar to the one Kakashi had given to me at school. It even had my name scrawled on the back in the same handwriting as well.

_**Fujimora will take you to your destination. Don't get raped on the way.**_

I looked at Kenshi, who shrugged. "I was told not to tell you," he said.

"Told or threaten?"

"You can say both."

…

…

"Say, Kenshi about that alcohol…"

"Don't even go there."

With a fleeting hug and a promise to call, I went back outside, where Fujimora-san was waiting. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Still can't say anything, Sakura-san," he said.

"Are you sure? Because I promise I won't tell anyone that you told me."

He chuckled and opened the door. "Gomen."

I figured out where we were going about three fourths of the way there. And I vaguely wondered I there was another prom or dance going on when I heard the boom of the bass through the limo doors.

The field at the back of the party hall held a lot of memories. Almost as much as the memories made inside the hall during the KPA Spring dance. But as I walked through on the stone paved path, I only remembered those memories with Sasuke.

Then, I froze in my steps when I saw him. And I could have sworn it was the same exact spot I had stopped on before. Hell, he was even in the same place! Sitting on the bench with his back hunched and his elbows resting on his legs.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear…_

He didn't look up at me when he spoke. "Do you want me to say sorry?"

Déjà vu much?

I smiled a bit. "Can you turn back time?" I asked, slowly making my way towards him. He shrugged, still not looking at me. "If you want me to."

"Fly?"

He shrugged. "In a plane."

"Super strength?"

A smirk. "You know it."

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?"

Even though I couldn't see, I knew he rolled his eyes. "Not likely."

I stopped in front of him, and he finally looked up at me. I looked at him, and it suddenly felt like it's been forever since I looked in his eyes. But they didn't seem as strong as they looked before. They looked more…empty. Like something was missing.

"Listen, Sakura--" "Sasuke, I--" We blushed and looked away when we started at the same time. (I'm not sure if he blushed, but it's most likely that he didn't.) "Um, y-you first," I said, shifting my weight nervously.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. Our bodies were suddenly so close, but not touching. I looked up at him and he ran a hand through his hair, seeming a bit frustrated. "Sakura, I'm…I'm so sorry," he started almost pleadingly. "It was stupid to blame all of this on you, and I was wrong." I wish I had a video camera because this was one of Sasuke's rare, sincere to the most sincerest apologies EVER. "I was just trying to make you feel better, because I knew how much this deal meant to you. I didn't want you to think that anything was your fault--"

"And you were just being a bastard," I offered a bit tensely.

Sasuke sighed again. "And I was being a bastard." He took a step towards me and brushed his finger tips against my hands. "But I'm asking for your forgiveness, Sakura. It hasn't been the same without you. I…" He paused, then took my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "…I think I'm in love with you."

…

…

…

…

Oh. My. Good. God.

Uchiha Sasuke just confessed his love to me.

And what is my reaction?

"Seriously?" I blurted stupidly. My mouth fell open in shock and I swear that my heart skipped a beat or two.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're wounding my ego, Sakura. I just confessed to you and that's all you can say?"

I smiled and let out a short laugh. I squeezed his hands. "Sorry, it's just…" I was truly rendered speechless, except for the next four words that came out of my mouth. "I love you, too."

He smiled. And when I say 'smiled', I mean a full-blown extremely-rare-almost-extinct Sasuke smile. He then took me by the waist and kissed me. Kissed me like he never kissed me before. And I gladly kissed him back with all my might, gripping the back of his neck. For a minute it was just us. No drama, no problems, just me, Sasuke, and this moment. Everything just felt so…_perfect._

He drew back and smiled again. His hands cupped my face gently and I leaned into his touch. "I love you," he said strongly. I smiled again from ear to ear and hugged him tightly. I pressed my lips against his neck, then against his ear.

"My hero."

* * *

_A/N: Yay it's almost over! The next chapter will be the last, and then the wait for the sequel! :DD Anyway, I'm not really sure when the final chapter will be up, because __**I made the Volleyball team!**__ and the season starts in October and continues into November. Which means practice almost every day after school for two and a half hours (sometimes on weekends if there are holidays), and games against the other schools. PLUS I have to study hard because I take another regents this year, AND I DON'T WANT TO FAIL like I almost did last year! But I have two free periods two days a week to commit to Perfect Strangers, so hopefully I can squeeze in enough time to write it, type it, edit it, and post it around mid-October-ish. _

Last chapter: Chapter Twenty-Five: Life Ain't No Fairytale.  
_They say, if you believe in such things, that you can get your happily ever after. Don't those things only happen in fairytales? With the knight in shining armor and everything? Well guess what, World! This isn't a fairytale. This is my life._

_**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE KISAME SHARPEN HIS **__dead__** TEATH WITH YOUR…BONES!**_


	25. Life Ain't No Fairytale

Chapter Twenty-Five: Life Ain't No Fairytale

I think that I might have done something in a past life that made the gods up there hate me, because every time things in my life seem to be going perfectly, disaster hits like BAM with a single phone call.

It was right after Sasuke's graduation and we were all at his house having a good time. I decided to throw him and Neji and Tenten and Sai a surprise graduation party in the backyard. It resulted in a full blown barbeque/pool party with all of our close friends (and Itachi and the Uchihas, but they don't really count). Sasuke and the boys were playing basketball in the full sized courts while me and the girls were lounging in the pool. (Ino had dragged along Shikamaru, her new boyfriend).

"Is that all you got?" I heard Naruto say from the courts.

"I would expect the winners of the Playoffs to be better than this." That was Neji.

"We're just warming you guys up," Sai chirped in.

"You ladies have seen nothing yet," Sasuke said, and even from all the way here, I could tell he was smirking. There were a few grunts and shouts and the rattle of the basketball hoop before the whole court broke out into argument. Shikamaru's trademark "troublesome" was heard somewhere and he came strolling back to the pool onto a lounge chair near his girlfriend.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys and their trash talking..." She shook her head.

"How do you deal with it?" Ino asked from next to Shikamaru, "Being the only girl on a team with boys, that is."

"Sasuke and Sai have always been protecting me against the rest of the team so after a while they stopped picking on me...and then I became the one who would always break up their fights and whatnot."

As if on cue, we heard Naruto shout, "OH YEAH?! WELL YOUR MOM CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL!"

"I know that, dobe, and quit yelling because she's right there."

The five of us sweat dropped followed again by Shikamaru's, "Troublesome."

Just then, Sasuke's dad, who was manning the barbeque grill, called to us saying the food was ready. As if a switch was flicked the boys (mostly Naruto and Sai) ran to the patio where the food was stationed. Tenten and I extracted ourselves from the pool and I put on a loose skirt over my bikini. (For the record, I didn't want to wear the bikini. I only have one swimsuit which is a one piece, and when Ino heard of this, she called it "madness" and took me to the nearest clothing store and bought me this flimsy thing.)

As I made my way back to the patio, Sasuke came up from behind me and put his arm around my waist. "Hungry?" He asked. I grinned. "Starving."

He feigned a gasp. "Is that a sexual innuendo?" He asked lowly in my ear with a evil smirk. I rolled my eyes and fought my blush down. "Cocky bastard," I mumbled. Sasuke kissed my neck and chuckled. "Damn straight."

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto suddenly called from the patio. Sasuke didn't let go of his grip on me and I blushed again. "Hai?" I called.

She held up the landline. "Phone for you!" I frowned and glanced at my cell phone, which hadn't rang. Sasuke promptly let go of me and I jogged over to his mother. She had a smile on, but I could tell that there was something wrong. I took the phone from her and walked into the kitchen.

"Sakura?"

"Kenshi?!" I was surprised. "Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"I am in Kyoto," he said. His voice seemed off, kind of hoarse. "I was about to come back today."

There was defiantly something wrong. "What happened, Kenshi?" I asked.

He paused for what seemed a long time. He sighed and the next words that came out of his mouth made my heart skip a beat. "Kaa-san is dead."

My eyes widened. My heart stopped. My body got cold. The phone slipped from my hand and fell onto the floor.

* * *

I had never been to a funeral before. And I never thought that I would attend one either; nevertheless, the funeral of my own mother. I was surprised that I didn't cry when I heard the news. Of course, I was shocked, but the tears didn't fall from my eyes. Kenshi was stronger than I gave him credit for; even though his eyes were dry as well, the telltale bags beneath his eyes showed more.

Kenshi and I stood side by side as mourners came and went with flowers in their hands to send their condolences to what was left of the Harunos. There was one picture of Haruno Hana on the alter where people put the flowers under. She had that same expression on her face as she did the first time I saw her: serious, business like, unfathomable, independent and strong.

I didn't expect to many people to come as well. The line of mourners was long and almost each and every one of them (most of which I did not know) gave us hugs and their "sorry for your loss."

The crowd gathered into a small house that the funeral home provided where people talked about the deceased and her life. I heard whispers about me and many people were shamelessly staring. "That's the daughter," I heard one lady say. "It's a shame Hana left her like that."

"Yes, they look almost exactly alike as well."

"She looks like her brother as well."

"She has more of her mother in her. It seems there's nothing of her father..."

Kenshi, probably hearing all this, cleared his throat and called for everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming," he started off, "and being here with us during this difficult time. My mother--our mother--" he gestured towards me to stand next to him. I stumbled my way next to him and he put his arm around me, "lost her battle with cancer after 15 long years. She was weak, and always getting weaker, but she never let anyone see it. Haruno Hana was a strong woman and she never let this cancer get the best of her. She ran Haruno Inc on her own for a good 10 years before I became of age to help her. I remember the first day she went for the cancer treatment I was about 11 years old, and she told me that it was always 'just a check up'. I'd wait for her at home with the nanny she'd hire for hours and sometimes days. When she came home she always looked different. I didn't know then but now when I think about it, she looked drained, like this disease was eating her up little by little every day. She was the foundation of the company and of my life. Now that she's gone, I have my sister to help me move on. But no one can ever replace our mother." His arm around me tightened and I hugged him back.

Realization dawned upon me: Kenshi really is the only family I have left in this world. I never knew what a big deal it was until now. Throughout the rest of the evening I was quirt and said nothing more, only thanking those who came and went and responding to Kenshi's little attempts at slight conversation.

After the funeral Kenshi took me back to his small but cozy condo. His attendants had taken my suitcase from the airport to his guestroom yesterday when I got here, but I hadn't even really touched anything yet. "The bathroom is two doors to the left," he pointed out as he shed away his black jacket, "get washed up and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

Kenshi shrugged. "Take-out."

Oh yes, it would be easy to live with him.

I showered in the shiny chrome bathroom, taking my precious time and letting the hot water loosen the knots in my back from the plane trip here. As soon as I heard the news, the Uchihas booked flights for all of us. Sasuke insisted that I stay with Kenshi rather in a hotel with him and his family. Truthfully, I wanted to stay with him, but the best thing was to stay with my brother, especially at a time like this. As soon as we arrived here, Kenshi provided an outfit for me (I already liked this city from the moment I stepped off the plane) and we went straight to the, er, place.

I got out of the shower a good 30 minutes later and dressed into some loose pajamas. When I exited the bathroom, drying my hair, I was surprised to see my brother sitting cross legged in the guest bed, still in the clothes he had worn from this afternoon. I sat across from him and smiled. "Is dinner ready?" I asked. He didn't reply at first, and then he whispered. "You know," His voice was hoarse, like he was screaming, "her last words were about you."

I was shocked into silence and froze in place as he continued. "When I came back here from Konoha the first place I went to was the hospital. They told me she was in bad condition, but I didn't know it was so bad until I saw her. So I sat next to her and she asked me 'Where's your sister?' This was the first time she referred to you as my sister, so I just replied by saying back in Konoha. Then she smiled and said, 'Good. Take care of her, right? Tell her I said--'" he cut off and looked up at men, "and...that was the end,."

I still didn't know what to say. Honestly what would you say if someone told you your mothers last words when the tears refused to fall?

Kenshi took my hands into his. "Promise me something," he said, "Promise me you won't leave me without a two to three weeks advance notice?" I rolled my eyes and snorted, and Kenshi looked taken aback. "Really, Kenshi," I said, "where else would I go?"

He then smiled and pulled me forward into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and clenched the front of his shirt. "Just for the pretense then. Two to three weeks?"

"You got it, bro."

Just then, the bell rang throughout the whole condo, making me jump. Kenshi furrowed his bro and stood up. "Who could that be?" He mumbled to himself and went over to the front door. I followed him out of the room, pausing on my way to the kitchen to see who it was. Its probably this girlfriend he never talks about, Inner Sakura thought, I mean, seriously, Kenshi's a good looking guy in his 20s. Its almost impossible for him not to have a girlfriend.

When Kenshi opened the door, it wasn't his girlfriend. It was a man (I sure hoped and prayed to Kami it isn't and never will be his...significant other), about Kenshi's height but probably a little shorter. He had a full head of white hair but looked no older than 50. His eyes were blue but bloodshot; such a brilliant blue they rivaled Naruto's. I felt Kenshi stiffen next to me and his hands clenched into fists. The man looked at the both of us, and his eyes watered even more. His eyes locked with Kenshi's for what seemed to be hours but must have been seconds. I looked warily from my brother to the man.

"Kenshi..." He spoke. And before I knew what was happening, Kenshi zoomed foward and delivered a powerful punch to the mans jaw. I let out a yelp and grabbed both of his arms and pulled him back. I knew very well he could overpower me, but he didn't struggle against my hold. "What are you doing??" I hissed at him. He didn't seem to hear me and he snarled at the stranger. "How dare you show your face here," he hissed. "Have you no shame?!"

I stood between Kenshi and the man. "Stop this Kenshi, you're making a scene," I tried to say as the neighbors decided to pop their heads out of their doors. "Sakura get out of my way!" He yelled, "Don't you know who this man is?!"

"Sakura...?," the man stumbled to recover from the blow and he looked at me. "Sakura is that really you...?"

"Shut up!" This was the first time I've ever seen Kenshi so angry; like he wanted to kill someone. His eyes were watered with tears of fustration. He pulled me behind him as if to protect me from this man. "Don't you dare talk to her."

"Kenshi, I'm so sorry--"

"Its far too late for apologies and you know it! You disappear for 17 damn years and you expect me to just forgive you, after my mother dies?! Do you think things like this are easy to forget?"

17 years...? I thought. My grip on Kenshi's arm slacked as realization dawned upon me.

"She is not just your mother, Kenshi, she's also my--"

"She is NEVER your wife, she NEVER was, and she NEVER will be!" Kenshi's voice raised to a violent yell, and everything around us was silent.

He huffed and turned. "Nor are you my father," he said and with that he walked back inside, leaving me out in the hall with the man.

The man who was my father.

"Sakura, leave him," Kenshi said from inside, "He's not worth our time."

The man looked at me, eyes pleading. "Sakura," he said, "my daughter. Look at the woman you've become..." He took a step towards me and I stepped back. I was full of mixed emotions: rage, sadness, sympathy, hatred.

"You're not my brother's father," I said barely above a whisper, "nor are you mine. You don't have a daughter."

I ran back into the condo and Kenshi slammed and locked the door behind me. Angry, he punched the steel door. Neither of us said anything. Then Kenshi's shoulders shook, and a sniff echoed through the empty apartment. I took a step towards him. "Kenshi...?" Another step and he slid down the door and buried his face in his hands, sobbing.

Seeing him like this finally let my own tears loose, and I lunged foward to hug my brother. He held on to me tightly, and we both let our tears flow, because words could not begin to fathom what we were feeling.

* * *

One year later

"Sasuke, I swear to god, if you don't tell me where we are going--"

"Relax, Sak," it was Kenshi who interrupted me. "Whatever happens, just remember that Sasuke and I love you and we want to live to see daylight."

"And they want to have children," Naruto piped in.

"And if Kenshi doesn't have children, the Haruno line will be broken!" That was Ino.

"That's not technically true, if Sakura chooses to keep her last name when she gets married, and--"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU." I didn't have to look, but I knew Sai just got hit in the head by Tenten and Neji probably scoffed.

I rolled my eyes under the blindfold. Today was my 18th birthday, and my boyfriend and brother were currently taking me somewhere I hoped didn't kill me. They had thrown me a surprise party with just them and close friends at my apartment. When Kenshi moved to Konoha, he insisted that he get me a new apartment with a kitchen that actually had room for more than one person. But I didn't really want to give it up just yet. That tiny little hole in the wall held many great memories that I couldn't afford to let go of (no pun intended).

We were outside now. The cool spring night breeze blew and I unconsciously moved closer to Sasuke, who was right next to me guiding me. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Let her see," Kenshi said, and I felt Sasuke undo the blindfold from the back of my head. "Don't kill me," Sasuke whispered just before he let the blindfold go.

I opened my eyes and my jaw literally hit the floor.

Sasuke was a dead man.

There, right before me in all its wonderful glory, stood a Bentley GTC. It was a shiny chrome blue and it even had a red bow on the top.

Everything was quiet for a good minute when it seemed like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for my reaction. I took a deep breath.

"HOLYSHITOHMYGODITSFUCKINGBEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran foward to gush at my new car. MY car. I HAVE A CAR! **GOOD BYE PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION!** Inner Sakura cheered.

"Its so shiiinyy!!!" I said, almost afraid to touch it. I didn't want to get a fingerprint on it!

I heard laughter behind me. Kenshi put his hand on my shoulder. "Sasuke picked it out," he said. "I wanted to pay for it, but he insisted that he would."

"As if what you got me wasn't enough," I mumbled. He got me a necklace with the Haruno "O" dangling from the chain. It didn't seem like much until he said that it was all 100% gold and the diamonds engraved in it were 14 karat diamonds.

"I'm glad you like it," Sasuke said from my other side. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh, I am going to kill you," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But not today. Probably tomorrow, when this all catches up to me."

Then I turned and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. He kissed be back, and our crowd of friends went "Awww." Except Naruto, who made a gagging noise.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" I whispered, breaking away slightly.

Sasuke smirked. "You could bear to say it once more."

I held him closer and he put his forehead on mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Life isn't perfect. Humans aren't perfect. But we do whatever we can to get as close to perfect as we can. My life isn't always smooth sailing. There will be bumps and turns and crossroads. But now, I had my loved ones to help me on this journey. I have Sasuke.

That is, until I kick his ass for spending so much money.

* * *

"Are you sure it was that much?" Uchiha Fugaku paced in his office, scratching his beard over and over again. He usually didn't get so nervous and stressed, but this was a big deal.

"Positive, Uchiha-sama," said the man before him. "It was almost equivalent to forty million dollars."

Fugaku slammed his fist on his desk angrily. "Who could have done this??" He yelled, "No one else has access to that bank account!"

"The records show that the withdrawals were done at the same time at three different branches." Under his bangs, the man smirked. His white skin clashed with his dark suit as he crossed his legs. "Each branch record indicates that the withdrawals were done by Uchiha Itachi."

"That's not possible..." Fugaku ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He collapsed into his chair. "I guess I have no choice then," he said. "Orochimaru."

The man looked up, his golden cat-like eyes smiling up at the Uchiha. "Yes, Uchiha-sama."

"I want you to replace Itachi as CEO."

Orochimaru grinned and his tongue shot out to lick his lips. "With pleasure, Uchiha-sama."

* * *

**_A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING ALMOST A YEAR LATER! I am speaking truthfully when I say that I typed this whole chapter on my Blackberry. IT LOOKED LONGER ON THAT! This is going to be my last update in a while. I don't know when the sequel is going to come out. I'll have more time to work on it AFTER I finish my SATs and whatnot. Thank you for sticking around through out this whole story! I am in a rush now, so I have to end this early. I shall see you all next time! :D _**


	26. PS Contest!

Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Almost a year! :o

Anyway, as you can probably tell, this isn't a regular update of mine. I actually have a request for all you lovely people.

A lot has happened in the last year for me, and with college starting soon, I don't think I'll have time for fanfiction. I want to focus more on my studies now more than ever. Right now, since summer is starting, I'll have some extra time, but not enough time to write the whole sequel. Which is why I'd like to ask you lovely people to write it for me! (With permission, of course).

NOW BEFORE ALL OF YOU START WRITING DIFFERENT FICS, I'm going to hold a…contest of some sort? I don't like to call it a contest; because it makes me sound like a snotty bitch who thinks that her stories are awesome enough for contests.

But it is what it is.

**Perfect Strangers Sequel Contest!**

**Terms****: Choose a part of the story, any part at all, and write your rendition of it.**

**For example, if you wanted Sasuke and Sakura to kiss in the 4****th**** chapter instead of the 7****th**** chapter (I don't know if that's true or not, I completely forgot which chapter it was), then write about it! Or if you want a short one-night-stand between Itachi and Sakura at their house, then write about it! (These are just examples, you don't have to necessarily write about those). **

**Rules****: Ratings don't matter, but the story HAS to tie into the original Perfect Strangers. Also, don't make it too long (like 32497832400 chapters) and don't make it too short (like 4 sentences). It has to be a decent one-shot length. I'm not going to make you count words, but hopefully you all get the gist of it.**

**PM the story to me (you can even publish if if you want and send me the link! I'd actually prefer that you did, so everyone else of fanfiction can see your wonderful writing), and if you win, I'll reveal everything that I had planned out for the sequel to you so you can start writing (:**

Thank you guys so much for your support and your reviews! I wish I could hug each and every one of you and give you a hundred bucks! (Not really, I'm dead broke, but I know you still feel the love!)

**The contest ends August 1, 2010. After that, I can't accept any more PMs. **(but don't let that stop your imagination!)

Thank you all once again! Good luck everyone! (:

`ImmortalityIsOverrated


End file.
